Interlingua-Nederlandese/s
+ s©hibboleth sub :1 BIBLIA schibbolet + sabadilla sub :1 BOTANICA sabadilkruid :semine de -- = sabadilzaad sabbatario sub :1 sabbatheiliger sabbatarismo sub :1 sabbatheiliging sabbatic adj :1 RELIGION van de sabbat, sabbat... :reposo -- = sabbatrust :repasto -- = sabbat(s)maal :luce/lumine -- = sabbatlicht :2 anno -- = sabbatjaar, rustjaar sabbato sub :1 sabbat :celebration/observantia del -- = sabbat(s)viering :celebrar/observar le -- = de sabbat vieren :profanation del -- = sabbatschennis :profanator del -- = sabbatschenner :die de -- = sabbatdag :2 zaterdag :-- sancte = paaszaterdag + sabee adj :1 Sabaans + sabeismo sub :1 RELIGION sabaeïsme + sabella sub :1 zandkokerworm, sabelle + sabellian sub :1 sabellisch :2 RELIGION sabelliaans + sabellianismo sub :1 RELIGION sabellianisme + sabelliano sub :1 sabelliër :2 RELIGION sabelliaan + sabellic adj :1 sabellisch :2 RELIGION sabelliaans + sabeo sub :1 Sabaan sabin adj :1 Sabijns Sabina sub n pr :1 Sabine + sabina sub :1 BOTANICA zevenboom :oleo de -- = zevenboomolie sabino sub :1 Sabijn :rapto del sabinas = roof der Sabijnse maagden :2 Sabijns (taal) Sabino sub n pr :1 HISTORIA ROMAN Sabinus + sabir sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA sabir sabla sub :1 (wapen) sabel :puncta de -- = sabelpunt :vaina de -- = sabelschede :impugnatura de -- = sabelgevest :cinctura de -- = sabelkoppel :ruito de --s = sabelgekletter :antilope a -- = sabelantilope :scherma al -- = sabelschermen :dar colpos de -- = sabelen :disvainar le -- = de sabel trekken :colpo de -- = sabelhouw/slag :2 HERAL sabel (kleur) sablar (I) v :1 met zand bestrooien/bedekken, zanden :-- un cammino = een weg zanden :2 zandstralen :installation pro -- = zandstraalinstallatie sablar (II) v :1 met de sabel toeslaan/er op inhakken + sablator sub :1 iemand die zandstraalt :2 zandstraler, zandstraaltoestel :mundar/mundificar con -- = zandstralen sabliera sub :1 zandafgraving :2 zandbak, zandkist sabliero sub :1 zandloper sablo sub :1 zand :-- aurifere = goudzand, goudhoudend zand :-- argentifere = zilverhoudend zand :-- argillose = zavel :-- ferruginose = ijzerzand :-- mobile = drijfzand :-- movente = stuifzand :-- fluvial/de riviera/de fluvio = rivierzand :-- fin = fijn zand :-- abrasive/de mundar/de nettar = schuurzand :terreno de -- movente = stuifzand(gebied) :grano de -- = zandkorrel :horologio a -- = zandloper :banio de -- = zandbad :castello de -- = zandkasteel :carrettata de -- = kar zand :banco de -- = zandbank :cammino de -- = zandweg :collina de -- = zandheuvel :sentiero de -- = zandpad :plagia de -- = zandstrand :jecto de -- = zandstraal :papiro de -- = schuurpapier :deserto de -- = zandwoestijn :tempesta/huracan de -- = zandstorm :strato de -- = zandlaag :transporto/transportation de -- = zandvervoer/transport :carrettata de -- = kar zand :construer super le -- = op zand bouwen sablose adj :1 zandhoudend, zanderig :solo -- = zandgrond :sentiero -- = zandweg :deserto -- = zandwoestijn :GEOLOGIA sedimento -- = zandhoudend sediment sabotage sub :1 het saboteren, sabotage :acto de -- = sabotagehandeling :committer/facer -- = sabotage plegen :recurrer al -- = zijn toevlucht nemen tot sabotage sabotar v :1 saboteren :-- un travalio/labor = een werk saboteren :-- un machine = een machine saboteren :-- un projecto = een plan in de war sturen :-- negotiationes = onderhandelingen saboteren sabotator sub :1 saboteur :gruppo de --es = sabotagegroep saboteur sub FRANCESE :1 saboteur :gruppo de --s = sabotagegroep + sabra sub :1 sabra (in Israël geboren Israëliër) + saburra sub :1 MEDICINA witte aanslag op de tong :2 MEDICINA slijmafscheiding (bij maagdarmcatarre) + saburral adj :1 MEDICINA :saburraal, beslagen :lingua -- = beslagen tong + saburrose adj :1 MEDICINA :lingua -- = beslagen tong saccata sub :1 zak(vol), tas(vol) :-- de palea = zak stro saccharar v :1 suiker doen in, zoeten + saccharase :1 BIOCHIMIA sacharase saccharate adj :1 gezoet, zoet saccharato sub :1 CHIMIA sacharaat + saccharic adj :1 CHIMIA acido -- = suikerzuur saccharifere adj :1 suikerhoudend :substantia -- = suikerhoudende stof :planta -- = suikerhoudende plant + saccharificabile adj :1 in suiker omzetbaar saccharificar v :1 versuikeren, in suiker omzetten saccharification sub :1 versuikering, omzetting in suiker + saccharimetria sub :1 bepaling van het suikergehalte + saccharimetric adj :1 suiker(gehalte)... + saccharimetro sub :1 suikermeter saccharin adj :1 suiker..., suikerig :acere -- = suikerahorn :lepisma -- = suikergast, zilvervisje (soort insekt) + saccharina sub :1 CHIMIA sacharine, zoetstof(tablet) :pastilla de -- = sacharinetablet :dulcificar le caffe con -- = de koffie zoet maken met sacharine saccharo sub :1 suiker :-- candite = kandijsuiker :-- levogyre = linksdraaiende suiker saccharoide adj :1 CHIMIA op suiker gelijkend saccharometro sub :1 sacharometer + saccharomyceto sub :1 BOTANICA gistzwam saccharosa sub :1 CHIMIA sacharose saccharose adj :1 sacharose... saccheamento sub :1 het plunderen en verwoesten, plundering en verwoesting sacchear v :1 plunderen en verwoesten saccheator sub :1 plunderaar en verwoester saccheo sub :1 plundering en verwoesting :invasion de --s = rooftocht + sacchesc adj :1 zakachtig, flodderig, (te) wijd + sacchetto sub :1 zakje :-- de sucro = suikerzakje :-- de the = theezakje :-- de plastico = plasticzakje :-- de papiro = papieren zakje :-- de monstras = monsterzakje + sacciforme adj :1 zakvormig, tasvormig sacco (I) sub :1 zak, tas, buidel :-- de/pro sablo = zandzak :-- a/de mano = handtas :-- a/de dorso = rugzak :-- postal = postzak :-- de banio = badtas :-- de viage = reistas :-- a/de pan = broodzak :-- a/de provisiones = boodschappentas :-- de dormir = slaapzak :-- isotherme = koeltas :-- de sport (A) = sporttas :-- de plastico = plasticzak :cursa in -- = zaklopen :2 ANATOMIA, BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA zakje :-- lacrimal = traanzakje :-- embryonari = embryozak sacco (II) sub :1 plundering :mitter a -- = aan plundering prijsgeven, het plunderen en verwoesten + saccular adj :1 ANATOMIA zakvormig + sacculiforme adj :1 ANATOMIA zakvormig + sacculina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA krabbenzakje + sacculo sub :1 ANATOMIA zakje, kleine holte, blaasje, voorhofblaasje (van oor) sacerdotal adj :1 priesterlijk, priester... :dignitate -- = priesterwaardigheid, priesterambt :coaction -- = priesterdwang :habito/vestimento -- = priesterkleed/gewaad :stato -- = priesterstand, priesterlijke stand :ordination -- = priesterwijding :benediction -- = priesterzegen sacerdote sub :1 priester :-- catholic = katholieke priester :dignitate de -- = priesterwaardigheid, priesterambt :ordination de -- = priesterwijding + sacerdotessa sub :1 priesteres sacerdotio sub :1 priesterschap, priesterambt, priesterlijke waardigheid :-- christian = christelijk priesterschap + sachem sub :1 sachem + sacoleva sub :1 HISTORIA sacoleva (Griekse kustvaarder) + sacral adj :1 sacraal, heilig, geheiligd, gewijd :ceremonias -- = gewijde ceremonieën :actos -- = sacrale handelingen :2 ANATOMIA van het heiligbeen, sacraal :vertebras -- = sacrale wervels + sacralgia sub :1 sacralgie, lage rugpijn + sacralisar v :1 sacraliseren, als heilig vereren + sacralisation sub :1 het als heilig vereren, sacralisering :2 ANATOMIA vergroeiing van het heiligbeen en de laatste lendenwervel, sacralisering sacralitate sub :1 heiligheid, het gewijd zijn, sacraliteit :-- de un rito = sacraliteit van een rite sacramental adj :1 sacramenteel, gewijd :acto -- = gewijde handeling :ritos -- = sacramentele riten :le ceremonias se conclude con le solite discursos -- = de ceremonieën worden afgesloten met de gebruikelijke gewijde :toespraken + sacramental sub :1 sacramentale + sacramentalismo sub :1 geloof in de noodzaak en/of werkzaamheid van de sacramenten + sacramentalista sub :1 iemand die gelooft in de noodzaak en/of werkzaamheid van de sacramenten + sacramentalitate sub :1 sacramenteel/gewijd karakter, heiligheid + sacramentar v :1 de sacramenten toedienen + sacramentari adj :1 doctrina -- = sacramentsleer sacramentario sub :1 CATHOLICISMO sacramentboek, sacramentarium sacramento sub :1 sacrament :sancte --s = heilige sacramentos :le sanctissime -- = het hoogwaardig sacrament :reciper le ultime --s = de laatste sacramenten ontvangen :administrar le ultime --s = de laatste sacramenten toedienen sacrar v :1 (plechtig) bevestigen (in een hoge functie), wijden, zalven, kronen, beëdigen, inhuldigen :-- un episcopo = een bisschop wijden :-- un rege = een koning kronen + sacrario sub :1 sacrarium, sacramentskapel sacrate adj :1 heilig, geheiligd, gewijd, sacraal :canto -- = geestelijk lied :musica -- = kerkmuziek, gewijde muziek :vacca -- = heilige koe :vasos -- = heilige vaten :loco -- = gewijde plaats :le -- deber = het heilige moeten :2 (van het heiligbeen, sacraal :vertebras -- = sacrale wervels sacre adj :1 heilig, geheiligd, gewijd, sacraal :historia -- = bijbelse/gewijde geschiedenis :Sacre Scriptura = Heilige Schrift :le Sacre Imperio Roman = het Heilige Roomse Rijk :concerto -- = kerkconcert + sacrificabile adj :1 wat kan worden geofferd, etc. (Vide: sacrificar) sacrificar v :1 offeren, een offer brengen :-- a Diana = aan Diana offeren :-- un capra = een geit offeren :2 opofferen, opgeven, in de steek laten :-- le proprie interesses pro le benesser general = zijn eigen belangen opofferen voor het elgemeen welzijn sacrificator sub :1 offeraar, offerpriester + sacrificial adj :1 offer... :petra -- = offersteen :ceremonia -- = offerplechtigheid :rito -- = offerrite :repasto -- = offermaal :altar -- = offeraltaar :morte -- = offerdood :animal -- = offerdier sacrificio sub :1 offer, offerande :-- human = mensenoffer :-- de infantes = kinderoffer :-- del missa = misoffer :-- del cruce = kruisoffer :-- expiatori = zoenoffer :-- de un pecia = stukoffer (bij het schaken) :le victoria ha costate multe --s = de overwinning heeft zware offers gekost :facer un -- = een offer brengen :2 opoffering, het opofferen :capace de -- = opofferingsgezind :spirito de -- = opofferingsgezindheid :imponer se --s = zich opofferingen getroosten sacrilege adj :1 heiligschennend, heiligschendend, ontheiligend, ontwijdend, profanerend :mano -- = schennende hand :actos -- = heiligschennen-de handelingen sacrilegio sub :1 heiligschennis, ontheiliging, ontwijding, profanatie, sacrilegie :committer un -- = heiligschennis plegen + sacrilego sub :1 heiligschenner, ontheiliger, ontwijder, profanator sacrista sub :1 koster, kerkbewaarder, sacristein :carga/function de -- = kosterschap, kostersambt :femina/spo(n)sa del -- = kostersvrouw :casa del -- = kosterswoning sacristano sub :1 koster, kerkbewaarder, sacristein :carga/function de -- = kosterschap, kostersambt :casa del -- = kosterswoning, kosterij :femina/spo(n)sa del -- = kostersvrouw sacristia sub :1 sacristie, consistoriekamer sacro (I) sub :1 wijding, zalving, inhuldiging, kroning :2 offer, offerande + sacro,sacrum (II) sub :1 ANATOMIA heiligbeen, sacrum + sacrocoxalgia sub :1 MEDICINA sacro-coxalgie + sacroiliac adj :1 ANATOMIA tussen heilig- en darmbeen liggend + sacrolumbar adj :1 ANATOMIA sacrolumbaal sacrosancte adj :1 (hoog)heilig, onaantastbaar, sacrosanct :su bibliotheca es -- pro ille = zijn bibliotheek is zijn heiligdom + sacrosanctitate sub :1 heiligheid, onschendbaarheid + sacrosciatic adj :1 ANATOMIA ischiosacraal + sacrotomia sub :1 sacrotomie, insnijding in het sacrum + sacrovertebral adj :1 ANATOMIA sacrovertebraal + sadducee adj :1 Sadducees + sadduceismo sub :1 leer van de Sadduceeërs + sadduceo sub :1 Sadduceeër Sade sub n pr :1 Sade + sadic adj :1 sadistisch, pervers :crimine -- = lustmoord :placer -- = duivels genoegen :haber inclinationes -- = sadistische neigingen hebben :haber parve tractos -- = sadistische trekjes heb-ben + sadico sub :1 sadist sadismo sub :1 sadisme, perversheid sadista sub :1 sadist + sadomasochismo sub :1 sadomasochisme + sadomasochista adj :1 sadomasochistisch :comportamento -- = sadomasochistisch gedrag + sadomasochista sub :1 sadomasochist + sadomasochistic adj :1 sadomasochistisch :comportamento -- = sadomasochistisch gedrag + safari sub :1 safari :-- automobile = autosafari :-- chassa {sj} = jachtsafari :-- photo(graphic) = fotosafari :vestimentos/costume de -- = safarikleding :tourismo {oe} de -- = safaritoerisme :facer un -- = op safari gaan :organisar un -- = een safari organiseren :participar a un -- = aan een safari deelnemen + safran sub :1 BOTANICA saffraan(krokus) :campo de -- = saffraanveld :tinctura de -- = saffraantinctuur :2 CULINARI saffraan(poeder) :bibita de -- = saffraandrank :lacte al -- = saffraanmelk :gusto de -- = saffraansmaak + safranar v :1 met saffraan klaarmaken/kleuren + safranate adj :1 saffraan... :ris -- = saffraanrijst :lacte -- = slemp + safraniera sub :1 saffraanveld + safranina sub :1 safranine saga sub :1 sage :-- heroic = heldensage :--s islandese = IJslandse sagen sagace adj :1 scherpzinnig, verstandig, weldoordacht :spirito -- = scherpzinnige geest :judicamento -- = scherpzinnig oordeel :investigator -- = scherpzinnige onderzoeker sagacitate sub :1 scherpzinnigheid, wijsheid, inzicht :responder con -- = scherpzinnig antwoorden sage {zj} adj :1 wijs, verstandig, van inzicht getuigend, bezonnen sagessa {zj} sub :1 wijsheid, (gezond) verstand, bezonnenheid, inzicht :-- retrospective = wijsheid achteraf :le -- veni con le annos = het verstand komt met de jaren + sagina sub :1 BOTANICA vetmuur :-- subulate = priemvetmuur :-- nodose = knopige vetmuur :-- procumbente = liggende vetmuur :-- stricte/maritime = stijve vetmuur sagio {zjo} sub :1 wijze, wijze man sagitta sub :1 pijl :fasce de --s = pijlbundel :puncta de -- = pijlpunt :colpo de -- = pijlschot :-- de foco = vuurpijl :-- amorose/de amor = minneschicht :veloce/rapide como un -- = pijlsnel :grandine de --s = hagel van pijlen :armate de un arco e de --s = gewapend met pijl en boog sagittal adj :1 pijlvormig :diagramma -- = pijltjesdiagram :2 ANATOMIA sagittaal :sutura -- = pijlnaad :plano -- = sagittaal vlak :3 BOTANICA genista -- = pijlbrem + sagittar v :1 met pijlen schieten sagittari adj :1 pijl... :veneno -- = pijlgif sagittaria sub :1 BOTANICA pijlkruid, serpentstong, slangetong sagittario sub :1 boogschutter ASTRONOMIA :Sagittario = Boogschutter, Sagittarius sagittate adj :1 pijlvormig BOTANICA :arabis -- = pijlscheefkelk + sagittiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met pijlvormige bloemen + sagittifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met pijlvormige bladen sagittiforme adj :1 pijlvormig sago sub :1 sago :farina de -- = sagomeel :producto de -- = sageprodukt :pappa de -- = sagopap Sahara sub n pr :1 Sahara :le -- algerian = de Algerijnse Sahara + saharian adj :1 Sahara... :oasis -- = oase in de Sahara + sahariano sub :1 Saharabewoner + sahel sub :1 sahel + sahelian adj :1 sahel... + sahib sub :1 sahib (aanspreektitel in India) + saiga sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- tataric = steppeantiloop saison sub FRANCESE :1 seizoen, (geschikte) tijd :-- de vacantias = vakantietijd :-- de viages = reisseizoen :-- touristic {oe} = toeristenseizoen :-- theatral = theaterseizoen :-- hibernal/de hiberno = winterseizoen :-- estive/de estate = zomerseizoen :-- balneari/del banios = badseizoen :-- de chassa {sj} = jachtseizoen :-- de pisca = visseizoen, hengelseizoen :-- del ceresias = kersentijd :-- del prunas = pruimentijd :-- del rubos = bramentijd :-- del rosas = rozentijd :-- del pluvias = regenseizoen :-- del musculos = mosselseizoen :-- del migrationes = trektijd :-- de patinage = schaatsseizoen :offerta de -- = seizoenaanbieding + saisonal {e} adj :1 van het seizoen, seizoen..., seizoengebonden :productos -- = seizoenprodukten :labor/travalio -- = seizoenarbeid :obrero/laborator/travaliator -- = seizoenarbeider :interprisa/industria -- = seizoenbedrijf :dimorphismo -- = seizoendimorfisme :activitate -- = seizoendrukte :disoccupation -- = seizoenwerkloosheid :factor -- = seizoensfactor :fluctuation -- = seizoensfluctuatie :influentia/effecto -- = seizoensinvloed :influentiate per variationes -- = seizoengevoelig + sake sub JAPONESE :1 sake, rijstbier, rijstwijn + saki sub :1 ZOOLOGIA saki (vossenstaartaap) sal sub :1 keukenzout :-- commun/de cocina = keukenzout :-- de tabula = tafelzout :BIBLIA -- de terra = zout der aarde :-- gemma = klipzout, steenzout :-- marin = zeezout :filon/vena de -- = zoutader :mina de -- = zoutmijn :domo de -- = zoutkoepel :raffineria de -- = zoutraffinaderij :extraction de -- = zoutwinning :production de -- = zoutproduktie :consumo de -- = zoutverbruik :statua de -- = zoutpilaar :concentration de -- = zoutconcentratie, zoutgehalte :con un grano de -- = met een korreltje zout :adjunger/adder -- = zout toevoegen :2 CHIMIA zout :-- de plumbo = loodzout :-- duple/bibasic = dubbelzout :-- calcic/calcari/de calce = kalkzout :-- auric = goudzout :-- metallic = metaalzout :-- ammoniac = salmiak :-- de Glauber = Glauberzout, natriumsulfaat :-- purgative = zuiveringszout :-- volatile = vlugzout :-- de banio = badzout :-- pro fixar = fixeerzout :-- agricultural = landbouwzout :-- nutritive = voedingszout :precipitato de -- = zoutneerslag :crystallo de -- = zoutkristal :molecula de -- = zoutmolecuul sala sub :1 zaal, lokaal, ruimte :-- de reuniones = vergaderzaal :-- de attender = wachtkamer :-- de lectura = leeszaal :-- de studio = studiezaal :-- de musica = muziekzaal :-- de dansa = danszaal :-- de ballo = balzaal :-- de theatro = schouwburgzaal :-- de joco(s) = speelzaal :-- de gymnastica = gymnastiekzaal :-- de banio = badkamer :-- de ducha {sj} = douchelokaal :-- de classe = klaslokaal :-- de dissection = snijkamer :-- de palatio = paleiszaal :-- de conferentia = conferentiezaal, vergaderzaal :-- de reception(es) = receptiezaal, ontvangstzaal :-- del throno = troonzaal :-- del tribunal = (ge)rechtszaal :-- nuptial = trouwzaal :-- de compositores = zetterij :sport (A) in -- = zaalsport, binnensport :handball (A) in -- = zaalhandbal :hockey (A) in -- = zaalhockey :football (A) in -- = zaalvoetbal salace sub :1 geil, wellustig, wulps :lectura -- = prikkelende lectuur :burla -- = schuine mop salacitate sub :1 geilheid, wellustigheid, wulpsheid salamandra sub :1 vuurgeest :2 ZOOLOGIA salamander :-- aquatic = watersalamander :-- maculose = vuursalamander :-- terrestre = landsalamander salami sub :1 salami :tactica/methodo del -- = salamitactiek + salangana sub :1 ZOOLOGIA salangaan, klipzwaluw salar v :1 pekelen, zouten, zout doen in, zout strooien op + salarial adj :1 (arbeids)loon..., salaris..., bezoldigings... :politica -- = loonbeleid :revindication -- = looneis :action -- = salarisactie :pausa -- = loonpauze :accordo -- = salarisakkoord :conflicto/disputa/litigio -- = loonconflict, loongeschil :contracto -- = looncontract :costos/cargas -- = loonkosten, loonlasten :categoria/gruppo -- = salarisklasse :controlo -- = loonbeheersing :lucta -- = loonstrijd :disposition -- = loonbepaling :mesura -- = loonmaatregel :negotiation -- = loononderhandeling :convention -- = loonregeling :discrimination -- = loondiscriminatie :fundo -- = loonfonds :indexation -- = loonindexering :moderation/restriction -- = loonmatiging :nivello -- = loonpeil :sclavo -- = loonslaaf :spiral -- = loonspiraal :expensas -- = loonuitgaven :proposition -- = loonvoorstel :nivellamento -- = inkomensnivellering :problema -- = loonvraagstuk :tarifa -- = loontarief :augmento/augmentation/(a)melioration/incremento/incremento -- = salaris/loonsverhoging :augmento -- general = loongolf, loonronde salariar v :1 salariëren, bezoldigen + salariate adj :1 gesalarieerd, bezoldigd, loontrekkend :travalio/labor -- = loonarbeid :obrero/travaliator/laborator -- = loontrekker :assassino -- = huurmoordenaar salariato sub :1 salariaat, loontrekkers salario sub :1 salaris, loon, bezoldiging, wedde, tractement :-- initial = aanvangsalaris, beginsalaris :-- de base = basisloon :-- minime = minimumloon :-- de fame = hongerloon :-- de miseria = hongerloontje :-- fixe = vast salaris/loon :-- horari/per hora = uurloon :-- tarifari = tariefloon :-- diurne = dagloon :-- hebdomadari/septimanal = weekloon :-- mensual = maandloon :-- annual/annue = jaarloon :-- additional/extra = loontoeslag :-- al hora = uurloon :-- per pecia = stukloon :administration del --s = loonadministratie :calculo del --s = loonberekening :evolution del -- = loonontwikkeling :scala del --s = loonschaal :systema de --s = loonstelsel :(a)melioration del --s = loonsverbetering :tarifa del --s = loontarief :contracto de -- = looncontract :revindicationes de -- = looneisen :politica del --s e del precios = loon- en prijsbeleid :augmento/augmentation del -- = loonsverhoging, opslag :diminution/reduction/abassamento de -- = loonsverlaging :augmentar le --s = de lonen verhogen/optrekken :diminuer/reducer/abassar le --s = de lonen verlagen :moderar le --s = de lonen matigen :pagar le -- = het loon uitbetalen :reciper le -- = het loon ontvangen :nivellar le --s = de lonen gelijktrekken :lista de --s = loonlijst :nivello del --s = loonpeil :imposto super le --s = loonbelasting :blocamento de --(s) = loonstop :spiral del --s = loonspiraal :indexation del --s = loonindexering :moderation/restriction del -- = loonmatiging :sclavo del -- = loonslaaf salata sub :1 salade, slaatje :-- de fructos = vruchtensalade :-- de patatas = aardappelsalade :-- de tomates = tomatensalade :-- de cucumbres/cucumeres = komkommersla :-- de salmon = zalmsalade :-- de crabbas = krabsalade :-- russe = huzarensalade :oleo a/de -- = slaolie salate adj :1 zout, gezouten, zout bevattend, naar zout smakend :aqua -- = zout water :carne -- = gezouten vlees, pekelvlees :lardo -- = gezouten spek :haringo -- = zoute haring, pekelharing :amandola -- = zoute amandel :laco -- = zoutmeer :deserto -- = zoutwoestijn :nota -- = hoge rekening :legiermente -- = licht gezouten :le nota esseva ben -- = de rekening is vies tegengevallen salatiera sub :1 slabak, slaschaal salator sub :1 iemand die vlees of vis in de pekel zet salatura sub :1 het zouten, het pekelen saldar v :1 opmaken (van balans), afsluiten (van balans) :2 COMMERCIO vereffenen, voldoen, betalen :-- un debita = een schuld vereffenen :-- un conto = een rekening vereffenen :3 uitverkopen, opruimen, met korting verkopen saldo sub ITALIANO :1 saldo :-- de un conto = saldo van een rekening :-- positive = voordelig saldo :-- negative/deficitari = nadelig saldo :-- debitori = debetsaldo :-- beneficiari/del beneficio = winstsaldo :-- deficitari/negative = saldotekort :-- de sparnio = spaarsaldo :-- nette = nettosaldo :-- initial = aanvangssaldo :balancio de --s = saldibalans :stato del --s = saldilijst :establir le -- = het saldo opmaken :2 --s = restanten (van goederen), uitverkoop, opruiming :precio de -- = uitverkoopprijs + salep sub :1 PHARMACIA salep(poeder) + salic adj :1 Salisch, Frankisch :lege -- = Salische wet, lex salica + salicaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA salicaceae, wilgenfamilie, wilgenachtigen + salicaria sub :1 BOTANICA kattenstaart salice sub :1 BOTANICA wilg :-- lugente/plorante = treurwilg :-- viminal = katwilg, bindwilg :-- purpuree = purperwilg, kortwilg :-- fragile = kraakwilg :-- repente = kruipwilg, duinwilg :-- laurifolie = laurierwilg :amento de -- = wilgekatje :folio de -- = wilgeblad :cortice de -- = wilgebast :decapitar un -- = een wilg (af)knotten saliceto sub :1 wilgenbos(je) + salicifolie adj :1 rumex -- = wilgebladzuring salicina sub :1 CHIMIA salicien, wilgenstof salicineas sub pl :1 BOTANICA wilgachtigen, wilgenfamilie salicinee adj :1 BOTANICA wilgachtig + salicornia sub :1 BOTANICA salicornia, zeekraal + salicultura sub :1 zoutwinning (uit zeewater) salicyl sub :1 CHIMIA salicyl salicylato sub :1 CHIMIA salicylaat salicylic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = salicylzuur :alcohol -- = salicylalcohol, saligenol :aldehyde -- = salicylaldehyde salicylol sub :1 CHIMIA salicylol salicylose adj :1 CHIMIA salicyl... saliente adj :1 uitspringend, uitstekend :angulo -- = uitspringende hoek :bordo -- = uitstekende rand :fenestra -- = erker :camera con fenestra -- = erkerkamer :fonte -- = springbron :2 saillant, opvallend, in het oog lopend, treffend, markant, opmerkelijk :detalio -- = saillant detail saliente sub :1 FORTIFICATION saillant, (voor)uitspringende hoek, (voor)uitstekend deel saliera sub :1 zoutvaatje, zoutstrooier salifere adj :1 zouthoudend :aqua -- = zout water :jacimento -- = zouthoudende laag salificabile adj :1 CHIMIA zoutvormend :base -- = zoutvormende base salificar v :1 CHIMIA in zout omzetten :2 verzilten salification sub :1 CHIMIA zoutvorming, salificatie :2 verzilting salin adj :1 zilt, zout(achtig), zoutig, brak, zout... :gusto -- = zilte smaak :solution -- = zoutoplossing :concentration -- = zoutconcentratie :crusta -- = zoutkorst :solo -- = brakke grond :marmore -- = zoutmarmer :deposito -- = zoutafzetting :tenor/grado/index/indice -- = zoutgehalte :devenir -- = verzilten + salina sub :1 saline, zoutpan :2 zoutmeer, zoutmoeras salinero sub :1 arbeider in zoutpan/in zoutfabriek, zoutzieder :2 zoutproducent salinitate sub :1 zoutgehalte, zoutbelasting, zoutheid, zoutte, ziltheid, brakheid, saliniteit :-- de un mar = zoutheid van een zee :crescentia del -- = toeneming van het zoutgehalte, verzilting + salinometro sub :1 salinometer salir v :1 springen :2 vooruitspringen, uitsteken :zygomas saliente = uitstekende jukbeenderen :su oculos saliva del orbitas = zijn ogen puilden uit hun kassen :non -- del mediocritate = de middelmaat niet te boven gaan saliva sub :1 speeksel, kwijl :jecto de -- = fluim :secretion de -- = speelselafscheiding :hypersecretion de -- = speekselvloed salivar v :1 speeksel afscheiden, kwijlen salivari adj :1 speeksel... :glandula -- = speekselklier :secretion -- = speekselafscheiding salivation sub :1 speekselafscheiding, salivatie :-- abundante = overvloedige speekselafscheiding + salmastre adj :1 brak, zilt :aqua -- = brak water :solos -- = zilte gronden salmon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zalm :-- fresc = verse zalm, krimpzalm :-- fumate = gerookte zalm :-- tructa = zalmforel :salata de -- = zalmsalade, zalmslaatje :pisca de -- = zalmvisserij :piscator de -- = zalmvisser :conservas de -- = zalmconserven :latta de -- = blikje zalm :fumator de --es = zalmroker :venditor de --es = zalmverkoper, zalmboer :panetto/sandwich (a) al -- = zalmbroodje :nassa a/de/pro --es = zalmfuik :2 zalmkleur + salmonate adj :1 zalm..., zalmachtig :tructa -- = zalmforel :sturion -- = zalmsteur + salmonella sub :1 salmonella :bacterio de -- = salmonellabacterie + salmonellose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA salmonella-infectie, salmonellose + salmonicolor adj :1 zalmkleurig + salmonicultor sub :1 zalmkweker + salmonicultura sub :1 zalmkwekerij salmonide adj :1 ZOOLOGIA zalmachtig salmonidos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA salmonidae, zalmachtigen salmuria sub :1 pekel, zoutoplossing salmuriar v :1 in de pekel zetten :haringo salmuriate = zoute haring, pekelharing :carne salmuriate = pekelvlees salnitrero sub :1 arbeider in salpeterfabriek :2 salpeterproducent salnitriera sub :1 salpeterfabriek :2 salpetergroeve salnitro sub :1 salpeter salnitrose adj :1 salpeterachtig, salpeter..., salpeter bevattend, met salpeter bedekt + salol sub :1 CHIMIA salol, fenylsalicylaat Salomon sub n pr :1 Salomo :judicio de -- = Salomonsoordeel :Proverbios de -- = Spreuken van Salomo :Templo de -- = Tempel van Salomo :sigillo de -- = salomonszegel (anque BOTANICA) :Insulas -- = Salomonseilanden salomonian adj :1 van de Salomonseilanden :2 van de bewoners van de Salomonseilanden salomoniano sub :1 bewoner van de Salomonseilanden salomonic adj :1 van Salomo, Salomo's :judicio/judicamento -- = Salomonsoordeel :colonna/columna -- = salomonszuil salon sub :1 kamer, ontvangkamer, salon :-- de the = tearoom :-- de fumar = rooksalon :wagon -- = salonwagen :-- de beltate = schoonheidssalon :-- de exposition/de demonstration = toonkamer :tabula de -- = salontafel :socialista de -- = salonsocialist :2 kunstzaal, expositieruimte :-- de pictura(s) = galerie + Saloniki sub n pr :1 Saloniki + salpa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA salp salpetra sub :1 salpeter :-- crude = ruwe salpeter :-- purificate = gezuiverde salpeter :sapor/gusto de -- = salpetersmaak :fabrication de -- = salpeterbereiding salpetrar v :1 met salpeter bedekken salpetrero sub :1 arbeider in salpeterfabriek :2 salpeterproducent salpetriera sub :1 salpeterfabriek :2 salpetergroeve salpetrose adj :1 salpeterachtig, salpeter bevattend, met salpeter bedekt :solo/terra -- = salpetergrond + salpingitis sub :1 MEDICINA eileiderontsteking, salpingitis + salpingoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA salpingoscopie + salpingoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA salpingoscoop + salsa sub :1 MUSICA salsa + salsaparilla :1 BOTANICA Amerikaanse winde, salsaparilla salsicia sub :1 worst :-- de ficato = leverworst :-- de sanguine = bloedworst, bloedbeuling :-- de lingua de bove = tongworst :-- de/al allio = knoflookworst :-- fresc = verse worst, braadworst :-- rostite/frite = gebraden worst, braadworst :-- fumate = rookworst :-- cocite = gekookte worst :pelle del -- = velletje om de worst :morsello de -- = stuk worst :rondo/rondella de -- = plakje worst :fabrica de --s = worstfabriek :fabrication de --s = worstfabricage salsicieria sub :1 worstwinkel :2 vleeswaren salsiciero sub :1 worstenmaker, worstenverkoper, vleeswarenverkoper + salsola sub :1 BOTANICA loogkruid + salsolaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA loogkruidplanten saltante adj :1 springend saltar sub :1 springen, een sprong maken, sprongen maken :-- al corda = touwtje springen :-- al pertica = polstokhoogspringen :corda a/de/pro -- = springtouw :-- al oculo/al vista = in het oog springen :-- in avante = vooruit springen :-- in pedes = opspringen :-- de un cosa al altere = van de hak op de tak springen :-- in le Mosa = de Maas inspringen :-- de un cosa a un altere = van de hak op de tak springen :2 springen over :-- trans le muro = over de muur springen :3 exploderen, ontploffen, in de lucht vliegen :facer -- = tot ontploffing brengen, doen springen :facer -- un banca = een bank laten springen :4 overslaan, weglaten :-- un pagina = een bladzijde overslaan :-- un repasto = een maaltijd overslaan + saltarello sub :1 saltarello (dans) saltation sub :1 het springen :2 BOTANICA saltatie saltator sub :1 iemand die springt, springer :-- al pertica = polsstokhoogspringer :-- de longor/de longitude = verspringer :2 ZOOLOGIA sprinkhaan :nube de --es = wolk sprinkhanen :-- de mar = zeesprinkhaan + saltatori adj :1 spring..., sprong... :cauda -- = springstaart + saltetto sub :1 springetje, hup saltigrade adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met springpoten, spring.. + saltimbanco sub :1 kunstenmaker, acrobaat salto sub :1 sprong :-- in alto/de altura/de altor = hoogtesprong :-- de longor/de longitude = versprong :practicar le salto de longor/de longitude = aan verspringen doen :-- tripli/triplice = driesprong, hinkstapsprong :-- mortal = salto mortale :SPORT -- triple = driesprong, hinkstapsprong :-- con paracadita = parachutesprong :-- lateral/al latere = zijsprong :-- de ski = skisprong :-- de panthera = pantersprong :pertica de -- = polsstok :-- con pertica = polsstokhoogsprong :facer un -- = een sprong maken :2 waterval, stroomversnelling :-- de aqua = waterval salubre adj :1 heilzaam, gezond, gezondmakend :climate -- = gezond klimaat :aere -- del montania = gezonde berglucht salubritate sub :1 heilzaamheid, gezondheid :-- de un climate = gezondheid van een klimaat + saluki sub :1 saluki (Perzische windhond) salutar v :1 (be)groeten, MILITAR salueren :obligation de -- = groetplicht :-- con risadas de derision = op hoongelach onthalen salutar adj :1 weldadig, heilzaam, gezond :remedio -- = heilzaam middel :consilio -- = heilzame raad :le aere -- del montania = de gezonde berglucht :haber un effecto -- = heilzaam werken salutation sub :1 begroeting :-- angelic = aankondiging door de engel Gabriël van Jesus' geboorte aan Maria, het weesgegroet + salutational adj :1 begroetings..., (be)groetend salutator sub :1 iemand die groet salute sub :1 heil, welzijn, behoudenis, RELIGION redding, zaligheid :Armea del Salute = Leger des Heils :via del -- = heilsweg :fonte de -- = heilbron :2 groet :--s cordial = hartelijke groeten :Salute! = Dag!, Gegroet!, Saluut! :-- militar = militaire groet :-- hitlerian = hitlergroet :retornar le -- = teruggroeten salutista sub :1 heilsoldaat salva sub :1 (anque MILITAR) salvo :tirar un -- = een salvo afvuren :-- de honor = eresaluut, eresalvo :-- de applausos = geweldig applaus salvabile adj :1 te redden, wat gered kan worden :salvar le --, salvar lo que es ancora -- = redden wat er te redden valt + Salvador, Le sub n pr :1 Salvador + salvadorian adj :1 Salvador(i)aans + salvadoriano sub :1 Salvador(i)aan salvage adj :1 in het wild levend of voorkomend, wild, ongetemd :anate -- = wilde eend :porco -- = wild zwijn :tribo -- = wilde stam :planta -- = wilde plant :anemone -- = bosanemoon :melle -- = wilde honing :exopero -- = wilde staking :2 niet gecultiveerd, wild, natuurlijk, ongerept :3 woest, ruig, verlaten + salvage sub :1 wilde :ille crita/se comporta como un -- = hij gaat als een wildeman tekeer salvageria sub :1 wildheid, woestheid :2 ruwheid, wreedheid, gewelddadigheid salvamento sub :1 het redden, redding :-- de naufragos = redding van schipbreukelingen :societate pro le -- de naufragos, societate de -- = reddingmaatschappij :cinctura de -- = reddingsgordel :barca/lancha {sj} de -- = reddingboot :operation de -- = reddingsactie/operatie :medio de -- = red(dings)middel :gilet (F) de -- = reddingvest :boia de -- = reddingsboei :planca de -- = reddingsplank :rate de -- = reddingsvlot :medalia de -- = reddingmedaille :scala de -- = brandladder, reddingsladder :equipa de -- = reddingsploeg :posto de -- = reddingspost :plano de -- = reddingsplan :tentativa de -- = reddingspoging :corda/cablo de -- = redding(s)lijn :tela de -- = vangnet/springdoek (bij brand) :brigada de -- = reddingbrigade :2 RELIGION het redden, het verlossen, verlossing, zaligmaking salvar v :1 redden, behouden :-- le vita = er het leven afbrengen :-- le vita de un persona = iemands leven redden :-- le pelle = het vege lijf redden :-- le situation = de situatie redden :-- le facie = het gezicht redden :-- le honor = de eer redden/hoog houden :-- le apparentias = de schijn bewaren/ophouden :-- se = vluchten, zich uit de voeten maken, er snel van door gaan :-- se del prision = uit de gevangenis ontsnappen :-- lo que es ancora salvabile = redden wat er te redden valt :2 RELIGION redden, verlossen, zaligmaken + salvarsan sub :1 salvarsan salvation sub :1 redding :barca/lancha/chalupa de -- = reddingboot :boia de -- = reddingsboei :operation de -- = reddingsoperatie/actie :cinctura de -- = reddingsgordel :brigada de -- = reddingsbrigade :corda/cablo de -- = reddingslijn :scala de -- = reddingsladder/trap :planca de -- = reddingsplank :medalia de -- = reddingsmedaille :medio de -- = reddingsmiddel :posto de -- = reddingspost :rate de -- = reddingsvlot :gilet de -- = reddingsvest :equipa de -- = reddingsploeg :plano de -- = reddingsplan :tentativa de -- = reddingspoging :societate de --, societate pro le -- de naufragos = reddingmaatschappij :cercar le -- = een goed heenkomen zoeken :cercar le -- in le fuga = zijn heil in de vlucht zoeken :2 redding, verlossing, zaligmaking, heil :Armea de -- = Leger des Heils :le -- del anima = het heil van de ziel :parola de -- = verlossende woord salvator sub :1 redder :2 RELIGION redder, verlosser :Salvator = Heiland, Verlosser + salvator adj :1 reddend, redding brengend :angelo -- = reddende engel :pronunciar le parola -- = het verlossende woord spreken salve adj :1 behouden, veilig :san e -- = gezond en wel :le honor es -- = de eer is gered salve! interj :1 salve!, heil! salveconducto sub :1 vrijgeleide(brief) salveguarda sub :1 bescherming, hoede, beveiliging, waarborg, bewaring :-- del paisage = landschapsbescherming :2 vrijgeleide(brief) salveguardar v :1 veilig stellen, beschermen :-- de = vrijwaren voor :-- su proprie interesses = zijn eigen belangen veilig stellen salvia sub :1 BOTANICA salvia, salie :lacte al -- = saliemelk :caseo al -- = saliekaas :essentia/extracto de -- = salieolie :aqua de -- = saliewater :folio de -- = salieblad :arbusto de -- = saliestruik :-- verticillate = kranssalie :-- pratense = veldsalie :-- argentee = zilversalie + salvinia sub :1 BOTANICA vlotvaren salvo prep :1 behalve, uitgezonderd, behoudens :-- error = vergissing voorbehouden :-- error e omission = behoudens vergissingen en weglatingen :-- recurso = behoudens regres :-- aviso contrari = behoudens tegenbericht :-- indication contrari = tenzij anders is aangegeven :-- complicationes = als zich geen complicaties voordoen :-- lo stipulate in le articulo 10 = onverminderd het bepaalde in artikel 10 :-- que = behalve dat + samara sub :1 BOTANICA gevleugelde dopvrucht Samaria sub n pr :1 Samaria samaritan adj :1 Samaritaans, van Samaria :lingua -- = Samaritaanse taal :2 Samaritaans, de goede Samaritaan betreffend samaritano sub :1 Samaritaan, bewoner van Samaria :2 de goede Samaritaan :3 Samaritaans (taal) + samarium sub :1 CHIMIA (element 62) samarium + samba sub :1 MUSICA, ARTE DE DANSA samba + sambal sub :1 sambal + sambar sub :1 sambar + sambuca sub :1 HISTORIA sambuca (Griekse harp) :2 HISTORIA stormtoren + sambucifolie adj :1 BOTANICA :valeriana -- = vliervaleriaan :sorbo -- = vlierlijsterbes sambuco sub :1 BOTANICA vlier :-- nigre = gewone vlier :-- racemose = bergvlier :flor de -- = vlierbloesem :folio de -- = vlierblad :baca de -- = vlierbes :succo de bacas de -- = vlierbessensap :gelea de bacas de -- = vlierbessengelei :vino de bacas de -- = vlierbessenwijn :vinagre de -- = vlierazijn :haga/sepe de --s = vierhaag/heg :ligno de -- = vlierhout :de ligno de -- = vlierhouten :infusion de flores de -- = vlierthee + samizdat sub :1 geheel van clandestiene uitgeverijen in de voormalige oostbloklanden, samizdat :2 clandestien uitgegeven drukwerk in de voormalige oostbloklanden, samizdat + Samnio sub n pr :1 Samnium + samnita sub :1 Samniet + samnitic adj :1 Samnitisch + Samoa sub n pr :1 Samoa + samoan adj :1 Samoaans + samoano sub :1 Samoaan, bewoner van Samoa + samolo sub :1 BOTANICA waterpunge samovar sub RUSSO :1 samovar + samoyede adj :1 Samojeeds + samoyede sub :1 Samojeed :2 Samojeeds (taal) + sampan sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES sampan Samson sub n pr :1 Simson :-- e Delila = Simson en Delila Samuel sub n pr :1 Samuel samum sub ARABE :1 samoen (kortdurende hevige en hete woestijnwind) samurai sub JAPONESE :1 samoerai, Japanse krijgsadel san adj :1 gezond, in goede lichamelijke staat verkerend) :mente -- = gezonde geest :corpore -- = gezond lichaam :mente -- in corpore -- = een gezonde geest in een gezond lichaam :stomacho -- = gezonde maag :-- e salve = gezond en wel :-- como un pisce = gezond als een vis :2 gezond, heilzaam :somno -- = gezonde slaap :3 (geestelijk) gezond sanabile adj :1 te genezen, voor genezing vatbaar :vulnere -- = heelbare wond + sanabilitate sub :1 vatbaarheid voor genezing sanar v :1 genezen, helen :le vulnere sana lentemente = de wond geneest langzaam :-- un persona = iemand beter maken sanative adj :1 geneeskrachtig, genezend, helend + sanatorial adj :1 sanatorium... :cura -- = sanatoriumkuur sanatorio sub :1 sanatorium, herstellingsoord :personal de -- = sanatoriumpersoneel sancir v :1 bekrachtigen, sanctioneren sancta sub :1 (vrouwelijke) heilige sancte adj :1 heilig, sint :spirito -- = heilige geest :-- patre = heilige vader, paus :loco -- = heilige plaats, heiligdom :terra -- = heilige land :scriptura -- = heilige schrift :anno -- = heilig jaar :historia -- = bijbelse geschiedenis :missa -- = heilige mis :Sabbato Sancte = paaszaterdag :Jovedi Sancte = Witte Donderdag :Venerdi Sancte = Goede Vrijdag :Septimana Sancte = Goede Week :le Familia Sancte = de Heilige Familie :Sancte Sede = Heilige Stoel :Sancte Communion = Heilige Communie :Sancte Nicolaus = Sinterklaas, Kerstman :Sancte Laurentio = Sint Laurentius :GEOGRAPHIA Sancte Bernardo = Sint Bernard :GEOGRAPHIA Grande Sancte Bernardo = Grote Sint Bernard :GEOGRAPHIA Parve Sancte :Bernardo = Kleine Sint Bernard :can de Sancte Bernardo = St.Bernard(hond) :GEOGRAPHIA Sancte Gotthard = Sint Gotthard :tote le -- die = de godganse dag + sancte-simonian adj :1 POLITICA (saint)simonistisch + sancte-simonismo sub :1 POLITICA (saint)simonisme + sanctificante adj :1 gratia -- = heiligmakende genade sanctificar v :1 heiligmaken, heiligen, heilig verklaren, verheerlijken :le fin sanctifica le medios = het doel heiligt de middelen :Tu nomine sia sanctificate!, sia sanctificate le nomine tue! = Uw naam worde geheiligd! :2 vieren :-- un die de festa = een feestdag vieren sanctification sub :1 heiliging, heiligverklaring :-- del dominica = heiliging van de zondag, zondagsheiliging :2 viering :-- de un die de festa = viering van een feestdag sanctificator sub :1 heiligmaker + sanctificatori adj :1 heiligmakend, heiligend :action -- = heiligmakende handeling + sanctimonia sub :1 schijnheiligheid, schijnvroomheid, huichelarij, hypocrisie + sanctimonial adj :1 schijnheilig, schijnvroom, huichelachtig, hypocriet sanction sub :1 goedkeuring, bekrachtiging, sanctie, ratificatie :2 goedkeuring, instemming :refusar le -- a = de sanctie weigeren aan :3 JURIDIC straf(maatregel), sanctie(maatregel) :--es economic = economische sancties :--es militar = militaire sancties :--es disciplinari = disciplinaire maatregelen :-- pecuniari = dwangsom :mesura de -- = sanctiemaatregel :applicar --es = sancties toepassen :ligar un -- a = een sanctie verbinden aan sanctionar v :1 sanctioneren, bekrachtigen, wettigen, bindend maken, bevestigen :-- un lege = een wet bekrachtigen :-- un decreto = een decreet bekrachtigen :2 goedkeuren, toestaan, instemmen met, steunen :-- un cosa = ergens (zijn) sanctie aan verlenen :3 straf opleggen voor (een overtreding), de strafmaat bepalen van sanctitate sub :1 het heilig zijn, heiligheid, vroomheid :viver in (un) odor de -- = in een geur van heiligheid leven :le Sanctitate de Deo = de heiligheid Gods :Su Sanctitate = Zijne Heiligheid sancto sub :1 heilige :vita de -- = heiligenleven :tumba de -- = heiligengraf :de gemeenschap der Heiligen = le communion del Sanctos :(Die de) Omne Sanctos = Allerheiligen :culto del --s = heiligenverering :vigilia de Omne Sanctos = avond voor Allerheiligen :invocar/implorar le --s = de heiligen aanroepen :--s del ultime jorno(s) = heiligen der laatste dagen :ille provocarea un -- = hij zou een heilige in verzoeking brengen :comparate con su fratre ille es un -- = hij is nog heilig vergeleken met zijn broer :facer le -- = de heilige uithangen sanctuario sub :1 sanctuarium, omtrek van altaar, priesterkoor :2 heiligdom, heilige plaats, sanctuarium, tempel :-- christian = christelijk heiligdom :-- pagan = heidens heiligdom :FIGURATE su bibliotheca es su -- = zijn bibliotheek is zijn heiligdom :3 toevluchtsoord, wijkplaats, asiel sanctum sanctorum LATINO :1 sanctum sanctorum, het heilige der heiligen, het allerheiligste + sanctus sub :1 CATHOLICISMO, MUSICA sanctus (deel van mis) sandalia sub :1 sandaal :-- de tennis (A) = tennisschoen + sandaraca sub :1 (soort hars) sand(a)rak + sandhi sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA sandhi + sandinismo sub :1 sandinisme + sandinista sub :1 sandinist + sandinista adj :1 sandinistisch :movimento -- = sandinistische beweging sandwich sub ANGLESE :1 sandwich :-- al crangones = garnalenbroodje, broodje garnaal :-- al ficato = broodje lever :-- al renion = nierbroodje :-- al roastbeef (A) = broodje rosbief :homine -- = sandwichman :TECHNICA construction -- = sandwichconstructie + sanforisar v :1 sanforiseren, krimpvrij maken + sanforisation sub :1 sanforisatie, het krimpvrij maken + sangria sub :1 sangria sanguifere adj :1 bloedbevattend sanguificar v :1 in bloed omzetten, aanmaken van bloed sanguification sub :1 bloedvorming sanguilente adj :1 bloedig, bloederig :libro -- = bloederig boek :film (A) -- = bloederige film :battalia -- = bloedige slag + sanguinante adj :1 bloedend :plaga/vulnere -- = bloedende wond :naso -- = bloedneus :hemorrhoides -- = bloedende aambeien :con le corde -- = met bloedend hart sanguinar v :1 bloeden, bloed verliezen :-- a morte = doodbloeden, leegbloeden :il me sanguina le naso = ik heb een bloedneus sanguinari adj :1 bloedig, bloederig :lucta -- = bloedige strijd :vaso/vasculo -- = bloedvat :2 bloeddorstig, wreed, onmenselijk :tyranno -- = wrede tiran :monstro -- = bloeddorstig monster + sanguinaria sub :1 BOTANICA bloedwortel sanguine sub :1 bloed (anque FIGURATE) :dator/donator de -- = bloeddonor :prisa de -- = bloedafname, bloedproef :banca de -- = bloedbank :tension/pression de -- = bloeddruk :sedimento/sedimentation de -- = bloedbezinking :sete/aviditate de -- = bloeddorst :avide/ebrie de -- = bloeddorstig :vomito/expectoration de -- = bloedspuwing :perdita de -- = bloedverlies :fluxo de -- = bloeduitstorting :analyse (-ysis)/examine de -- = bloedonderzoek :cancere del -- = bloedkanker :tracia de -- = bloedspoor :banio de -- = bloedbad :sucro/glucosa del -- = bloedsuiker :circulation del -- = bloedsomloop :coagulation de -- = bloedstolling :coagulo de -- = bloedstolsel :transfusion de -- = bloedtransfusie :servicio del transfusion de -- = bloedtransfusiedienst :effusion de -- = bloedvergieten :infection/invenenamento/intoxication de -- = bloedvergiftiging :morbo/maladia del -- = bloedziekte :depuration del -- = bloedzuivering :voce del -- = stem van het bloed :macula de -- = bloedvlek :plasma del -- = bloedplasma :vesicula de -- = bloedblaar :gutta de -- = druppel bloed :fluxo de -- = stroom bloed :coperte de -- = onder het bloed :esser scribite in litteras de -- = met bloed geschreven staan :un esser de carne e -- = een mens van vlees en bloed :un mar de -- = een grote plas bloed :de color de -- = bloedkleurig :dar su -- pro le patria = zijn leven voor het vaderland geven :animal de -- frigide = koudbloedig dier :animal de -- cal(i)de = warmbloedig dier :haber le -- cal(i)de = heethoofdig/opvliegend zijn :-- blau/azur = blauw bloed :prince/principe del -- = prins van den bloede :esser de -- regal/royal = van koninklijken bloede zijn :voce del -- = stem van het bloed :ligamines/vinculos del -- = banden des bloeds :-- arterial = slagaderlijk bloed :-- venose = aderlijk bloed :-- coagulate = geronnen bloed :-- pur = zuiver bloed :-- fresc = nieuw/jong bloed :de -- mixte = van gemengd bloed :injectate de -- = met bloed belopen :a -- frigide = koelbloedig :al -- = niet helemaal gaar (vlees) :salsicia de -- = bloedworst :rubie como le -- = bloedrood :versar/effunder -- = bloed vergieten :expectorar/sputar -- = bloed opgeven :extraher -- a un persona = iemand bloed afnemen :perder -- del naso = uit zijn neus bloeden :vomitar -- = bloed spuwen :non poter supportar le vision de -- = geen bloed kunnen zien :natar in su proprie -- = in zijn bloed baden :2 sanguine (rood krijt) :3 sanguine (tekening in rood krijt) sanguinee adj :1 bloed..., bloed bevattend, met bloed besmeurd :currente -- = bloedstroom :tension/pression -- = bloeddruk :gruppo -- = bloedgroep :factor -- = bloedfactor :plasma -- = bloedplasma :vaso/vasculo -- = bloedvat :sucro/glucosa -- = bloedsuiker :transfusion -- = bloedtransfusie :circulation -- = bloedsomloop :sero -- = bloedserum :pigmento -- = bloedpigment :proteina -- = bloedeiwit :orange -- = bloedsinaasappel :cratego -- = bloeddoorn :ribes -- = sieraalbes :2 bloedrijk, vol bloed :oculos -- = met bloed belopen ogen :3 sanguinisch, driftig, opvliegend sanguinolente adj :1 bebloed, bloederig, met bloed vermengd :pecia -- de carne = bloederig stuk vlees :2 MEDICINA sanguinolent :mucositate -- = bloederig slijm :pus -- = bloedetter :expectorationes/sputation -- = bloedspuwing :jecto de saliva -- = bloedfluim sanguinose adj :1 bloedig, met bloed bedekt :historia -- = bloedig verhaal sanguisorba sub :1 BOTANICA klein sorbenkruid, kleine pimpernel, sanguisorba sanguisuga sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bloedzuiger Sanhedrin sub n pr :1 Sanhedrin sanicula sub :1 BOTANICA breukkruid, heelkruid, sanikel sanitari adj :1 gezondheids..., sanitair, hygiënisch :stato -- = gezondheidstoestand :articulos -- = sanitaire artikelen :equipamento -- = sanitaire voorzieningen :installationes -- = sanitair :commission -- = gezondheidscommissie :rationes -- = gezondheidsredenen :legislation -- = gezondheidswetgeving :personal -- = gezondheids/ziekenpersoneel :servicio -- = gezondheidsdienst, sanitaire dienst :servivio -- de prime linea = eerstelijns gezondheidszorg :certificato/patente -- = gezondsheidscertificaat, gezondheidspas :mesura -- = gezondheidsmaatregel :traino -- = hospitaaltrein :nave -- = hospitaalschip :regulamento -- = gezondheidsvoorschriften, hygiënische voorschriften :conditiones -- = hygiënische omstandigheden :facilitates -- = hygiënische voorzieningen sanitate sub :1 gezondheid(stoestand) :-- public = volksgezondheid :stato de -- = gezondheidstoestand :2 (goede) gezondheid :-- mental = geestelijke gezondheid :-- robuste/vigorose = robuuste gezondheid :-- de ferro = ijzeren gezondheid :-- delicate = zwakke gezondheid :-- menaciate = wankele gezondheid :plen de -- = kerngezond :le -- es un ben preciose = gezondheid is een kostbaar bezit :rationes de -- = gezondheidsredenen :le -- personificate = een toonbeeld van gezondheid :certificato/patente de -- = gezondheidsattest, gezondheidspas :servicio de -- = gezondheidsdienst, sanitaire dienst, gezondheidszorg :servicio de -- de prime linea = eerstelijns gezondheidszorg :Organisation Mundial del Sanitate, O.M.S = Wereldgezondheidsorganisatie :Jorno Mundial del Sanitate = Wereldgezondheidsdag :biber al -- de un persona = op iemands gezondheid drinken :gauder de bon -- = een goede gezondheid genieten :il ha problemas de -- = zijn gezondheid laat te wensen over :negliger su -- = zijn gezondheid verwaarlozen :minar su -- = zijn gezondheid ondermijnen :ruinar su -- = zijn gezondheid verwoesten :compromitter su -- = zijn gezondheid schaden/in gevaar brengen :recovrar/recuperar su -- = zijn gezondheid terugkrijgen :dar su dimission pro rationes de --/a causa de su -- = om gezondheidsredenen aftreden + sanjak sub :1 sandjah (onderafdeling van een provincie van het Osmaanse Rijk) + sanscrite, sanskrite adj :1 Sanskritisch, Sanskriet... + sanscritista, sanskritista sub :1 sanskritist + sanscrito, sanskrito sub :1 Sanskriet + sansculotte sub FRANCESE :1 HISTORIA sansculotte + sansevieria sub :1 BOTANICA sanseviëra, vrouwentong, slangeblad + santal sub :1 sandelhout + santalaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA santalaceeën, sandelhoutfamilie + santalina sub :1 CHIMIA santaline + santolina sub :1 BOTANICA heiligenbloem + santonina sub :1 BOTANICA wormkruid, santonine + sanyassin sub :1 sanyassin + sapa sub :1 sap (van planten en bomen) :-- ascendente = opstijgend sap :fluxo de -- = sapstroom saper v :1 weten, kennen :-- su nomine = zijn naam weten/kennen :-- su rolo de memoria = zijn rol van buiten kennen :-- un lingua = een taal kennen :-- facer un cosa = iets weten te doen :-- per experientia = uit ervaring weten :-- mal digerite = halfbegrepen wijsheid :non -- que facer = zich geen raad meer weten :facer -- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets laten weten/iets meedelen :qui sape! = wie weet! :a -- = te weten, namelijk :2 kunnen (de kunst verstaan) :-- natar = kunnen zwemmen :-- manear un cosa = met iets overweg kunnen saper sub :1 kennis, wetenschap :-- scholar = schoolkennis :-- libresc = boekenkennis, boekenwijsheid :-- encyclopedic = encyclopedische kennis :sete de -- = dorst naar kennis :exhiber su -- = zijn kennis etaleren + saphena sub :1 ANATOMIA beenader, voetader sapide adj :1 smakelijk, een smaak hebbend :platto -- = smakelijk gerecht :FIGURATE un conto -- = een sappig verhaal sapiditate sub :1 smakelijkheid :-- de un platto = smakelijkheid van een gerecht :agente de -- = smaakversterker sapiente adj :1 wijs, geleerd, inzicht hebbend sapientia sub :1 wijsheid :BIBLIA Libro del Sapientia = Boek der Wijsheid sapiential adj :1 van de wijsheid :BIBLIA Libros -- = Boeken der Wijsheid + sapindaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA sapindaceae, paardenkastanjefamilie + sapio sub :1 BOTANICA :-- sebifere = talkboom sapon sub :1 zeep :-- a/de/pro barba = scheerzeep :-- in pulvere = zeeppoeder :-- molle = zachte zeep :-- dur = harde zeep :-- liquide = vloeibare zeep :-- de toilette (F) = toiletzeep :-- de banio = badzeep :-- al catran = teerzeep :-- a oleo de coco = kokoszeep :-- a lavendula = lavendelzeep :-- perfumate = reukzeep :-- carbolic = carbolzeep :-- camphorate = kampferzeep :-- de odor = reukzeep :solution de -- = zeepoplossing :cassa pro -- = zeepdoos :aqua de -- = zeepwater :pecia/barra/tabletta/pan de -- = stuk zeep :scuma/spuma de -- = zeepschuim :flocco de -- = zeepvlok :fabrica de -- = zeepfabriek :fabricante de -- = zeepfabrikant :fabrication de -- = zeepfabricage saponacee adj :1 zeepachtig, zeperig, zeep... :planta -- = zeepplant :scuma/spuma -- = zeepschuim :aqua -- = zeepwater, zeepsop :tricholoma -- = zeepzwam saponar v :1 (in)zepen saponaria sub :1 BOTANICA zeepkruid saponeria sub :1 zeepziederij, zeepfabriek :2 winkel waar men zeep verkoopt saponero sub :1 zeepmaker, zeepzieder, zeepfabrikant saponetta sub :1 (stuk) toiletzeep :2 HISTORIA soort zakhorloge saponiera sub :1 zeepbakje, zeephouder + saponificabile adj :1 CHIMIA verzeepbaar :grassias -- = verzeepbare vetten saponificar v :1 CHIMIA INDUSTRIA verzepen, zeepzieden :-- grassias = vetten verzepen saponification sub :1 CHIMIA INDUSTRIA verzeping, het zeepzieden :-- de grassias = verzeping van vetten :indice/index de -- = verzepingsgetal + saponificator sub :1 CHIMIA, INDUSTRIA iemand die verzeept saponina sub :1 saponien (glucoside in planten) + saponite sub :1 zeepsteen, saponiet saponose adj :1 zeepachtig, zeep... :aqua -- = zeepwater, zeepsop :gusto -- = zeepsmaak :scuma -- = zeepschuim sapor sub :1 smaak, smaakje :-- amar = bittere smaak :-- dulce = zoete smaak :-- dulciastre = zoetige smaak :-- forte = sterke smaak :-- ferruginose = ijzersmaak :-- de vanilla = vanillesmaak :-- acidule = zurige smaak :-- detestabile = afschuwelijke smaak :-- nauseabunde/abominabile = walgelijke smaak :-- anticipate = voorsmaak :le -- de aqua salin/salmastre = de smaak van brak water :haber un -- dulce/acide = zoet/zuur smaken saporar v :1 savoureren, met smaak proeven :-- un cosa plenmente = met volle teugen van iets genieten saporose adj :1 smaakgevend, smakelijk, lekker :platto -- = smakelijk gerecht :morsello -- = lekker hapje + saporositate sub :1 smakelijkheid :-- de un platto = smakelijkheid van een gerecht sappa sub :1 MILITAR loopgraaf sappamento sub :1 het ondergraven, het ondermijnen sappar v :1 ondergraven, ondermijnen (anque FIGURATE) :-- le moral = het moreel ondermijnen :-- le vitalitate de un persona = iemands levenskracht ondermijnen :-- le governamento = de poten onder het kabinet wegzagen :isto sappa le energia de un persona = dat doet iemands energie verlammen sappator sub :1 sappeur, geniesoldaat + sapphic adj :1 LITTERATURA saffisch, sapfisch, van Sapfo :verso -- = saffisch vers :strophe -- = saffische strofe :2 lesbisch :amor -- = lesbische liefde, saffisme sapphirina sub :1 MINERALOGIA sapphirine sapphiro sub :1 saffier :crystallo de -- = saffierkristal :quarz (G) de -- = saffierkwarts :agulia de -- = saffiernaald sapphismo sub :1 saffisme, lesbische liefde + Sappho sub n pr :1 Sapfo + saprogene adj :1 BIOLOGIA saprogeen, rotting verwekkend + sapropelic adj :1 GEOLOGIA sapropeel, sapropelisch, van het rottingsslik + sapropelio sub :1 GEOLOGIA rottingsslik, sapropeel + saprophage sub :1 ZOOLOGIA afval etend, vuil etend + saprophago sub :1 ZOOLOGIA afvaleter + saprophyte adj :1 saprofytisch, van organisch afval levend :bacterios -- = rottingsbacteriën + saprophytic adj :1 saprofytisch, van organisch afval levend :bacterios -- = rottingsbacteriën :planta -- = saprofytische plant, saprofyt + saprophytismo sub :1 saprofytisme saprophyto sub :1 BOTANICA saprofyt + Sara sub n pr :1 Sara, Saartje + sarabanda sub :1 MUSICA, ARTE DE DANSA sarabande :-- de Corelli = sarabande van Corelli :dansar le -- = de sarabande dansen saracen adj :1 Saraceens :arte -- = Saraceense kunst :grano -- = boekweit saracenic adj :1 Saraceens :arte -- = Saraceense kunst saraceno sub :1 Saraceen + Saragossa sub n pr :1 Saragossa + saragossan adj :1 van/uit Saragossa + sarangi sub :1 MUSICA sarangi (Noordindiaas snaarinstrument) sarcasmo sub :1 sarcasme sarcastic adj :1 sarcastisch :persona -- = sarcast :tono -- = sarcastische toon :expression -- = sarcastische uitdrukking :observation -- = sarcastische opmerking sarcir v :1 verstellen, herstellen, (op)lappen, stoppen, mazen :filo a/de -- = stop/maasgaren :lana a/de -- = stop/maaswol :seta a/de -- = stop/maaszijde :coton a/de -- = stop/maaskatoen :-- calceas = kousen stoppen + sarcocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met vlezige vruchten + sarcocele sub :1 MEDICINA vleesbreuk + sarcoide sub :1 MEDICINA sarcoïde, sarcoomachtig gezwel + sarcolemma sub :1 ANATOMIA omhulsel der spiervezels + sarcoma sub :1 MEDICINA sarcoom, vleesboom :-- lingual = tonguitwas + sarcomatose adj :1 MEDICINA sarcoomachtig, sarcomateus :cellulas -- = sarcomateuze cellen + sarcomelanina sub :1 sarcomelanine + sarcomero sub :1 ANATOMIA sarcomeer sarcophago (I) sub :1 sarcofaag, stenen doodkist + sarcophago (II) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vleesvlieg + sarcophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met vlezige bladeren + sarcoplasma sub :1 BIOLOGIA sarcoplasma + sarcopto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schurftmijt sarcular v :1 schoffelen, wieden, van onkruid ontdoen :machina a/de -- = schoffelmachine + sarculator sub :1 schoffelaar, wieder sarculo sub :1 schoffel :-- rotative = hakfreesmachine + sardana sub :1 sardana (Catalaanse dans) + sardanapalesc adj :1 decadent, verwijfd sarde adj :1 Sard(in)isch sardina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sardine, sardien(tje) :pisca de --s = sardinevisserij :latta/cassa de --s = sardineblik, blikje sardientjes :-- fumate = sprot :--s in conserva = sardines in blik :como --s in latta = als haringen in een ton sardineria sub :1 sardine-inmakerij, sardine-inleggerij sardinero sub :1 sardinevisser :2 sardine-inmaker :3 sardineverkoper Sardinia sub n pr :1 Sardinië sardo sub :1 Sardiniër :2 Sard(in)isch (taal) sardonic adj :1 sardonisch, boosaardig :riso -- = sardonische lach, grijns + sardonyce sub :1 GEOLOGIA sardonyx + sarga sub :1 serge (stof), saai :fabrica de -- = saai/sergefabriek :fabricante de -- = saai/sergefabrikant :fabrication de -- = saai/sergefabricage :cortina de -- = saaien gordijn + sargasso sub :1 BOTANICA sargassowier, sargassum :Mar del Sargassos = Sargassozee + sari sub :1 sari (Indiaas kledingstuk voor vrouwen) + sariga sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buidelrat + sarmento sub :1 BOTANICA wijn(gaard)rank :-- de vite = wijn(gaard)rank + sarmentose adj :1 BOTANICA rankerig, rankend :planta -- = rankende plant :vite -- = rankende wijnstok :saxifraga -- = jodenbaard + sarong sub :1 sarong + sarothamno sub :1 BOTANICA brem + sarracenia sub :1 BOTANICA sarracenia + Sarre sub n pr :1 Saar (rivier) :2 Saargebied, Saarland :vino del -- = saarwijn + sarrese sub :1 Saarlander + sarrese adj :1 Saarlands sartor sub :1 kleermaker :-- pro feminas = dameskleermaker :-- pro homines = manskleermaker :-- de vestimentos al mesura = maatkleermaker :cisorios de -- = kleermakersschaar :aco/agulia de -- = kleermakersnaald :officina de -- = kleermakersbedrijf :tabula de -- = kleermakerstafel sartoreria sub :1 kleermakerij, kleermakerswerkplaats :-- de vestimentos al mesura = maatkleermakerij :2 kleermakersvak/ambacht sartorial adj :1 van de kleermaker, kleermakers... + sartorio sub :1 ANATOMIA kleermakersspier sasibile adj :1 die/dat gegrepen/gepakt kan worden sasir v :1 grijpen, vangen, zich meester maken van, aangrijpen, aanvatten, waarnemen, gebruik maken van :-- le occasion/le opportunitate = de kans/de gelegenheid aangrijpen sassafras sub :1 sassafras(boom) :2 hout en bast van de sassafras(boom) + sassanide adj :1 Sassanidisch + sassanido sub :1 Sassanide + Satan sub n pr :1 Satan :infante/filio/filia de -- = satanskind :boleto de -- = satansboleet :ecclesia de -- = satanskerk + satanic adj :1 satanisch, duivels + satanisar v :1 als Satan afschilderen + satanisation sub :1 (het) als Satan afschilderen + satanismo sub :1 satanisme :-- del decadentes francese = satanisme van de Franse decadenten + satanista sub :1 satanist, dienaar/aanbidder van Satan + satanista adj :1 satanistisch + satellisabile adj :1 in een baan om de aarde te brengen + satellisar v :1 in een baan rond(om) de aarde brengen + satellisation sub :1 (het) in een baan om de aarde brengen satellite sub :1 ASTRONAUTICA satelliet, kunstmaan :-- de observation = waarnemingssatelliet :-- de telecommunication = telecommunicatiesatelliet :-- artificial = kunstmaan :-- stationari = vaste kunstmaan :-- meteorologic = weersatelliet :orbita de un -- = satellietbaan :television per -- = satelliettelevisie :telecommunicationes per -- = satellietcommunicatie :photo(graphia) de -- = satellietfoto :connexion per -- = satellietverbinding :lancear un -- = een satelliet lanceren :lanceamento de un -- = satellietlancering :2 ASTRONOMIA satelliet, maan, bijplaneet :-- circumlunar/del luna = maansatelliet :FIGURATE :citate -- = satellietstad :3 POLITICA satelliet(staat), vazalstaat :stato/pais -- = satellietstaat :4 satelliet, slaafse volgeling, trawant + satellitic adj :1 satelliet... satiabile adj :1 verzadigbaar, te verzadigen + satiabilitate sub :1 verzadigbaarheid satiar v :1 verzadigen, FIGURATE bevredigen :-- le curiositate = de nieuwsgierigheid bevredigen :-- le fame = de honger stillen :-- le sete = de dorst lessen :-- le passiones = de hartstochten bevredigen satiate adj :1 verzadigd satietate sub :1 verzadiging, zatheid :mangiar usque al -- = zich vol eten :repeter un cosa usque al -- = iets tot vervelens toe herhalen satin sub FRANCESE :1 satijn satinar v :1 satineren (stof/papier), glanzend maken :-- coton = katoen satineren satinate adj :1 gesatineerd, satijnachtig :papiro -- = gesatineerd papier, satijnpapier :color -- = satijnverf :lustro/brillantia -- = satijnglans :coton -- = geglansd katoen + satinator sub :1 satijnwever, satineerder + satinatura sub :1 (het) satineren satinetta sub :1 satinet, katoensatijn satira sub :1 satire :causticitate de un -- = bijtende spot van een satire satiric adj :1 satirisch, satiriek :poema -- = hekeldicht :designo -- = spotprent :canto -- = spotlied :obra -- = satirisch werk :programma -- = satirisch programma :discurso -- = spotrede satirico sub :1 satiricus satirisar v :1 hekelen, over de hekel halen, de spot drijven met :ille satirisava le vitios de su tempore = hij hekelde de gebreken van zijn tijd + satirista sub :1 satiricus satis adv :1 genoeg :esser -- = genoeg zijn :haber -- = genoeg hebben :-- de tempore = genoeg tijd :2 nogal, tamelijk, vrij :-- sovente = tamelijk vaak, vrij dikwijls satisfacer v :1 voldoen, toereikend zijn :-- al conditiones = aan de voorwaarden voldoen :le fabrica non pote -- le demanda = de fabriek kan de vraag niet bijhouden :2 voldoen, genoegen schenken, tevreden stemmen, tevreden stellen :-- al desiros/desiderios de un persona = iemand terwille zijn :3 nakomen :-- a un obligation = een verplichting nakomen :4 bevredigen (behoefte/gevoel) :-- le curiositate de un persona = iemands nieuwsgierigheid bevredigen :-- (al exigentias de) su creditores = zijn schuldeisers bevredigen satisfaciente adj :1 toereikend, voldoende :2 voldoening schenkend, bevredigend :resultato -- = bevredigend resultaat :le stato del malado es -- = de toestand van de patiënt is bevredigend satisfacte adj :1 tevreden, voldaan, bevredigd :io es plenmente -- = ik ben dik tevreden :besonio -- = bevredigde behoefte satisfaction sub :1 voldoening, tevredenheid, genoegen :con -- evidente = met kennelijk genoegen :manifestar su -- = zijn tevredenheid betuigen :al -- general = tot tevredenheid van allen :isto me plena de -- = dat stemt me tot tevredenheid :dar motivos de -- = redenen tot tevredenheid geven :sentimento/sensation de -- = voldaan gevoel :2 genoegdoening :exiger -- = genoegdoening eisen :dar -- = genoegdoening geven, tevreden stellen :obtener -- = genoegdoening verkrijgen :procurar se -- = zich genoegdoening verschaffen :3 bevrediging :-- del besonios = bevrediging van de behoeften :-- del desiro/desiderio = stilling van het verlangen satisfactori adj :1 toereikend, voldoende, (goed) genoeg :2 voldoening schenkend, bevredigend, tevredenstellend :disveloppamento -- = verheugende ontwikkeling :resultatos non -- = onbevredigende resultaten :travaliar/laborar satisfactorimente = werk naar tevredenheid verrichten :3 RELIGION toereikend, als (voldoende) boete dienend :sacrificio -- = toereikend offer + sative adj :1 vicia -- = voederwikke :avena -- = brouwhaver :lactuca -- = pluksla + satori sub :1 satori, verlichting, inzicht (in Zenboedddhisme) + satrapa sub :1 HISTORIA satraap + satrapia sub :1 HISTORIA satrapie + satrapic adj :1 HISTORIA satraap... saturabile adj :1 verzadigbaar (anque PHYSICA) saturabilitate sub :1 verzadigbaarheid (anque PHYSICA) saturar v :1 PHYSICA verzadigen :-- un solution = een oplossing verzadigen :-- un spongia de aqua = een spons met water verzadigen :2 FIGURATE verzadigen, volledig bevredigen :-- le curiositate = de nieuwsgierigheid bevredigen :-- le mercato = de markt verzadigen saturate adj :1 verzadigd (anque PHYSICA), bevredigd, voldaan :solution -- = verzadigde oplossing :CHIMIA acido grasse (non) -- = (on)verzadigd vetzuur saturation sub :1 verzadiging :-- del mercato = verzadiging van de markt :PHYSICA puncto de -- = verzadigingspunt :PHYSICA grado de -- = verzadigingsgraad :ELECTRICITATE currente de -- = verzadigingsstroom :ELECTRICITATE tension/voltage de -- = :verzadigingsspanning sature adj :1 verzadigd + satureia :1 BOTANICA bonenkruid saturnal adj :1 van Saturnus, Saturnus... saturnales sub pl :1 RELIGION ROMAN Saturnaliën, Saturnusfeest(en) :2 FIGURATE losbandig drinkgelag, slemppartij, orgie saturnia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA nachtpauwoog saturnie adj :1 van Saturnus, Saturnus... saturnin adj :1 droevig, droefgeestig, zwaarmoedig :2 MEDICINA lood... :intoxication/invenenamento -- = loodvergiftiging :colica -- = loodkoliek :gutta -- = loodjicht saturnismo sub :1 MEDICINA loodvergiftiging, saturnisme + saturnite sub :1 saturniet Saturno sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Saturnus :2 ASTRONOMIA Saturnus :anellos de -- = ringen van Saturnus :3 saturno = lood :sal/sucro de -- = loodsuiker + satyriasic adj :1 MEDICINA satyriasis... + satyriasico sub :1 MEDICINA lijder aan satyriasis + satyriasis sub :1 MEDICINA satyriasis + satyric adj :1 sater..., satyr... :dansa -- = saterdans :comedia/drama -- = satyrspel satyro sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA sater, satyr :facie/visage de -- = satergezicht :naso de -- = saterneus :testa/capite de -- = saterkop :2 ZOOLOGIA satyrus, dagvlinder sauce sub FRANCESE :1 saus :-- tartare = tartaarsaus :-- al/de crema = roomsaus :-- al/de cipolla = uiensaus :-- al/de allio = knoflooksaus :-- al/de pipere = pepersaus :-- al/de mustarda = mosterdsaus :-- al/de petrosilio = peterseliesaus :-- al/de tomates = tomatensaus :coclear a -- = sauslepel :il non ha melior -- que le bon appetito = honger is de beste saus sauciera sub :1 sauskom + saudi sub :1 Saoediër + saudi adj :1 Saoedisch + saudisar v :1 saoediseren sauerkraut sub GERMANO :1 zuurkool :platto de = zuurkoolschotel/gerecht :suppa de -- = zuurkoolsoep + sauna sub :1 sauna :-- mixte = gemengde sauna + saurian adj :1 ZOOLOGIA hagedisachtig sauro sub :1 sauriër :--s fossile = fossiele sauriërs + saussurian {oo} adj :1 Saussuriaans :linguistica -- = Saussuriaanse linguïstiek sauté sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI sauté, gebraden vlees/gevogelte savanna sub :1 savanne :-- herbacee = grassavanne + Savoya sub n pr :1 Savoye + savoyarde sub :1 savoyaard Sax sub n pr :1 Sax + saxatile adj :1 BOTANICA op rotsen levend, rots... :rubo -- = steenbraam :cancere -- = steenkreeft :perca -- = steenbaars saxcornetta sub :1 saxcornet saxee adj :1 van steen saxeto sub :1 stenige grond, stuk stenig terrein saxhorno sub :1 saxhoorn saxicola sub :1 BOTANICA op rotsen groeiende plant :2 ZOOLOGIA op rotsen levend dier :3 ZOOLOGIA roodborsttapuit saxicole adj :1 BOTANICA ZOOLOGIA op rotsen groeiend/levend, rots... :plantas -- = rotsplanten :lichen -- = steenmos saxifraga sub :1 BOTANICA steenbreek, moederplant :-- umbrose = porseleinbloempje, schildersverdriet, judastranen :-- peltate = schildbladige steenbreek :-- sarmentose = rankende steenbreek, jodenbaard :-- a tres digitos = drievingerige steenbreek saxifragaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA saxifragaceae, steenbreekfamilie saxifragacee adj :1 BOTANICA steenbreekachtig saxifrage adj :1 steen brekend saxo sub :1 steen, gesteente, rots saxone sub :1 Sakser :2 Saksisch (taal) saxone adj :1 Saksisch Saxonia sub n pr :1 land van de Saksen :2 vroegere koninkrijk Saksen :3 Saksen (deel van Duitsland) + saxophonista sub :1 saxofonist saxophono sub :1 saxofoon :solo de -- = saxofoonsolo :sono de -- = saxofoonklank :-- alto = altsaxofoon :-- tenor = tenorsaxofoon saxose adj :1 rotsig, stenig saxtuba sub :1 saxtuba scabello sub :1 kruk(je), bankje, voetenbankje :-- de mulger = melkstoeltje :2 ANTIQUITATE scabellum + scabicida sub :1 schurftmiddel scabie sub :1 schurft, baardschurft + scabino sub :1 HISTORIA schepen :tribunal del --s = schepenkamer scabiosa sub :1 BOTANICA scabiosa, schurftkruid scabiose adj :1 scabieus, schurftig, schurftachtig :eruption -- = schurftige uitslag :testa/capite -- = rottekop + scabriflor adj :1 BOTANICA ruwbloemig + scabrifolie adj :1 BOTANICA ruwbladig + scabrose adj :1 ruw, oneffen, ongelijk :cammino -- = hobbelige weg :terreno -- = ruig terrein :2 aanstootgevend, onbetamelijk, schunnig, schuin, scabreus :burla -- = schuine mop :cantos -- = schuine liedjes :historia -- = onfatsoenlijk verhaal, schunnig praatje :joco de parolas -- = gewaagde woordspeling + scabrositate sub :1 oneffenheid, ruigheid :2 schuinheid, schunnigheid, obsceniteit scafolt sub :1 schavot + scafoltage sub :1 (bouw)steiger :-- de securitate = schriksteiger :palo/poste de -- = steigerpaal :planca de -- = steigerplank :catena de -- = steigerketting scala sub :1 trap, ladder :-- de incendio/de succurso/de salvamento/de urgentia/de emergentia = brandladder/trap :-- de corda(s)/de fun = touwladder :-- duple = trapladder :-- de assalto = stormladder :-- mobile/rolante = roltrap :-- tornante/helicoide/in helice/a caracol/a limace/a vite/(in) spiral = wenteltrap :-- extensibile/extendibile = schuifladder :-- de servicio = diensttrap :-- de Jacob = Jakobsladder :-- secrete = geheime trap :-- de accesso/de entrata = toegangstrap :-- de succurso = noodtrap :grados de un -- = treden van een trap :cavia de --s = trappenhuis :grado de -- = traptrede :tapis (F)/tapete de -- = traploper :plantar un -- contra un muro = een ladder tegen een muur zetten :descender le -- = de trap afgaan :montar le -- = de trap opgaan :descender le -- = de trap afgaan :precipitar del -- = van de trap vallen :2 toonschaal, toonladder :-- de sonos = toonladder :-- diatonic = diatonische toonladder :-- chromatic = chromatische toonladder :-- harmonic = harmonische toonladder :-- descendente = afdalende toonladder :-- ascendente = stijgende toonladder :-- temperate = getempereerde toonladder :-- minor = moltoonschaal :-- major = durtoonladder :facer --s = toonladders spelen :3 schaal, schaalverdeling, maat, maatstaf :-- centesimal = honderddelige schaal :-- logarithmic = logaritmische schaal :-- de duressa = hardheidsgraad :-- limnimetric = peilschaal :-- de un carta = schaal van een kaart :carta a/in grande -- = kaart op grote schaal :al -- de duo pro cinquanta milles = op de schaal 2 : 50 000 :-- barometric = barometerschaal :-- thermometric/de un thermometro = gradenaanduiding van een thermometer, thermometerschaal :facer un designo a -- reducite = iets op verkleinde schaal tekenen :-- de Beaufort = Beaufortschaal :-- de Richter = schaal van Richter :-- de Fahrenfort = schaal van Fahrenfort :-- de Beranek = schaal van Beranek :4 reeks, schaal, rangorde, gamma, FIGURATE ladder :-- social = maatschappelijke ladder :ille es ancora in le parte basse del -- social = hij staat nog laag op de maatschappelijke ladder :EC -- mobile = glijdende schaal :-- de valores = hiërarchie van waarden :-- de colores = kleurengamma :-- de salarios = loonschaal :5 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES aanlegplaats, ankerplaats, tussenhaven, aanloophaven :facer -- in un porto = een haven aandoen :6 AVIATION tussenlanding :facer -- a Schiphol = een tussenlanding in Schiphol maken :sin -- = non-stop, zonder onderbreking :volo sin -- = non-stopvlucht + scalabile adj :1 beklimbaar scalada sub :1 MILITAR bestorming met ladders :scala de -- = stormladder :2 het beklimmen, beklimming scalar v :1 MILITAR met ladders bestormen :2 beklimmen :ille scala le grillia con agilitate = hij klimt behendig op het hek :-- montanias = bergen beklimmen + scalar adj :1 scalair :producto -- de duo vectores = scalair produkt van twee vectoren :campo -- = scalair veld :potential -- = scalaire potentiaal + scalar sub :1 MATHEMATICA scalair, scalaire grootheid + scalare sub :1 ZOOLOGIA maanvis + scalariforme adj :1 BIOLOGIA laddervormig (van vaten en weefsels) :vasculo/vaso -- = laddervormig vat + scalator sub :1 iemand die klimt, klimmer :2 klimmer (van bergen, OOK fietser) :le melior --es del Tour de France = de beste klimmers van de Tour de France + scaldic adj :1 skaldisch, skalden... + scaldo sub :1 LITTERATURA skald + scalen adj :1 ANATOMIA, MATHEMATICA scalen :musculos -- = scheve spieren :cono -- = scheve kegel :cylindro -- = scheve cilinder :triangulo -- = scheefhoekige driehoek + scaletta sub :1 trapje :-- fixe = opstapje scalia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA , BOTANICA, MEDICINA etc., schub (van vis/reptiel), hard :omhulsel, schaal, schelp, (huid)schilfer, dop, rugschild, dekschild, schulp :-- de ovo = eierschaal :ovo con -- rupte = kneus(je) :-- de ostrea = oesterschelp :-- de tortuca = schildpad (als stof) :2 ketelsteen scaliage sub :1 het schillen, het doppen, het pellen :2 het (af)schilferen scaliar v :1 ontdoen van (aanslag/ketelsteen), afschrap(p)en :2 aanzetten aan/op (van ketelsteen) :3 schillen, doppen, pellen scaliose adj :1 schilferig, geschilferd scalon sub :1 sport (van ladder), trede (van trap), opstapje :--es stricte = smalle treden :attention al -- = pas op voor het opstapje :le ultime -- = de bovenste trede :le tertie -- de supra = de derde trede van boven :2 MILITAR echelon + scalonamento sub :1 regelmatige verdeling over tijd/ruimte, spreiding :-- del vacantias = spreiding van de vakantie scalonar v :1 regelmatig verdelen over bepaalde tijd/ruimte, spreiden :-- le vacantias scholar = de schoolvakanties spreiden :-- le pagamentos = de betalingen spreiden, in termijnen betalen :2 MILITAR (troepen) echelonsgewijs opstellen scalp sub ANGLESE :1 scalp, schedelhuis + scalpamento sub :1 scalpering scalpar v :1 scalperen :anticlinal scalpate = afgetopte anticlinaal + scalpator sub :1 scalpeerder + scalpellifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met scalpelvormige bladeren + scalpelliforme adj :1 scalpelvormig + scalpello sub :1 scalpel, ontleed/operatiemes + scampi sub ANGLESE :1 CULINARI scampi scandalisar v :1 aanstoot/ergernis geven, choqueren :-- se de = aanstoot nemen aan scandalo sub :1 onbeschaamdheid, slecht voorbeeld :2 schandaal, aanstoot, opspraak :-- politic = politiek schandaal :-- public = publiek schandaal :-- palatin = hofschandaal :-- del pollution del solo = gifschandaal :chronica del --s = roddelrubriek :pressa a --(s) = schandaalpers, roddelpers :jornal a --(s) = roddelblad :petra de -- = steen des aanstoots :dar -- = aanstoot geven :provocar/suscitar un -- = een schandaal veroorzaken :suffocar un -- = een schandaal de kop indrukken scandalose adj :1 schandalig, schandelijk, ergerniswekkend, aanstootgevend :su comportamento/conducta es -- = zijn gedrag is een schandaal :libro -- = schandelijk boek :ille ha negligite su deber scandalosemente = hij heeft zijn plicht schandelijk verwaarloosd + scandente adj :1 klimmend, klim... :planta -- = klimplant :lygodio -- = klimvaren :celastro -- = boomworger/wurger (slingerplant) :ave -- = klimvogel scander v :1 klimmen :2 scanderen (van gedicht), scanderend (uit)spreken scandinave adj :1 Scandinavisch :linguas -- = Skandinavische talen Scandinavia sub n pr :1 Scandinavië scandinavo sub :1 Scandinaviër scandium sub :1 CHIMIA scandium (element 21) + scannar v :1 scannen + scannation sub :1 het scannen, scanning + scannator sub :1 scanner :explorar per -- = scannen scansion sub :1 het scanderen, scandering + scaphandrero sub :1 duiker :casco de -- = duikerhelm :equipamento del -- = duikeruitrusting + scaphandro sub :1 duikerpak :-- spatial/astronautic = ruimtepak + scaphoide adj :1 ANATOMIA :scheepvormig :osso -- = scheepvormig beentje + scaphopodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tandhoornslak scapula sub :1 ANATOMIA schouderblad, schildbeen + scapulalgia sub :1 MEDICINA scapulalgie, schouderpijn scapular adj :1 ANATOMIA het schouderblad betreffend, schouder... :vena -- = schouderader :cinctura/cincturon -- = schoudergordel :dolor -- = schouderpijn scapulario sub :1 ECCLESIA schouderkleed, scapulier :2 teken van toetreding tot bepaalde orden bestaande uit twee stroken stof + scapulate adj :1 corvo -- = aasraaf, schildraaf + scapuloclavicular adj :1 ANATOMIA scapuloclaviculair scapulohumeral adj :1 ANATOMIA :articulation -- = schoudergewricht + scapulovertebral adj :1 ANATOMIA scapulovertebraal + scarabeido sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kever scarabeo sub :1 mestkever, pillendraaier, scarabee (heilig dier van de oude Egyptenaren) :-- aurate = goudkever :2 scarabee (juweel/amulet) scaramucia sub :1 schermutseling scaramuciar v :1 schermutselen scaramuciator sub :1 deelnemer aan een schermutseling, schermutselaar + scarificar v :1 (anque MEDICINA) insnijden, kerven, scarificeren :-- un arbore = de bast van een boom insnijden + scarification sub :1 (anque MEDICINA) krasje, scarificatie, incisie, inkerving + scarificator sub :1 scarificator, kerfijzer, kerfmes scarlatin adj :1 MEDICINA :febre -- = roodvonk scarlatina sub :1 MEDICINA roodvonk :epidemia de -- = roodvonkepidemie + scarlatiniforme adj :1 MEDICINA roodvonkachtig + scarlatinoide adj :1 MEDICINA roodvonkachtig scarlato sub :1 scharlakenkleur :2 scharlakenstof + scaro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA papegaaivis + scarola sub :1 andijvie scarpa sub :1 schoen :-- de gymnastica = gymnastiekschoen :-- de sport (A) = sportschoen :-- de dansa = dansschoen :-- de banio = badschoen :-- de football (A) = voetbalschoen :-- de tennis (A) = tennisschoen :-- de ligno = klomp :-- orthopedic = orthopedische schoen :-- de infante = kinderschoen :-- de femina = damesschoen :-- de homine = herenschoen :-- (facite) al mesura = maatschoen :-- a talon alte = schoen met hoge hak :-- a talon platte = schoen met platte hak :-- basse = lage schoen :--s a punctas/con clavos = spikes :--s confortabile/commode = gemakkelijke schoenen :--s deformate = afgetrapte schoenen :bucla de un -- = gesp van een schoen :corio a --s = schoenleer :cordon/lacetto de --(s) = schoenveter :corno a --s = schoenhoorn :clavo de -- = schoenspijker :boteca de --s = schoenwinkel :brossa a/pro --s = schoenborstel :pasta/crema a/de/pro -- = schoenpoets :fabrica de --s = schoenfabriek :fabricante de --s = schoenfabrikant :le reparation de --s = het schoenmaken :reparator de --s = schoenhersteller, schoenmaker :forma pro --s = (schoen)leest :tenditor pro --s = schoenspanner :TECHNICA -- pro frenar = remschoen :mitter su --s = zijn schoenen aantrekken :cambiar de --s = andere schoenen aantrekken :laciar se le --s = zijn schoenen vastmaken :dislaciar se le --s = zijn schoenen losmaken/losrijgen :su --s cracca = zijn schoenen kraken :succuter le pulvere de su --s = het stof van zijn schoenen schudden :solear --s = schoenen verzolen :2 helling, glooiing :3 FORTIFICATION binnentalud, escarp scarpamento sub :1 FORTIFICATION binnentalud, escarp scarpar v :1 doen hellen :2 FORTIFICATION steil laten aflopen scarpate adj :1 steil :muro/muralia -- = steile muur :cammino -- = steile weg :costa -- = steile kust :precipitio multo -- = zeer steile afgrond + scarperia sub :1 schoenwinkel scarpero sub :1 schoenmaker :-- orthopedic = orthopedische schoenmaker :apprentisse de -- = schoenmakersjongen :adjuta de -- = schoenmakersknecht :cultello de -- = schoenmakersmes :--, a tu scarpas! = schoenmaker, blijf bij je leest! + scarpetta sub :1 schoentje scarpino sub :1 dansschoen, balschoen + scarse adj :1 schaars, karig, krap :producto -- = schaars produkt :le moneta es -- = het geld is schaars :un region de pluvia -- = een regenarm gebied + scarsitate sub :1 schaarste, karigheid, krapte :-- de aqua = waternood, watergebrek :-- de pecunia/de fundos = geldschaarste :-- de energia = energieschaarste :-- de labor/de travalio = arbeidsschaarste :-- de capitales = kapitaalschaarste :-- de datos = karigheid van gegevens :-- de viveres/de alimentos/de productos alimentari = schaarste aan levensmiddelen :-- de mano de obra = schaarste aan arbeidskrachten :in tempores de -- = in tijden van schaarste + scat sub ANGLESE :1 scat (zangstijl in de jazz) + scatologia sub :1 scatologie + scatologic adj :1 scatologisch, drek... :burla -- = vies mopje + scatophaga sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- stercorari = strontvlieg + scatophile adj :1 op drek levend, drek..., mest... :2 PSYCHOLOGIA scatofiel scelalgia sub :1 MEDICINA pijn in de benen scelerate adj :1 schurkachtig, misdadig, verdorven :2 ranunculo -- = blaartrekkende boterbloem sceleratessa sub :1 schurkachtigheid, schandelijke daad :committer un -- = een schandelijke daad begaan scelerato sub :1 schurk, booswicht :banda de --s = schurkentroep scelides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA achterpoten scena sub :1 toneel (van een schouwburg) :-- tornante = draaitoneel :le -- representa un foreste = het toneel stelt een bos voor :apparer in -- = op het toneel verschijnen :entrar in -- = op het toneel komen :disparer del -- = van het toneel verdwijnen :director de -- = toneelregisseur :technica de -- = toneeltechniek :foras de -- = (anque FIGURATE) achter de schermen :2 deel van een bedrijf, scène :3 plaats van handeling, locatie, toneel, omlijsting, achtergrond :-- stratal/de strata = straatscène :--s violente/de violentia = gewelddadige scènes :-- de massa = massascène :-- idyllic = idyllisch tafereel :le -- politic = het politieke toneel :poner in -- = in scène zetten :4 scène, ophef, misbaar, ruzie scenario sub :1 scenario, draaiboek :-- de film = filmscenario :texto de -- = scenariotekst + scenarista sub :1 scenarioschrijver scenic adj :1 toneel..., scenisch, toneelmatig :arte -- = toneelkunst :director -- = regisseur :direction -- = regie :indication -- = toneelaanwijzing :adaptation -- = toneelbewerking :material -- = toneelbenodigdheden :effecto -- = toneeleffect :talento -- = toneeltalent scenographia sub :1 scenografie, perspectiefschildering :tractato de -- = verhandeling over scenografie scenographic adj :1 scenografisch :technica -- = scenografische techniek :uso -- del luce/lumine = scenografisch gebruik van het licht scenographo sub :1 scenograaf, toneeldecorateur scenopegia sub :1 RELIGION Loofhuttenfeest sceptic adj :1 sceptisch :io resta -- quanto a su honest(it)ate = ik blijf sceptisch wat zijn eerlijkheid aangaat :2 PHILOSOPHIA sceptisch scepticismo sub :1 (twijfel) scepticisme, scepsis :considerar un cosa con un certe -- = met enig scepticisme tegen iets aankijken :2 PHILOSOPHIA scepticisme sceptico sub :1 twijfelaar, scepticus :2 PHILOSOPHIA scepticus sceptro sub :1 scepter :-- royal/regal = koningsstaf :tener le -- = scepter zwaaien :regnar con le -- de ferro = met de knoet regeren scheda sub :1 papiertje, kaartje (in kaartsysteem), fiche :-- personal = persoonskaart :-- de voto/de votation/electoral = stembriefje :-- de inscription = inschrijfformulier :-- de expedition = pakbon + schedario sub :1 kaartsysteem, kaartregister, kaartenbak, ordner :catalogo del -- = kaartencatalogus :facer un -- = een kaartsysteem aanleggen schedula sub :1 kaart, briefje, formulier, fiche :-- de garantia = garantiebewijs :-- hypothecari = pandbrief :2 programma, te volgen procedure :-- de production = produktieschema + schelem sub :1 slem schema sub :1 schema, schematische voorstelling, schets, ontwerp, plan :-- didactic = leerplan :-- de connexion = schakelschema :-- de travalio/de labor = werkschema :-- de rimas = rijmschema :-- de un installation electric = schema van een elektrische installatie :-- del functionamento de un nervo = schema van de werking van een zenuw :elaborar un -- = een schema uitwerken schematic adj :1 schematisch, schetsmatig :mappa/carta -- = schetskaart :representation -- = schematische voorstelling :representar un cosa schematicamente = iets schetsmatig afbeelden :designo -- de un pumpa = schematische tekening van een pomp :depinger un character schematicamente = een karakter schetsmatig uitbeelden :organo representate schematicamente = schematisch voorgesteld orgaan + schematicitate sub :1 schematisch karakter schematisar v :1 schematiseren, schematisch voorstellen, in een schema zetten :-- un phenomeno = een verschijnsel schematisch voor-stellen + schematisation sub :1 schematisering, schematische voorstelling schematismo sub :1 schematisme :le -- de un explication = het schematisme van een uitleg scherma sub :1 schermkunst, het schermen :-- a bayonetta = bajonetschermen :campion de -- = schermkampioen :campionato de -- = schermkampioenschap :concurso de -- = schermwedstrijd :schola de -- = schermschool :sala de -- = schermzaal :maestro de -- = schermmeester :guanto de -- = schermhandschoen :masca/mascara de -- = schermmasker :spada de -- = schermdegen :lection de -- = schermles :club (A) de -- = schermclub :societate/association de -- = schermvereniging schermir v :1 SPORT schermen schermitor sub :1 SPORT schermer + schermo sub :1 scherm (wat dient tot bescherming) :-- de protection = schermplaat :2 beeldscherm, scherm, doek :-- de radar = radarscherm :-- de projection = projectiescherm :-- fluorescente = lichtscherm + scherzando ITALIANO :1 MUSICA scherzando scherzo sub ITALIANO :1 scherzo, vrolijk muziekstuk :le --s de Beethoven = de scherzo's van Beethoven schisma sub :1 schisma, scheuring, afscheiding :le -- in un partito = de scheuring in een partij :2 ECCLESIA schisma, kerkscheuring :-- del Ecclesia reformate = schisma van de Hervormde Kerk schismatic adj :1 schismatiek, schismatisch :currentes -- = schismatische stromingen :secta -- = schismatieke sekte :ecclesia -- = scheurkerk schismatico sub :1 schismaticus, scheurmaker schisto sub :1 GEOLOGIA schist, schiefer, schalie, schilfer, lei(steen) :-- talcose = talkschist :-- plumbifere = loodlei :-- argillose/argillacee = leisteenklei :oleo de -- = leisteenolie + schistocyto sub :1 schistocyt + schistoide adj :1 GEOLOGIA schistachtig schistose adj :1 GEOLOGIA schisteus, schist..., leiachtig :marna -- = leisteenachtige mergel :argilla -- = kleischiefer + schistositate sub :1 schistositeit, schilfering + schistosoma sub :1 ZOOLOGIA parisitaire zuigworm :2 MEDICINA schistosoma + schistosomiasis sub :1 MEDICINA schistosomiasis, infectie met parisitaire zuigworm, bilharziosis + schizantho sub :1 BOTANICA splitbloem + schizocarpio sub :1 BOTANICA splitvrucht + schizogamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA voortplanting door deling + schizogene adj :1 schizogeen + schizogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA schizogenesis + schizogenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA schizogenetisch + schizogonia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schizogonie + schizoide adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA schizoïde + schizoidia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA schizoïdie + schizomyceto sub :1 BOTANICA splijtzwam + schizopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met gespletem in slippen verdeelde kroonbladen + schizophrene adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA schizofreen :comportamento -- = schizofreen gedrag :syndrome -- = schizofreen syndroom schizophrenia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA schizofrenie schizophrenic adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA schizofreen :reactiones -- = schizofrene reacties :syndrome -- = schizofreen syndroom schizophrenico sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA schizofreen + schizophreno sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA schizofreen + schizophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met gespleten in slippen verdeelde bladeren of blaadjes schizophyto sub :1 BOTANICA schizofyt schizopode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA behorend tot de schizopoda schizopodos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA schizopoda + schizothymia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA schizothymie + schizothymic adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA schizothym schizzar {ts} v :1 schetsen, ontwerpen :2 schetsen, tekenen, een schets/schetsen maken van :FIGURATE -- le grande lineas = de hoofdlijnen aangeven schizzo sub ITALIANO :1 schets, tekening :-- de dimensiones = maatschets + schnapps sub GERMANO :1 schnapps + schnauzer sub GERMANO :1 schnauzer (hond) + schnitzel sub GERMANO :1 schitzel + schnorchel sub GERMANO :1 snorkel, snuiver schola sub :1 school :-- agrari/de agricultura = landbouwschool :-- commercial/de commercio = handelsschool :-- polytechnic = polytechnische school :-- forestal = bosbouwschool :-- de horticultura = tuinbouwschool :-- industrial = nijverheidsschool :-- de scherma = schermschool :-- de navigation = zeevaartschool :-- de aviation/de volo = luchtvaartschool :-- de policia = politieschool :-- de natation = zwemschool :-- veterinari = veeartsenijschool :-- culinari/de cocina = kookschool :-- de cocineros = koksschool :-- de tiro = schietschool :-- de canto = zangschool :-- de musica = muziekschool :-- de dansa = dansschool, dansacademie :-- de arte dramatic = toneelschool :-- de menage/de artes domestic = huishoudschool :-- de studios pedagogic = kweekschool, normaalschool :-- de arte = kunstacademie :-- de equitation = ruiterschool, rijschool :-- hoteler/de hoteleria = hotel(vak)school :-- de stato = rijksschool :-- public = openbare school :-- laic = lekenschool :-- popular = volksschool :-- municipal/communal = gemeenteschool :-- private = particuliere school :-- neutre = neutrale school :-- superior = hogeschool :-- de village = dorpsschool :-- parochial = parochieschool :-- maternal = kleuterschool, bewaarschool :-- al aere libere = openluchtschool :-- elementari/primari = lagere school, basisschool :-- secundari = middelbare school :-- rural = plattelandsschool :-- del die/del jorno = dagschool :-- del vespera/vespere = avondschool :-- del dominica = zondagsschool :-- conventual/monastic/monachal/claustral = kloosterschool :-- de pueros = jongensschool :-- de pueras/de juvenas = meisjesschool :-- mixte = gemengde school :-- confessional = confessionele school :-- protestante = christelijke school :-- catholic = katholieke school :-- de conducta/de guidar = autorijschool :-- de belle artes = school voor schone kunsten :banco de -- = schoolbank :jornal de -- = schoolkrant :construction de --s = scholenbouw :die de -- = schooldag :libro de -- = schoolboek :campana de -- = schoolbel :maestro de -- = schoolmeester :local de -- = schoollokaal :corte/placia de -- = schoolplein :jardin de -- = schooltuin :puero de -- = schooljongen :puera de -- = schoolmeisje :amico de -- = schoolvriend :amica de -- = schoolvriendin :costos de -- = schoolgeld :inspection de -- = schooltoezicht :director de -- = schoolhoofd, hoofd der school, directeur :direction de -- = schoolleiding :ir al -- = naar school gaan :frequentation del -- = schoolbezoek :frequentar un -- = een school bezoeken, schoolgaan, op een school zitten :aperir un -- = een school openen :fundar/eriger un -- = een school stichten/oprichten :fundation de un -- = stichting/oprichting van een school :2 school, stroming :-- de pictura = schilderschool :-- de Rubens = school van Rubens :-- de Praga = Praagse school :-- classic = klassieke school :-- romantic = romantische school :-- poetic = dichterschool :facer -- = school maken scholar adj :1 school... :etate -- = leerplichtige leeftijd, schoolleeftijd :manual -- = schoolboek :programma -- = leerplan :saper -- = schoolkennis :obligation -- = schoolplichtigheid :absentia -- = schoolverzuim :vacantias -- = schoolvakantie(s) :agenda -- = schoolagenda :atlas -- = schoolatlas :bibliotheca -- = schoolbibliotheek :anno -- = schooljaar :manual/libro -- = schoolboek :mobile -- = schoolmeubel :club (A) -- = schoolclub :commission -- = schoolcommissie :examine -- = schoolexamen :bulletin -- = schoolrapport :festa -- = schoolfeest :excursion -- = schoolexcursie :edificio -- = schoolgebouw :uso -- = schoolgebruik :erudition -- = schoolgeleerdheid :grammatica -- = schoolgrammatica :edition (pro uso) -- = schooluitgave :dictionario (pro uso) -- = schoolwoordenboek :equipa -- = schoolelftal :festa -- = schoolfeest :francese -- = schoolfrans :germano -- = schoolduits :anglese -- = schoolengels :die/jorno -- = schooldag :mobile -- = schoolmeubel :mobiliario -- = schoolmeubilair :communitate -- = schoolgemeenschap :campo -- = schoolkamp :vita -- = schoolleven :orchestra -- = schoolorkest :radio -- = schoolradio :emission -- = schooluitzending :television -- = schooltelevisie :sport (A) -- = schoolsport :querela -- = schoolstrijd :systema -- = schoolsysteem :torneo -- = schooltoernooi :natation -- = schoolzwemmen :test -- = schooltoets :reforma -- = schoolhervorming :hygiene -- = schoolhygiëne :inspection -- = schoolinspectie, schooltoezicht :inspector -- = schoolinspecteur :jardin -- = schooltuin :frequentation -- = schoolbezoek :juventute -- = schooljeugd :canto -- = schoollied :consiliero -- = schooldekaan :local -- = schoollokaal :museo -- = schoolmuseum :inseniamento -- = schoolonderwijs :education -- = schoolopleiding :instruction -- = schoolonderricht :viage -- = schoolreis :quaderno -- = schoolschrift :disciplina -- = schooltucht :labor -- = schoolwerk :cantina -- = schoolkantine :lege -- = schoolwet :legislation -- = schoolwetgeving :medico -- = schoolarts :anno -- = schooljaar :representation -- = schoolvoorstelling :regulamento -- = schoolreglement :population -- = schoolbevolking :fornituras -- = schoolbehoeften :cine/cinema -- = schoolbioscoop :libreria -- = schoolboekhandel :de etate -- = leerplichtig, schoolgaand scholar sub :1 scholier, schoolkind, leerling :-- externe = dagscholier :-- irregular = leerling met wisselende prestaties + scholaritate sub :1 schooljaren, schoolbezoek :-- obligatori = leerplicht :-- partial = partiële leerplicht :annos de -- = schooljaren, schooltijd scholastic adj :1 scholastiek, scholastisch :philosophia -- = scholastische filosofie :2 school..., schools... + scholastica sub :1 scholastiek scholasticismo sub :1 scholastiek scholastico sub :1 scholast(icus) schooner sub ANGLESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES schoener schottisch sub GERMANO :1 schotse (dans) + scialytico sub :1 MEDICINA operatielamp sciamachia sub :1 schaduwboksen, schijnvechten sciatic adj :1 heup..., de heup betreffend :nervo -- = heupzenuw :2 heupjicht betreffend sciatica sub :1 MEDICINA heupjicht, ischias + science-fiction sub ANGLESE :1 science-fiction sciente adj :1 kundig, (goed) geïnformeerd scientia sub :1 kennis, kunde :BIBLIA arbore del -- del ben e del mal = boom der kennis des goeds en des kwaads :un puteo de -- = een wonder van geleerdheid :2 wetenschap :-- pur = zuivere wetenschap :-- exacte = exacte wetenschap :-- applicate = toegepaste wetenschap :-- experimental = experimentele wetenschap :-- auxiliar = hulpwetenschap :-- juridic/del derecto = rechtswetenschap :--s del spirito = geesteswetenschappen :--s natural/physic = natuurwetenschappen :-- litterari/del litteratura = literatuurgeschiedenis :--s occulte = occulte wetenschappen :-- libresc = boekenwijsheid :--s del terra = aardwetenschappen :-- militar = krijgswetenschap :-- juridic = rechtswetenschap :--s geologic = geowetenschappen :-- actuarial = actuariële wetenschap :--s del comportamento = gedragswetenschappen :--s human/del homine = menswetenschappen :--s social = sociale wetenschappen :-- del nutrition = voedingsleer :homine de -- = wetenschapper :campo/terreno del -- = terrein van de wetenschap :branca del -- = tak van wetenschap :le --s e le artes = kunsten en wetenschappen :impersonalitate del -- = objectiviteit van de wetenschap :Academia Royal Nederlandese del Scientias = Koninklijke Nederlandese Academie van Wetenschappen :consecrar se al -- = de wetenschap beoefenen scientific adj :1 wetenschappelijk :recerca -- = wetenschappelijk onderzoek :expedition -- = wetenschappelijke expeditie :termino -- = wetenschappelijke term :theoria -- = wetenschappelijke theorie :revista -- = wetenschappelijk tijdschrift :discoperta -- = wetenschappelijke ontdekking :methodos -- = wetenschappelijke methoden :discopertas -- = wetenschappelijke ontdekkingen :congresso -- = wetenschappelijk congres :terminologia -- = wetenschappelijke terminologie :phraseologia/linguage -- = wetenschappelijk taalgebruik/jargon :socialismo -- = wetenschappelijk socialisme + scientificitate sub :1 wetenschappelijkheid, wetenschappelijk karakter/gehalte/niveau + scientifico sub :1 wetenschapper, wetenschapsbeoefenaar, geleerde :-- de reputation/fama mundial = geleerde van wereldnaam scientista sub :1 wetenschapper, wetenschapsbeoefenaar, geleerde :-- de reputation/fama mundial = geleerde van wereldnaam + scilla sub :1 BOTANICA -- bifolie = sterhyacint, scilla scimitarra sub :1 kromzwaard scinder v :1 splijten, (op)splitsen, onderverdelen :-- un problema = een probleem (op)splitsen :-- se in duo = uiteenvallen in twee delen + scindibile adj :1 splijtbaar, (op)splitsbaar, (onder)verdeelbaar + scintigramma sub :1 scintigram + scintigraphia sub :1 scintigrafie :apparato de -- = scintigrafietoestel + scintigraphic adj :1 scintigrafisch :methodo -- de diagnose (-osis) = scintigrafische diagnose-methode scintilla sub :1 vonk :--s electric = elektrische vonken :-- vital/de vita = levensvonk :-- divin = goddelijke vonk :pluvia de --s = vonkenregen :discarga per --s = vonkontlading :foco que jecta --s = vonkend vuur :ille non ha un -- de corage = hij heeft geen vonkje/greintje moed + scintillamento sub :1 fonkeling, glinstering, flikkering, flonkering :-- de luces/lumnines = flon-kering van lichten scintillar v :1 fonkelen, glinsteren, flikkeren, flonkeren :reguardar un persona con oculos scintillante = iemand vurige blikken toewerpen :un lacrima scintillava in su oculo = er glinsterde een traan in haar oog scintillation sub :1 fonkeling, glinstering, flikkering, flonkering :-- del stellas = flonkering van de sterren :2 PHYSICA scintillatie :crystallo de -- = scintillatiekristal + scintillator sub :1 PHYSICA scintillator, flikkerbuis + scintillometro sub :1 PHYSICA scintillatiemeter, scintillatieteller Scipion sub n pr :1 HISTORIA ROMAN Scipio + scirpo sub :1 BOTANICA bies :-- flottante = vlottende bies :-- maritime = zeebies, oeverbies :-- silvatic = bosbies :-- planifolie = vlakke bies + scirrho sub :1 MEDICINA scirrhus, harde kanker + scirrhose adj :1 MEDICINA scirreus, mbt harde kanker + scissibile adj :1 splijtbaar, splitsbaar scissile adj :1 splijtbaar, splitsbaar scission sub :1 splitsing, splijting, scheuring :-- in un partito = scheuring in een partij :-- de un communitate religiose = splitsing van een kerkgenootschap + scissionismo sub :1 scheurmakerij + scissionista sub :1 scheurmaker + scissionista adj :1 zich afscheidend, splinter... :activitates -- = scheurmakerij :gruppo -- = splintergroep scissipare adj :1 BIOLOGIA zich door deling voortplantend scissiparitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA voortplanting door deling + scissura sub :1 spleet, kloof, gleuf, scissuur, fissuur sciuro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA eekhoorn sclave adj :1 van de slaaf, slaaf..., slaven..., slaafs + sclavista sub :1 voorstander van de slavernij sclavitude sub :1 slavernij :le jugo del -- = het juk der slavernij, slavenjuk :le catena del -- = slavenketen :abolir le -- = de slavernij afschaffen :abolition/abolimento del -- = afschaffing van de slavernij :reducer in -- = knechten, onderwerpen sclavo sub :1 slaaf :-- del moda = modegek :commercio de --s = slavenhandel :mercato de --s = slavenmarkt :vita de -- = slavenleven :bracialetto de -- = slavenarmband :catena de -- = slavenketen :moral de -- = slavenmoraal :travalio/labor de -- = slavenarbeid :proprietario/possessor de --s = slavenhouder :trafficator/mercante/negotiante de --s = slavenhandelaar :--s del industria moderne = slaven van de moderne industrie :-- salariate = loonslaaf :esser le -- de su passiones = de slaaf zijn van zijn hartstochten zijn :esser le -- de su routine (F) = een slaaf van zijn gewoonten zijn :le homine es le -- de su habitudes = de mens is een gewoontedier :ille es le -- de su travalio/labor = hij is met zijn werk getrouwd + scleradenitis sub :1 MEDICINA klierverharding sclerantho sub :1 BOTANICA hardbloem + scleremia sub :1 MEDICINA weefselverharding sclerenchyma sub :1 BOTANICA sclerenchym (weefsel van cellen met verdikte verhoute wand) + scleroderma sub :1 BOTANICA :-- vulgar = aardappelbovist + sclerodermia sub :1 MEDICINA sclerodermie + sclerogene adj :1 MEDICINA sclerogeen scleroma sub :1 MEDICINA tumorachtige weefselverharding + sclerometro sub :1 sclerometer, hardheidsmeter sclerophthalmia sub :1 MEDICINA scleroftalmie + sclerophylle adj :1 BOTANICA hardbladig + scleroproteina sub :1 BIOLOGIA scleroproteïne + sclerosarse v :1 MEDICINA, BOTANICA scleroseren, verharden + scleroscopio sub :1 scleroscoop sclerose adj :1 MEDICINA, BOTANICA sclerotisch, verhard sclerose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA, BOTANICA sclerose, weefselverharding :-- arterial = aderverkalking :-- del cerebro = hersensclerose :-- gastric = maagverharding sclerotic adj :1 verhard :2 door sclerose aangetast + sclerotica sub :1 ANATOMIA harde oogrok + scolex,scolice sub :1 ZOOLOGIA scolex (kop van een lintworm) scolio sub :1 klip :--s = rif :-- invisibile = blinde klip :--s corallifere/de corallos = koraalrif :costa de --s = klipkust :plagia de --s = klippenstrand scoliose adj :1 vol riffen, vol klippen, klippig :mar -- = klippige zee + scoliose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA scoliose, hoge schouder + scoliotic adj :1 MEDICINA scoliose... + scoliotico sub :1 MEDICINA scoliosepatiënt + scolopendra sub :1 ZOOLOGIA duizendpoot, scolopender :-- de mar = zeeduizendpoot + scolopendrio sub :1 BOTANICA tongvaren + scombridos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA makreelachtigen + scooter sub ANGLESE :1 scooter :pneu(matico) de -- = scooterband :rota de -- = scooterwiel + scooterista {oe} sub :1 scooterrijder scopa sub :1 veger, bezem :-- de setas = borstel (van varkenshaar) :-- mechanic/rotative = rolbezem, rolveger :-- de stabulo = stalbezem :manico de -- = bezemsteel scopar v :1 (aan)vegen (met bezem/veger) :-- le stratas = straatvegen scopator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat veegt, straatveger :-- de stratas = straatveger scopatrice sub :1 (straat)veegster scopatura sub :1 veegsel + scopetta sub :1 vegertje, bezempje + scopifere adj :1 BOTANICA bezemachtig vertakt scopo sub :1 doel, schietschijf :2 plan, voornemen, oogmerk :-- final = einddoel :-- del vita = levensdoel :sin -- lucrative = zonder winstdoel :attinger un -- = een doel bereiken :persequer un -- = een doel najagen :haber un -- fixe = een vast doel hebben + scopolamina sub :1 CHIMIA scopolamine scorbutic adj :1 MEDICINA scheurbuik..., scorbuut... :symptomas -- = symptomen van scheurbuik + scorbutico sub :1 MEDICINA scheurbuiklijder + scorbutiforme adj :1 scorbuutachtig scorbuto sub :1 MEDICINA scheurbuik, scorbuut + score sub ANGLESE :1 score, stand, uitslag, puntentotaal :-- provisori = tussenstand :-- final = eindstand, einduitslag :-- monstro = monsterscore :-- de zero = nulstand :-- electoral = verkiezingsuitslag :obtener un -- de = een score behalen van scoria sub :1 INDUSTRIA slak :--s Thomas = thomasslakken :--s de plumbo = loodslakken :-- adherente = hangende slak :bricca de -- = slakkensteen :2 GEOLOGIA slak :--s vulcanic = vulkanische slakken + scoriacee adj :1 slakachtig :lava -- = slakachtige lava scorificar v :1 INDUSTRIA slakken vormen scorification sub :1 INDUSTRIA slakvorming + scorpena sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schorpioenvis + scorpioide adj :1 BOTANICA :cyma -- = schicht scorpion sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schorpioen :-- aquatic/de aqua = waterschorpioen :-- de mar = zeeschorpioen :cauda de -- = schorpioenstaart :piccatura de -- = schorpioensteek :2 ASTRONOMIA, ASTROLOGIA :Scorpion = Schorpioen :Sara es un -- = Sara is een Schorpioen scorpionides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA scorpionidae, schorpioenen + scorsonera sub :1 BOTANICA schorseneer :radice de -- = schorseneerwortel :salata de -- = schorseneersla + scotch sub ANGLESE :1 scotch, Schotse whisky :un vitro de -- = een glas scotch scote adj :1 Schots :gonnella -- = kilt + scotese adj :1 Schots :gonnella -- = kilt Scotia sub n pr :1 Schotland :Nove -- = Nova Scotia scotic adj :1 Schots + scoticisar v :1 Schots maken, verschotsen + scoticismo sub :1 Schots woord, Schotse uitdrukking/gezegde + scotismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA scotisme + scotista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA scotist + scotista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA scotistisch scoto sub :1 Schot + scotoma sub :1 MEDICINA scotoom, blinde plek (in het gezichtsveld) + scotometria sub :1 MEDICINA scotometrie + scotometro sub :1 MEDICINA scotometer + scotopia sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA (het) schemerzien + scotopic adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA mbt het schemerzien + scotta sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES schoot :polea de -- = schootblok :apertura/orificio de -- = schootgat :puncto de -- = schoothoorn + scout sub ANGLESE :1 verkenner, padvinder :-- marin = zeeverkenner :camisa -- = padvindershemd :cappello -- = padvindershoed :uniforme -- = padvindersuniform + scouting sub ANGLESE :1 scouting + scoutismo sub :1 scoutisme, padvinderij + scrabble sub ANGLESE :1 scrabble :jocar al -- = scrabbelen scriba sub :1 HISTORIA scriba :2 HISTORIA JUDAIC schriftgeleerde :3 schrijver (niet LITTERATURA), klerk, kopiïst + scribano sub :1 HISTORIA schrijver, secretaris scriber v :1 schrijven :-- un littera = een brief schrijven :-- un libro = een boek schrijven :tabula a/de -- = schrijftafel :tinta a/de/pro -- = schrijfinkt :papiro a/de/pro -- = schrijfpapier :bloco de -- = schrijfblok :ardesia a -- = schrijflei(tje) :penna a/de/pro -- = schrijfpen :arte de -- = schrijfkunst :machina a/de -- = schrijfmachine :passion de -- = schrijfwoede :-- un dissertation = een dissertatie schrijven :-- per le mano sinistre/leve = links(handig) schrijven :-- con tinta rubie = met rode inkt schrijven + scribomania sub :1 scribomanie + scrinio sub :1 schrijn, (juwelen)kist(je) + script sub ANGLESE :1 FILM TELEVISION script scripte adj :1 geschreven, schrijf..., schriftelijk :lingua -- = schrijftaal :declaration -- = geschreven verklaring :question -- = geschreven vraag :contracto -- = schriftelijk contract :responsa -- = schriftelijk :derecto non -- = ongeschreven recht :lege non -- = ongeschreven wet :tradition -- = schriftelijke overlevering + script-girl sub ANGLESE :1 FILM TELEVISION script-girl scripto sub :1 geschrift, schrijven :-- infame/diffamatori = schotschrift :un -- del secretario = een schrijven van de secretaris :per -- = schriftelijk :accordo per -- = schriftelijke overeenkomst :votation per -- = schriftelijke stemming :responder per -- = schriftelijk antwoorden :confirmar per -- = schriftelijk bevestigen :mitter/poner un cosa per -- = iets op schrift stellen :fixar/stipular un cosa per -- = iets schriftelijk vastleggen scriptor sub :1 schrijver, auteur :-- in prosa = prozaschrijver :-- erudite = geleerd schrijver :-- calvinistic = calvinistische schrijver :-- spiritual = geestig schrijver :-- humoristic = humoristische schrijver :-- de fabulas = fabeldichter :carriera de -- = schrijversloopbaan :fama de -- = schrijversroem :talento de -- = schrijverstalent :vocation de -- = schrijversroeping :debutar como -- = als schrijver debuteren scriptorio sub :1 schrijftafel, bureau :sedia de -- = bureaustoel scriptura sub :1 schrift, het schrijven :2 (hand)schrift, wijze van schrijven :-- phonetic = fonetisch schrift :-- syllabic = lettergreepschrift :-- levogyr/invertite/specular/a speculo = spiegelschrift :-- de catto = krabbelpootje :-- calligraphic = schoonschrift :-- musical = muziekschrift :-- cifrate = cijferschrift :-- secrete/cifrate = geheimschrift :-- decorative = sierschrift :-- illegibile = onleesbaar schrift :-- fin = fijn schrift :-- regular = regelmatig handschrift :-- deformate = verdraaid handschrift :-- currente = lopend schrift :-- nette = duidelijk handschrift :-- Braille = blindenschrift :-- gothic = gotisch schrift :-- arabe = Arabisch schrift :-- chinese = Chinees schrift :-- runic = runenschrift :-- figurative = figuratief schrift :-- demotic = demotisch schrift :-- hieroglyphic = hiëroglyfisch schrift :-- punctute = hoekig handschrift :-- hieratic = hiëratisch schrift :exemplo de -- = schrijfvoorbeeld :character/littera de -- = schrijfletter :exercitio de -- = schrijfoefening :haber un belle -- = een mooie hand hebben :vostre -- es simplemente/francamente illegibile = uw handschrift is gewoonweg onleesbaar :cambiar/disguisar su -- = zijn handschrift verdraaien :3 JURIDIC, COMMERCIO etc., geschrift, document, oorkonde, akte, stuk :-- de vendita = verkoopakte :4 Schrift (Bijbel) :Sacre/Sancte Scriptura, Scriptura Sacre/Sancte = Heilige Schrift :passage del -- = bijbelplaats/tekst :parola del -- = schriftwoord scriptural sub :1 schriftuurlijk, bijbels :cognoscentia/cognoscimento -- = bijbelkennis :texto/passage -- = bijbelplaats scrofula sub :1 MEDICINA klierziekte, scrofulose, koningszeer + scrofularia sub :1 BOTANICA -- (nodose) = helmkruid, scrofelkruid, waterbetonie :-- vernal = voorjaarshelmkruid + scrofulariaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA scrofulariaceae, scrofulariaceeën, helmkruidfamilie, leeuwebekachtigen scrofulose adj :1 MEDICINA scrofuleus :tumor -- = kliergezwel scrofulose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA klierziekte, scrofulose + scrotal adj :1 van het scrotum, scrotaal :bursa -- = balzak :hernia -- = zakbreuk + scrotiforme adj :1 balzakvormig + scroto sub :1 ANATOMIA scrotum, balzak + scrotocele sub :1 MEDICINA balzakbreuk + scrum sub ANGLESE :1 (RUGBY) scrum scrupulo sub :1 scrupel (oud medicinaal gewicht) :2 scrupule, (gewetens)bezwaar :-- de conscientia = gewetensbezwaar :manco de --s = gewetenloosheid :homine de -- = scrupuleus man :individuo sin --s = gewetenloze schurk :non haber --s = gewetenloos zijn :esser sin --s = geen scrupules hebben, gewetenloos zijn :vincer su --s = zijn scrupules overwinnen, zijn gewetensbezwaren op zij zetten :3 angstvalligheid, nauwgezetheid scrupulose adj :1 scrupuleus, gewetensvol :probitate -- = onkreukbare rechtschapenheid :2 angstvallig, nauwkeurig, stipt :investigation -- = nauwkeurig onderzoek :sequer scrupulosemente le indicationes = de aanwijzingen stipt opvolgen scrupulositate sub :1 scrupulositeit :2 angstvalligheid, nauwgezetheid :exequer un labor/travalio con grande -- = een werk heel zorgvuldig uit-voeren scrutabile adj :1 wat van worden nagevorst/onder-zocht scrutar v :1 navorsen, onderzoeken :-- le horizonte = de horizon afzoeken :2 peilen, onder de loupe nemen, doorgronden :-- le intentiones de un persona = iemands bedoelingen peilen + scrutator sub :1 (na)vorser, onderzoeker, peiler + scrutator adj :1 onderzoekend, vorsend, doordringend :reguardo -- = vorsende blik scrutinar v :1 nauwkeurig bekijken, onderzoeken, navorsen :2 stemmen (met stembriefjes) scrutinio sub :1 onderzoek, nasporing, navorsing :2 stemming(sprocedure), stemming, FIGURATE stembus :-- secrete = geheime stemming :-- majoritari = verkiezing bij meerderheid van stemmen :-- uninominal = stemming voor één kandidaat sculper v :1 beeldhouwen, uitsnijden, uitbeitelen, uithakken, graveren :-- un bloco de marmore = een blok marmer bewerken :-- un statua = een standbeeld houwen :-- in ligno = houtsnijden :-- un sculptura = een beeld uithakken sculpte adj :1 gebeeldhouwd sculptor sub :1 beeldhouwer :-- in ligno = houtsnijder sculptrice sub :1 beeldhouwster sculptura sub :1 beeldhouwkunst, het beeldhouwen :-- gothic = gotische beeldhouwkunst :2 beeldhouwwerk, sculptuur :un -- de Rodin = beeldhouwwerk van Rodin :-- in ligno = houtsnijkunst, houtsnijwerk :-- in basse-relievo = sculptuur in bas-relief :-- funerari = grafsculptuur :exposition de --s = beeldententoonstelling :parco de --s = beeldenpark :sculper un -- = een beeld uithakken sculptural adj :1 de beeldhouwkunst betreffend, beeldhouw..., beeld(en)... :arte -- = beeldhouwkunst :gruppo -- = beeldengroep sculpturesc adj :1 de beeldhouwkunst betreffend, beeldhouw... scuma sub :1 schuim :-- saponacee/de sapon = zeepsop :-- del bira = schuim van het bier :-- de mar = zeeschuim :-- de banio = badschuim :-- carbonic = blusschuim :extinctor a -- carbonic = schuimblusser :extinction con -- = schuimblussing :-- plastic = schuimplastic :strato de -- = schuimlaag scumar v :1 schuimen (schuim vormen) :-- de furor = schuim(bekk)en van woede :2 afschuimen (schuim wegnemen) :-- le pisos = het schuim van de erwten afscheppen scumatoria sub :1 schuimspaan :-- a fritura = frituurspaan scumose adj :1 schuim..., schuimend, met schuim bedekt :crista/cresta -- = schuimkop :gumma/cauchu -- = schuimrubber + scumositate sub :1 het schuimend zijn scuriolo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA eekhoorn + scurril adj :1 grof, plat, vulgair + scurrilitate sub :1 grofheid, platheid, vulgariteit scutella sub :1 diep bord scutellaria sub :1 BOTANICA glidkruid + scutellate adj :1 veronica -- = schotelkruid, schildvruchtereprijs + scutello sub :1 BIOLOGIA schildje, schubje scutero sub :1 schildknaap + scutiforme adj :1 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA schildvormig scuto sub :1 schild, wapenschild :-- de bronzo = bronzen schild :-- thermic = hitteschild :-- spatial = ruimteschild Scylla sub n pr :1 Scylla + scyphomedusa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schijfkwal scytha sub :1 Scyth Scythia sub n pr :1 Scythië scythic adj :1 Scythisch scythico sub :1 Scyth :2 Scythisch (taal) se pron rec :1 zich, zichzelf sebacee adj :1 MEDICINA talgachtig, talg... :glandula -- = talgklier + sebifere adj :1 sapio -- = talkboom + sebo sub :1 vet, smeer :candela de -- = vetkaars :2 MEDICINA talg, huidsmeer + sebolitho sub :1 seboliet, talgsteen + seborrhea sub :1 MEDICINA overmatige talgafscheiding + seborrheic adj :1 MEDICINA vetzuchtig + sebose adj :1 vet, vettig :oculo -- = leepoog :-- al oculo = leepogig secabile adj :1 die/dat kan worden gesneden, snijdbaar + secabursas sub :1 beurzensnijder, zakkenroller secale sub :1 BOTANICA rogge :-- de hiberno = winterrogge :pan de -- = roggebrood :farina de -- = roggemeel :flor de farina de -- = roggebloem :pappa de (farina de) -- = roggepap :vannatura de -- = roggekaf :palea de -- = roggestro :spica de -- = roggeaar :grano de -- = roggekorrel :pedunculo de -- = roggehalm :garba de -- = roggeschoof :stupula de -- = roggestoppel :recolta de -- = roggeoogst :campo de -- = roggeveld/akker :specie de -- = roggesoort + secalin adj :1 BOTANICA :bromo -- = strogras, roggedravik secante adj :1 snijdend :linea -- = snijlijn :circulo -- = snijcirkel :plano -- = snijvlak secante sub :1 GEOMETRIA secans, snijlijn secapapiro sub :1 papiersnijder, papiermes secar v :1 snijden, afsnijden :-- le herba = het gras maaien :-- le gazon = het gazon maaien :-- le capillos = haarknippen :facer -- se le capillos = zijn haar laten knippen :-- le capillos in quatro = haarkloven + secator sub :1 iemand die snijdt :-- de herba = grasmaaier :-- de capillos in quatro = haarklover :2 snoeimes :-- a/de haga = heggeschaar :3 maaier, maaimachine :-- rotative = cirkelmaaier + seceder v :1 zich afscheiden, zich afsplitsen secerner v :1 scheiden, afzonderen :2 PHYSIOLOGIA afscheiden + secession sub :1 afscheiding, afsplitsing :guerra de -- = secessieoorlog, afscheidingsoorlog :facer -- = zich afscheiden, zich afsplitsen + secessional adj :1 afscheidend + secessionismo sub :1 secessionisme + secessionista sub :1 secessionist + secessionista adj :1 secessionistisch :processo -- = afscheidingsproces + secessionistic adj :1 secessionistisch :movimento -- = secessionistische beweging secreta sub :1 CATHOLICISMO secreta, oratio super ablata secretar v :1 PHYSIOLOGIA afscheiden (vocht), uitscheiden :-- liquido = vocht afscheiden :-- pus/pure = etteren + secretaria sub :1 vrouwelijke secretaris, secretaresse :-- particular = privé-secretaresse :-- de direction = directiesecretaresse :-- medical = doktersassistente + secretaria sub :1 secretarie :-- municipal/communal = gemeentesecretarie secretariato sub :1 secretariaat :-- de stato = staatssecretariaat :2 functie/ambt van secretaris :3 gebouw/kantoor van de secretaris secretario sub :1 HISTORIA geheimschrijver :2 secretaris :-- general = secretaris-generaal :-- municipal = gemeentesecretaris :-- de stato = staatssecretaris :-- de direction = directiesecretaris :-- de ambassada = ambassadesecretaris :-- de legation = gezantschapssecretaris :-- particular = privé-secretaris :-- perpetue/perpetual = secretaris voor het leven :3 ZOOLOGIA secretarisvogel secrete adj :1 geheim, verborgen, geheim... :agente -- = geheim agent :societate/association -- = geheim genootschap :scriptura -- = geheimschrift :documentos -- = geheime documenten/stukken :session -- = besloten zitting/vergadering :conferentia -- = geheime bijeenkomst :policia -- = geheime politie :scala -- = geheime trap :porta -- = geheime deur :armario -- = geheime kast :numero de telephono -- = geheim telefoonnummer :alliantia -- = geheim verbond :tractato -- = geheim verdrag :servicio -- = geheime dienst :votation/voto -- = geheime stemming :2 onmededeelzaam, gesloten :homine -- = gesloten man + secretina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA secretine secretion sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA secretie, afscheiding :-- interne = interne secretie :-- lacrimal = traanafscheiding :-- purulente = etterafscheiding :-- sudoral = zweetafscheiding :-- salivari/de saliva = speekselafscheiding :-- de muco = slijmafscheiding :-- de succo gastric = maagsapafscheiding :glandulas a -- interne/externe = klieren met inwendige/uitwendige secretie :2 afscheidingsprodukt, sap :-- pancreatic = alvleessap + secretive adj :1 Vide: secretori secreto sub :1 geheim(houding) :-- del confession = biechtgeheim :-- del stato = staatsgeheim :-- de fabrication = fabrieksgeheim :-- postal/epistolar = briefgeheim :-- bancari = bankgeheim :-- public = publiek geheim, allemansgeheim :--s del natura = geheimen van de natuur :-- professional = beroepsgeheim :-- del corde = hartsgeheim :-- aperte = publiek geheim :-- del confessional = geheim van de biechtstoel :-- commercial/mercantil = handelsgeheim :--s del natura = geheimen van de natuur :divulgar un -- = een geheim onthullen :trair/revelar/disvelar un -- = een geheim prijsgeven/verklappen :divulgation de un -- = onthulling van een geheim :guardar un -- = een geheim bewaren :guardar le -- de su nomine = zijn naam verzwijgen :imponer -- = geheimhouding opleggen :trair un -- = een geheim verraden :violar un -- = een geheim schenden :detener un -- = een geheim bezitten :in -- = in het geheim, onopgemerkt :sub le sigillo del -- = onder het zegel der geheimhouding :ille cognosce le --s del mestiero = hij kent het klappen van de zweep :2 geheime lade/veer/cijfercombinatie, etc. secretori adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA secretorisch, afscheidings... :glandulas -- = afscheidingsklieren :organo -- = afscheidingsorgaan :nervos -- = secretorische zenuwen secta sub :1 sekte :-- religiose = godsdienstige sekte :-- heretic = ketterse sekte :membro de -- = sektelid :fundar un -- = een sekte oprichten :formar un -- = een sekte vormen :formation de -- = sektevorming sectari adj :1 sektarisch, sekte... :spirito -- = sektegeest :odio -- = sektenhaat :attitude -- = sektarische houding sectario sub :1 sektariër + sectarismo sub :1 sektarisme, sektegeest :-- meschin/pusille = schotjesgeest + sectile adj :1 snijdbaar section sub :1 het snijden (anque MEDICINA), sectie :2 sectie (anque MILITAR), paragraaf, onderdeel, afdeling, baanvak, traject (tram/bus), district, :landsdeel, stadsdeel, etc. :MILITAR chef (F) de -- = sectiecommandant :capitulos dividite in --es = hoofdstukken die in paragrafen zijn verdeeld :-- electoral = kiesdistrict :-- de publicitate = reclameafdeling :-- rhythmic = ritmesectie (van jazzband) :-- local de un partito politic = plaatselijke afdeling van een politieke partij :tote le --es del societate = alle geledingen van de maatschappij :-- de linea = baanvak :3 GEOMETRIA etc., snede, snijvlak, doorsnede :-- conic = kegelsnede :puncto de -- = snijpunt :-- horizontal = horizontale doorsnede :-- vertical = verticale doorsnede :-- transversal = dwarsdoorsnede :-- longitudinal = lengtedoorsnede, langsdoorsnede :-- stratigraphic = stratigrafische doorsnede :-- transverse/transversal del valle/vallea = dalprofiel sectionar v :1 verdelen in secties :2 doorsnijden, afsnijden + sectionate adj :1 snij... :plano -- = snijvlak sector sub :1 sector (anque GEOMETRIA ,MILITAR), afdeling, (deel)gebied, district, zone, bedrijfstak, :branche :-- circular/de circulo = cirkelsector :-- spheric = bolsector :-- de fronte = frontsector :-- public = publieke sector ECONOMIA -- in expansion = groeisector :in ample --es del population = in brede kringen + sector(i)al adj :1 van een sector, per sector, op een sector gericht :accordo -- = deelakkoord + sectorisar v :1 verdelen/spreiden in sectoren + sectorisation :1 verdeling/spreiding in sectoren sectura sub :1 snede :un -- in le digito = een snede in de vinger secular adj :1 honderdjarig, ééns per honderd jaar plaatsvindend/voorkomend ASTRONOMIA perturbationes -- = :seculaire storingen :2 eeuwenoud :querco -- = eeuwenoude eik :costumes/usages -- = eeuwenoude gebruiken :castello -- = kasteel van eeuwen her :3 wereldlijk, werelds :canto -- = wereldlijk lied secular sub :1 leek, seculier secularisar v :1 seculariseren, verwereldlijken, in wereldlijk beheer brengen, aan de staat brengen (van kerkelijke goederen) :clero secularisate = verwereldlijkte geestelijkheid secularisation sub :1 secularisatie, secularisering, verwereldlijking :-- del theatro = verwereldlijking van het toneel secularismo sub :1 secularisme secularista sub :1 secularist secularitate sub :1 het eeuwig bestaan/voortduren :2 wereldlijk karakter seculo sub :1 eeuw :--s medie = middeleeuwen :-- de auro = gouden eeuw :-- presente = deze eeuw :Seculo del Lumines/del Luces = Eeuw van de Verlichting :bravar le --s = de eeuwen (kunnen) trotseren :durante --s = eeuwenlang :2 wereld, wereldse zaken secunda sub :1 seconde (tijdseenheid) :in un fraction de -- = in een fractie van een seconde :agulia del --s = secondewijzer, kleine wijzer :2 seconde (1/3600 van de graad van een hoek) :3 MUSICA seconde, interval secundar v :1 bijstaan, helpen, assisteren secundari adj :1 secundair, ondergeschikt, bijkomend, bijkomstig, bij..., neven... :industria -- = nevenbedrijf :forma -- = nevenvorm :empleo -- = nevenbaan :labor/travalio -- = nevenarbeid :figura/personage -- = nevenfiguur :rolo -- = nevenrol :effecto -- = bijwerking :significato -- = bijbetekenis :cosa -- = bijzaak :via/cammino -- = secundaire weg :fermentation -- = nagisting :PHYSICA, BOTANICA :axe -- = bijas :circumstantia -- = bijkomstige omstandigheid :de importantia -- = van ondergeschikt belang :2 INSENIAMENTO middelbaar :schola -- = middelbare school secunde num ord :1 tweede :in -- loco = in de tweede plaats :de -- mano = tweedehands :-- violino = tweede viool :-- intention = bijbedoeling :-- votation = herstemming :omne -- jorno/die = om de andere dag secundinas sub pl :1 nageboorte + secundipara sub :1 vrouw die voor de tweede keer baart + secundipare adj :1 voor de tweede keer barend secundo sub :1 tweede man, assistent, secondant (bij duel) secundo prep :1 vlak achter :2 langs :3 overeenkomstig, volgens, naar :-- le littera del lege = naar de letter van de wet :-- tote le apparentias = naar alle schijn :-- le besonios = naar behoefte :-- le circumstantias = naar bevind van zaken :-- mi habitude = zoals ik gewoon ben :-- le desiro/le desiderio de = op wens van :-- mi calculos = naar mijn berekening :proceder -- le instructiones = overeenkomstig de instructies handelen :io agera -- mi conscientia = il zal naar eer en geweten handelen :-- que = al naar gelang dat, naarmate dat + secundogenite adj :1 als tweede geboren :filio -- = tweede zoon + secundogenito sub :1 als tweede geborene, tweede zoon + secundogenitura sub :1 status van als tweede (zoon/dochter) geborene secur adj :1 zeker, veilig, betrouwbaar, feilloos :loco -- = veilige plaats :amico -- = betrouwbare vriend :base -- = solide basis :intuition -- = feilloze intuïtie :in manos -- = in veilige handen :le mano -- del dentista = de vaste hand van de tandarts :2 zeker, overtuigd :3 zeker, vaststaand + securiforme adj :1 BOTANICA bijlvormig (van blad) securitate sub :1 zekerheid, veiligheid, betrouwbaarheid :Consilio de Securitate = Veiligheidsraad :-- public = openbare veiligheid :-- national = nationale veiligheid :-- collective = collectieve veiligheid :-- juridic = rechtszekerheid :-- social = sociale zekerheid :aletta de -- = (van geweer) veiligheidspal :placa de -- = borgplaat :bulon/cavilia de -- = borgbout, borgspie, borgpen :anello de -- = borgring :resorto de -- = borgveer :dispositivo de -- = veiligheidsinrichting :casco de -- = veiligheidshelm :berillos de -- = veiligheidsbril :servicio de -- = veiligheidsdienst :vitro de -- = veiligheidsglas :pessulo de -- = veiligheidsgrendel :caten(ett)a de -- = veiligheidskettinkje :test (A) de -- = veiligheidskeuring :vestimentos de -- = veiligheidskleding :lampa de -- = veiligheidslamp :rasorio de -- = veiligheidsscheermes :serratura de -- = veiligheidsslot :cinctura/cincturon de -- = veiligheidsgordel :margine de -- = veiligheidsmarge :spinula de -- = veiligheidsspeld :valvula/valva de -- = veiligheidsklep :mesura de -- = veiligheidsmaatregel :functionario de -- = veiligheidsfunctionaris :manivella de -- = veiligheidskruk :policia de -- = veiligheidspolitie :guarda/rail (A) de -- = vangrail :scafoltage de -- = schriksteiger :prescription de -- = veiligheidsvoorschrift :loco de -- = vrijplaats :pacto de -- = veiligheidspact :conferentia de -- = veiligheidsconferentie :norma de -- = veiligheidsnorm :rationes de -- = veiligheidsredenen :systema de -- = veiligheidssysteem :controlo de -- = veiligheidscontrole :-- del stato = staatsveiligheid :poner/mitter in -- = in veiligheid brengen :esser in -- = in veiligheid zijn, in behouden haven zijn :pro rationes de -- = veiligheidshalve :2 garantie (waar)borg, onderpand :3 zekerheid :on non jam cognosce con -- le numero de vulneratos = het aantal gewonden is nog onzeker :pro plus de -- = zekerheidshalve sed conj :1 maar :non solmente -- etiam = niet alleen maar ook sedar v :1 kalmeren, bedaren, stillen :-- le disordines = de onlusten bedwingen sedation sub :1 MEDICINA het stillen, het verzachten :-- del dolor = pijnstilling sedative adj :1 kalmerend, pijnstillend (anque MEDICINA) :pharmaco -- = pijnstillend middel sedativo sub :1 MEDICINA pijnstillend/verzachtend/kalmerend middel :isto functiona como un -- = dat werkt kalmerend sede sub :1 zitplaats, zetel, stoel :-- posterior/de detra = achterzitplaats/achterbank/duozitting, buddyseat :-- balanciante/a bascula = schommelstoel :-- de bracios = leunstoel, armstoel :-- giratori = draaistoel :-- presidential = presidentszetel :-- vacante = vacante zetel :haber un -- in le consilio directive = een zetel in het bestuur hebben :repartition del --s = zetelverdeling :2 zetel, (administratief, etc.) centrum, hoofdkantoor :-- central/principal = hoofdzetel/kantoor :Sancte Sede = Heilige Stoel :-- Apostolic = Apostolische Stoel :-- governamental/de governamento = regeringszetel :-- del Statos Provincial = provinciehuis :con -- in = gevestigd te/in :3 ECCLESIA diocees, bisschoppelijk gebied, bisdom sedece sub num card :1 zestien + sedecesime num ord :1 zestiende sedentari adj :1 (stil)zittend, sedentair :empleo -- = zittend beroep :labor/travalio -- = zittend werk :vita -- = zittend leven :2 ho(n)kvast, sedentair, aan één plaats gebonden :population -- = gezeten bevolking :ave -- = standvogel :pisce -- = standvis + sedentari(e)tate sub :1 zittende levenswijze, sedentair bestaan + sedentarismo sub :1 zittende levenswijze, sedentair bestaan sedente adj :1 zittend seder v :1 zitten :esser sedite = zitten :-- se = gaan zitten :prefere tu -- te hic? = wil je misschien hier zitten? :votar per -- e levar = stemmen door zitten en opstaan :2 zitting hebben :-- in le parlamento = in het parlement zitten :3 passen, zitten (van kleding/schoenen) + sedia sub :1 stoel :-- alte = hoge stoel :-- basse = lage stoel :-- cannate = rieten stoel :-- balanciante/a/de bascula = schommelstoel :-- commode/confortabile = gemakkelijke stoel :-- de bracios = armstoel, leunstoel :-- plicante = vouwstoel :-- superponibile = stapelstoel :-- ejectabile/de ejection = schietstoel :-- rolante/a rotas = rolstoel :-- de plagia = strandstoel :-- de cocina = keukenstoel :-- de infante = kinderstoel :-- de piscator = visstoeltje :-- del camino = hoekje bij de haard :-- electric = elektrische stoel :pede/gamba de -- = stoelpoot :tapissar un -- = een stoel bekleden/stofferen + sedia gestiatora LATINO :1 CATHOLICISMO sedia gestiatora sedimentar v :1 sedimenteren, bezinksel vormen, bezinken, afzetten, neerslaan sedimentari adj :1 GEOLOGIA MEDICINA sedimentair, sediment..., afzettings... :rocca -- = afzettingsgesteente sedimentation sub :1 GEOLOGIA MEDICINA sedimentatie, bezinking, afzetting, bezinksel, neerslag :-- sanguinee/del sanguine = bloedbezinking :velocitate de -- = sedimentatiesnelheid :bassino de -- = bezinkingsbekken :installation de -- = bezinkingsinstallatie :stagno de -- = bezinkvijver sedimento sub :1 GEOLOGIA MEDICINA sediment, afzetting, bezinksel, neerslag :-- fluvial/fluviatile = rivierafzetting :-- costari = kustafzetting :-- argillose/argillacee/de argilla = kleiafzetting :-- de glacie = ijsafzetting :-- del sanguine = bloedbezinking :accumulation de -- = sedimentophoping + sedimentologia sub :1 sedimentologie + sedimentologic adj :1 sedimentologisch sedition sub :1 oproer, opstand :spirito de -- = oproerigheid :reprimer/comprimer/jugular un -- = een opstand bedwingen/de kop indrukken/onderdrukken seditionar v :1 tot opstand aanzetten, opruien seditiose adj :1 opruiend, oproerig, opstandig :manifesto -- = opruiend manifest :scripto/articulo -- = opruiend stuk + seditioso sub :1 oproerling, opstandeling + sedo sub :1 BOTANICA sedum, vetkruid :-- rupestre = tripmadam :-- acre = muurpeper, bergknop :-- albe = wit vetkruid, schotkruid :-- oppositifolie = rozenvetkruid seducer v :1 verleiden, verlokken, bekoren, aantrekken, voor zich innemen :-- un femina = een vrouw verleiden :lassar se -- per un cosa = zich door iets laten verlokken :voce seducente = lokstem seducibile adj :1 te verleiden, te verlokken, verleidbaar, overhaalbaar seducimento sub :1 het verleiden, het verlokken, verleiding, verlokking seduction sub :1 het verleiden, het verlokken, verleiding, verlokking :2 iets verleidelijks, iets onweerstaanbaars :le -- del mal = het lokkend kwaad :le --es del vita rural = de aanlokkelijkheden van het buitenleven :exercer un -- irresistibile = een onweerstaanbare aantrekkingskracht uitoefenen seductive adj :1 verleidelijk, verlokkelijk seductor sub :1 verleider, verlokker + seductor adj :1 verleidelijk, verleidings... :poter -- = verleidingskracht :gratia -- = verleidelijke charme :oculos -- = verleidelijke ogen + sedule adj :1 volhardend, ijverig, naarstig + sedulitate sub :1 volharding, ijver, naarstigheid + sefardi adj :1 sefardisch + sefardim sub pl :1 sefarden, sefardim, Zuideuropese joden + sefardita adj :1 sefardisch :communitate de origine -- = gemeenschap van sefardische afkomst + sefardita sub :1 sefard, Zuideuropese jood :communitate de --s = gemeenschap van sefarden + segmental adj :1 segmentaal, segment... :ARTE DE CONSTRUER :arco -- = segmentboog segmentar v :1 segmenteren, in segmenten verdelen, splijten, klieven, kloven segmentar adj :1 segmentaal segmentation sub :1 het segmenteren, segmentatie, verdeling, opsplitsing :-- del mercato = marktsegmentatie segmento sub :1 GEOMETRIA, BIOLOGIA etc., segment, geleding, lid :-- circular/de circulo = cirkelsegment :-- spheric = bolsegment :--s de un insecto = leden van een insekt :-- del mercato = marktsegment segregar v :1 scheiden, afzonderen segregation sub :1 het scheiden, het afzonderen, segregatie, scheiding, afzondering :-- cultural = culturele segregatie :-- racial = rassenscheiding, apartheid :politica de -- racial = politek van rassenscheiding + segregationismo sub :1 (leer van de) rassenscheiding + segregationista sub :1 voorstander van rassenscheiding + segregationista adj :1 neigend naar/voor rassenscheiding :politica -- = apartheidspolitiek + segregationistic adj :1 neigend naar/voor rassenscheiding segregative adj :1 segregatie bevorderend, leidend tot onderscheid, scheidend, afzonderend + segregator sub :1 segregator seismal adj :1 seismisch, aardbevings... seismic adj :1 seismisch, aardbevings... :succussa -- = aardschok :region -- = aardbevingsgebied :disastro/catastrophe -- = aardbevingsramp :damno(s) -- = aardbevingsschade :fortia -- = aardbevingskracht :unda -- = aardbevingsgolf :foco/hypocentro -- = aardbevingshaard :observation -- = seismische observatie :prospection -- = seismische verkenning + seismicitate sub :1 seismiciteit :grado de -- = seismiciteitsgraad :carta/mappa de -- = seismiciteitskaart seismo sub :1 aardbeving, aardschok :-- submarin = zeebeving :foco/hypocentro de un -- = haard van een aardbeving :resistentia al -- = aardbevingsbestendigheid :prognostico de -- = aardbevingsvoorspelling :frequentia de -- = aardbevingsfrequentie :intensitate de un -- = aardbevingsintensiteit :simulator de -- = aardbevingssimulator :fallia del -- = aardbevingsbreuk + seismogenese (-esis) sub :1 seismogenese + seismogenic adj :1 seismogeen :fallia -- = seismogene breuk + seismogramma sub :1 seismogram seismographia sub :1 seismografie seismographic adj :1 seismografisch seismographo sub :1 seismograaf :-- triaxial = triaxiale seismograaf seismologia sub :1 seismologie seismologic adj :1 seismologisch :instituto -- = seismologisch instituut + seismologista sub :1 seismoloog seismologo sub :1 seismoloog + seismometria sub :1 seismometrie + seismometric adj :1 seismometrisch + seismometro sub :1 seismometer + seismonastia sub :1 BIOLOGIA seismonastie + seismoscopic adj :1 seismoscopisch + seismoscopio sub :1 seismoscoop + seismotherapia sub :1 seismotherapie + selaginella sub :1 BOTANICA Engels mos, selaginella selecte adj :1 uitgezocht, zorgvuldig gekozen, geselecteerd, select, exclusief :tirator -- = scherpschutter :vino -- = uitgelezen wijn :circulos -- = exclusieve kringen :compania/gruppo -- = select gezelschap selection sub :1 selectie, keuze, keur :-- aleatori = willekeurige selectie :-- de poesias = keur van gedichten :-- de plattos deliciose = keur van lekkernijen :-- natural = natuurlijke selectie SPORT -- de base = basisopstelling :commission de -- = keuzecommissie :procedura/procedimento de -- = selectieprocedure :regula de -- = selectieregel :match (A) de -- = selectiewedstrijd :test (A) a -- multiple = meerkeuzetoets :question a -- multiple = meerkeuzevraag :BIOLOGIA -- natural = natuurlijke teeltkeus/selectie :criterio de -- = selectiecriterium :methodo de -- = selectiemethode :facer un -- = een selectie maken, selecteren selectionar v :1 selecteren, selectie toepassen, schiften, uitkiezen :-- athletas pro un campionato = atleten selecteren voor een kampioenschap + selectionate adj :1 geselecteerd :SPORT jocator -- = geselecteerde speler, selectiespeler :SPORT equipa -- = selectie, kernploeg + selectionator sub :1 iemand die selecteert :-- del equipa national de football (A) = persoon die het nationale voetbalteam selecteert selective adj :1 uitkiezend, selectief (anque van radio) :memoria -- = selectief geheugen :indignation -- = selectieve verontwaardiging :methodo -- = selectiemethode :interferentia -- = selectieve interferentie :avantage -- = selectievoordeel :proceder selectivemente = selectief te werk gaan + selectivitate sub :1 selectiviteit (anque van radio), selectief vermogen + selector sub :1 iemand die selecteert :commission/committee (A) de --es = keuzecommissie :2 selectiemechanisme, keuzeschakelaar, RADIO, TELEVISION afstemknop, TELEPHONO kiesschijf :-- de lingua = taalkiezer + selector adj :1 selectie..., keuze... :commutator -- = keuzeschakelaar :disco -- = kiesschijf (van telefoon) Selena sub n pr :1 RELIGION GREC Selene seleniato sub :1 CHIMIA selenaat selenic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = seleniumzuur :compositos -- = seleenverbindingen + selenifere adj :1 CHIMIA seleenhoudend seleniose adj :1 CHIMIA seleen..., selenig :acido -- = selenigzuur selenita sub :1 maanbewoner selenite sub :1 MINERALOGIA maansteen selenito sub :1 CHIMIA seleniet + selenitose adj :1 seleniet bevattend selenium sub :1 CHIMIA seleen, selenium :composito de -- = seleenverbinding selenographia sub :1 selenografie, maanbeschrijving + selenographic adj :1 selenografisch :tabulas -- = maantafels :coordinatas -- = selenografische coördinaten :mappa/carta -- = maankaart selenographo sub :1 (instrument) selenograaf :2 (persoon) selenograaf, maanbeschrijver + selenologia sub :1 selenologie, maanwetenschap + selenologic adj :1 selenologisch :studios -- = se-lenologische studiën :recercas -- = selenolo-gisch onderzoek + selenologo sub :1 selenoloog, maanspecialist + selenotopographia sub :1 selenotopografie, studie van de maanbodem + selenotypia sub :1 selenotypie seleri sub :1 selderij, selderie :-- crispe = krulselderij :-- rapa = selderieknol :folio de -- = selderieblad :semine de -- = selderiezaad :suppa al -- = selderiesoep :salata al -- = selderiesalade/sla + self-control sub ANGLESE :1 zelfbeheersing self-service sub :1 s. self-service (A) :restaurant -- = restaurante self-service seliger v :1 een keuze maken, (uit)kiezen, uitzoeken, selecteren :parlar in terminos ben seligite = spreken in welgekozen bewoordingen sella sub :1 zadel (van paard/fiets) :-- de femina = dameszadel :-- de bicycletta = fietszadel :animal de -- = rijdier :cavallo de -- = rijpaard :cingula de -- = zadelriem :resorto de -- = zadelveer :levar le -- = afzadelen :tecto in forma de -- = zadeldak :pomo de -- = zadelknop :cossinetta de -- = zadelkussentje sellar v :1 zadelen :-- un cavallo = een paard (op)zadelen selleria sub :1 zadelmakersambacht :2 zadelmakerij, zadelmakerswinkel :3 zadelmakerswerk sellero sub :1 zadelmaker :utensiles de -- = zadelmakersgereedschap :agulia de -- = zadelmakersnaald + selva sub :1 selva (tropisch regenwoud) Sem sub n pr :1 Sem sem(e)iologia sub :1 MEDICINA LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semiologie, semiotiek sem(e)iologic adj :1 MEDICINA LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semiologisch, semiotisch sem(e)iotic adj :1 MEDICINA LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semiologisch, semiotisch sem(e)iotica sub :1 MEDICINA LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semiotiek, semiologie + semantema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semanteem semantic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semantisch :campo -- = semantisch veld :componente -- = semantische component :systema -- = semantisch systeem :disveloppamento -- = semantische ontwikkeling :differentia -- = semantisch verschil semantica sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semantiek, betekenisleer :-- analytic = analytische semantiek :-- structural = structurele semantiek :-- synchronic = synchronische semantiek :-- diachronic = diachronische semantiek :-- cognitive = cognitieve semantiek semanticista sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semanticus + semanticitate sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semantische waar-de, semantisch aspect + semaphoric adj :1 sein... :posto -- = seinpost :station -- = seinstation semaphoro sub :1 semafoor, seinpaal, seinmast semasiologia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semasiologie semasiologic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semasiologisch semasiologo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semasioloog sematographia sub :1 sematografie + semblabile adj :1 eender, identiek, dergelijk, zulk :MATHEMATICA triangulos -- = gelijkvormige driehoeken :caso -- = dergelijk geval semblante sub :1 (uiterlijke) schijn, uiterlijk :-- de solution = schijnoplossing semblantia sub :1 (uiterlijke) schijn, uiterlijk :sub le -- de amicitate = onder het mom van vriendschap semblar v :1 schijnen, lijken, de indruk wekken :il me sembla = het schijnt me toe, ik heb de indruk + seme sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA seem, semantisch kenmerk + semema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semeem semestral adj :1 halfjaarlijks, halfjarig :terminos -- = halfjaarlijkse termijnen + semestralitate sub :1 semestraliteit, halfjaarlijkse aflossing + semestralmente adv :1 om de zes maanden, om het half jaar semestre sub :1 semester, half jaar :-- de hiberno = winterhalfjaar :-- de estate = zomerhalfjaar :divider in --s = in semesters opdelen + semiamplexicaule adj :1 BOTANICA halfstengelomvattend + semianalphabete adj :1 halfanalfabeet + semianalphabetico sub :1 halfanalfabeet + semianalphabetismo sub :1 halfanalfabetisme + semiannual adj :1 halfjaarlijks + semianular adj :1 BIOLOGIA half ringvormig + semiaperte adj :1 half open, op een kier :le porta es -- = de deur staat op een kier :con le bucca -- = met half open mond + semiaride adj :1 half droog, semi-aride + semiautomatic adj :1 half-automatisch :systemas -- = halfautomatische systemen :arma -- = halfautomatisch wapen :audiometro -- = halfautomatische audiometer + semiautonome adj :1 half autonoom + semiballistic adj :1 semi-ballistisch semibarbare adj :1 half barbaars + semibarbarismo sub :1 het half barbaars zijn + semibischroma sub :1 MUSICA vierenzestigste noot semibreve sub :1 MUSICA hele noot, semibrevis + semic adj :1 semisch :analyse (-ysis) -- = analyse in semen + semichroma sub :1 MUSICA zestiende noot semicircular adj :1 halfcirkelvormig :2 :canales -- = halfcirkelvormige kanalen (in het oor) semicirculo sub :1 halve cirkel, halve kring :2 hoekmeter, grafometer, gradenboog semicircumferentia sub :1 GEOMETRIA halve cirkelomtrek + semicivilisate adj :1 half beschaafd + semiclause adj :1 halfgesloten :con le oculos -- = met halfgesloten ogen + semicolon sub :1 puntkomma, kommapunt + semiconductor sub :1 halfgeleider :-- intrinsec = intrinsieke halfgeleider :-- extrinsec = extrinsieke halfgeleider :-- piezoelectric = piëzohalfgeleider :-- amorphe = amorfe halfgeleider :-- discrete = discrete halfgeleider :-- electronic = elektronische halfgeleider :-- optoelectronic = opto-elektronische halfgeleider :-- polycrystallin = polykristallijne halfgeleider + semiconductor adj :1 halfgeleidend :material -- = halfgeleidermateriaal :diodo -- = halfgeleidende diode + semiconscie adj :1 halfbewust + semiconsciente adj :1 halfbewust :stato -- = schemertoestand + semiconscientia sub :1 halfbewustzijn semiconsonante sub :1 PHONETICA halfklinker, halfvocaal, halfconsonant + semiconsonantic adj :1 PHONETICA mbt een halfklinker/halfconsonant + semiconvergentia sub :1 halfconvergentie + semicoperte adj :1 half bedekt :celo -- = half be-dekte lucht + semicrenate adj :1 BOTANICA over de halve lengte gekarteld + semicrystallin adj :1 halfkristallijn + semicrystallo sub :1 halfkristal semicupio sub :1 zitbad (kuip) semicylindric adj :1 halfcilindrisch semicylindro sub :1 halfcilinder semidea sub :1 halfgodin + semidentate v :1 BOTANICA over de halve lengte getand semideo sub :1 halfgod semidiametro sub :1 MATHEMATICA halve diameter semidiaphane adj :1 halfdoorzichtig + semidiscremate adj :1 half ontvet :lacte -- = halfvolle melk + semidisintegration sub :1 (het) voor de helft uiteenvallen :periodo de -- = halfwaardetijd, halveringstijd semiduple adj :1 CATHOLICISMO :festa -- = minder plechtig feest :2 BOTANICA waarbij alleen de buitenste meeldraden in bloembladen zijn veranderd + semi-educabile adj :1 gedeeltelijk opvoedbaar + semi-erecte adj :1 BOTANICA halfopgericht + semi-erudite adj :1 halfgeleerd + semifabricate adj :1 producto -- = halfprodukt + semifinal sub :1 halve finale, demifinale + semifinalista sub :1 deelnemer aan de halve finale + semifisse adj :1 halfweg spleten semiflosculo sub :1 BOTANICA lintbloempje, randbloempje semiflosculose adj :1 BOTANICA semi-flosculair, met lintbloempjes semifluide adj :1 halfvloeibaar :un oleo lubrificate -- = een halfvloeibare smeerolie + semifluido sub :1 halfvloeibare stof + semiformal adj :1 semi-formeel + semigovernamental adj :1 parastataal :institution -- = parastatale instelling + semigrasse adj :1 halfvet :caseo -- = halfvette kaas :producto -- = halvaprodukt :margarina -- = halvarine + semihebdomadari adj :1 halfwekelijks + semiliquide adj :1 halfvloeibaar :colla -- = half-vloeibare lijm + semilitterari adj :1 semi-literair + semilonge adj :1 halflang :vocal -- = halflange klinker + semilongitudinal sub :1 half-longitudinaal :GEOLOGIA fallia -- = half-longitudinale breuk semilunar adj :1 ANATOMIA halvemaanvormig semilunar sub :1 ANATOMIA halvemaanvormig been, lunatum + semilunio sub :1 halve maan + semimensual adj :1 halfmaandelijks + semimetallo sub :1 halfmetaal + semimilitar adj :1 semi-militair + semiminima sub :1 MUSICA kwart noot semimorte adj :1 half dood + seminabile :1 die men kan zaaien, etc. (Vide: seminar) seminal adj :1 van het zaad, zaad..., seminaal :lobos -- = zaadlobben :inveloppe -- = zaadhulsel :globulo -- = zaadbolletje :vesicula -- = zaadblaasje :ducto/tubo -- = zaadbuis :cellula -- = zaadcel :tegumento -- = zaadhulsel :button -- = zaadknop :liquido -- = zaadvloeistof, teeltvocht :cryobiologia -- = seminale cryobiologie seminar v :1 zaaien, bezaaien, uitzaaien, inzaaien, bezaaien :-- le discordia/discordo = onenigheid zaaien/doen ontstaan :-- odio = haat zaaien :-- (le) panico = paniek zaaien :-- le terror = angst/schrik zaaien :-- morte e destruction = dood en verderf zaaien seminario sub :1 HORTICULTURA zaaibed :-- cal(i)de = broeikas :2 CATHOLICISMO seminarium (opleidingsschool voor priesters) :bibliotheca de -- = seminariebibliotheek :3 UNIVERSITATE werkcollege, studiedagen, seminar seminarista sub :1 seminarist, priesterstudent + seminasal adj :1 PHONETICA :consonante -- = halfnasaal semination sub :1 het uit/in/be/zaaien :tempore de -- = zaaitijd seminator sub :1 zaaier seminatorio sub :1 zaaimachine semine sub :1 zaad :-- de trifolio = klaverzaad :-- de coton = katoenzaad :-- de radice = radijszaad seminifere adj :1 zaadhoudend, zaaddragend :glandula -- = zaadklier :canal -- = zaadleider + seminomade sub :1 halfnomade + seminomade adj :1 halfnomadisch + seminomadismo sub :1 halfnomadisch bestaan seminude adj :1 half naakt + semiobscuritate sub :1 halfduister, schemerdonker semiofficial adj :1 semi-officieel semiologia sub :1 MEDICINA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semiologie, semiotiek, tekenleer semiologic adj :1 MEDICINA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA semiologisch, semiotisch :problemas -- = semiologische proble-men :structuras -- = semiologische structuren + semiopac adj :1 half-opaak, enigszins transparant, halfmat + semi-opposite adj :1 BOTANICA deels tegenoverstaand, deels niet + semiotica sub :1 semiotiek, tekenleer + semiotico sub :1 semioticus + semiparasito sub :1 halfparasiet semipelagian adj :1 THEOLOGIA van de semi-pelagianen semipelagianismo sub :1 THEOLOGIA semi-pelagianisme semipelagiano sub :1 THEOLOGIA semi-pelagiaan + semipellucide adj :1 halfdoorschijnend + semipermanente adj :1 semi-permanent + semipermeabile adj :1 semi-permeabel, halfdoorlatend :membrana -- = halfdoorlatend membraan + semipermeabilitate sub :1 halfdoorlatendheid + semiplen adj :1 halfvol :le bottilia es ancora -- = de fles is nog halfvol + semipreciose adj :1 half edel :petra -- = halfedelsteen + semiprecioso sub :1 halfedelsteen + semiproducto sub :1 halfprodukt, halffabrikaat + semiprofessional sub :1 SPORT semiprof + semiprofessional adj :1 SPORT semi-professioneel + semiprofessionalismo sub :1 SPORT semi-professionalisme + semipronation sub :1 ANATOMIA semipronatie + semiremolco sub :1 oplegger + semirigide adj :1 halfstijf, enigszins stijf + semironde adj :1 halfrond + semirotunde adj :1 halfrond semisalvage adj :1 half wild, half beschaafd + semiseta sub :1 halfzijde semisomne adj :1 half slapend + semispheric adj :1 halfbolvormig + semisterile adj :1 BIOLOGIA semi-steriel + semisterilitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA semi-steriliteit + semisubmersibile adj :1 half onder water drijvend + semisupination sub :1 BIOLOGIA semisupinatie semita (I) sub :1 Semiet semita (II) sub :1 voetpad :2 ZOOLOGIA zuigworm semital adj :1 ZOOLOGIA de zuigworm betreffend + semitendinose adj :1 semitendineus, halfpezig semitic adj :1 Semitisch :linguas -- = Semitische talen :populos -- = Semietische volken :studio del cultura -- = semitistiek semitismo sub :1 semitisme + semitista sub :1 semitist semitono sub :1 MUSICA halve toon semitransparente adj :1 halfdoorzichtig, halfdoorschijnend semitransparentia sub :1 halfdoorzichtigheid + semitransversal adj :1 Vide: semitransverse + semitransverse adj :1 half-transversaal :GEOLOGIA fallia -- = half-transversale breuk + semitropic adj :1 subtropisch semitropical adj :1 subtropisch + semitruncate adj :1 BOTANICA half afgeknot, over de halve breedte afgeknot semiuncial adj :1 scriptura -- = halfunciaal schrift + semivestite adj :1 half gekleed semivive adj :1 half levend semivocal sub :1 halfklinker, halfvocaal + semivocalic adj :1 semi-vocaal :phonemas -- = semi-vocale fonemen :sonos -- = semi-vocale klanken :le function -- del i = de semi-vocale functie van de i + semola sub :1 gries(meel) :-- de mais = maïsgries :-- de ris = rijstegries :-- de frumento = tarwegries :pudding (A) de -- = griesmeelpudding :torta de -- = griesmeeltaart :platto de -- = griesmeelschotel/gerecht :pappa de -- = griesmeelpap + semoleria sub :1 griesmeelfabriek + semolero sub :1 griesmeelfabrikant semper adv :1 altijd :pro -- = voor altijd :un vice pro -- = eens en voor altijd semperverde adj :1 altijd groen, groen blijvend :planta -- = altijd groene plant semperverde sub :1 altijdgroene/groenblijvende plant + sempervivum sub :1 BOTANICA huislook sempiterne adj :1 eeuwig(durend), eindeloos, voortdurend sempre( =semper) adv :1 altijd :pro -- = voor altijd :un vice pro -- = eens en voor altijd + sen sub JAPONESE :1 sen (honderdste deel van een yen) + senari adj :1 zestallig :systema/numeration -- = zestallig stelsel senato sub :1 senaat, Eerste Kamer :presidente del -- = voorzitter van de Eerste Kamer :session del -- = Eerste-Kamerzitting :session del -- = senaatsbesluit senatoconsulto sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN senatusconsult, senaatsbesluit senator sub :1 senator senatorial adj :1 senatoriaal, senaat(s)... :electiones -- = senaatsverkiezingen :session -- = senaatszitting :commission -- de studio = senatoriale studiecommissie + Seneca sub n pr :1 Seneca + senecio sub :1 BOTANICA kruiskruid :-- aquatic = waterkruiskruid :-- palustre = moerasandijvie :-- vulgar = kanariekruid senectute sub :1 ouderdom, hoge leeftijd Senegal sub n pr :1 Senegal senegalese sub :1 Senegalees senegalese adj :1 Senegalees :linguas -- = Senegalese talen + Senegambia sub n pr :1 Senegambia + senegambian adj :1 senegambiaaans + senegambiano sub :1 senegambiaan + senescal©ato sub :1 rechtsgebied van een seneschalk + senescal(co) sub :1 HISTORIA seneschalk, hofmeier, hofmaarschalk + senescente adj :1 ouder wordend, verouderend + senescentia sub :1 MEDICINA senescentie, het oud worden :le -- de un persona = het oud worden van een persoon :symptoma de -- = verouderingsverschijnsel :FIGURATE -- de un systema politic = veroudering van een politiek systeem + senescer v :1 ouder worden, verouderen, vergrijzen senil adj :1 ouderdom..., door ouderdom veroorzaakt :2 seniel :debilitate -- = seniele aftakeling, seniliteit :dementia -- = kindsheid :vetulo -- = seniele/afgeleefde grijsaard senilitate sub :1 seniliteit MEDICINA :-- precoce = vroegtijdige ouderdom senior adj :1 senior, ouder :Jan Jansen -- = Jan Jansen senior senior sub :1 senior, oudste, oudere :2 SPORT senior :3 RELIGION Heer :Nostre Senior = Onze Lieve Heer :le casa del Senior = het huis des Heren :cantar le laudes del Senior = Gods lof zingen :4 heer, meneer :-- Jansen = meneer Jansen seniora sub :1 mevrouw, dame :-- Jansen = mevrouw Jansen senioral adj :1 HISTORIA (lands)heerlijk :derectos -- = heerlijke rechten :terra -- = heerlijkheid :2 heren... :casa -- = herenhuis senioretta sub :1 (me)juffrouw :-- Jansen = (me)juffrouw Jansen senioria sub :1 HISTORIA heerlijkheid, heerlijk gebied :le -- de Kortenhoef = de heerlijkheid van Kortenhoef :2 heerlijkheid (titel) :Vostre -- = Uwe heerlijkheid sensar v :1 (zintuiglijk) waarnemen, gewaar worden sensate adj :1 redelijk, verstandig, wijs, zinnig, zinvol, doordacht :parolas -- = zinnige woorden :discurso -- = zinnig betoog :rationamento -- = doordachte redenering :proposition -- = doordacht voorstel sensation sub :1 sensatie, indruk, gewaarwording, gevoel, waarneming :-- auditive = gehoorindruk/waarneming :-- visual = gezichtsindruk/waarneming :-- gustative = smaakgewaarwording :-- de disgusto = gevoel/gewaarwording van afkeer :-- de dolor = pijngewaarwording :-- de satisfaction = voldaan gevoel :-- de benesser = aangenaam gevoel, gevoel van welbehagen :--es hallucinatori = hallucinatorische gewaarwordingen :2 sensatie, beroering, opschudding :facer/causar/producer/suscitar -- = sensatie verwekken, opzien baren :notitia de -- = sensatiebericht :pressa de -- = sensatiepers :roman a -- = sensatieroman sensational adj :1 sensationeel, opzienbarend, sensatie... :nova -- = sensationeel bericht :film (A) -- = sensatiefilm :pressa -- = sensatiepers :lectura -- = sensatielectuur :historia -- = sensatieverhaal :jornal -- = sensatiekrant :numero -- = sensatienummer sensationalismo sub :1 sensatiezucht + sensationalista sub :1 sensatiezoeker sensibile adj :1 waarneembaar, merkbaar, aanwijsbaar, voelbaar, gevoelig :differentia a pena -- = nauwelijks waarneembaar verschil :mundo -- = zintuiglijk waarneembare wereld :perdita -- = gevoelig verlies PHOTOGRAPHIA placa -- = gevoelige plaat :facer progressos -- = opmerkelijke vorderingen maken :mi opinion differe sensibilemente del sue = wij verschillen sterk van mening :2 gevoelig, ontvankelijk :-- al colores = kleurgevoelig :-- al vento = windgevoelig :-- al gelo = vorstgevoelig :ille es multo -- al frigido = hij is zeer vatbaar voor kou :puncto -- = gevoelige plek, kwetsbaar punt :haber le aure -- = een goed gehoor hebben :haber le corde -- = meelevend zijn :3 overgevoelig, lichtgeraakt + sensibilisar v :1 gevoelig maken (voor), sensibiliseren (anque MEDICINA PHOTOGRAPHIA) :-- le opinion public a un cosa = de publieke opinie ontvankelijk maken voor iets + sensibilisation sub :1 sensibilisatie, sensibilisering (anque MEDICINA PHOTOGRAPHIA) + sensibilisator sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA sensibilisator :--- chromatic = chromatische sensibilisator sensibilitate sub :1 sensibiliteit, gevoeligheid :organos del -- = gevoelsorganen :BIOLOGIA -- exteroceptive = exteroceptieve sensibiliteit :-- actinic/al lumine/al luce = lichtgevoeligheid, fotosensibiliteit :-- al pression = drukgevoeligeheid :-- vibratori/al vibrationes = trillingsgevoeligheid, vibratiezin :-- dolorose/al dolor = pijngevoel(en), pijnzin :-- tactile = tastsensibiliteit :-- thermic = temperatuurgevoeligheid, warmtegevoeligheid :appellar al -- de un persona = op iemands gevoel werken :non haber -- artistic = geen gevoel voor kunst hebben :-- de un thermometro = gevoeligheid van een thermometer :-- de un balancia = gevoeligheid van een balans :-- de un artista = gevoeligheid van een artiest :-- musical = musicale gevoeligheid :-- de un emulsion photographic = gevoeligheid van een fotografische emulsie :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- chromatic = kleurgevoeligheid :disproviste de -- = gevoelloos :plen de -- = gevoelvol :perder le -- = gevoelloos raken :2 lichtgeraaktheid, overgevoeligheid, prikkelbaarheid sensitiva sub :1 BOTANICA kruidje-roer-me-niet sensitive adj :1 gevoels... :organos -- = gevoelsorganen :nervo -- = gevoelszenuw :vita -- = gevoelsleven :2 sensitief, fijngevoelig, (over)gevoelig + sensitivismo sub :1 sensitivisme + sensitivitate sub :1 sensitiviteit, (fijn)gevoeligheid + sensitometria sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA sensitometrie + sensitometric adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA sensitometrisch + sensitometro sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA sensitometer senso sub :1 zin, zintuig :le cinque --s = de vijf zintuigen :-- olfactive = reukzin :-- tactile/de tacto = gevoelszin :-- auditori/auditive = gehoorzin :-- visual/del vista = gezichtszin :acuitate/acutessa del --s = scherpte van de zintuigen :perder le --s = het bewustzijn verliezen :reprender/recovrar/recuperar le --s = weer bijkomen, weer tot bewustzijn komen :-- de humor = gevoel voor humor :-- de impotentia = gevoel van onmacht :-- de justitia = rechtsgevoel :-- del realitate(s) = realiteitszin :-- del norma = normbesef :-- del deber = plichtsgevoel :-- de culpa = schuldgevoel :-- de orientation = richtinggevoel :-- rhythmic/del rhythmo/del mesura = maatgevoel :ille non ha le -- del mesura/moderation = hij weet van geen maathouden :2 verstand, onderscheidingsvermogen, oordeelsvermogen :-- commun, bon -- = gezond verstand :3 zin, betekenis :-- de un parola = woordbetekenis :-- del vita = zin van het leven :-- figurate = figuurlijke betekenis :-- principal = hoofdbetekenis :-- accessori/secundari = bijbetekenis :-- original = grondbetekenis :-- proprie = eigenlijke/letterlijke betekenis :-- etymologic = oerbetekenis :-- celate = verborgen betekenis :-- pejorative = ongunstige betekenis :in certe -- = in zekere zin :in le plus large -- del parola = in de ruimste zin van het woord :disproviste de -- = nietszeggend, zonder betekenis :4 zin, richting, kant :-- longitudinal = lengterichting :-- de rotation = draairichting :-- obligatori = verplichte (rij)richting :-- del marcha {sj} = looprichting :in -- inverse/contrari/opposite = in tegengestelde richting :circulation in -- inverse = tegemoetkomend verkeer :-- de un texito = vleug van een stof :in -- horologic = met de wijzers van de klok mee :in -- antihorologic = tegen de wijzers van de klok in :via/cammino/strata de --s separate = weg met gescheiden rijbanen :via/cammino/strata a/de -- unic = weg met éénrichtingsverkeer + sensor sub :1 TECHNICA sensor, aftaster, sluimerknop :-- de humiditate = vochtsensor sensorial adj :1 zintuiglijk, zintuig..., sensorieel, sensorisch :perception -- = zintuiglijke waarneming :cognoscentia/cognoscimento -- = zintuiglijke kennis :perceptibilitate -- = zinnelijkheid :organos -- = gevoelsorganen :amusia -- = sensorische amusie :PSYCHOLOGIA privation -- = sensoriële deprivatie :sensorialmente perceptibile = zinnelijk waarneembaar + sensorialitate sub :1 zintuiglijkheid + sensorimetria sub :1 sensorimetrie + sensorimetric adj :1 sensorimetrisch + sensorimotor adj :1 sensomotorisch sensorio sub :1 centrum van gewaarwording, sensorium sensual adj :1 sensueel, zinnelijk :bucca -- = sensuele mond :placer(es) -- = zinnelijk genot :amor -- = zinnelijke liefde sensualisar v :1 sensueel/zinnelijk maken + sensualisation sub :1 het sensueel/zinnelijk maken sensualismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA sensualisme sensualista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA sensualist + sensualista adj :1 sensualistisch + sensualistic adj :1 sensualistisch sensualitate sub :1 sensualiteit, zinnelijkheid sententia sub :1 JURIDIC vonnis, uitspraak, oordeel :-- judicial/judiciari = gerechtelijk vonnis :-- arbitral = arbitrale uitspraak :-- capital/de morte = doodvonnis :-- declaratori = declaratoir vonnis :-- interlocutori = interlocutoir vonnis :-- provisional = voorlopig vonnis :-- sever = hard vonnis :exequer/executar un -- = een vonnis uitvoeren/voltrekken :execution de un -- = voltrekking van een vonnis :pronunciar un -- = een vonnis vellen/uitspreken/wijzen :annullar/invalidar un -- = een vonnis vernietigen/herroepen :2 sententie, (kern)spreuk, zinspreuk :-- biblic = bijbelspreuk sententiar v :1 vonnissen, veroordelen :-- un persona a morte = iemand ter dood veroordelen sententiose adj :1 spreukrijk, vol spreuken + sententiositate sub :1 spreukrijkheid sentiente adj :1 bewust (van) sentiero sub :1 pad :-- forestal = bospad :-- pro pedones = voetpad :-- de promenada = wandelpad :-- de dunas = duinslag/pad :-- tortuose/sinuose/serpentin/in zigzag = kronkelpad :-- transverse = dwarspad :-- sablose/de sablo/de arena = zandpad :-- herbose = graspad :-- de gravella = grindpad :-- de montania = bergpad :-- cavalcabile = ruiterpad :-- de guerra = oorlogspad :cruciar le -- de vita de un persona = iemands levenspad kruisen :sequer un -- = een pad volgen :sequer le -- del virtute = het pad der deugd bewandelen sentimental adj :1 sentimenteel :consideration -- = gevoelsoverweging :canto -- = sentimenteel lied + sentimentalisar v :1 sentimenteel behandelen/voorstellen/bekijken/doen over + sentimentalisation sub :1 sentimentele beschrijving/voorstelling sentimentalismo sub :1 sentimentalisme + sentimentalista sub :1 sentimenteel iemand, sentimentalist, gevoelsmens, romanticus sentimentalitate sub :1 sentimentaliteit sentimento sub :1 gevoel, gewaarwording :2 gevoel, besef, bewustzijn :-- de culpa/de culpabilitate = schuldbesef :-- de justitia = rechtsgevoel :-- de amicitate = gevoel van vriendschap :-- de vergonia = schaamtegevoel :-- de vengiantia = wraakgevoel :-- de inferioritate = minderwaardigheidsgevoel, minusbesef :-- de collectivitate = gemeenschapszin :-- de delivrantia = gevoel van opluchting/bevrijding :-- del natura = natuurgevoel :-- del deber = plichtsgevoel :-- religiose = godsdienstzin :-- occulte = latent gevoel :-- national = nationaliteitsgevoel :-- esthetic/artistic/del arte = kunstgevoel :con --s mixte/contrari = met gemengde gevoelens :exprimer/manifestar/exteriorisar su --s = zijn gevoelens uiten + sentina sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES onderruim, hoosgat, pompzode + sentinella sub :1 schildwacht :postar --s = schildwachten uitzetten sentir v :1 voelen, gewaar worden :-- se mal/ben = zich slecht/goed voelen + sepalar adj :1 BOTANICA kelkblad... + sepalo sub :1 BOTANICA kelkblad + sepaloide adj :1 BOTANICA kelkbladachtig separabile adj :1 scheidbaar, te scheiden :verbos con prefixos -- = scheidbare werkwoorden + separabilitate sub :1 scheidbaarheid separar v :1 scheiden, uit elkaar halen :-- le carne del ossos = het vlees van de beenderen scheiden :usque le morte nos separa = tot de dood ons scheidt :-- duo combattentes = twee vechtenden scheiden :2 scheiden, gescheiden houden :le Pyreneos separa Francia e Espania = de Pyreneeën scheiden Frankrijk en Spanje separate adj :1 gescheiden, afzonderlijk, apart :pace -- = afzonderlijke vrede :camera -- = aparte kamer :le differente partes pote esser comprate separatemente = de verschillende delen zijn apart verkrijgbaar separation sub :1 het scheiden, scheiding :linea de -- = scheidslijn, scheidingslijn :muro de -- = scheidsmuur, scheidingsmuur :JURIDIC -- de benes = huwelijkse voorwaarden :-- del ecclesia e del stato = scheiding van Kerk en Staat :-- del poteres = machtenscheiding :PHYSICA -- del isotopos = isotopenscheiding :CHIMIA infundibulo a/de -- = scheitrechter :transformator de -- = scheidingstransformator separatismo sub :1 separatisme separatista sub :1 separatist + separatista adj :1 separatistisch :movimento -- = afscheidingsbeweging :le tendentias -- de Catalonia = de separatistische neigingen van Catalonië + separatistic adj :1 separatistisch :fortias -- = separatistische krachten :currentes -- = separatistische stromingen :movimento -- = afscheidingsbeweging :le longe lucta -- de Irlanda = de lange separatistische strijd van Ierland separative adj :1 scheidend :linea -- = scheidingslijn, scheidslijn :muro -- = scheidingsmuur, scheidsmuur :tracto -- = scheidingsstreepje separator sub :1 iemand die scheidt :2 separator, afscheidingstoestel :-- centrifuge = centrifugale separator :-- de crema = roomafscheider :-- de gasolina = benzinefilter (van auto) + separatori adj :1 scheidend, scheidings... :linea -- = scheidingslijn :infundibulo -- = scheitrechter sepe sub :1 heg, haag :-- de spinas = doornhaag :-- verde = groene haag :-- sic = droge heg :SPORT cursa a/de/super --s = hordenloop :ZOOLOGIA rege del -- = winterkoning + sepelir v :1 begraven :-- un morto = een dode begraven + sepelite adj :1 begraven :morte e -- = dood en begraven + sepelition sub :1 het begraven, begrafenis + sepelitor sub :1 iemand die begraaft + sepia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sepia, inktvis :tentaculos de un -- = vangarmen van een inktvis :2 sepia (bruine kleurstof) + sepiolite sub :1 GEOLOGIA meerschuim, sepioliet :pipa de -- = meerschuimen pijp sepsis sub :1 MEDICINA sepsis, bacteriële infectie, bloedvergiftiging septanta sub num card :1 zeventig septantesime num ord :1 zeventigste :le -- parte = het zeventigste (deel) septantesimo sub :1 zeventigste deel septe sub num card :1 zeven septembre sub :1 september septemviral adj :1 van de septemvir septemvirato sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN septemviraat, college van zeven personen septemviro sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN septemvir, zevenman + septena sub :1 zevental + septenari adj :1 zeventallig, uit zeven delen bestaand + septenario sub :1 iets bestaande uit zeven delen: zevenvoetig vers, periode van zeven dagen of zeven jaren + septennal adj :1 zevenjarig, zevenjaarlijks, septennaal :plano -- = zevenjarenplan + septennato sub :1 zevenjarige periode + septennio sub :1 zevenjarige periode, septennium septentrion sub :1 noorden :2 ASTRONOMIA (Grote) Beer septentrional adj :1 noordelijk, noorden..., noord... :Europa Septentrional = Noord-Europa :America Septentrional = Noord-Amerika :Brabant Septentrional = Noord-Brabant :Beveland Septentrional = Noord-Beveland :Hollanda Septentrional = Noord-Holland :Italia Septentrional = Noord-Italië :vento -- = noordenwind :latitude -- = noorderbreedte :hemispherio -- = noordelijk halfrond :frontiera -- = noordgrens :costa -- = noordkust septentrional :1 adj. septentrional :Europe --e = Europa septentrional + septetto sub :1 MUSICA septet septic adj :1 septisch, infectieverwekkend, rottings... :bacterios -- = septische bacteriën :fossa -- = rottingsput, rottingsbak, septictank septicemia sub :1 MEDICINA septikemie, sepsis, bloedvergiftiging septicemic adj :1 MEDICINA septi(a)emisch, bloedvergiftigings... septicitate sub :1 septiciteit, septisch karakter, septische toestand septico sub :1 infectieverwekkende stof + septiforme adj :1 die zeven vormen heeft, zevenvormig septima sub :1 MUSICA septime (zevende toon van een octaaf) :accordo de -- = septimeaccoord septimana sub :1 week :le -- proxime = de volgende week :le -- passate = de vorige week, verleden week :fin de -- = weekend :medio del -- = midweek :-- de feria = kermisweek :-- de pascha = paasweek :-- de pentecoste = pinksterweek :-- de Natal = kerstweek :-- Sancte = Goede Week :durante --s e --s = wekenlang septimanal adj :1 wekelijks, week... :revista/magazine/periodico/publication -- = weekblad :salario -- = weekloon :chronica -- = weekoverzicht :mercato -- = weekmarkt :reporto/bulletin -- = weekrapport/bericht :abonamento -- = weekabonnement :carta -- = weekkaart :location -- = weekhuur septime num ord :1 zevende + septimo sub :1 zevende deel + septireme adj :1 met zeven rijen roeiers :nave -- = schip met zeven rijen roeiers + septireme sub :1 schip met zeven rijen roeiers + septo sub :1 ANATOMIA tussenschot :-- (inter)nasal = neustussenschot + septuagenari adj :1 zeventigjarig :vetulo -- = zevenjarige grijsaard + septuagenario sub :1 zeventigjarige, zeventiger + septuagesima sub :1 CATHOLICISMO Septuagesima + septuagesime num ord :1 zeventigste :le -- parte = het zeventigste (deel) septuagesimo sub :1 zeventigste deel + Septuaginta sub :1 Septuagint septuplar v :1 verzevenvoudigen septuple adj :1 zevenvoudig septuplicar v :1 verzevenvoudigen + septuplication sub :1 verzevenvoudiging + septuplo sub :1 zevenvoud + sepulcral adj :1 graf... :monumento -- = grafmonument :inscription -- = grafschrift :ornamento -- = grafversiering :petra -- = grafsteen :flor -- = grafbloem :voce -- = grafstem :odor -- = graflucht :silentio -- = grafstilte :niche (F) -- = grafnis + sepulcro sub :1 graf, graftombe :-- a cupola = koepelgraf :Sancte Sepulcro = Heilig Graf :profanation de -- = grafschending/schennis + sepultura sub :1 teraardebestelling, begrafenis :-- ecclesiastic = kerkelijke begrafenis :2 graf :aperir un -- = een graf openen :violation/profanation de un -- = grafschennis :violar/profanar un -- = een graf schenden :flor de -- = grafbloem :esser con/haber un pede in le -- = met één been in het graf staan + sequace adj :1 gewillig, volgend, volgzaam + sequela sub :1 MEDICINA nawerking, nasleep, nawee, restverschijnsel, pijnlijk gevolg (anque FIGURATE) :--s del inebriation = kater sequente adj :1 volgend :le die/jorno -- = de volgende dag :indorsator -- = volgende endossant sequentia sub :1 opeenvolging, reeks, serie :-- de collinas = heuvelrug :-- publicitari = reclameblok (op radio en televisie) :-- del numeros = volgorde van de nummers :-- convergente = convergente volgorde :numerar in -- = in volgorde nummeren :2 ECCLESIA sequentie + sequential adj :1 sequentieel, opeenvolgend :2 RELIGION van de sequens, sequens(en)... :libro -- = sequensenboek, sequentieboek + sequential sub :1 RELIGION sequentieboek sequer v :1 volgen :-- un persona = iemand volgen, achter iemand aanlopen/rijden, etc. :-- le guida = de gids volgen :-- un cammino = een weg volgen :-- un curso = een cursus volgen :-- un consilio = een raad opvolgen :-- le exemplo de = het voorbeeld volgen van :-- le actualitate = bijhouden wat er gebeurt :-- un match (A) al television = naar een wedstrijd op de televisie kijken :-- le voce de su corde = de stem van zijn hart volgen :-- un linea de conducta = een gedragslijn volgen :-- le instructiones = de instructies volgen :-- un linea dur = een harde lijn/koers volgen :-- un regime (F) pro magrir = een vermageringsdieet volgen :-- un sentiero = een pad volgen :-- le sentiero del virtute = het pad der deugd bewandelen :-- un politica dur = een harde lijn volgen :le cammino seque le fluvio/riviera = de weg loopt langs de rivier + sequestrabile adj :1 wat in beslag kan worden genomen, etc. + sequestrabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid tot inbeslagneming sequestrar v :1 JURIDIC sekwesteren, in beslag nemen :2 (iemand) van zijn vrijheid beroven, (wederrechtelijk) opsluiten sequestration sub :1 JURIDIC sekwestratie, inbeslagneming :2 (wederrechtelijke) opsluiting/vrijheidsberoving sequestro sub :1 sekwestratie, inbeslagneming, beslag :levar le -- = het beslag opheffen :2 MEDICINA sekwester (nekrotisch weefsel) + sequestrotomia sub :1 MEDICINA sekwestrotomie + sequitor sub :1 iemand die volgt, volger sequoia sub :1 BOTANICA sequoia :-- gigante = mammoetboom :-- sempervirente = sempervirens, redwood ser ( =esser) v :1 zijn sera( =essera) v :1 zal/zult/zullen zijn seralio sub :1 serail + seraphic adj :1 serafijns, serafijnen, engelachtig :2 serafijns, Franciscaans + seraphin sub :1 seraf(ijn) :visage/facie de -- = serafijnengelaat/gezicht :canto de --s = serafijnengezang :voce de -- = serafstem :ala de -- = serafvleugel :volo de -- = serafvlucht + seraphina sub :1 serafine serbe adj :1 Servisch Serbia sub n pr :1 Servië serbo sub :1 Serviër serbocroate adj :1 Servokroatisch :lingua -- = Servokroatische taal serbocroato sub :1 Servokroaat :2 Servokroatisch (taal) serea( =esserea) v :1 zou/zouden zijn seren adj :1 sereen, helder, klaar, wolkenloos :celo -- = onbewolkte/klare hemel :un colpo de tonitro/un fulmine in un celo -- = een donderslag bij heldere hemel :2 FIGURATE rustig, kalm :resignation -- = kalme berusting serenada sub :1 serenade :musica de -- = serenademuziek :dar/facer un -- a un persona = iemand een serenade brengen serenar v :1 sereen maken + serendipitate sub :1 gave om toevallig waardevolle dingen te ontdekken, serendipiteit serenissimo sub :1 doorluchtigheid (titel) serenitate sub :1 sereniteit, helderheid, klaarheid :-- del celo = helderheid van de lucht :2 rust, kalmte :3 doorluchtigheid (titel) :Su -- = Zijne Doorluchtigheid sergente {zj} sub :1 MILITAR sergeant :sergente-major = sergeant-majoor :grado de -- = sergeantsrang :uniforme de -- = sergeantsuniform :galones de -- = sergeantsstrepen serial adj :1 tot een reeks behorend, in een reeks geplaatst, serie..., in serie, opeenvolgend :roman -- = roman in afleveringen, vervolgverhaal, feuilleton :casa -- = rijtjeshuis :construction -- = seriebouw :production -- = serieproduktie :numero -- = serienummer :musica -- = seriële muziek + serialisar v :1 een reeks/serie (van iets) maken, COMPUTATOR serieel maken + serialisation sub :1 het maken van een serie (van iets) + serialitate sub :1 het serie-karakter seriar v :1 indelen/rangschikken in reeksen :-- problemas = problemen rangschikken naar belangrijkheid + seriation sub :1 het in reeksen indelen/rangschikken + seric I) adj :1 van zijde, zijden :industria -- = zijde-industrie + seric (II) adj :1 serum... :maladia -- = serumziekte :tractamento -- = serumbehandeling :injection -- = seruminspuiting :proteina -- = serumproteïne + sericicole, sericole adj :1 van de zijderupsteelt :industria -- = zijdeïndustrie + sericicultor, sericultor sub :1 zijderupskweker + sericicultura, sericultura sub :1 zijderupsteelt + sericigene adj :1 zijde voortbrengend :glandula -- = spinklier :papilion -- = zijdevlinder + sericina sub :1 sericine, zijdelijm serie sub :1 serie, reeks, rij, opeenvolging :-- de timbros = postzegelserie :-- de photo(graphia)s = fotoserie :-- de accidentes = reeks ongevallen :-- de aventuras = serie avonturen :ille me ha prestate un -- de libros = ik heb een stel boeken van hem geleend :fabricar/producer in -- = in serie produceren :fabrication/production in -- = serie/massaproduktie :construction in -- = seriebouw :numero de -- = serienummer :uniforme foras de -- = buitenmodel(uniform) :film (A) de -- B = B-film :ELECTRICITATE in -- = in serie, seriegeschakeld :ELECTRICITATE connexion/accupulamento in -- = serieschakeling :2 MATHEMATICA reeks :-- arithmetic = rekenkundige reeks :-- geometric = serie geometric :-- descendente = afdalende reeks :-- ascendente = klimmende reeks :-- convergente = convergerende reeks :-- recurrente = teruglopende reeks :-- harmonic = harmonische reeks :-- homologe = homologe reeks :-- finite = eindige reeks :-- infinite = oneindige reeks :-- divergente = divergerende reeks serie adj :1 ernstig, serieus :homine -- = ernstige man :restar -- = ernstig blijven :haber rationes -- pro = gegronde redenen hebben om :un tractamento pauco/poco -- = een onzorgvuldige behandeling :considerar seriemente un cosa = iets ernstig overwegen + serietate sub :1 ernst :-- del vita = ernst van het leven :parlar con -- = ernstig spreken :conservar su -- = ernstig blijven :affrontar un cosa con grande -- = ernst met iets maken, iets ernstig aanpakken + serigraphia sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA (techniek en resultaat) zeefdruk, serigrafie :pasta pro -- = zeefdrukpasta :-- a quatro colores = vierkleuren-zeefdruk + serigraphic adj :1 TYPOGRAPHIA serigraphisch, zeefdruk... :technica -- = serigrafische techniek + serina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA serine serio sub :1 ernst :conservar su -- = ernstig blijven :in -- = in ernst seriose adj :1 ernstig, serieus :offerta -- = serieus aanbod + seriositate sub :1 seriositeit sermon sub :1 preek BIBLIA :Sermon super le/del Montania = Bergrede :-- super le Passion = lijdenspreek :-- comminatori = donderpreek :-- moralisator = zedenpreek :-- de quaresima = vastenpreek :collection de --es = prekenbundel :pronunciar un -- = een preek houden sermonar v :1 preken + sermonario sub :1 prekenbundel :2 schrijver van preken sermonator sub :1 prediker sermonisar v :1 heftig toespreken, vermanen sero sub :1 (van melk) hui, wei, serum :-- lactee/de lacte = melkserum :caseo de -- = weikaas :2 serum :-- sanguinee/hematic = bloedserum :-- antirabic = serum tegen hondsdolheid :-- antitetanic = tetanusserum :-- diphteric/antidiphteric = difterieserum :-- antivariolic = pokstof, pokkenserum :-- hypotonic = hypotonisch serum :-- de veritate = waarheidsserum :injicer/injectar -- a un persona = bij iemand serum inspuiten + serocultura sub :1 serumkweek, serocultuur + sero-immunitate sub :1 MEDICINA sero-immuniteit serologia sub :1 MEDICINA serologie + serologic adj :1 MEDICINA serologisch :diagnose (-osis) serologic + serologista sub :1 MEDICINA seroloog serologo sub :1 MEDICINA seroloog + seromembranose adj :1 seromembraneus + seromuscular adj :1 seromusculair + seronegative adj :1 seronegatief + seronegativitate sub :1 seronegativiteit + serophysiologia sub :1 MEDICINA serofysiologie + serophysiologic adj :1 MEDICINA serofysiologisch + seropositive adj :1 seropositief + seropositivitate sub :1 seropositiviteit + seroreaction sub :1 seroreactie + seroresistente adj :1 serumresistent, serumvast + seroresistentia sub :1 serumresistentie, serumvastheid serose adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA waterig, waterachtig, sereus :glandula -- = sereuze klier :vesicula -- = vochtblaasje serositate sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA waterachtigheid, serositeit + serotaxonomia sub :1 serotaxonomie serotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA serotherapie, serumtherapie + serotherapic adj :1 MEDICINA serotherapeutisch + serotonina sub :1 CHIMIA serotonine, enteramina + serotoxina sub :1 serotoxine + serovaccination sub :1 MEDICINA serovaccinatie serpentar v :1 (zich) slingeren, kronkelen serpentaria sub :1 BOTANICA slangewortel + serpentario sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sekretarisvogel, slangenvreter serpente sub :1 ZOOLOGIA slang :pelle de -- = slangenhuid, slangenleer :-- aquatic = waterslang :-- de mar = zeeslang :-- arboricole = boomslang :-- venenose = gifslang :-- a sonalias = ratelslang :morsura de -- = slangenbeet :partes de un -- = geledingen van een slang :veneno de -- = slangengif :ovo de -- = slangenei :capite/testa de -- = slangenkop :nido de --s = slangengebroed :incantator de --s = slangenbezweerder :homine -- = slangenmens :le -- se occulta inter le flores = er schuilt een addertje onder het gras :FIGURATE -- monetari = muntslang :ASTRONOMIA Serpente = Slang :2 boosaardig wijf, serpent :3 serpent (blaasinstrument) serpentiforme adj :1 slangvormig serpentin adj :1 slange..., slangvormig :marmore -- = serpentijn(marmer) :2 slingerend, kronkelend :movimento -- = kronkelbeweging, gekronkel :linea -- = kronkel(lijn), krabbel :cammino -- = kronkelweg MATHEMATICA curva -- = serpentine serpentino sub :1 HISTORIA MILITAR serpentijn (kanon) :2 MINERALOGIA serpentijn, ofiet :3 spiraalbuis, spiraalslang :4 serpentine (papierstrook) serper v :1 glijden, kronkelen, wriemelen serpigine adj :1 MEDICINA serpigo serpiginose adj :1 MEDICINA lijdend aan serpigo + serpula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kokerworm, buisworm serra sub :1 zaag :-- a/de mano = handzaag :-- continue/sin fin/a banda = lintzaag :-- ad arco = beugelzaag :-- a dorso = kapzaag :-- tornante = draaizaag :-- pendular = pendelzaag :-- mechanic = zaagmachine :-- a/de ligno = houtzaag :-- a/de ferro = ijzerzaag :-- a/de metallos = ijzerzaag :-- a/de glacie = ijszaag :-- a/de marmore = marmerzaag :-- musical = zingende zaag :colpo de -- = haal met de zaag :lamina de -- = zaagblad :pulvere de -- = zaagsel :pisce -- = zaagvis :liberer un persona con le -- = iemand uitzagen :2 GEOGRAPHIA siërra + serrafila sub :1 MILITAR gelidsluiter :2 MILITAR (mbt oorlogstuig) liniesluiter :3 FIGURATE hekkesluiter + serrafilo sub :1 draadklem + serrafreno sub :1 remmer + serrajuncto(s) sub :1 lijmklem, lijmtang serramento sub :1 het op slot doen (van deur, etc.), het sluiten :2 het (vast)drukken, het (stevig) vasthouden, het (vast)klemmen :-- de mano = handdruk serrar (I) v :1 zagen :-- ligno = hout zagen :-- plancas = planken zagen :machina a/de -- circular = cirkelzaagmachine serrar (II) v :1 sluiten (een slot), op slot doen :2 opsluiten, wegsluiten :3 (vast)drukken, (stevig) vasthouden, (vast)klemmen :-- le dentes = de tanden op elkaar klemmen :-- le labios = de lippen samendrukken :-- le manos = de handen samendrukken :-- un vite = een schroef aandraaien :-- le freno = aan de rem trekken :-- le filas = de rijen sluiten :-- troppo = te nauw zijn :-- le cinctura = de broekriem aanhalen :-- le pugno = de vuist ballen :bulones mal serrate = slobberende bouten + serrasalmon sub :1 zaagzalm serrate (I) adj :1 ANATOMIA, ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA gezaagd + serrate (II) adj :1 (aaneen)gesloten :in filas/rangos -- = in gesloten gelederen :pugnos -- = gebalde vuisten serration sub :1 het zagen :pulvere de -- = zaagsel serrator sub :1 iemand die zaagt, zager :-- de ligno = houtzager :cavalletto de -- = zaagblok serratula sub :1 BOTANICA zaagblad serratura sub :1 slot (van deur, etc.), sluiting :-- fulmine = ritssluiting :oculo/foramine del -- = sleutelgat :mirar/reguardar per le oculo del -- = door het sleutelgat kijken :-- pendente = hangslot :-- a litteras/a combination (de litteras)/a combinationes = letterslot, combinatieslot :-- a cylindro = cilinderslot :-- a cifras = cijferslot :-- a tempore = tijdslot :-- a pessulo = grendelslot :-- a resorto = veerslot :-- de securitate = veiligheidsslot, nachtslot :-- de porta = deurslot :-- de armario = kastslot :fortiar/fracturar un -- = een slot openbreken :introducer/facer entrar le clave in le -- = de sleutel in het slot steken + serratureria sub :1 slotenmakersvak :2 slotenmakerij + serraturero sub :1 slotenmaker :officina de -- = slotenmakerij serreria sub :1 zagerij, zaagmolen + serriforme adj :1 zaagvormig + serrirostros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA zaagbekken serva sub :1 (vrouwelijke) lijfeigene, horige, slavin servage sub :1 lijfeigenschap, horigheid + serval sub :1 ZOOLOGIA serval, boskat servar v :1 behouden, behoeden :2 bewaren serve adj :1 onderworpen aan slavernij/horigheid :paisanos -- = horige boeren :2 slaafs, onderdanig servibile adj :1 dienstig, bruikbaar, nuttig, handig :articulo -- = bruikbaar artikel servicial adj :1 gedienstig, dienstvaardig, bereidvaardig :homine -- = bereidvaardige man :ille es multo -- = zijn dienstbaarheid is groot + servicialitate sub :1 gedienstigheid, dienstvaardigheid, dienstwilligheid, behulpzaamheid servicio sub :1 het dienen, dienst, dienstplicht, diensttijd, dienstuitoefening :-- militar = krijgsdienst, militaire dienst :obligate al -- militar = dienstplichtig :entrata in -- = indiensttreding :in -- active = in actieve/werkelijke dienst :-- de labor/de travalio = arbeidsdienst :esser in -- pagate = in loondienst zijn :non haber -- = geen dienst hebben, vrij van dienst zijn :-- funebre/mortuari = rouwdienst :-- estive/de estate = zomerdienst :-- de hiberno = winterdienst :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtdienst :-- dominical/del dominica = zondagsdienst :-- horari = uurdienst :-- de amico = vriendendienst :-- reciproc = wederdienst :-- al solo = gronddienst :-- aulic/del corte = hofdienst :gamma de --s = dienstenpakket :viage de -- = dienstreis :horas de -- = diensturen :porta/entrata de -- = dienstingang :appartamento/domicilio de -- = dienstwoning :ordine de -- = dienstorder, dienstbevel :tempore de -- = diensttijd :regulamento de -- = dienstreglement :zelo in le -- = dienstijver :spirito de -- = dienstopvatting :telephono de -- = diensttelefoon :scala de -- = diensttrap :bicycletta de -- = dienstfiets :auto(mobile) de -- = dienstauto :offerer su --s = zijn diensten aanbieden :entrar in le/al -- de = in dienst treden bij :render/prestar un -- a un persona = iemand een dienst bewijzen :prestation de --s = dienstverlening :mitter/poner foris de/foras de -- = buiten dienst stellen :mantener un persona in su -- = iemand in dienst houden :prender un persona in su -- = iemand in dienst nemen :offerta de --s = dienstaanbieding :2 dienst, instantie, afdeling :chef (F) de -- = hoofd van dienst, afdelingschef :-- de ordine = ordedienst :-- auxiliar/de succurso/de assistentia = hulpdienst :-- de pressa = persdienst :-- de autobus = busdienst :-- de charters (A) = charterdienst :-- de information(es) = inlichtingendienst :-- de documentation = documentatiedienst :-- de spionage = spionagedienst :-- del stato = staatsdienst :-- governamental de information(es) = regeringsvoorlichtingsdienst :-- telephonic/de telephono = telefoondienst :-- telegraphic/de telegrapho = telegraafdienst :-- de expedition = besteldienst :-- de exportation = exportafdeling :-- del clientela = klantendienst :-- del damnos = schadeafdeling :-- de advertimento = waarschuwingsdienst :-- de remolcage = sleepdienst :-- hydrographic = hydrografische dienst :-- de libros = boekendienst :-- sanitari/de sanitate = gezondheidsdienst, geneeskundige dienst :-- de securitate national = binnenlandse veiligheidsdienst, B.V.D. :-- de disinfection = ontsmettingsdienst :-- de passageros = passagiersdienst :-- de linea/regular = lijndienst :-- de propaganda = propagandadienst :-- interior = binnendienst :-- exterior = buitendienst :magazin de libere -- = zelfbedieningswinkel :--s public = openbare diensten :-- de obras public = openbare werken :-- technic = technische dienst :-- postal/de posta = postdienst :-- aeropostal/postal aeree = luchtpostdienst :-- de paccos/pacchettos postal = pakketpost, postpakketdienst :-- de giro = girodienst :-- de labor/de travalio = arbeidsdienst :-- aeree = luchtvaartdienst :-- de incendios = brandweer :auto(mobile) del -- de incendios = brandweerauto :-- de controlo/de surveliantia = controle/bewakingsdienst :-- de surveliantia/vigilantia nocturne/de nocte = nachtveiligheidsdienst :-- secrete = geheime dienst :station de -- = servicestation, benzinestation :3 bediening :-- immediate = prompte bediening :dece percentos de -- = tien procent bediening(sgeld) :primari -- = eerste ronde (maaltijden in trein/kantines) :4 servies :-- de the/de caffe/de tabula = thee/koffie/eetservies :-- de porcellana = porseleinen servies :-- de vitros = glasservies :-- complete = gaaf servies :-- de trenta pecias = 30-delig servies :5 RELIGION dienst :-- divin = kerkdienst :-- paschal = paasdienst :hora de -- divin = kerktijd :-- mortuari/funebre = rouwdienst :6 SPORT serve :haber le -- = aan serve zijn serviente sub :1 dienaar, bediende, (vr.) dienstbode :2 MILITAR kanonnier servietta sub :1 servet :-- hygienic/periodic = maandverband :--s de papiro = papieren servetten :anello/rondo de -- = servetring servil adj :1 slaven... :travalio/labor -- = slavenarbeid :2 slaafs, onderworpen, onderdanig, serviel :obedientia -- = slaafse gehoorzaamheid :interpretation -- = letterknechterij :imitar servilmente = slaafs nabootsen :imitation -- = slaafse navolging :traductor -- = slaafse vertaler :tono -- = onderdanige toon :collaborar --mente con le dictatura = slaafs meewerken met de dicta-tuur :sequer un methodo --mente = een methode schools/slaafs navolgen servilismo sub :1 servilisme, slaafse onderworpenheid servilitate sub :1 slaafsheid, onderworpenheid, onderdanigheid, serviliteit :peccar de -- = zich bezondigen aan serviliteit servir v :1 dienen, bedienen :-- un persona = iemand dienen :-- le interesses de un persona = iemands belangen dienen :-- su patria = zijn vaderland dienen :-- de = dienen als, dienst doen als, fungeren als :-- de combustibile = als brandstof dienst doen :-- de guida = als gids dienen/dienst doen :-- a/pro = dienen voor/tot :isto non servi a/pro nihil = dit dient nergens voor :le fenestras servi a/pro lassar passar le luce/le lumine e le aere = vensters dienen om licht en lucht toe te laten :-- se de = zich bedienen van, gebruik maken van :ille se servi de un serra = hij gebruikt een zaag :2 serveren, opdienen, inschenken :-- un repasto = een maaltijd serveren :-- vino = wijn inschenken servitor sub :1 dienaar :-- domestic = huisknecht :2 kelner, ober :--, le conto (per favor)! = ober, afrekenen! + servitrice sub :1 dienstmeisje, dienstbode :-- au pair (F) = meisje dat au pair werkt :camera de -- = dienstbodenkamer :2 kelnerin, serveerster :-- de theatro/de cinema = ouvreuse servitude sub :1 onderworpenheid, slavernij, horigheid :2 JURIDIC servituut, erfdienstbaarheid servo sub :1 lijfeigene, horige, slaaf + servoamplificator sub :1 servoversterker + servoassister v :1 door servomotor/mechanisme bekrachtigen + servoassistite adj :1 door servomotor/mechanisme bekrachtigd :frenos -- = bekrachtigde remmen, rembekrachtiging + servocommando sub :1 servobesturing + servocontrolo sub :1 servobediening + servofreno sub :1 rembekrachtiging + servomechanismo sub :1 servomechanisme + servomotor sub :1 servomotor :-- de palas = schoepservomotor :-- a duple action = dubbelwerkende servomotor + servosystema sub :1 servosysteem + sesamo sub :1 BOTANICA sesam(kruid) :oleo de -- = sesamolie :pan al -- = sesambrood :pasta de -- = sesampasta :grana de -- = sesamzaad :2 Sesamo, aperi te! = Sesam, open u! + sesamoide adj :1 ANATOMIA osso -- = sesambeentje + sesbania sub :1 BOTANICA sesbania + sesleria sub :1 BOTANICA blauwgras sesquialtera sub :1 MUSICA sesquialter (orgelregister) sesquialtere adj :1 zich als één tot anderhalf verhoudend :tres es -- de duo = drie is anderhalf maal zo groot als twee + sesquiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met anderhalve bloem + sesquifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met anderhalf blad sesquioxydo sub :1 CHIMIA sesquioxyde sesquipedal adj :1 anderhalve voet lang sesquiplano sub :1 dubbeldekker (vliegtuig) met korte ondervleugels sessile adj :1 MEDICINA sessiel :polypo -- = sessiele poliep :verruca -- = sessiele wrat :2 BOTANICA ongesteeld :folio -- = ongesteeld blad + sessiliflor adj :1 BOTANICA met zittende (ongesteelde) bloemen + sessilifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met zittende (ongesteelde) bladen session sub :1 het zitten, zit :die/jorno de -- = zitdag :-- continue = doorlopende voorstelling (in bioscoop) :2 zitting, zittingsperiode, sessie, vergadering :-- plenari = plenaire zitting :-- secrete = besloten zitting/vergadering :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtzitting :-- parlamentari/del parlamento = parlementszitting, kamerzitting :-- del tribunal = (ge)rechtszitting :-- inaugural/de apertura = openingszitting :-- final/de clausura, ultime -- = slotzitting :-- urgente/de urgentia/de emergentia = spoedzitting :-- spiritistic = spiritistische séance :reporto de -- = zittingsverslag :aperir le -- = de zitting openen :suspender le -- = de zitting schorsen :levar/clauder/clausurar le -- = de zitting opheffen + sestertio sub :1 HISTORIA sestertie (Romeinse munt) + sestina sub :1 LITTERATURA sestina + set sub ANGLESE :1 TENNIS set :balla de -- = setpoint :2 set (stel bijeenhorende zaken) :-- de utensiles = gereedschapsset seta sub :1 borstel, lang en stijf haar (van varkens) :scopa de --s = borstel (van varkenshaar) :pincel de --s = kwast (van varkenshaar) :2 zijde :-- crude = ruwe zijde :-- natural = natuurzijde :-- artificial/synthetic = kunstzijde, rayon :-- a/de brodar = borduurzijde :-- a/de crochetar {sj} = haakzijde :-- a/de suer = naaizijde :-- pro buttonieras = knoopsgatenzijde :texitos/stoffas de -- = zijden stoffen :galon de -- = zijdegalon :filo de -- = zijdegaren :papiro de -- = zijdepapier :guarnitura de -- = zijden garneersel :larva/verme a/de -- = zijderups :texitor de -- = zijdewever :tincturero de -- = zijdeverver :tinctureria de -- = zijdeververij :fabrica de -- = zijdefabriek :fabricante de -- = zijdefabrikant :industria de -- = zijde-industrie :filanda/filatura/filanderia de -- = zijdespinnerij setacee adj :1 borstelig, borstelachtig + setaria sub :1 BOTANICA naaldaar setassar v :1 ziften, builen (meel) + setassatura sub :1 (het) zeven, zifting setasso sub :1 zeef (voor het builen van meel) sete sub :1 dorst :haber -- = dorst hebben, dorstig zijn :appaciar/satiar su -- = zijn dorst lessen :-- insatiabile/inappaciabile/inextinguibile = onlesbare dorst :iste tempore da -- = dit weer maakt dorstig :morir de -- = van dorst versmachten :2 FIGURATE dorst, begeerte, hevig verlangen :-- de vengiantia = dorst naar wraak :-- de gloria = dorst naar roem :-- de justitia = dorst naar gerechtigheid :-- de saper = dorst naar kennis :-- de auro = gouddorst :-- de sanguine = bloeddorst seteria sub :1 zijdefabriek, zijdewinkel :2 zijden artikelen/stoffen :mercante de --s = zijdehandelaar setifere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA borstelhoudend + setiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met borstels op of tussen de bloemen + setifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met borstelige bladeren setiforme adj :1 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA borstelvormig seton sub :1 MEDICINA setaceum, seton :vulnere in -- = onderhuids wondkanaal setose adj :1 zijdeachtig, zijden :brillantia/lustro -- = zijdeglans + setositate sub :1 zijdeachtigheid + setpoint sub ANGLESE :1 TENNIS setpoint setter sub ANGLESE :1 setter (hond) :-- irlandese = Ierse setter sever adj :1 streng, hard :critica -- = scherpe kritiek :mesura -- = strenge maatregel :reguardo -- = strenge blik :tono -- = strenge toon :education -- = strenge opvoeding :verdicto -- = hard vonnis :reprehension -- = scherpe berisping :condemnar un cosa severmente = iets scherp veroordelen :judicar severmente = streng oordelen :2 ernstig, sober :architectura -- = sobere architectuur :beltate -- = ingetogen schoonheid :3 ernstig, zwaar :perditas -- = zware verliezen severitate sub :1 strengheid, hardheid :castigar con -- = afstraffen :2 strengheid, soberheid :3 ernst, zwaarte :-- de un pena = zwaarte van een straf + Sevilla sub n pr :1 Sevilla + sevillan adj :1 van/uit Sevilla + sevillano sub :1 bewoner van Sevilla Sèvres sub n pr FRANCESE :1 Sèvres :sèvres = Sèvres (porselein) sex sub num card :1 zes + sexagenari adj :1 zestigjarig + sexagenario sub :1 zestigjarige, zestiger + sexagesima sub :1 RELIGION Sexagesima (zesde zondag voor pasen) sexagesimal adj :1 zestigtallig, sexagesimaal :numeration -- = zestigtallig stelsel :minuta -- = boogminuut sexagesime num ord :1 zestigste :le -- parte = het zestigste (deel) sexagesimo sub :1 zestigste deel + sexangular adj :1 zeshoekig + sexangulo sub :1 zeshoek sexanta sub num card :1 zestig + sexantena :1 (een) zestigtal, stuk of zestig, ongeveer zestig sexantesime num ord :1 zestigste :le -- parte, le sexantesimo = het zestigste (deel) + sex-appeal sub ANGLESE :1 sex-appeal + sexcentenari adj :1 zeshonderdjarig + sexcentenario sub :1 zeshonderdste gedenkdag, zesde eeuwfeest + sexdigital adj :1 zesvingerig, zestenig + sexdigitari adj :1 zesvingerig, zestenig + sexdigitate adj :1 zesvingerig, zestenig + sexismo sub :1 seksisme + sexista sub :1 seksist + sexista adj :1 seksistisch :remarca -- = seksistische opmerking :haber un reaction -- = seksistisch reageren sexo sub :1 geslacht, kunne, sekse :infante de -- masculin/feminin = kind van het mannelijk/vrouwelijk geslacht :belle --, -- belle = schone geslacht :-- debile = zwakke geslacht :persona del mesme -- = seksegenoot :de ambe --s = van beiderlei kunne :le altere -- = de andere sekse SPORT test (A) del -- = geslachtstest :cambiamento de -- = geslachtsverandering :2 seks :haber -- = aan seks doen :-- de gruppo = groepsseks :-- libere = vrije seks :-- oral = orale seks + sexpartite adj :1 zesdelig + sexshop sub ANGLESE :1 seksshop, seksboetiek sexta sub :1 ECCLESIA sexten :2 MUSICA sext, zesde (zesde toon van een octaaf) :accordo de -- = sextakkoord sextante sub :1 sextant sexte num ord :1 zesde :le -- parte = het zesde (deel) sextetto sub :1 MUSICA sextet + sextillion sub :1 sextiljoen sextina sub :1 LITTERATURA sestina sexto sub :1 zesde deel + sextodecimo sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA sedecimo + sextogenite adj :1 als zesde geboren :filio -- = zesde zoon + sextogenito sub :1 als zesde geborene sextuplar v :1 verzesvoudigen sextuple adj :1 zesvoudig sextuplicar v :1 verzesvoudigen + sextuplication sub :1 verzesvoudiging sextuplo sub :1 zesvoud sexual adj :1 seksueel, geslachts... :acto -- = geslachtsdaad :instincto -- = geslachtsdrift :excitation/excitation -- = sexuele opwinding :partes -- = geslachtsdelen :organo -- externe/interne = uitwendig/inwendig geslachtsorgaan :glandulas -- = geslachtsklieren :chromosoma -- = geslachtschromosoom :dimorphismo -- = geslachtsdimorfisme :differentia -- = geslachtsonderscheid :hormon -- = geslachtshormoon :contacto/union -- = geslachtsgemeenschap :maturitate -- = geslachtsrijpheid :vita -- = geslachtsleven :inclination -- = geslachtsneiging :characteres -- = geslachtskenmerken :differentias -- = geslachtelijke verschillen :relationes -- = geslachtsverkeer, seksuele omgang :education -- = sexuele opvoeding :maniaco -- = seksmaniak :revolution -- = seksuele revolutie :contacto -- = seksueel contact :differentias -- = seksuele verschillen :reproduction -- = geslachtelijke voortplanting + sexualisar v :1 seks betrekken bij, seksueel maken, erotiseren, seksualiseren + sexualisation sub :1 seksualisatie sexualitate sub :1 seksualiteit, geslachtsleven, geslachtsdrift, seks :2 BIOLOGIA geslachtelijkheid + sexuologia sub :1 seksuologie + sexuologic adj :1 seksuologisch :test (A) -- = geslachtstest + sexuologista sub :1 seksuoloog + sexuologo sub :1 seksuoloog + sexy adj ANGLESE :1 sexy, opwindend + sforzando ITALIANO :1 MUSICA sforzando + sfumato ITALIANO :1 ARTES PLASTIC sfumato + shah sub :1 shah + shaker sub ANGLESE :1 shaker + shakespearian adj :1 Shakespeariaans :drama -- = Shakespeariaans drama shako sub :1 MILITAR sjako + shaman sub :1 sjamaan + shamanismo sub :1 sjamanisme + shampoo sub ANGLESE :1 shampoo :-- sic = droogshampoo :facer un --, lavar con -- = shamponeren, met shampoo reinigen shampooing sub ANGLESE :1 haarwassing :-- colorante = kleurshampoo, kleurspoeling :-- sic = droogshampoo :-- al/de herbas = kruidenshampoo + shantung sub :1 shantoeng(zijde) + sharia sub :1 sharia + sheik sub :1 sjeik :-- del petroleo = oliesjeik + shellac sub ANGLESE :1 schellac sheriff sub ANGLESE :1 sheriff + sherpa sub :1 sherpa + sherry sub ANGLESE :1 sherry :vitro a/de -- = sherryglas + Shetland sub n pr ANGLESE :1 Shetland :Insulas -- = Shetland Eilanden :pony (A) de -- = Shetlandpony :(lana de) shetland = shetlandwol + shiita sub :1 sjiïet + shiita adj :1 sjiitisch shilling sub ANGLESE :1 shilling + shimmy sub ANGLESE :1 shimmy (dans) :2 abnormale slingering van de voorwielen (van een auto) + Shinto sub n pr :1 RELIGION Sjinto + shintoismo sub :1 RELIGION sjintoïsme + shintoista sub :1 RELIGION sjinto-aanhanger + shintoista adj :1 RELIGION sjinto... + shintoistic adj :1 RELIGION sjintoïstisch + shock sub ANGLESE :1 MEDICINA shock :-- electroconvulsive = elektroshock shocking! sub ANGLESE :1 stuitend!, ergerlijk! shogun sub JAPONESE :1 sjogoen shophar sub HEBREEUWS :1 sjofar + shopping sub ANGLESE :1 het winkelen + shorts sub ANGLESE :1 shorts, korte broek :-- de gymnastica = gymnastiekbroekje + show sub ANGLESE :1 show, voorstelling + show-business sub ANGLESE :1 show-business, amusementsbedrijf + showman sub ANGLESE :1 showman shrapnel sub ANGLESE :1 granaatkartets, schrapnel shunt sub ANGLESE :1 ELECTRICITATE shunt :generator a -- = shuntgenerator :machina a -- = shuntmachine :motor a -- = shuntmotor :regulator a -- = shuntregulateur + shuntar sub :1 PHYSICA shunten, parallel schakelen :-- un amperometro = een ampèremeter shunten si adv :1 zo, zo zeer :un -- grande casa = zo'n groot huis :ille se monstra sempre/semper -- rebarbative = hij doet altijd zo stug :-- grande como = zo/even groot als si conj :1 als, indien :si il vos place = alstublieft :-- non = A. zo niet, anders, B. behalve, anders :2 of :io non sape -- mi amico veni = ik weet niet of mijn vriend komt si sub :1 MUSICA si, de noot B si interj :1 ja sia v :1 aanvoegende wijs van "ser" :sia ... sia ... = hetzij ... hetzij ..., of ... of ... :2 gebiedende wijs van "esser" :-- caute! = wees voorzichtig! :non -- tanto disagradabile! = wees niet zo onaardig! :Deo diceva: -- le lumine! = God zei: Daar zij licht! :Sia! = Het zij zo! sial sub :1 GEOLOGIA sial sialagoge adj :1 MEDICINA de speekselafscheiding bevorderend sialagogo sub :1 MEDICINA speekselafscheidend middel + sialic adj :1 GEOLOGIA sial... + sialorrhea sub :1 MEDICINA speekselvloed, sialorroe Siam sub n pr :1 Siam siamese sub :1 Siamees (bewoner van Siam) :2 siamees (kat) siamese adj :1 Siamees :catto -- = Siamese kat, siamees :geminos -- = Siamese tweelingen Siberia sub n pr :1 Siberië siberian adj :1 Siberisch :frigido -- = Siberische koude :climate -- = Siberisch klimaat :lutra -- = Siberische otter :steppa -- = Siberische step-pe :tundra -- = Siberische toendra siberiano sub :1 Siberiër siberic adj :1 Siberisch :abiete -- = Siberische spar sibilante adj :1 fluitend :2 sissend :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :consonante -- = sisklank, sibilant :voce -- = sissende stem sibilante sub :1 PHONETICA sisklank sibilar v :1 fluiten :-- un melodia = een mopje fluiten :2 sissen :le serpente sibila = de slang sist sibilation sub :1 het fluiten, gefluit :2 het sissen, gesis sibilator sub :1 iemand die fluit, fluiter sibilo sub :1 het fluiten, gefluit :2 fluit (niet MUSICA) :-- a vapor = stoomfluit :-- del policiero = politiefluitje :colpo de -- = fluitsein, fluitsignaal :3 het sissen, gesis :-- de serpente(s) = slangegesis + sibirea sub :1 BOTANICA trosspirea sibylla sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA sibille, profetes, waarzegster sibyllin adj :1 MYTHOLOGIA sibillijns :libros -- = sibillijnse boeken :oraculos -- = sibillijnse orakels :2 raadselachtig, geheimzinnig, duister, verborgen sic adj :1 droog, gedroogd, uitgedroogd, dor :vino -- = droge wijn :pisce -- = gedroogde vis :pan -- = droog brood :ramos -- = rijshout, sprokkelhout :tusse -- = droge hoest :pelle -- = droge huid :gutture -- = droge keel :stilo -- = dorre stijl :valle -- = droogdal :shampooing (A) -- = droogshampo :le pumpa es -- = de pomp is lens + sic adv LATINO :1 sic + sicario sub :1 huurmoordenaar sicca sub :1 zandbank + siccacapillos sub :1 haardroger, (haar)föhn siccante adj :1 drogend :papiro -- = vloeipapier siccar v :1 drogen, droog maken :corda a -- = drooglijn :-- se le lacrimas, -- su lacrimas = zijn tranen drogen :-- per centrifuge = centrifugeren :-- un marisco = een moeras droogleggen :2 drogen, droog worden, opdrogen :iste lacca sicca in tres horas = deze lak droogt in drie uur + siccate adj :1 gedroogd, droog... :flor -- = droogbloem :bouquet (F) de flores -- = droogboeket siccative adj :1 (snel)drogend :oleos -- = drogende oliën + siccativitate sub :1 (snel)drogend karakter + siccativo sub :1 droogmiddel, siccatief + siccator sub :1 iemand die iets droogt :2 droogapparaat, droger :-- centrifuge = centrifuge :-- infrarubie = infrarooddroger :-- rotative/automatic = droogtrommel :-- a aere cal(i)de = heteluchtdroger :-- de capillos = haardroger :-- de manos = handendroger siccatorio sub :1 droogkamer, droogruimte, droogzolder :-- a/de tabaco = tabaksschuur siccitate sub :1 droogte, droogheid, dorheid :2 droogte, droge periode :-- persistente = aanhoudende droogte Sicilia sub n pr :1 Sicilië sicilian adj :1 Siciliaans HISTORIA :Vesperas Sicilian = Siciliaanse Vespers siciliana sub :1 siciliana (Siciliaanse herdersdans) siciliano sub :1 Siciliaan + sickle-cell sub ANGLESE :1 MEDICINA sikkelcel + siclo sub :1 sikkel, sjekel + sicyo sub :1 BOTANICA :-- angulate = stekelaugurk + SIDA sub :1 (syndrome de immunodeficientia acquirite) AIDS + sidecar sub ANGLESE :1 zijspan(wagen) sideral adj :1 sideraal, siderisch, sterre... :revolution -- = siderische omlooptijd :anno -- = sterrenjaar, siderisch jaar :jorno/die -- = sterrendag, siderische dag :tempore -- = sterrentijd :spatio -- = sterrenhemel :horologio -- = sterrenklok siderar v :1 treffen (door de bliksem) :2 MEDICINA plotseling uitschakelen van vitale functies sideration sub :1 MEDICINA sideratie, attaque, plotseling optredende verlamming/dood siderite sub :1 MINERALOGIA sideriet, ijzerspaat + sideritis sub :1 BOTANICA ijzerkruid siderographia sub :1 ARTES PLASTIC staalgravure + siderolithic adj :1 siderolithisch siderolitho sub :1 sideroliet + siderophobia sub :1 MEDICINA angst voor natuurelementen sideroscopio sub :1 sideroscoop + siderose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA siderose (longaandoening door ijzerafzetting) siderostato sub :1 siderostaat (soort sterrekijker) siderurgia sub :1 (ijzer- en) staalindustrie, siderurgie siderurgic adj :1 (ijzer- en) staal..., siderurgisch :industria -- = (ijzer- en) staalindustrie + siderurgista sub :1 arbeider in de (ijzer- en) staalindustrie, staalarbeider :2 (ijzer- en) staalfabrikant + sierra sub :1 siërra + Sierra Leone sub n pr :1 Sierra Leone siesta sub :1 siësta, middagslaapje + sigillamento sub :1 zegeling, verzegeling sigillar v :1 zegelen, verzegelen :-- un acto = een akte verzegelen :-- con un sigillo de plumbo = met een loodje verzegelen :-- un casa = een huis verzegelen :anello a/pro -- = zegelring :timbro de/pro -- = lakstempel :2 vastzetten, vastmaken :3 FIGURATE bezegelen :-- un promissa = een belofte bezegelen :-- le sorte de = het lot bezegelen van :-- con un basio = met een kus bezegelen + sigillari adj :1 zegel... :anello -- = zegelring :timbro -- = lakstempel + sigillaria sub :1 BOTANICA zegelboom, sigillaria + sigillate adj :1 gezegeld :papiro -- = gezegeld papier :documento -- = gezegeld stuk :terra -- = zegelaarde + sigillation sub :1 zegeling, verzegeling sigillator sub :1 iemand die verzegelt, verzegelaar + sigillatura sub :1 zegeling, verzegeling sigillo sub :1 zegel :anello de/con -- = zegelring :-- de plumbo = loodje :-- de contracto = contractzegel :lege de --s = zegelwet :cera a/de/pro --s = zegelwas :sub le -- del secreto = onder het zegel der geheimhouding :apponer le --s = de zegels aanbrengen, verzegelen :2 stempel (waarmee gestempeld wordt) :3 stempel(afdruk) :-- discographic = platenlabel + sigillographia sub :1 sigillografie, zegelbeschrijving + sigillographic adj :1 sigillografisch :studios -- = sigillografische studies sigma sub :1 sigma (Griekse letter) + sigmoide adj :1 sigmoïde, sigmavormig, S-vormig signal sub :1 signaal, sein, teken :-- luminose/optic = lichtsignaal :-- sonor/acustic = geluidsignaal :-- de nebula = mistsignaal :-- de fumo = rooksignaal :-- bitonal = tweetonig signaal :-- de alarma = alarmsignaal :-- de urgentia = noodsignaal :-- de advertimento = waarschuwingssignaal :-- de partita = startsein/teken/schot :-- de arresto/de stop (A) = stopteken :isto es un -- de pluvia = dat is een teken dat er regen komt :emitter/transmitter un -- = een signaal uitzenden :non dar --es de vita = geen teken van leven geven, taal noch teken geven signalamento sub :1 het signaleren, signalering :2 signalement signalar v :1 seinen, een teken geven, signaleren :2 aankondigen, aanduiden, aangeven, signaleren :3 wijzen op, opmerkzaam maken op, doen opmerken :-- un problema = een probleem signaleren :-- un abuso = op een misstand wijzen :-- se = zich onderscheiden, opvallen :4 (ver)melden, gewag maken van :-- le disparition de un persona = iemand als vermist opgeven signalate adj :1 opmerkelijk, buitengewoon, voortreffelijk signalator sub :1 seiner, seinwachter + signalisar v :1 markeren, onderscheiden, kenbaar maken, bewegwijzeren :-- su intentiones = zijn bedoelingen kenbaar maken + signalisate adj :1 gemarkeerd, kenbaar, bewegwijzerd :passage a nivello -- = bewaakte overweg + signalisation sub :1 markering, kenbaarmaking, bewegwijzering :-- del passage a nivello = overwegbeveiliging :pannello de -- = seinbord signar v :1 (onder)tekenen, zijn handtekening plaatsen onder :-- un tractato = een verdrag ondertekenen :-- un contracto = een contract ondertekenen :presentar pro -- = ter tekening voorleggen :adjunger pro -- = ter tekening insluiten :2 signeren :3 -- se = een kruisteken maken, een kruis slaan + signatario sub :1 ondertekenaar, ondergetekende, fiatteur :le approbation del -- = de goedkeuring van de ondergetekende signator sub :1 ondertekenaar, ondergetekende signatura sub :1 het ondertekenen, ondertekening :-- de un tractato = ondertekening van een verdrag :2 handtekening :-- legal/legalisate = gelegaliseerde handtekening :-- illegibile = onleesbare handtekening :le authenticitate de un -- = de echtheid van een handtekening :poner su -- al pede de = zijn handtekening zetten onder :contrafacer un -- = een handtekening vervalsen :colliger/reassemblar --s = handtekeningen verzamelen :campania de --s = handtekeningenactie :3 TYPOGRAPHIA signatuur significante adj :1 veelbetekenend, van grote betekenis, veelzeggend, significant :differentia -- = duidelijk verschil :exemplo -- = sterksprekend voorbeeld :indicio -- = belangrijke aanwijzing significantia sub :1 belang, betekenis, significantie :de -- mundial/global = van wereldomvattende betekenis significar v :1 mededelen, te kennen geven, kenbaar maken, beduiden :2 betekenen, beduiden, willen zeggen, uitdrukken :isto significa nihil = dit heeft niets te betekenen :3 JURIDIC betekenen, aanzeggen signification sub :1 het mededelen, het te kennen geven, het kenbaar maken, het beduiden :2 betekenis, zin, strekking :-- currente de un parola = gewone/gangbare betekenis van een woord :-- de base = grondbetekenis :-- accessori = bijbetekenis :3 JURIDIC betekening, aanzegging significative adj :1 veelbetekenend, van grote betekenis, veelzeggend, significant :differentia -- = significant/duidelijk verschil :cifras -- = veelzeggende cijfers + significativitate sub :1 significant/veelbetekenend karakter :-- de un gesto = veelbetekenend ka-rakter van een gebaar :-- de un dato statistic = significant karakter van een statistisch gegeven significato sub :1 betekenis, zin :-- originari/primitive/etymologic = grondbetekenis :-- accessori/secundari = bijbetekenis significator sub :1 iemand die van iets kennis geeft/iets aanduidt significator adj :1 (veel)betekenend, belangrijk, gewichtig signo sub :1 (merk)teken, merk :--s zodiacal/del Zodiaco = tekens van de Dierenriem :-- de punctuation = leesteken :-- de accentuation = accentteken :-- de exclamation = uitroepteken :-- de interrogation = vraagteken :-- negative = minteken :-- plus/positive = plusteken :-- de equation = gelijkteken :-- orthographic = spellingteken :-- diacritic = klankteken :-- linguistic = taalteken :-- musical = muziekteken :-- plus = plusteken :MATHEMATICA`-- radical = wortelteken :--s characteristic/distinctive = kentekens, kenmerken :studio del --s = tekenstudie, semiotiek :2 teken, aanwijzing :-- precursor = voorteken, voorbode :bon -- = goed teken :-- clinic = klinische verschijnselen :dar --s de impatientia = tekenen van ongeduld geven :3 teken, gebaar, wenk, sein :facer -- = een teken geven, gebaren, wenken :-- de vita = levensteken :non dar un -- de vita = geen teken van leven geven, taal noch teken geven :facer un -- de cruce = een kruis slaan :-- de capite/de testa = hoofdknik :facer un -- affirmative de capite/testa = jaknikken :facer un -- negative de capite/testa = neeschudden :-- plus = plusteken + silano sub :1 CHIMIA silaan :pyrolyse (-ysis) de -- = silaan-pyrolyse + silao sub :1 BOTANICA weidekervel + silene sub :1 BOTANICA silene :-- nutante = knikkende silene, nachtsilene :-- conic = kegelsilene :-- gallic = franse silene + silenoidas sub pl :1 BOTANICA anjerfamilie silente adj :1 stil, geluidloos, stom :alarma -- = stil alarm :2 stil, zwijgend, zwijgzaam :majoritate -- = zwijgende meerderheid :massa -- = zwijgende massa :procession -- = stille omgang :lectura -- = stillezen silentiar v :1 tot zwijgen brengen, het zwijgen opleggen, stil doen zijn, dempen (van geluid) :-- un cosa = ergens stilzwijgend aan voorbij gaan silentiario sub :1 HISTORIA, RELIGION rustbewaarder, iemand die stilte gebiedt silentiator sub :1 knaldemper, knalpot, (op vuurwapen) geluiddemper :pistola con -- = pistool met geluiddemper silentio sub :1 stilte, geluidloosheid :zona de -- = stiltezone :-- mortal = dodelijke stilte :-- funebre/de morte = doodse stilte :-- sepulcral = grafstilte :-- profunde = diepe stilte :-- elequente = veelzeggende stilte :-- absolute = volmaakte stilte :-- glacial = ijzige stilte :turbar/rumper le -- = de stilte verstoren/verbreken/doorbreken :2 stilte, stilzwijgen :minuta de -- = minuut stilte :-- respectuose = eerbiedige stilte :silentio! = Wees stil!, Stilte!, Stil! :guardar/observar le -- = het stilzwijgen in acht nemen :claustrar se in le -- = zich in stilzwijgen hullen :rumper le -- = het stilzwijgen verbreken :optar pro le -- = er het zwijgen toe doen :imponer -- a un persona = iemand geheimhouding/het zwijgen opleggen :facer le -- super = doodzwijgen :passar in -- un cosa = ergens stilzwijgend aan voorbijgaan :precio del -- = zwijggeld :3 MUSICA rustteken silentiose adj :1 stil, geluidloos, stom :motor -- = stille motor :ventilator -- = geruisarme ventilator :alarma -- = stil alarm :ille ha disparite/discampate silentiosemente = geluidloos maakte hij zich uit de voeten :2 stil, zwijgend, zwijgzaam :majoritate -- = zwijgende meerderheid :massa -- = zwijgende massa :protesto -- = stil protest :lectura -- = het stillezen :procession -- = stille omgang :salute -- = zwijgende groet + silentiositate sub :1 geluidloosheid, stilte :-- de un motor = geluidloosheid van een motor :2 zwijgzaamheid Silesia sub n pr :1 Silezië :Alte -- = Opper-Silezië :Basse -- = Neder-Silezië silesian adj :1 Silezisch silesiano sub :1 Sileziër silhouettar {oe} v :1 silhouetteren, schetsen silhouette sub FRANCESE :1 silhouet, schaduwbeeld :su -- se distachava {sj} contra le celo = haar silhouet tekende zich af tegen de hemel silicato sub :1 kiezelzuurzout, silicaat :petra/rocca de -- = silicaatgesteente :vitro de -- = silicaatglas silice sub :1 silex, vuursteen :2 kiezel, kiezelaarde, siliciumdioxyde :skeleto de -- = kiezelskelet silicee adj :1 kiezelachtig, kiezel... :calce -- = kiezelkalk :cupro -- = kiezelkoper :spat -- = kiezelspaat :terreno -- = kiezelgrond :skeleto -- = kiezelskelet silicic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = kiezelzuur + silicicole adj :1 BOTANICA silicicool, goed op kiezel gedijend + silicifere adj :1 kiezelhoudend silicificar v :1 GEOLOGIA in kiezel omzetten, verkiezelen silicification sub :1 GEOLOGIA omzetting in kiezel, verkiezeling + siliciose adj :1 kiezelhoudend, kiezel... :banco -- = kiezelbank :skeleto -- = kiezelskelet silicium sub :1 CHIMIA silicium :composito de -- = siliciumverbinding + siliciura sub :1 CHIMIA silicide, siliciumcarbide + silicola sub :1 BOTANICA kiezelplant + silicone sub :1 CHIMIA silicone :adhesivo de -- = siliconenlijm :pasta de -- = siliconenkit :grassia de -- = siliconenvet, siliconensmeermiddel :resina de -- = siliconenhars silicose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA silicose, steenlong, stoflong + silicotic adj :1 MEDICINA silicose... + silicotico sub :1 MEDICINA stoflongpatiënt silicula sub :1 BOTANICA hauwtje siliculose adj :1 BOTANICA met hauwtjes siliqua, silica sub :1 BOTANICA peul, hauw :-- de phaseolo = bonendop siliquifere adj :1 BOTANICA peul/hauwdragend siliquose adj :1 BOTANICA met hauwen, met peulen silo sub ESPANIOL :1 silo, kuil :-- de cereales = graansilo :-- de composto = compostsilo :immagazinar in --s = opslaan in silo's :le immagazinage in --s = het opslaan in silo's + silt sub :1 GEOLOGIA silt, sloef :accumulation de -- = siltophoping :concentration de -- = siltconcentratie :suspension de -- = siltsuspensie + silurian adj :1 Silurisch + siluriano sub :1 GEOLOGIA Siluur + siluric adj :1 Silurisch siluro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA meerval :2 ZOOLOGIA meervalachtige silva sub :1 woud, bos :-- de coniferos = naaldwoud/bos :-- virgine = oerbos, oerwoud silvan adj :1 woud..., bos..., bosrijk, bebost silvanite sub :1 MINERALOGIA silvaniet Silvano sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Silvanus silvatic adj :1 van het woud, van het bos, woud..., bos... :catto -- = wilde kat :fraga -- = bosaardbei :planta -- = bosplant :stachys -- = bosandoorn :myosotis -- = bosvergeet-mij-niet :viola -- = bosviooltje silvestre adj :1 van het woud, van het bos, woud..., bos..., wild :planta -- = bosplant :flor -- = woudbloem :rosa -- = wilde roos :tulipa(n) -- = bostulp :anthrisco -- = fluitekruid, pijpkruid, schapekervel :nasturtio -- = akkerkers, boswaterkers :pomo/malo -- = wilde appel :promenada -- = boswandeling :paisage -- = bos/woudlandschap :nemobio -- = boskrekel + silvicola sub :1 BOTANICA in bossen groeiende plant, bosplant + silvicole adj :1 BOTANICA in bossen groeiend silvicultor sub :1 bosbouwer silvicultura sub :1 bosbouwkunde :2 bosbouw silvose adj :1 bosrijk, bebost + silybo sub :1 BOTANICA :-- marian = Mariadistel, steekdistel + sima sub :1 GEOLOGIA sima + simaruba sub :1 BOTANICA kwassi(boom) + simarubaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA simarubaceae, simarubaceeën, hemelboomfamilie simia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aap :-- argentate = zilveraap :homine -- = aapmens :--s anthropoide = antropoïde apen :le -- es semper/sempre un --, anque vestite de seta = al draagt de aap een gouden ring, etc. :cavia a/de/pro --s = apenkooi :pilo de -- = apenhaar simian v :1 ZOOLOGIA aap..., aapachtig, apen... simiar v :1 naäpen simieria sub :1 apenstreken simiesc adj :1 aapachtig, apen..., simiësk :visage -- = apengezicht :grimasse -- = apengrimas :agilitate -- = aapachtige vlugheid similabile adj :1 gelijk(waardig), eender, gelijk(soortig), soortgelijk, gelijkvormig GEOMETRIA :triangulos -- = gelijkvormige driehoeken similante sub :1 Vide: similantia similantia sub :1 gelijkenis, overeenkomst, schijn :forte -- = sterke gelijkenis :-- stilistic = stijlovereenkomst :puncto de -- = punt van overeenkomst :-- surprendente = frappante gelijkenis similar adj :1 gelijk(waardig), eender, gelijk(soortig), soortgelijk, gelijkvormig :productos -- = soortgelijke produkten :GEOMETRIA triangulos -- = gelijkvormige driehoeken similaritate sub :1 gelijksoortigheid, gelijkvormigheid, overeenkomst :-- dynamic = dynamische gelijkvormigheid simile adj :1 gelijk(waardig), eender, gelijk(soortig), soortgelijk, gelijkvormig :in -- casos = in soortgelijke gevallen :GEOMETRIA triangulos -- = gelijkvormige driehoeken simile sub :1 vergelijking (stijlfiguur) similitude sub :1 gelijkenis, overeenkomst, gelijkvormigheid (anque GEOMETRIA) :-- de triangulos = gelijkvormigheid van driehoeken :-- de sonos = overeenkomst in klanken :-- dynamic = dynamische gelijkvormigheid :2 vergelijking (stijlfiguur) + similor sub :1 pinsbek, kopergoud, similor Simon sub n pr :1 Simon :-- le Mago = Simon Magus simonia sub :1 RELIGION simonie (handel in geestelijke goederen) :render se culpabile de -- = zich aan simonie schuldig maken + simoniac adj :1 RELIGION schuldig aan simonie + simoniaco sub :1 RELIGION iemand die zich schuldig maakt aan simonie simonisar v :1 zich schuldig maken aan simonie simonista sub :1 iemand die zich schuldig maakt aan simonie simple adj :1 enkelvoudig :interesse -- = enkelvoudige rente/interest :2 eenvoudig, niet ingewikkeld, simpel :3 eenvoudig, natuurlijk, gewoon, ongekunsteld :4 eenvoudig, bescheiden :5 argeloos, onschuldig :6 onnozel, naïef + simplexo sub :1 MATHEMATICA verzameling deelverzamelingen simplice adj :1 enkelvoudig :2 eenvoudig, niet ingewikkeld, simpel :3 eenvoudig, natuurlijk, gewoon, ongekunsteld :4 eenvoudig, bescheiden :5 argeloos, onschuldig :6 onnozel, naïef simplices sub pl :1 geneeskrachtige kruiden + simplicicaule adj :1 BOTANICA met onvertakte stengel + simplicifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met enkelvoudige bladeren simplicitate sub :1 eenvoudigheid, ongecompliceerdheid :2 eenvoud, natuurlijkheid, ongekunsteldheid :-- rustic = landelijke eenvoud :3 eenvoud, bescheidenheid :4 argeloosheid, onschuld :5 onnozelheid, naïeveteit, domheid simplificabile adj :1 vereenvoudigbaar, te vereenvoudigen simplificar v :1 vereenvoudigen :-- un procedura/procedimento = een procedure vereenvoudigen :-- un fraction = een breuk vereenvoudigen :-- le situation = een vereenvoudigde voorstelling van de toestand geven :2 simplificeren, te zeer vereenvoudigen :-- un plano de construction = een bouwplan uitkleden + simplificate adj :1 vereenvoudigd :orthographia -- = vereenvoudigde spelling simplification sub :1 het vereenvoudigen, vereenvoudiging, simplificatie :-- de un fraction = vereenvoudiging van een breuk :-- del orthographia = vereenvoudiging van de spelling simplificator sub :1 vereenvoudiger + simplificatori adj :1 vereenvoudigend simplismo sub :1 simplisme + simplista sub :1 simplist + simplista adj :1 simplistisch + simplistic adj :1 simplistisch simul adv :1 tegelijk(ertijd), samen + simulabile adj :1 wat kan worden gesimuleerd simulacro sub :1 beeld, beeltenis, afbeelding :2 schijnbeeld, drogbeeld, nabootsing :-- de combatto/de battalia = schijngevecht, spiegelgevecht :-- de attacco = schijnaanval :-- de processo = schijnproces :-- de existentia = schijnbestaan simular v :1 simuleren, veinzen, doen alsof, voorwenden, fingeren :alumno qui simula un maladia = schoolzieke leerling :2 (anque TECHNICA) simuleren, nabootsen simulate adj :1 gesimuleerd, geveinsd, gefingeerd :maladia -- = geveinsde ziekte :surditate -- = oostindische doofheid :vendita -- = schijnverkoop :pace -- = schijnvrede :contracto -- = schijncontract :gaudio/joia -- = schijnvreugde :ignorantia -- = voorgewende onwetendheid :virtute -- = schijndeugd :attacco -- = schijnaanval :combatto/battalia -- = schijngevecht, spiegelgevecht :manovra -- = schijnmanoeuvre simulation sub :1 het simuleren, veinzerij, voorwending, simulatie :2 TECHNICA het simuleren, het nabootsen simulator sub :1 simulant, veinzer :2 TECHNICA simulator, nabootser (toestel) :-- graphic = grafische simulator :-- de climate = klimaatnabootser :-- de volo = vluchtnabootser, vluchtsimulator :-- de seismo = aardbevingssimulator :-- de processo = processimulator :-- del parola = spraaksimulator simultanee adj :1 gelijktijdig, simultaan :partita -- = simultaanpartij :jocator -- = simultaanspeler :observation -- = simultane waarneming :traduction -- = simultaanvertaling :interpretation -- = simultaantolken, simultaanvertaling :inseniamento -- = klassikaal onderwijs :equationes -- = simultaanvergelijkingen :partir quasi simultaneemente = vrijwel gelijktijdig vertrekken :un flotta que menaciava simultaneemente Anglaterra e le Paises Basse = een vloot die Engeland en tevens Nederland :bedreigde + simultaneismo sub :1 simultaneïsme simultaneitate sub :1 gelijktijdigheid, simultaneïteit :-- de duo actos = gelijktijdigheid van twee han-delingen + simun sub :1 simoen, simoem, samoen, samoem (hete zandwind in de woestijn) sin prep :1 zonder :-- scopo lucrative = zonder winstoogmerk/doel :-- labor/travalio = werkloos Sinai sub n pr :1 Sinaï :le monte -- = de berg Sinaï :le peninsula del -- = het Sinaï-schiereiland + sinaitic adj :1 Sinaïtisch + sinanthropo sub :1 sinanthropus, pekingmens + sinapina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA sinapine + sinapis sub :1 BOTANICA mosterd + sinapismo sub :1 MEDICINA mosterdpleister, sinapisme sincer adj :1 eerlijk, (wel)gemeend, oprecht, ongeveinsd, rondborstig :dar un responsa -- = een eerlijk antwoord geven sinceritate sub :1 oprechtheid, welgemeendheid, eerlijkheid, openheid :-- de sentimentos = oprechtheid van gevoelens :parlar con -- = oprecht spreken :in tote -- = in alle oprechtheid sincipital adj :1 ANATOMIA kruin... sincipite sub :1 ANATOMIA kruin (van de schedel) sinecura sub :1 sinecure, gemakkelijk baantje sinecurismo sub :1 stelsel van sinecures sinecurista sub :1 iemand met een sinecure sine die LATINO :1 JURIDIC sine die, voor onbepaalde tijd sine qua non adj LATINO :1 condition -- = conditio sine qua non, absolute voorwaarde + Singapore sub n pr :1 Singapore singular adj :1 enkel(voudig), enig, van één, alleenstaand :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA (numero) -- = enkelvoud :iste verbo es in -- = dit werkwoord staat in het enkelvoud :2 opvallend, bijzonder, eigenaardig, vreemd, ongewoon :typo -- = buitenbeentje, zonderling :un par -- = Jut en Jul singularisar v :1 onderscheiden, doen opvallen singularitate sub :1 eigenaardigheid, bijzonderheid :2 ASTRONOMIA singulariteit :-- isolate = geïsoleerde singulariteit singule adj :1 enkel(voudig), enig, van één, alleenstaand :via -- = enkel spoor :lecto -- = eenpersoonsbed + singuliflor adj :1 BOTANICA met een enkele bloem + singulifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met een enkel blad singultar v :1 snikken :2 hikken, de hik hebben singulto sub :1 snik :erumper in --s = in snikken uitbarsten :2 hik + sinistra sub :1 linkerzijde/kant :partito de -- = linkse partij :de tendentia politic de -- = links geörienteerd :votar pro le -- = (op) links stemmen :virar/girar a -- = linksaf slaan :tener le -- = links houden :ab -- verso dext(e)ra = van links naar rechts :a mi -- = links van mij :angulo superior al -- = linkerbovenhoek :illa sedeva a mi -- = ze zat aan mijn linkerzijde + sinistral adj :1 linkshandig + sinistralitate sub :1 linkshandigheid + sinistrar v :1 door een ramp treffen, teisteren :region/zona sinistrate = geteisterd gebied, rampgebied + sinistrato sub :1 slachtoffer (van ongeluk) sinistre adj :1 links, linker :ripa -- = linkeroever :aure -- = linkeroor :gamba -- = linkerbeen :mano -- = linkerhand :bracio -- = linkerarm :spatula/humero -- = linkerschouder :genu/geniculo -- = linkerknie :oculo -- = linkeroog :pede -- = linkervoet :via -- = linker rijstrook :latere -- = linkerzijde, linkerkant SPORT ala -- = linkervleugel :scriber con le mano -- = links(handig) schrijven :2 onheilspellend, sinister :3 boosaardig, onguur + sinistro sub :1 ramp, catastrofe :-- ferroviari = treinramp :loco del -- = plaats des onheids sinistrogyr adj :1 linksdraaiend sinistromane adj :1 linkshandig sinistrorse adj :1 BOTANICA linkswindend (van klimplanten) + sinistrose adj :1 rampzalig, desastreus SinnFein sub n pr IRLANDESE :1 Sinn Fein sino sub :1 (vrouwen)borst, buste, boezem :-- maternal/del matre = moederborst :--s flaccide = slappe borsten :amputation del -- = borstamputatie :dar le -- a un infante = een kind de borst geven :a -- nude = topless :2 FIGURATE boezem, hart, binnenste, schoot :in le -- del familia = in de familiekring :-- del terra = schoot der aarde BIBLIA -- de Abraham = Abrahams schoot :le -- del Ecclesia = de schoot der Kerk :discordia in le -- del gruppo = onenigheid in eigen boezem :3 ANATOMIA sinus, bijholte :-- frontal = voorhoofdsholte :-- maxillar = kaakholte :4 MATHEMATICA sinus sinojaponese adj :1 Chinees-Japans sinologia sub :1 sinologie :instituto de -- = sinologisch instituut + sinologic adj :1 sinologisch :instituto -- = sinologisch instituut + sinologista sub :1 sinoloog sinologo sub :1 sinoloog si-nominate adj :1 zogenaamd + sinophile adj :1 sinofiel + sinophilo sub :1 sinofiel + sinople sub :1 HERALDICA sinopel, groen + sinuar v :1 kronkelen, slingeren sinuate adj :1 BOTANICA bochtig, golfswijs ingesneden :folios -- = golfswijs ingesneden bladeren sinuose adj :1 bochtig, kronkelig, krom :fluvio -- = bochtige rivier :cammino/via -- = bochtige/kromme weg :sentiero -- = kronkelpad, slingerpad :le linea -- del costa = de kronkelige kustlijn :2 FIGURATE slinks, achterbaks, onoprecht sinuositate sub :1 bochtigheid, kromming, bocht :le --s que describe le riviera = de bochten die de rivier beschrijft sinus sub :1 MATHEMATICA sinus :-- de un angulo = sinus van een hoek :transformation -- = sinustransformatie :2 ANATOMIA sinus, bijholte :-- frontal = voorhoofdsholte :-- sphenoidal = wiggebeensholte sinusitis sub :1 sinusitis, bijholteontsteking :-- acute = acute sinusitis :-- chronic = chronische si-nusitis sinusoidal adj :1 MATHEMATICA sinusvormig, sinusoïdaal :function -- = sinusoïdale functie :movimento -- = sinusoïdale beweging :oscillator -- = sinusoïdale oscillator sinusoide sub :1 MATHEMATICA sinuslijn, sinusoïde + sio sub :1 BOTANICA watereppe :-- latifolie = grote watereppe Sion sub n pr :1 Sion (heuvel bij Jerusalem) :2 Jerusalem :3 de Kerk :stella de -- = davidster sionismo sub :1 zionisme sionista sub :1 zionist :congresso de --s = zionistencongres sionista adj :1 zionistisch + sionistic adj :1 zionistisch sionita sub :1 ECCLESIA, HISTORIA sioniet + siphoide adj :1 sifonvormig, hevelvormig + siphomyceto sub :1 BOTANICA wierzwam siphon sub :1 hevel, sifon :-- de irrigation = irrigatiehevel :barometro a/de -- = hevelbarometer :pumpa a -- = hevelpomp :2 sifon(fles) :3 ZOOLOGIA sipho (adembuis bij plaatkieuwigen en manteldieren) + siphonage sub :1 het (over)hevelen (van vloeistof), hevelwerking + siphonar v :1 (vloeistof) (over)hevelen + siphonogamia sub :1 siphonogamie siphonophoro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA buiskwal + sirdar sub :1 HISTORIA sirdar sirena sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA sirene, zeemeermin :2 FIGURATE verleidelijk wezen :3 sirene :-- de nebula/de bruma = misthoorn :-- de fabrica = fabriekssirene, fabrieksfluit :-- de alarma/de alerta = alarmsirene :colpo de -- = stoot (van sirene) :le --s ulula = de sirenes huilen + sirenia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeekoe sirenie adj :1 ZOOLOGIA de zeekoeachtigen betreffend sirenios sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA zeekoeachtigen, lamantijnachtigen + sirice,sirex sub :1 ZOOLOGIA houtwesp sirocco sub :1 sirocco sirop sub :1 siroop, stroop :-- de sucro = suikerstroop :-- de betas de sucro = beetwortelstroop :-- de fructos = vruchtenstroop :-- de frambeses = frambozensiroop :-- pectoral = abdijsiroop :-- contra le tusse = hoestsiroop :-- expectorante = slijmoplossende siroop :-- ordinari = huishoudstroop siropose adj :1 stroperig, stroopachtig, siroopachtig + siropositate sub :1 stroperigheid + sirtaki sub :1 sirtaki (Griekse volksdans) + sirvente sub :1 satirisch lied van Provençaalse troubadour + sirventese adj :1 de sirvente betreffend + sisal sub :1 BOTANICA sisal(plant) :filo de -- = sisalgaren :fibra de -- = sisalvezel sistro sub :1 ANTIQUITATE sistrum + sisymbrifolie adj :1 BOTANICA raketbladig :solano -- = raketbladige nachtschade + sisymbrio sub :1 BOTANICA raket + Sisypho sub n pr :1 Sisyfus :le mytho de -- = de mythe van Sisyfus :travalio/labor de -- = Sisyfusarbeid + sitar sub :1 MUSICA sitar + sitarista sub :1 MUSICA sitarspeler site adj :1 gelegen sito sub :1 plaats, plek, (geografische) ligging, locatie :-- archeologic = archeologische vindplaats, opgravingsterrein :-- fossilifere = vindplaats van fossielen :-- historic = historische plaats :-- pictoresc = pittoresk plekje :-- del travalios/del labores = bouwplaats :2 (Internet) website + sitologia,sitiologia sub :1 voedingsmiddelenleer sitomania, sitiomania sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA sitomanie, abnormale vraatzucht sitophobia,sitiophobia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA sitofobie, angst voor of verzet tegen voeding + sitosterol sub :1 BIOCHIMIA sitosterol situar v :1 plaatsen, situeren :-- un scena = een plaats van handeling ergens situeren :Rotterdam es situate al bordos del Mosa = Rotterdam is gelegen aan de Maas :iste remarca se situa in le prolongamento de iste rationamento = die opmerking ligt in het verlengde van deze :redenering situation sub :1 ligging (van gebouw/stad, etc.) :-- geographic = geografische ligging :2 situatie, toestand, omstandigheden :-- actual = huidige situatie :-- explosive = explosieve situatie, gespannen toestand :-- sin perspectiva = uitzichtloze situatie :-- irremediabile = hopeloze situatie :-- politic = politieke toestand :-- economic = economische toestand :-- financiari = financiële toestand :-- precari/periculose = hachelijke toestand :-- critic = kritieke toestand :-- alarmante = zorgelijke toestand :-- desperate = wanhopige toestand :-- de equilibrio = evenwichtstoestand :-- conflictual = conflictsituatie :-- de crise/crisis = crisissituatie :-- humiliante = vernederende situatie :-- intolerabile/inadmissibile = onduldbare toestand :gravitate del -- = ernst van de toestand :dominar le -- = de toestand beheersen :esser maestro del -- = de toestand beheersen :iste -- appella/require un action immediate = in deze toestand is onmiddellijk handelen geboden :3 (lichaams)houding + situational adj :1 situationeel + situationismo sub :1 situationisme situla sub :1 emmer :-- a/pro le carbon = kolenkit :-- pro immunditias = vuilnisemmer :-- de/pro mulger, -- a lacte = melkemmer :-- a champagne (F) = champagnekoeler :-- hygienic = toiletemmer :ansa de un -- = hengsel van een emmer situlata sub :1 emmervol :-- de aqua = emmer water + sixtin adj :1 Sixtijns :Cappella Sixtin = Sixtijnse Kapel + skai sub :1 skai :tapissate con -- = met skai bekleed + skat sub :1 skaat + skateboard sub ANGLESE :1 skateboard, rolschaatsplank + skating sub ANGLESE :1 het schaatsen :2 het rolschaatsen + skeeler sub ANGLESE :1 skeeler skeletic adj :1 ANATOMIA van het skelet, skelet... :2 FIGURATE te klein (qua aantal) :3 uitgemergeld skeleto sub :1 ANATOMIA skelet, geraamte :-- human = mensengeraamte :-- de un pede = voetskelet :-- calcari = kalkskelet :-- cartilaginose = kraakbeenskelet :-- ambulante = wandelend geraamte :-- discarnate = ontvleesd skelet :2 geraamte (van een gebouw, etc.) :-- de un tenta = geraamte van een tent :3 (ruwe) schets, schema skeletologia sub :1 skeletologie + sketch sub ANGLESE :1 sketch, komediestukje ski sub NOORS :1 ski :-- nautic/aquatic = waterski :cera a/de/pro --s = skiwas :2 skisport, het skiën :telephero de -- = skilift :baston de -- = skistok :calceos/scarpas de -- = skischoenen :berillos de -- = skibril :vestimentos de -- = skikleding :station de -- = ski-centrum :schola de -- = skischool :pista de -- = skipiste :pista de -- artificial = kunststofskipiste :club (A) de -- = skiclub :curso de -- = skiles/cursus :instructor/professor/monitor de -- = skileraar :campion de -- = skikampioen :campionato de -- = skikampioen :saison (F) de -- = skiseizoen :le -- alpin = het alpineskiën :le -- nautic/aquatic = het waterskiën :salto de -- = skisprong :saltar a --s = skispringen :facer le -- aquatic/nautic = waterskiën :apprender le -- = leren skiën + skiabile adj :1 voor skiën geschikt, ski... :nive -- = geschikte skisneeuw skiar v :1 skiën, skilopen + skiascopia sub :1 MEDICINA skiascopie skiator sub :1 skiër, skiloper :-- nautic/aquatic = waterskiër :equipamento de -- = ski-uitrusting :pista pro --es = skipiste + skibob sub :1 skibob(sport) + skiff sub ANGLESE :1 skiff (éénpersoonsroeiboot) + skiffator sub :1 skiffeur + skimmia sub :1 BOTANICA skimmia + skinhead sub ANGLESE :1 skinhead + skipper sub ANGLESE :1 skipper skunk sub ANGLESE :1 ZOOLOGIA stinkdier :2 stinkdierbont + skyeterrier sub ANGLESE :1 skyeterrier + slalom sub :1 slalom :-- gigante = reuzenslalom + slalomar v :1 slaloms maken + slalomator sub :1 slalomskiër + slam sub ANGLESE :1 JOCO DE CARTAS slam + slang sub ANGLESE :1 slang, bargoens, jargon + slapstick sub ANGLESE :1 slapstick slave adj :1 Slavisch :linguas -- = Slavische talen :populos -- = Slavische volken + slavisar v :1 Slavisch maken :-- un pais = een land Slavisch maken + slavisation sub :1 het Slavisch maken :le -- de Macedonia = het Slavisch maken van Macedo-nië slavismo sub :1 slavisme :2 panslavisme slavista sub :1 slavist + slavistica sub :1 slavistiek slavo sub :1 Slaaf :2 Slavisch (taal) slavon adj :1 Slavonisch Slavonia sub n pr :1 Slavonië slavono sub :1 Slavoniër :2 Slavonisch (taal) slavophile adj :1 slavofiel + slavophilia sub :1 slavofilie slavophilo sub :1 slavofiel + slavophobe adj :1 anti-slavisch gezind + slavophobia sub :1 slavofobie + slavophobo sub :1 anti-slavisch gezind persoon + slavophone adj :1 slavisch talig, slavisch sprekend + slavophono sub :1 slavisch talige, slavisch sprekende sleepingcar sub ANGLESE :1 FERROVIA slaapwagen + sling sub :1 lus, (hijs)strop :-- de aciero = staaldraadstrop + slip sub ANGLESE :1 slip(je), onderbroek(je) :-- de banio = badslip slitta sub :1 sleperswagen :2 slede, slee :-- a cavallos = arreslee :ir in -- = sleeën + slivovitz sub :1 slivovitsj slogan sub ANGLESE :1 slogan, slagzin, leus, kreet :-- electoral = verkiezingsleus :--s vacue = loze kreten sloop sub ANGLESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES sloep slovac adj :1 Slowaaks Slovachia {akia} sub n pr :1 Slowakije slovaco sub :1 Slowaak :2 Slowaaks (taal) sloven adj :1 Sloveens Slovenia sub n pr :1 Slovenië sloveno sub :1 Sloveen :2 Sloveens (taal) smalt sub :1 email :-- dentari/del dentes = tandglazuur :blau de -- = koningsblauw smaltar v :1 émailleren :furno a/de -- = émailleeroven :2 glazuren + smaltate adj :1 geëmailleerd :casserola -- = geëmailleerde pan :vitro -- = gebrand glas + smaltator sub :1 émailleur + smaltatura sub :1 émaillering + smalteria sub :1 émailschilderen + smaltite sub :1 MINERALOGIA smaltiet smaragdin adj :1 smaragdgroen :le mar -- = de smaragden zee smaragdite sub :1 MINERALOGIA smaragdiet smaragdo sub :1 smaragd + smash sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT smash + smectic adj :1 argilla -- = vollersaarde + smegma sub :1 MEDICINA sebum, (huid)smeer, eikelsmeer, vetafscheiding + smegmolitho sub :1 smegmasteen smerilio sub :1 amaril, polijststeen :tela de -- = schuurlinnen :pulvere de -- = schuurpoeder, slijppoeder :disco de -- = amarilschijf :lima de -- = amarilvijl :rota de --, petra de affilar de -- = amarilslijpsteen + smerilion sub :1 ZOOLOGIA dwergvalk, smelleken + smerintho sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- ocellate = avondpauwoog + smilodon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sabeltijger + smog sub ANGLESE :1 smog smoking sub ANGLESE :1 smoking :cravata de -- = smokingdas + smörrebröd sub DANESE :1 smörrebröd + smorzando ITALIANO :1 MUSICA smorzando, wegstervend + Smyrna sub n pr :1 Smyrna :tapete/tapis (F)/carpetta de -- = Smyrnatapijt :lana de -- = Smyrnawol + smyrnese adj :1 Smyrnaas :lana -- = Smyrnawol + smyrnio sub :1 BOTANICA -- rotundifolie = rondbladkervel + smyrniota sub :1 inwoner van Smyrna + snackbar sub ANGLESE :1 snackbar snif! interj :1 snuf! snob sub ANGLESE :1 snob + snobic adj :1 snobistisch snobismo sub :1 snobisme :-- litterari = literair snobisme + snobistic adj :1 snobistisch + snooker sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT snooker + snorkel sub :1 snorkel + snowboot sub ANGLESE :1 sneeuwschoen sobrie adj :1 sober, matig, karig, spaarzaam, eenvoudig, onopgesmukt :stilo -- = sobere/onopgesmukte stijl :vita -- = sober leven :ille se exprime sobriemente = hij is sober in zijn woorden :sobriemente exprimite = in sobere bewoordingen :ille vive multo sobriemente = hij leeft zeer sober :2 nuchter (niet dronken) sobrietate sub :1 soberheid, matigheid socco sub :1 ANTIQUITATE comedie, blijspel socculo sub :1 sokkel, voetstuk :-- de bronzo = bronzen sokkel sociabile adj :1 gezellig, gemakkelijk/plezierig in de omgang, vriendelijk, sociabel sociabilitate sub :1 gezelligheid, plezierigheid/gemakkelijkheid in de omgang, vriendelijkheid, sociabiliteit social adj :1 sociaal, maatschappelijk :animales -- = in groepen levende dieren :assecurantias -- = sociale verzekeringen :cargas -- = sociale lasten :controlo -- = sociale controle :movimento -- = sociale beweging :agitation/perturbation -- = sociale onrust :programma -- = sociaal programma :conflicto -- = sociaal conflict :climate -- = sociaal klimaat :leges -- = sociale wetten :legislation -- = sociale wetgeving :justitia -- = sociale rechtvaardigheid :intelligentia -- = sociale intelligentie :reformas -- = sociale hervormingen :scala -- = maatschappelijke ladder :structura -- = sociale structuur :scientias -- = sociale wetenschappen :critico -- = maatschappijkriticus :critica -- = maatschappijkritiek :societate -- = burgerlijke maatschappij :vita -- = maatschappelijk leven :virtutes -- = maatschappelijke deugden :obligationes/deberes -- = sociale verplichtingen :phenomeno -- = maatschappelijk verschijnsel :reformator (del structura) -- = maatschappijhervormer :adjuta -- = sociale bijstand :travaliator/laborator/assistente -- = sociaal werker :partners (A) -- = sociale partners :Cassa de Securitate Social = Sociale Verzekeringsbank :2 firma..., van een firma :ration -- = firmanaam, handelsnaam :capital -- = maatschappelijk kapitaal :sede -- = hoofdkantoor (van een firma) :anno -- = boekjaar (van een firma) + socialdemocrate adj :1 sociaal-democratisch + socialdemocrate sub :1 sociaal-democraat + socialdemocratia sub :1 sociaal-democratie + socialdemocratic adj :1 sociaal-democratisch socialisar v :1 ECONOMIA socialiseren :2 socialiseren, maatschappelijk aanpassen socialisation sub :1 ECONOMIA socialisatie, socialisering :2 socialisatie, maatschappelijke aanpassing socialismo sub :1 socialisme :-- democratic = democratisch socialisme :-- statal/de stato = staatssocialisme socialista sub :1 socialist socialista adj :1 socialistisch :politica -- = socialistische politiek :partito -- = socialistische partij :de tendentia -- = socialistisch gezind + socialistic adj :1 socialistisch :ideales -- = socia-listische idealen :programma -- = socialistisch programma :conception -- del stato = socialis-tische opvatting van de staat + socialitate sub :1 social karakter :-- de un refor-ma = sociaal karakter van een hervorming sociar v :1 verenigen, samenvoegen + sociatria sub :1 sociatrie societate sub :1 maatschappij, samenleving, gemeenschap :-- de abundantia = welvaartsmaatschappij :-- de consumo/consumption = consumptiemaatschappij :-- de classes = klassenmaatschappij :-- sin classes = klassenloze maatschappij :-- feudal = feodale samenleving :-- matriarchal = matriarchale maatschappij :-- postindustrial = postindustriële maatschappij :-- capitalista = kapitalistische maatschappij :-- social = burgerlijke maatschappij :-- ordinate/organisate = geordende samenleving :-- perverse = verdorven maatschappij :le -- permissive = de tolerante maatschappij :le basse fundo del -- = de onderste lagen van de maatschappij :al margine/al frontiera del -- = aan de zelfkant van de samenleving :typo de -- = maatschappijvorm :imagine de -- = maatschappijbeeld :critica del -- = maatschappijkritiek :2 vereniging, maatschappij, genootschap, club, sociëteit :-- pro Interlingua = Interlingua-vereniging :-- veterinari = maatschappij voor diergeneeskunde :Societate de Jesus Christo = Sociëteit van Jesus :Societate del Nationes = Volkenbond :Societate Historic = Historisch Genootschap :-- sportive = sportvereniging :-- choral = zangvereniging :-- de tiro = schietvereniging :-- secrete = geheim genootschap :-- pro le protection del animales = vereniging voor dierenbescherming :-- litterari = letterkundig genootschap :constituer un -- = een vereniging oprichten/stichten :3 COMMERCIO maatschappij, (handels)vennootschap, onderneming, firma :-- per actiones = vennootschap op aandelen :-- a responsabilitate limitate = besloten vennootschap :-- filial = dochtermaatschappij :-- de financiamento = financieringsmaatschappij :-- de production = produktiemaatschappij :-- immobiliari = bouwfonds :-- armatorial/de armatores = rederij :-- de investimento = beleggingsmaatschappij :-- commanditari = commanditaire vennootschap :-- anonyme/per actiones = naamloze vennootschap, maatschappij op aandelen :-- de disveloppamento regional = gewestelijke ontwikkelingsmaatschappij :-- horticole = tuinbouwmaatschappij :-- de construction naval/de naves = scheepsbouwmaatschappij :-- petrolifere = petroleummaatschappij :-- maritime/de navigation = scheepvaartmaatschappij :-- (de navigation) aeree = luchtvaartmaatschappij :-- commercial/de commercio = handelsmaatschappij :-- cooperative = coöperatieve vereniging :-- statal/de stato = staatsbedrijf :4 gezelschap, nabijheid :-- heteroclite = bont gezelschap :in le -- de un persona = in iemands gezelschap :joco de -- = gezelschapsspel :5 "society", hogere kringen :le alte -- = de hoogste kringen + socinian adj :1 RELIGION sociniaans :movimento -- = sociniaanse beweging + socinianismo sub :1 RELIGION socinianisme :-- polac = Pools socinianisme + sociniano sub :1 RELIGION sociniaan :--os polac = Poolse socinianen socio sub :1 deelhebber, vennoot, compagnon :-- commanditari = commanditaire vennoot :-- gerente = beherend vennoot :2 lid (van een vereniging/gezelschap) :-- honorari/de honor = erelid :numero de --s = ledental :perdita de --s = ledenverlies :recrutar --s = leden werven :solo accessibile pro -- = alleen toegankelijk voor leden + sociobiologia sub :1 sociobiologie + sociobiologic adj :1 sociobiologisch + sociobiologista sub :1 sociobioloog + sociobiologo sub :1 sociobioloog + sociocultural adj :1 socio-cultureel :le valor -- de un dictionario = de socio-culturele waarde van een woordenboek + sociodrama sub :1 sociodrama + socioeconomic adj :1 sociaal-economisch :contexto -- = sociaal-economische contekst + socioéducatif v :1 socioeducative + sociogenese (-esis) sub :1 sociogenese, sociale oorsprong + sociogéographique adj :1 sociogeographic + sociogramma sub :1 sociogram + sociographia sub :1 sociografie + sociographic adj :1 sociografisch + sociographo sub :1 sociograaf + sociolecto sub :1 groepstaal, milieutaal, sociolect + sociolinguista sub :1 sociolinguïst, taalsocioloog + sociolinguistic adj :1 sociolinguïstisch, taalsociologisch + sociolinguistica sub :1 sociolinguïstiek, taalsociologie sociologia sub :1 sociologie :-- del derecto = rechtssociologie :-- del cultura = cultuursociologie :-- linguistic = taalsociologie sociologic adj :1 sociologisch :analyse (-ysis) -- = sociologische analyse :inquesta -- = sociologische enquête :studio -- = sociologische studie :statistica -- = sociologische statistiek :notion -- = sociologisch begrip + sociologismo sub :1 sociologisme + sociologista sub :1 socioloog sociologo sub :1 socioloog + sociometria sub :1 sociometrie + sociometric adj :1 sociometrisch + sociopathe sub :1 sociopaat + sociopathia sub :1 sociopathie, gebrekkige aanpassing aan de maatschappij + sociopathologia sub :1 sociopathologie + sociopathologic adj :1 sociopathologisch + sociophobia sub :1 sociofobie, afkeer van sociaal contact + sociophysiologia sub :1 sociofysiologie + sociopolitic adj :1 sociaal-politiek + sociopsych(o)analyse (-ysis) sub :1 sociopsychanalyse, sociale psychoanalyse + sociotherapeuta sub :1 sociotherapeut + sociotherapia sub :1 sociotherapie Socrates sub n pr :1 Socrates socratic adj :1 socratisch :philosophia -- = socratische filosofie :dialogos -- = socratische dialogen :methodo -- = socratische methode :ironia -- = socratische ironie socratico sub :1 leerling van Socrates soda sub :1 CHIMIA soda :-- caustic = bijtende soda :-- crystallisate = kristalsoda :crystallo de -- = sodakristal :fabrica de -- = sodafabriek :fabrication de -- = sodafabricage :2 gazeuze, prik, soda :whisky (A) -- = whisky soda + sodic adj :1 natrium..., natron... :compositos -- = natriumverbindingen :sal -- = natriumzout :iones -- = natriumionen sodium sub :1 CHIMIA natrium :chloruro/chlorido de -- = natriumchloride, keukenzout :hydroxydo de -- = natriumhydroxyde, natronloog :bromido/bromuro de -- = natriumbromide :lampa a -- = natriumlamp Sodoma sub n pr :1 Sodom sodomia sub :1 sodomie :committer -- = sodomie bedrijven + sodomisar v :1 sodomie bedrijven sodomita sub :1 bewoner van Sodom :2 iemand die sodomie bedrijft sodomitic adj :1 sodomie... sofa sub :1 sofa :-- de angulo = hoeksofa + soffite sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER soffiet + softball sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT softball :jocar al -- = softballen + softporno sub ANGLESE :1 soft porno + software sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR software :-- graphic = grafische software soirée sub FRANCESE :1 avondje, feestje :-- de gala = gala-avond :habito de -- = avondkleding :roba de -- = avondjapon sojornar v :1 (tijdelijk) verblijven, verblijf houden, vertoeven :permisso de -- = verblijfsvergunning sojorno sub :1 (tijdelijk) verblijf :costos de -- = verblijfskosten :indemnitate de -- = verblijfsvergoeding :un -- prolongate al campania = een langdurig verblijf op het platteland sol adj :1 alleen(staand) :viver -- = alleen leven :sentir se -- = zich alleen voelen :2 één, enkel, enig :mi -- preoccupation = mijn enige zorg :un -- vice = één keer :-- in su genere = enig in zijn soort sol (I) sub :1 MUSICA sol, de noot g :clave de -- = g-sleutel, solsleutel :isto es in -- minor = dat staat in g kleine terts sol (II) sub :1 zon, zonlicht, zonneschijn :banio de --, exposition al -- = zonnebad :cappello de -- = zonnehoed :berillos de -- = zonnebril :adorator del -- = zonaanbidder :lumine/luce del -- = zonlicht :colpo de -- = zonnesteek :levar del -- = zonsopkomst :poner del -- = zonsondergang :deo del -- = zonnegod :culto del -- = zonnecultus :position del -- = zonnestand :eclipse/eclipsis del -- = zonsverduistering :templo del -- = zonnetempel :calor del -- = zonnewarmte :ardor del -- = zonnebrand, hitte van de zon :radio de -- = zonnestraal :macula del -- = zonnevlek :bronzate per le -- = door de zon verbrand :-- artificial = hoogtezon :-- matinal = morgenzon :-- autumnal/de autumno = herfstzon :-- de medie nocte = middernachtzon :-- primaveral/vernal/de primavera = lentezon :Imperio del Sol Levante/Nascente = Land van de Rijzende Zon :il face -- = de zon schijnt :prender le --, poner/mitter se al -- = in de zon gaan zitten/gaan staan :exponer al -- = op de zon zetten :prender le altor del -- = de hoogte van de zon bepalen + sol (III) sub :1 CHIMIA sol, colloïdale oplossing + sol (IV) sub :1 sol (munteenheid van Peru) + solacio sub :1 troost, vertroosting, verlichting, soelaas :trovar -- in le alcohol = troost vinden in de alcohol solanaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA solanaceae, nachtschadefamilie solanacee adj :1 BOTANICA nachtschadeachtig + solanina sub :1 solanine solano sub :1 BOTANICA nachtschade :-- nigre = zwarte nachtschade :-- rostrate = stekelnachtschade :-- sisymbrifolie = raketbladige nachtschade :-- dulce-amar = bitterzoet, kalfskruid solar adj :1 van de zon, zon(ne)...zons... :anno -- = zonnejaar :die -- = zonnedag :disco -- = zonneschijf :macula -- = zonnevlek :eclipse/eclipsis -- = zonsverduistering :systema -- = zonnestelsel :quadrante/horologio -- = zonnewijzer :pila -- = zonnebatterij :cyclo -- = zonnecirkel/cyclus :PHOTOGRAPHIA filtro -- = zonnefilter :cura -- = zonnekuur :calor -- = zonnewarmte :corona -- = corona :berillos -- = zonnebril :crema -- = zonnebrandcrème :oleo -- = zonnebrandolie :pannello -- = zonnepaneel :energia -- = zonne-energie :radio -- = zonnestraal :radiation -- = zonnestraling :lumine/luce -- = zonlicht :cellula/cella -- = zonnecel :boiler (A) -- = zonneboiler :furno -- = zonne-oven :spectro -- = zonnespectrum :radiation -- = zonnestraling :plexo -- = zonnevlecht + solarimetro sub :1 solarimeter solario sub :1 solarium, zonnebank + solarisar v :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA solariseren + solarisation sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA solarisatie :-- de un emulsion photographic = solarisatie van een fotografische emulsie + soldabile adj :1 lasbaar + soldabilitate sub :1 lasbaarheid :test (A)/essayo de -- = lasbaarheidsproef + soldanella sub :1 BOTANICA alpenklokje, soldanella soldar (I) v :1 de soldij (hebben te) betalen van soldar (II) v :1 solderen :lampa a/de/pro -- = soldeerlamp :ferro a/de/pro -- = soldeerbout :stanno a/de/pro -- = soldeertin :aqua pro -- = soldeerwater :acido pro -- = soldeerzuur :2 lassen :apparato de -- = lasapparaat :furno de -- = lasoven :pistola a/de -- = laspistool :-- per punctos = puntlassen :construction soldate = lasconstructie :3 FIGURATE samenvoegen, aaneenhechten soldatesc adj :1 soldaten..., ruw, grof :linguage -- = soldatentaal, ruwe taal :manieras -- = grove manieren soldatesca sub :1 krijgsvolk, soldatenbenden, soldateska :le excessos del -- = de excessen van het krijgsvolk soldato sub :1 soldaat, militair, krijgsman :-- professional/de mestiero/de carriera = beroepssoldaat :-- de infanteria = infanterist :-- mercenari = huursoldaat :-- simplice = gewoon soldaat :vita de -- = soldatenleven :jocar al -- = soldaatje spelen :le tumba del Soldato Incognoscite/Incognite = het graf van de Onbekende Soldaat soldator sub :1 soldeerder :2 lasser soldatura sub :1 het solderen :2 soldeer :-- de stanno = tinsoldeer :-- de argento = zilversoldeer :-- blande = weeksoldeer :3 het lassen :-- autogene = autogeen lassen :-- horizontal = horizontaal lassen :-- per punctos = puntlassen :-- manual = handmatig lassen :electrodo de -- = laselektrode, lasstaaf :transformator de -- = lastransformator :robot de -- = lasrobot :flamma de -- = lasvlam :tabula de -- = lastafel :cabina de -- = lascabine :4 las, lasnaad :-- de angulo = hoeklas :-- discontinue = onderbroken las :-- longitudinal = lasnaad in lengterichting :-- transversal = dwarslasnaad :-- defective = lasfout :axe del -- = as van de lasnaad soldo sub :1 stuiver :2 soldij, betaling solea sub :1 zool (van schoen, etc.) :-- de gumma/de cauchu = gummi/rubberzool :-- crepe = spekzool :-- de corda = touwzool :-- interne/interior = binnenzool :-- orthopedic = steunzool :-- de calceo/scarpa = schoenzool :corio a/de -- = zoolleer :scarpa/calceo a -- orthopedic = steunschoen :-- feltrate/de feltro = (losse) vilten zool, viltzool, inlegzool :-- a relievo = profielzool :2 ZOOLOGIA tong, zeetong :filet (F) de -- = tongfilet solear v :1 van zolen/een zool voorzien, (ver)zolen :-- scarpas/calceos = schoenen verzolen + solecismo sub :1 solecisme, taalfout (tegen de syntaxis) + soleiforme adj :1 BOTANICA voetzoolvormig, sandaalvormig, de vorm van een tong (platvis) hebbend solemne adj :1 plechtig, feestelijk, solemneel :communion -- = plechtige communie :procession -- = plechtige ommegang :missa -- = solemnele mis :2 plechtig, ernstig, statig :linguage -- = plechtige taal :inauguration -- = plechtige inhuldiging :declaration -- = plechtige verklaring :in/con tono -- = op gedragen toon :ille entrava solemnemente in le camera = plechtstatig trad hij de kamer binnen solemnisar v :1 plechtig vieren, een plechtig karakter verlenen aan :-- le missa = de mis vieren solemnisation sub :1 het plechtig vieren, plechtige viering :-- del missa = plechtige viering van de mis solemnitate sub :1 plechtigheid, plechtig karakter :2 plechtigheid, plechtig feest, plechtige gelegenheid :-- religiose = godsdienstige plechtigheid :-- commemorative = herdenkingsplechtigheid :-- inaugural/inaugurative = inwijdingsplechtigheid :celebrar con -- = plechtig vieren + solen sub :1 ZOOLOGIA messchede, messenheft, kokerdiertje + solenocyto sub :1 solenocyt + solenoidal adj :1 solenoïdaal, solenoïde... :campo vectorial -- = solenoïdaal vectorveld + solenoide sub :1 solenoïde soler v :1 gewoon zijn, plegen :como io sole facer = zoals ik gewoon ben :como on sole dicer = zoals men pleegt te zeggen :ille soleva venir hic frequentemente = hij placht hier veel te komen :nos sole mangiar a sex horas = wij eten gewoonlijk om zes uur :iste cosa sole finir mal = zo iets loopt meestal verkeerd af + solfatara sub :1 GEOLOGIA solfatare, zwaveldampbron solfeggiar {fedzjiar} v :1 solfegiëren, solmiseren, solmiëren solfeggio sub ITALIANO :1 solfeggio, solfège, solmisatie + solidago sub :1 BOTANICA guldenroede solidar v :1 hecht en vast maken, versterken, bevestigen solidari adj :1 solidair, eensgezind, saamhorig, verbonden :2 JURIDIC solidair, hoofdelijk (aansprakelijk) :debitores -- = solidaire schuldeisers solidarisar v :1 solidair maken :-- se = zich solidair verklaren, zich aansluiten :-- se con le exoperantes = zich solidair verklaren met de stakers solidaritate sub :1 solidariteit, saamhorigheid, verbondenheid :senso/sentimento de -- = gevoel van verbondenheid, saamhorigheidsgevoel :exopero de -- = solidariteitsstaking :action de -- = solidariteitsactie :spirito de -- = geest van solidariteit :imposto de -- = solidariteitsheffing :-- de classe = klassesolidariteit :-- con un persona = verbondenheid met iemand :2 JURIDIC solidariteit, hoofdelijke verantwoordelijkheid solide adj :1 PHYSICA vast (niet vloeibaar of gasvormig) :corpore -- = vast lichaam :alimentos -- = vast voedsel :2 ((persoon) stevig, sterk (gebouwd) :haber le corde -- = een sterk hart hebben :3 sterk, stevig, solide, degelijk :education -- = gedegen opvoeding :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = degelijke kennis :amicitate -- = hechte vriendschap :argumento -- = steekhoudend argument :nervos -- = sterke zenuwen :construction -- = stevige constructie :tela -- = solide stof :qualitate -- = solide kwaliteit solidificar v :1 vast/hard/stijf maken, doen stollen :-- un substantia = een stof laten stollen :lava solidificate = gestolde lava solidification sub :1 het doen stollen, stolling, het stijf/vast/hard maken/worden :puncto de -- = stol(lings)punt :temperatura de -- = stollingstemperatuur :tempore de -- = stollingstijd :calor de -- = stollingswarmte soliditate sub :1 PHYSICA vastheid :2 stevigheid, sterkte, degelijkheid, soliditeit :3 FIGURATE betrouwbaarheid, degelijkheid, soliditeit :de de un these (-esis) = de soliditeit van een stelling + solido sub :1 PHYSICA vast lichaam, vaste stof + solifluction sub :1 GEOLOGIA solifluctie, bodemvloeiing + soliloquer v :1 in zichzelf praten, een monoloog houden soliloquio sub :1 alleenspraak, monoloog :facer --s/un -- = in zichzelf praten solipede adj :1 ZOOLOGIA éénhoevig solipede sub :1 ZOOLOGIA éénhoevige + solipsismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA solipsisme + solipsista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA solipsist + solipsista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA solipsistisch + solipsistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA solipsistisch solista sub :1 solist :carriera como -- = solocarrière :voce de -- = solostem solitari adj :1 (anque BIOLOGIA, ZOOLOGIA) solitair, zonder anderen, alleen(staand), alleenlevend :animales -- = solitaire dieren :persona -- = eenling :2 solitair, eenzaam, eenzelvig, teruggetrokken, alleen :menar un vita --, viver solitarimente = een eenzaam leven leiden :3 eenzaam, verlaten, afgelegen, afgezonderd solitario sub :1 eenzaam levend mens, kluizenaar :2 eenzaam levend dier :3 patiencespel :4 solitair (alleen gezette diamant) solitate sub :1 alleen-zijn, eenzaamheid, afzondering :viver in -- = zijn leven in eenzaamheid slijten :ille viveva in le plus complete -- = hij leefde eenzaam en alleen solite adj :1 gewoon, gewend, geijkt :bireria -- = stamkroeg :semper/sempre le -- cantion = altijd het oude liedje :rumper le -- rhythmo = de sleur doorbreken :le banda sonava le -- melodias = de fanfare speelde de geijkte deuntjes solitude sub :1 eenzaamheid, afzondering, verlatenheid, alleen-zijn :viver in -- = in eenzaamheid leven :passar su dies in -- = zijn dagen in eenzaamheid doorbrengen :2 eenzaam/verlaten oord sollicitante sub :1 verzoeker :2 sollicitant sollicitar v :1 (dringend) verzoeken, een (dringend) beroep doen op :-- votos = lobbyen :2 solliciteren :-- pro un empleo = naar een betrekking solliciteren sollicitation sub :1 dringend verzoek :2 sollicitatie sollicitator sub :1 verzoeker :2 sollicitant sollicite adj :1 bezorgd (om), bekommerd :2 ijverig, nijver, zorgvuldig sollicitude sub :1 (liefdevolle) zorg, bezorgdheid, toewijding :-- materne/maternal = moederlijke zorg :-- paterne/paternal = vaderzorg :occupar se de un persona con -- = iemand liefderijk verzorgen solmente adv :1 alleen, slechts, maar :a -- cinque kilometros = op slechts vijf kilometer :non solmente ... sed etiam ... = niet alleen ... maar ook ... solmisar v :1 MUSICA solmiseren, solmiëren, solfegiëren solmisation sub :1 MUSICA notenschrift (met do, re, etc.) :2 MUSICA solmisatie, solfège + solo adv :1 slechts, pas :ille ha -- cinquanta annos = hij is nog maar vijftig jaar :isto es -- le initio = dit is pas het begin solo (I) sub :1 solo, solo-optreden :instrumento -- = solo-instrument :concerto -- = soloconcert :voce -- = solostem :soprano de -- = sopraansolo :carriera -- = solocarrière :-- de piano = pianosolo :-- de flauta = fluitsolo :-- de tenor = tenorsolo :cantar un -- = een solo zingen :interpretar un -- = als solist optreden, soleren solo (II) sub :1 grond, bodem :-- natal = geboortegrond :-- arabile/cultivabile = bouwgrond (voor landbouw geschikte grond) :-- sablose/arenose = zandgrond :-- argillose/argillacee = kleigrond :-- salin = brakke grond :-- humifere = humusgrond :-- terrestre = aardbodem :-- firme = harde/stevige bodem :-- legier = lichte grond :-- petrose = steengrond :-- paupere/povre/sterile/infertile = onvruchtbare/schrale/arme grond :paupertate/povressa/sterilitate del -- = onvruchtbaarheid van de grond :-- fertile = vruchtbare/vette grond :acidification del -- = bodemverzuring :fertilitate del -- = vruchtbaarheid van de grond :humiditate del -- = vochtigheid van de bodem :analyse (-ysis) del -- = grondonderzoek :erosion del -- = bodemerosie :structura del -- = bodemstructuur :exploitation {plwa} del -- = bodemexploitatie :superficie del -- = bodemoppervlak :profilo del -- = bodemprofiel :temperatura del -- = bodemtemperatuur :pollution del -- = bodemverontreiniging/vervuiling :scandalo del pollution del -- = gifschandaal :formation del -- = bodemvorming :servicio al -- = gronddienst :personal al -- = grondpersoneel :exercitio al -- = grondoefening :typo de -- = grondsoort :(a)melioration del -- = grondverbetering :tapis (F)/tapete de -- = grondzeil :bacterio del -- = bodembacterie :producto del -- = bodemprodukt :fauna del -- = bodemfauna :protection del -- = bodembescherming :quitar le -- = opstijgen (van vliegtuigen) :2 vloer (van kamer, etc.) :-- de beton = betonvloer :-- marquetate/de mosaico = mozaïekvloer :calefaction per le -- = vloerverwarming solstitial adj :1 zonnestilstands..., solstitiaal :puncto -- = zonnestilstandspunt :linea -- = solstitiale lijn :centaurea -- = zomercentaurie, zomerdistel solstitio sub :1 zonnewende, zonnestilstand, solstitium :-- de estate = zomerzonnewende, langste dag :-- de hiberno = midwinterwende solubile adj :1 PHYSICA oplosbaar :sucro es -- in aqua = suiker is oplosbaar in water :caffe -- = oploskoffie, instantkoffie :substantias pauco/poco -- = moeilijk oplosbare stoffen :2 FIGURATE oplosbaar :problema -- = oplosbaar probleem + solubilisar v :1 oplosbaar maken + solubilisation sub :1 het oplosbaar maken + solubilitate sub :1 PHYSICA oplosbaarheid :-- de sal in aqua = oplosbaarheid van zout in water :CHIMIA producto de -- = oplosbaarheidsprodukt :2 FIGURATE oplosbaarheid :-- de un problema = oplosbaarheid van een probleem solution sub :1 PHYSICA het oplossen :calor de -- = oploswarmte :2 PHYSICA oplossing (vloeistof met opgeloste stof) :saturar un -- = een oplossing verzadigen :-- saturate = verzadigde oplossing :-- concentrate = geconcentreerde/sterke oplossing :concentration de un -- = concentratie/sterkte van een oplossing :-- colloidal = colloïdale oplossing :-- de cloruro de calce = bleekwater :-- aquose = oplossing in water :-- tampon = bufferoplossing :-- salin = zoutoplossing :-- de gumma = solutie (plakmiddel) :3 FIGURATE het oplossen (van vraagstuk, etc.) :4 FIGURATE oplossing (van vraagstuk, etc.) :-- del enigma = oplossing van het raadsel :-- alternative = nevenoplossing :-- pacific = vreedzame oplossing :-- provisional/transitori = voorlopige oplossing + solutionar v :1 (vraagstuk/moeilijkheid) oplossen + solvatar v :1 CHIMIA solvateren + solvatation sub :1 CHIMIA solvatatie + solvato sub :1 CHIMIA solvaat solvente adj :1 oplossend :2 COMMERCIO solvent, solvabel, in staat aan zijn verplichtingen te voldoen solvente sub :1 CHIMIA oplosmiddel :--s chimic = chemische oplosmiddelen :recuperation de un -- = terugwinning van een oplosmiddel solventia sub :1 COMMERCIO het solvent zijn, solventie, solvabiliteit :reporto de -- = kredietrapport :assecurar se del -- de un comprator = zich verzekeren van de solvabiliteit van een koper solver v :1 PHYSICA oplossen :2 FIGURATE oplossen (van vraagstuk, etc.) :een raadsel -- = solver un enigma :een probleem -- = solver un problema soma (I) sub :1 BIOLOGIA soma, lichaam soma (II) sub :1 RELIGION HINDU soma + somali sub :1 Somaliër + somali adj :1 Somalisch + Somalia sub n pr :1 Somalië somatic adj :1 MEDICINA, BIOLOGIA, PSYCHOLOGIA somatisch, lichamelijk :cellulas -- = somatische cellen :therapia -- = somatische therapie + somatisar v :1 MEDICINA somatiseren + somatisation sub :1 MEDICINA somatisering + somatogamia sub :1 somatogamie somatologia sub :1 somatologie, leer van het menselijk lichaam somatologic adj :1 somatologisch + somatometria sub :1 somatometrie + somatometric adj :1 somatometrisch + somatopsychic adj :1 somato-psychisch :le electrochoc {sj} utilisate in psychiatria face parte del methodo -- = de in de :psychiatrie gebruikte elektroschok maakt deel uit van de somato-psychische methode + somatoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA somatoscopie, lichamelijk onderzoek + somatotrop(h)e adj :1 BIOLOGIA :hormon -- = groeihormoon + somatotrop(h)ina sub :1 somatotropine, groeihormoon + sombre adj :1 somber :casa -- = somber huis :paisage -- = somber landschap :predicator -- = zware dominee + sombrero sub ESPANIOL :1 sombrero somnambule adj :1 in slapende toestand sprekend en handelend, somnambuul + somnambulic adj :1 in slapende toestand handelend en sprekend, somnambuul somnambulismo sub :1 het slaapwandelen, somnambulisme somnambulo sub :1 slaapwandelaar somnifere adj :1 slaapverwekkend :bibita -- = slaapdrank :tabletta -- = slaaptablet somnifero sub :1 slaapmiddel :-- potente = krachtig werkend slaapmiddel :le abuso de --s es periculose = misbruik van slaapmiddelen is gevaarlijk + somnifuge adj :1 slaapverdrijvend somniloque adj :1 in slapende toestand sprekend somniloquio sub :1 het spreken in slapende toestand somniloquista sub :1 iemand die in slapende toestand spreekt somno sub :1 slaap :-- eterne/eternal = eeuwige slaap, doodsslaap :-- san = gezonde slaap :-- hypnotic = hypnotische slaap :-- hibernal/hyemal = winterslaap :-- legier = lichte slaap :-- profunde = diepe slaap :-- agitate/intranquille/inquiete = onrustige slaap :mancantia de -- = gebrek aan slaap :maladia/morbo de -- = slaapziekte :haber -- = slaap hebben, slaperig zijn :facer un -- curte/legier = een dutje doen :luctar contra le -- = tegen de slaap vechten :turbar le -- = de slaap verstoren :turbation del -- = verstoring van de slaap :tirar un persona de su -- = iemand uit zijn slaap halen somnolente adj :1 slaperig, doezelig somnolentia sub :1 slaperigheid, doezeligheid, loomheid, sufheid, sluimer :eveliar se de su -- = uit zijn sluimer ontwaken son sub :1 zijn (derde pers, mv, onv. teg. tijd, van "esser") sonalia sub :1 rammelaar (van kind), koebel :serpente a --s = ratelslang sonante adj :1 klinkend :moneta -- = klinkende munt :2 PHONETICA stemhebbend :consonante -- = stemhebbende medeklinker + sonante sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA sonant sonar v :1 luiden, klinken, rinkelen, slaan (uurwerk), gaan (bel), schallen :(hoorn/trompet) :le hora de libertate ha sonate = het uur der vrijheid heeft geslagen :su ultime hora ha sonate = zijn laatste uur heeft geslagen :il sona dece horas = het slaat tien uur :su crito sonava in tote le casa = zijn kreet klonk het hele huis door :2 luiden, bellen, slaan :-- le campana = de klok luiden :-- le alarma = alarm slaan :-- le tambur = op de trommel slaan :3 spelen (op een muziekinstrument), bespelen (een muziekinstrument) :-- le piano = pianospelen + sonar sub ANGLESE :1 PHYSICA sonar :installation (a) -- = sonarinstallatie :detection per -- = echopeiling sonata sub :1 MUSICA sonate :-- pro piano = sonate voor piano, pianosonate :-- pro violino = sonate voor viool, vioolsonate :-- de camera = kamersonate :-- solo = solosonate :-- a/pro tres instrumentos = triosonate :--s de Mozart = sonates van Mozart :forma de -- = sonatevorm :een -- spelen = sonar/executar un sonata sonatina sub :1 MUSICA sonatine :--s de Clementi = sonatines van Clementi sonator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat luidt/belt, etc. :-- de campanas = klokkenluider :2 (be)speler (van een muziekinstrument) :-- de tambur = drummer :-- de corno = hoornblazer :-- de cornamusa = doedelzakspeler :-- ambulante = speelman :un sonatrice de harpa = een harpspeelster + soncho sub :1 BOTANICA melkdistel, melknetel, hazedistel :-- arvense = akkermelkdistel sonda sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES peillood, dieplood, werplood :-- acustic = echolood :jectar le -- = het dieplood uitwerpen :2 MEDICINA sonde, peilstift :-- gastric = maagsonde :alimentation per -- = sondevoeding :3 MINAS boor :4 METEO radiosonde, weerballon :-- atmospheric/aeree = weersonde :5 ASTRONAUTICA sonde :-- spatial/interplanetari = ruimtesonde :-- lunar = maansonde sondage sub :1 het peilen, peiling, het loden, loding :-- acustic = echoloding :2 het sonderen, sondering :3 nauwkeurig onderzoek, peiling :-- de opinion = opiniepeiling :-- preelectoral = verkiezingsonderzoek :-- de popularitate = populariteitspoll :-- aleatori = aselecte steekproef :4 MEDICINA onderzoek met de peilstift :-- gastric = maagonderzoek met de peilstift :5 MINAS het boren, boring :turre de -- = boortoren sondar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES peilen, loden, sonderen :2 nauwkeurig onderzoeken, peilen, polsen :-- le intentiones de un persona = de bedoelingen van iemand peilen :-- le opinion = de (publieke) opinie peilen :-- un persona concernente su projectos = iemand polsen aangaande zijn plannen :-- le terreno = het terrein verkennen :3 MEDICINA sonderen, onderzoeken met de peilstift :4 MINAS boren sondator sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES de man die peilingen doet :FIGURATE -- de(l) opinion(es) = opiniepeiler :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES peilapparaat :3 MINAS boorder sonettar v :1 sonnetten schrijven + sonettista sub :1 sonnettendichter sonetto sub :1 sonnet :cyclo/sequentia de --s = sonnettenkrans/cyclus :collection de --s = sonettenbundel :forma de -- = sonnetvorm :-- caudate = staartsonnet :-- invective = scheldsonnet :-- imprecatori = vloeksonnet soniar v :1 dromen soniator sub :1 dromer + sonic adj :1 sonisch, geluids... :superar le barriera/muro -- = de geluidsbarrière overschrijden :velocitate -- = snelheid van het geluid sonio sub :1 droom :-- diurne = dagdroom :-- de un nocte estive/de estate = zomernachtsdroom :pais del --s = droomland :palatio de --s = droompaleis :mundo del --s = droomwereld :fabrica de --s = droomfabriek :femina de su --s = vrouw van zijn dromen :explicar/interpretar --s = dromen uitleggen :interprete de --s = droomuitlegger :explication/interpretation de --s = droomuitlegging :facer un -- = een droom hebben :vider un cosa in su --s = iets in z'n dromen zien sono sub :1 geluid, klank, toon :-- de campana = klokgelui :-- metallic = metaalklank :-- mat = dof geluid :-- nasal = neusgeluid/klank :-- lingual = tongklank :-- imperceptibile = onhoorbaar geluid :-- de gitarras/guitarras = klank van gitaren :-- vocal = spraakklank :--s dulce = zoete klanken :prisa/registration del -- = geluidsopname :technico/ingeniero del -- = geluidstechnicus :technica del -- = geluidstechniek :muro del -- = geluidsmuur :archivo de --s = geluidsarchief :qualitate del -- = geluidskwaliteit :generator del --s = toongenerator :amplificator del -- = geluidsversterker :barriera del -- = geluidsbarriëre :fortia del -- = geluidssterkte :fonte de -- = geluidsbron :celeritate/velocitate del -- = geluidssnelheid :intensitate/fortia del -- = geluidssterkte :reproduction del -- = geluidsweergave :similitude del --s = overeenkomst in klanken :association de --s = klankassociatie :transmission del -- = geluidsoverbrenging :theoria del -- = leer van het geluid :-- articulate/inarticulate = gearticuleerde/ongearticuleerde klank :-- guttural = keelklank :--s audibile = hoorbare klanken :--s discordante = valse tonen :--s musical = muzikale klanken :--s simple = enkelvoudige tonen :--s complexe = meervoudige tonen :emitter/producer/proferer un -- = een geluid voortbrengen :ampliar/intensificar le -- = het geluid versterken :propagar le -- = het geluid voortplanten :propagation del -- = voortplanting van het geluid + sonogramma sub :1 stemafdruk, stemplaatje + sonologia sub :1 sonologie + sonologic adj :1 sonologisch + sonoluminescentia sub :1 sonoluminescentie + sonometria :1 sonometrie + sonometric adj :1 sonometrisch sonometro sub :1 sonometer, klankmeter, toonmeter sonor adj :1 welluidend, luid, (helder) klinkend :voce -- = sonore/welluidende stem :2 geluid/klank voortbrengend, geluids... :banda -- = geluidsband :pista -- = geluidsspoor :film -- = geluidsfilm :effectos -- = geluidseffecten :association -- = klankassociatie :expression -- = klankexpressie :volumine -- = klankvolume, geluidsvolume :amplification -- = geluidsversterking :valor -- = klankwaarde :imagine -- = klankbeeld :vibrationes -- = geluidstrillingen :undas -- = geluidsgolven :fonte -- = geluidsbron :supporto -- = geluidsdrager :nivello -- = geluidsniveau :stimulo -- = geluidsprikkel :publicitate -- = geluidsreclame :umbra -- = geluidsschaduw :signal -- = geluidssignaal :spectro -- = geluidsspectrum :intensitate -- = geluidssterkte :isolamento -- = geluidsisolatie :barriera -- = geluidsbarrière :puteo -- = echoput :boia -- = brulboei :boia -- e luminose = lichtbrulboei :3 het geluid goed terugkaatsend, met een goede akoestiek :4 PHONETICA stemhebbend :consonante -- = stemhebbende medeklinker + sonorisar sub :1 PHONETICA (een medeklinker) stemhebbend maken :2 geluid aanbrengen (op een film), sonoriseren + sonorisation sub :1 PHONETICA het stemhebbend maken (van een medeklinker) :2 het aanbrengen van geluid (op een film), sonorisering sonoritate sub :1 klank, klankrijkheid, welluidendheid :2 PHONETICA stemhebbend karakter :-- de un phonema = stemhebbend karakter van een fo-neem :3 akoestiek + sonorose adj :1 sonoor, met diep/volle klank + sonotherapia sub :1 sonotherapie sophia sub :1 wijsheid Sophia sub n pr :1 Sofie sophismo sub :1 sofime, drogreden sophista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA sofist :2 sofist, drogredenaar sophista adj :1 sofistisch, spitsvondig, op drogredenen gegrond + sophisteria sub :1 sofisterij, spitsvondigheid sophistic adj :1 sofistisch, spitsvondig, op drogredenen gegrond :argumentos -- = sofistische argumenten :rationamento -- = sofistische redenering sophistica sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA sofistiek :-- grecoroman = Grieks-Romeinse sofistiek :2 sofisterij, spitsvondigheid sophisticar v :1 (met drogredenen) vervalsen + sophisticate adj :1 gekunsteld, onnatuurlijk, snobistisch :stilo -- = gekunstelde stijl :2 elegant, verfijnd, geraffineerd :3 geavanceerd, ingewikkeld :technica -- = geavanceerde techniek :technologia -- = geavanceerde technologie sophistication sub :1 vervalsing, sofisticatie Sophocles sub n pr :1 Sophocles + sophora sub :1 BOTANICA sofora + sophrologia sub :1 sofrologie + sophrologo sub :1 sofroloog sopir v :1 in slaap sussen/brengen sopor sub :1 (diepe) slaap :esser immergite in le -- = in diepe slaap verzonken zijn soporifere adj :1 slaapverwekkend, slaap... :planta -- = slaapkruid :libro -- = slaapverwekkend boek soporific adj :1 slaapverwekkend, slaap... :potion/bibita -- = slaapdrank :pilula/comprimito -- = slaappil :proprietates -- del morphina = slaapverwekkende eigenschapppen van morfine :discurso -- = slaapverwekkende rede soporifico sub :1 slaapmiddel, slaappil, slaaptablet, slaapdrankje soporose adj :1 slaperig, slaap... :febre -- = slaapkoorts sopranista sub :1 HISTORIA mannelijke sopraan(stem), castraat soprano sub ITALIANO :1 sopraan, sopraanstem :-- de solo = sopraansolo :-- puero = jongenssopraan + sorba sub :1 BOTANICA lijsterbes(vrucht) sorber v :1 opslorpen, opzuigen :2 doorslikken. gulzig inslokken, verzwelgen + sorbet sub :1 sorbet + sorbibile adj :1 opzuigbaar sorbiero sub :1 BOTANICA lijsterbes(boom) + sorbitol sub :1 PHARMACIA sorbitol + sorbo sub :1 BOTANICA lijsterbes(boom) :-- domestic = peerlijsterbes :-- sambucifolie = vlierlijsterbes + sordide adj :1 vies, vuil, smerig, goor :2 schunnig + sordidessa sub :1 vuil, smerigheid :2 schunnigheid + sorgho sub :1 BOTANICA sorghum, gierst, kafferkoren, negerkoren + soria sub :1 BOTANICA snavelhauwtje + sorites sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA kettingsluitrede + soro sub :1 BOTANICA sporenhoopje, sorus soror sub :1 zuster :-- affin = schoonzuster :-- adoptive = pleegzuster :-- gemine = tweelingzuster :-- de matre = halfzuster (van moederszijde) :-- consanguinee/de patre = halfzuster (van vaderszijde) :medie -- = halfzuster :societate/compania -- = zustermaatschappij :organisation -- = zusterorganisatie :BIOLOGIA cellula -- = zustercel :2 ECCLESIA zuster, non :-- laic = lekenzuster :Sorores Blanc = Witte Zusters sororal adj :1 zusterlijk :amor -- = zusterliefde + sororastra sub :1 stiefzuster + sororato sub :1 sororaat + sororicida sub :1 zustermoordenaar + sororicidio sub :1 zustermoord + sororitate sub :1 zusterschap sorta sub :1 soort, slag :cosas del mesme -- = soortgelijke dingen :tote -- de = allerhande, allerlei :de un altere -- = andersoortig :de tres --s = drieërlei :de mille --s = duizenderhande, duizenderlei :de -- que = zo(danig) dat sorte sub :1 lot, levenslot, lotsbestemming :capricio del -- = speling van het lot :-- implacabile = onverbiddelijk/onafwendbaar lot :-- invidiabile = benijdenswaardig lot :ironia del -- = ironie van het lot :resignar se a su -- = met berusting zijn lot dragen :sigillar le -- de = het lot bezegelen van :defiar le -- = het lot tarten :sequer le mesme -- = hetzelfde lot ondergaan :(a)meliorar su -- = zijn lot verbeteren :meritar un melior -- = een beter lot verdienen :conformar se a su -- = zich in zijn lot schikken :disponer del -- de un persona = over iemands lot beschikken :2 kans :tirar al -- = loten, lootjes trekken :tiramento/tirage al -- = loting sortilegio sub :1 tovermiddel, toverkunst, betovering sortir v :1 weggaan, uitgaan, naar buiten gaan, komen (uit) :-- victoriose del combatto = als overwinnaar uit de strijd te voorschijn komen sortita sub :1 MILITAR uitval :2 MILITAR vlucht (van militair vliegtuig) :3 CIRCULATION afslag :nos prende le sequente -- = we nemen de volgende afslag :4 mantel, jas :-- de banio = badmantel S.O.S. sub ANGLESE :1 S.O.S (bericht) Sosia sub n pr :1 Sosia :sosia = dubbelganger + sostenuto ITALIANO :1 MUSICA sostenuto, aangehouden + soteriologia sub :1 RELIGION soteriologie + soteriologic adj :1 RELIGION soteriologisch sottana sub :1 priesterkleed, soutane, toga, toog :cinctura de -- = priestergordel + sotto voce ITALIANO :1 sotto voce, met zachte/ingehouden stem + soubrette sub FRANCESE :1 soubrette soufflé sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI soufflé :-- al caseo = kaassoufflé + soul sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA soul :musica -- = soulmuziek soupar {oe} v :1 souperen, de avondmaaltijd/het souper gebruiken souper sub FRANCESE :1 souper, avondmaaltijd souvenir sub FRANCESE :1 souvenir, aandenken :collector de --s = souvenirjager sovente adv :1 van tijd tot tijd, vaak, dikwijls, herhaaldelijk :le plus -- = meestal soveran adj :1 soeverein, onafhankelijk :stato -- = soevereine staat :potentia -- = soeverein gezag :2 soeverein, oppermachtig, opperst, hoogst, uiterst :remedio -- = krachtige remedie, onfeilbaar/probaat middel :corte -- = opperste gerechtshof :judice -- = opperrechter soveranitate sub :1 soevereiniteit, onafhankelijkheid :-- del stato = staatssouvereiniteit :-- popular = volkssouvereiniteit :-- del derecto = rechtssouvereiniteit :principio de -- = soevereiniteitsprincipe :2 soevereiniteit, oppergezag, opperheerschappij soverano sub :1 soeverein, vorst :-- absolute = absoluut vorst :-- legitime = wettige/legitieme vorst :destituer un -- = een vorst afzetten :2 sovereign, soeverein (Engels gouden pondstuk) soviet sub RUSSO :1 sovjet :presidium del Soviet Supreme = presidium van de Opperste Sovjet sovietic adj :1 sovjet :Union del Republicas Socialista Sovietic , U.R.S.S. = Sovjetunie, Unie van Socialistische Sovjetrepublieken, U.S.S.R. :Russia Sovietic = Sovjet-Rusland :governamento -- = sovjetregering :stato -- = sovjetstaat :systema -- = sovjetsysteem :bloco -- = sovjetblok :scriptor/autor -- = sovjetschrijver sovietisar v :1 sovjetiseren sovietisation sub :1 sovjetisering sovietismo sub :1 sovjetsysteem sovietista sub :1 voorstander van het sovjetsysteem + sovieto-american adj :1 Russisch-Amerikaans :relationes -- = Russisch-Amerikaanse betrekkingen + sovietologia sub :1 sovjetologie + sovietologo sub :1 sovjetoloog, sovjetspecialist + sovkhoz sub :1 sovchose + soya {soja} sub :1 BOTANICA soja(boon) :grano de -- = sojaboon :oleo (de granos) de -- = sojaolie :lacte/filtrato de -- = sojamelk :sauce (F) de -- = sojasaus, tamari :caseo de -- = sojakaas :carne de -- = sojavlees :farina de -- = sojameel :germines de -- = taugé + spa sub :1 spa(water) :un vitro de -- = een glas spa + space shuttle sub ANGLESE :1 space shuttle spada sub :1 zwaard, degen :-- a duple talia = tweesnijdend zwaard (anque FIGURATE) :-- nude = blank zwaard :-- trenchante {sj} = scherp zwaard :-- de gala = galadegen :-- de carnifice = beulszwaard :-- de Damocles = zwaard van Damocles :-- de officiero = officiersdegen :-- del justitia = zwaard der gerechtigheid :cinctura/cincturon de -- = degengordel :pomo de un -- = knop van een degen :vaina de -- = degenschede :pisce -- = zwaardvis :homine de -- = houwdegen :mangiator de --s = degenslikker :cinger le -- = het zwaard aangespen :invainar le -- = het zwaard in de schede steken :disvainar/tirar le -- = het zwaard trekken :affilar un -- = een zwaard scherpen :2 schoppen (bij het kaartspel) :asse de -- = schoppenaas :dama de -- = schoppenvrouw + spadata sub :1 degenstoot spadero sub :1 zwaardenmaker, wapensmid + spadice sub :1 BOTANICA bloeikolf, spadix + spadista sub :1 degenvechter spadon sub :1 (groot) zwaard, slagzwaard + spadrilla sub :1 spadrille, touwschoen spaghetti sub pl ITALIANO :1 spaghetti :un furchettata de -- = een vork spaghetti :mangiar -- = spaghetti eten :western (A) -- = spaghettiwestern + spahi sub :1 spahi spalier sub :1 latwerk (mbt leibomen), spalier :arbore a -- = leiboom + spallation sub :1 PHYSICA spallatie, splintering + spaniel sub :1 spaniël sparadrapo sub :1 (kleef)pleister, hechtpleister :rolo de -- = rolletje pleister + spardeck sub ANGLESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES bovendek, spardek + sparganio sub :1 BOTANICA egelskop sparger v :1 (be)sprenkelen, besproeien spargitor sub :1 (tuin)sproeier + sparmannia sub :1 BOTANICA :-- african = kamerlinde :sparniar v :1 sparen :-- un summa de moneta = een som geld sparen :-- pro su vetulessa = sparen voor zijn oude dag :-- pro comprar un nove bicycletta = sparen voor een nieuwe fiets :2 besparen (op), bezuinigen (op) :-- super le nutrimento = besparen op het voedsel :3 sparen, ontzien, besparen (iets) :-- fortias = zijn krachten sparen :-- su adversario = zijn tegenstander sparen :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets besparen :ille ha sparniate nemo in su critica = hij heeft niemand gespaard in zijn kritiek :io vos sparnia le detalios = de details schenk ik u + sparniator sub :1 spaarder sparnio sub :1 besparing :banca/cassa de -- = spaarbank :libretto/quadernetto de banca/cassa de -- = spaarbankboekje :cassa de -- postal = postspaarbank :deposito de -- = spaardeposito :premio de -- = spaarpremie :interesse de -- = spaarrente :conto de -- = spaarrekening :saldo de -- = spaarsaldo :fundo de -- = spaarfonds :systema de -- = spaarsysteem :plano de --s = spaarplan :plano de --s a premios = premiespaarplan :incremento de --s = spaaraccres :-- de tempore = tijdbesparing :-- de dece florinos = besparing van tien gulden :--s = het opgespaarde geld, spaarpenningen, spaartegoed :viver de su --s - van zijn spaargelden leven :recurrer a su --s = zijn spaargelden/spaarpot aanspreken :2 zuinigheid, spaarzaamheid, spaarzin + sparring-partner sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT sparring-partner sparse adj :1 verstrooid, verspreid, dun, schaars, karig, sporadisch :population -- = schaarse bevolking :annotationes -- = losse aantekeningen :scriptos -- = verspreide geschriften :reciper information -- = mondjesmaat informatie krijgen + sparsiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met uiteengeplaatste bloemen + sparsifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met uiteengeplaatste bladeren + sparsitate sub :1 dunheid, dunte, schraalheid, magerte Sparta sub n pr :1 Sparta + spartacista sub :1 spartacist + spartacista adj :1 spartacistisch + Spartaco sub n pr :1 Spartacus spartan adj :1 Spartaans :education -- = Spartaanse opvoeding :hegemonia -- = Spartaande hegemonie :le diarchia -- = de Spartaanse diarchie spartano sub :1 Spartaan + sparteina sub :1 MEDICINA sparteïne + spartiata sub :1 Spartaan + spartina sub :1 BOTANICA slijkgras + sparto sub :1 BOTANICA esparto(gras) + sparviero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sperwer spasmo sub :1 MEDICINA spasme, (spier)kramp :-- clonic = klonische kramp :-- tonic = tonische kramp :-- vascular = vaatkramp :-- vesical = blaaskramp :-- epileptiforme = epileptiforme kramp :-- del corde = hartkramp :attacco/accesso de --s = krampaanval + spasmodermia sub :1 spasmodermie, kippevel spasmodic adj :1 MEDICINA spasmodisch, spastisch, krampachtig, kramp... :attacco/accesso -- = krampaanval :contraction -- = zenuwtrekking :tic -- = spasmodische tic :dolor -- = kramppijn :tusse -- = kramphoest + spasmogene adj :1 spasmogeen :droga -- = spasmogene drug + spasmolytic adj :1 MEDICINA spasmolytisch, krampstillend + spasmolytico sub :1 MEDICINA krampstillend middel, antispasmodicum, spasmolyticum + spasmophile adj :1 MEDICINA spasmofiel + spasmophilia sub :1 MEDICINA spasmofilie, neiging tot spasmen + spasmophilo sub :1 MEDICINA spasmofiliepatiënt spastic adj :1 MEDICINA spastisch, spasmodisch, krampachtig, kramp... + spasticitate sub :1 MEDICINA spasticiteit, spierhypertonie + spastico sub :1 spastisch persoon + spat sub :1 GEOLOGIA spaat :-- fluor = vloeispaat :-- calcari/de Islanda = kalkspaat :-- silicee = kiezelspaat :-- pesante = zwaarspaat :-- specular = spiegelspaat spatha sub :1 BOTANICA bloeischede, bloemschede spathacee adj :1 BOTANICA met grote bloemscheden + spathiforme adj :1 BOTANICA schedevormig + spathilabie adj :1 BOTANICA met schedevormige lip spatial adj :1 ruimte..., ruimtelijk :vehiculo/ingenio -- = ruimtevaartuig/voertuig :capsula -- = ruimtecapsule :cabina -- = ruimtecabine :scaphandro -- = ruimtepak :exploration/investigation/recercas -- = ruimteonderzoek :laboratorio -- = ruimtelaboratorium, skylab :viage -- = ruimtereis :promenada -- = ruimtewandeling :sonda -- = ruimtesonde :telescopio -- = ruimtetelescoop :perspectiva -- = ruimteperspectief :coordinatas -- = ruimtelijke coördinaten :volo -- = ruimtevlucht :navigation -- = ruimtevaart :era -- = ruimtetijdperk :arma -- = ruimtewapen :scuto -- = ruimteschild :station (de investigationes) -- = ruimtestation :physiologia -- = ruimtefysiologie :curva -- = ruimtekromme, ruimtelijke kromme :forma -- = ruimtevorm :rendez-vous (F) -- = ontmoeting in de ruimte :aventura -- = ruimteavontuur :programma -- = ruimteprogramma :effecto -- = ruimtewerking, ruimtelijk effect + spatialisar v :1 een ruimtelijk karakter geven aan + spatialisation sub :1 het geven van een ruimtelijk karakter, ruimtelijke voorstelling/weergave + spatialitate sub :1 ruimtelijkheid spatiamento sub :1 het uit elkaar plaatsen :-- del plantas = plantwijdte :2 het verdelen over de tijd :3 spatiëring :barra/clave de -- = spatietoets/balk spatiar v :1 uit elkaar plaatsen :-- arbores = bomen op (zekere) afstand van elkaar zetten :2 over de tijd verdelen :-- le visitas = de bezoeken over de tijd verdelen :3 TYPOGRAPHIA spatiëren + spatiator sub :1 regelversteller + spatic adj :1 GEOLOGIA spaatachtig :ferro -- = ijzerspaat, staalsteen spatio sub :1 ruimte, tussenruimte, open plek :-- vital = levensruimte :-- cosmic = kosmische ruimte :-- interstellari/intersideral = interstellaire ruimte :-- interplanetari = interplanetaire ruimte :-- intergalactic = intergalactische ruimte :-- vacue = lege ruimte :-- curve = gekromde ruimte :-- metric = metrische ruimte :-- immense = onmetelijke/onafzienbare ruimte :-- a quatro dimensiones = vierdimensionele ruimte :-- intercostal = ruimte tussen de ribben :-- verde = groenstrook :-- libere = open plek (in het bos, etc.) :-- subterranee = kelderruimte, kruipruimte :-- aeree = luchtruim :-- infinite = eindeloze ruimte :MATHEMATICA -- punctual = puntenruimte :infinitate del -- = oneindigheid van de ruimte :-- pro le gambas = beenruimte (in auto) :un breve -- de tempore = een korte spanne tijds :promenada in le -- = ruimtewandeling :manco/mancantia de -- = ruimtegebrek :economia de -- = ruimtebesparing :concepto del -- = ruimtebegrip :senso del -- = ruimtegevoel :problema de -- = ruimteprobleem :medicina del -- = ruimtevaartgeneeskunde :effecto de -- = ruimtewerking :non usar le -- hic infra! = de ruimte hieronder niet beschrijven! :un quartiero con multe --s verde = een buurt met veel groen :2 TYPOGRAPHIA spatie + spationave sub :1 ruimteschip spatiose adj :1 spatiëus, ruim, wijd, uitgestrekt :casa -- = royale/ruime woning spatiositate sub :1 omvang, uitgebreidheid, uitgestrektheid + spatiotemporal adj :1 ASTRONOMIA tijdruimtelijk :coordinatas -- = tijdruimtelijke coördinaten + spatiotempore sub :1 ASTRONOMIA tijdruimte spatula sub :1 ANATOMIA schouder :-- dextre/dextere/derecte = rechterschouder :-- a -- = schouder aan schouder :movimento de -- =schouderbeweging :largor de -- = schouderbreedte :colpo de -- = schouderduw/stoot :gambon de -- = schouderham :altor de -- = schouderhoogte :fractura de -- = schouderbreuk :luxation del -- = schouderontwrichting :altiar/levar le --s = de schouders ophalen :altiamento del --s = het schouderophalen :con le --s large = breedgeschouderd :fusil al -- = geweer in de aanslag :2 spatel, (op)strijk/plamuur/paletmes :3 ZOOLOGIA lepelaar :-- clypeate = slobeend + spatulate adj :1 BIOLOGIA spatelvormig :filago -- = spatelviltkruid + speaker sub ANGLESE :1 RADIO, TELEVISION omroeper :2 speaker (in het Britse parlement) special adj :1 speciaal, bijzonder, uitzonderlijk, apart, extra :caso -- = speciaal geval :traino -- = extratrein :edition -- = extra-editie :offerta -- = speciale aanbieding :2 speciaal, specialistisch, vak... :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = specialistische kennis, vakkennis :3 ille es un typo -- = hij is een aparte figuur specialisar v :1 specialiseren :esser specialisate in un cosa = ergens in gespecialiseerd zijn :-- se in interlinguistica = zich specialiseren in interlinguïstiek :obrero specialisate = vakarbeider specialisation sub :1 specialisering, specialisatie + specialismo sub :1 specialisme, specialisering specialista sub :1 specialist (anque MEDICINA), vakman, vakgeleerde :consultar un -- in rheumatologia = een reumatoloog raadplegen :-- de questiones estranier/exterior = buitenlandspecialist :tarifa de -- = specialistentarief :honorarios de -- = specialistenhonorarium + specialista adj :1 specialistisch :cura medic -- = tweedelijns gezondheidszorg + specialistic adj :1 specialistisch specialitate sub :1 specialiteit (vakgebied) :le interlinguistica es su -- = zijn specialiteit is interlinguïstiek :2 specialiteit (produkt) :un -- de la region = een regionale specialiteit + specialmente adv :1 speciaal, in het bijzonder, met name + speciate adj :1 kruidig, gekruid, heet :caseo -- = kruidkaas :nutrimento -- = hete kost specie (I) sub :1 soort, aard, slag, type :2 BIOLOGIA soort, species :-- human = menselijke soort :-- vegetal = plantesoort :-- animal = diersoort :-- arboree/de arbore = boomsoort :evolution del -- = evolutie van de soort :conservation del -- = behoud van de soort :perpetuation del -- = instandhouding van de soort :extinction/disparition de un -- = uitsterving van een soort :3 RELIGION gedaante :le sancte --s = de gedaanten van brood en wijn :4 muntgeld, contant geld, specie :--s in cassa = voorhanden contanten :pagar in -- = contant betalen :paritate de -- = speciepariteit specie (II) sub :1 specerij, kruiderij, kruid :pan de -- = kruidkoek, ontbijtkoek :nuce de pan de -- = pepernoot :caseo con --s = kruidkaas :commercio de --s = specerijhandel :mitter --s in = kruiden specieria sub :1 kruidenierswaren :2 kruidenierswinkel speciero sub :1 kruidenier specific adj :1 specifiek, bijzonder aan de soort, kenmerkend, karakteristiek, eigen :remedio -- = specifiek geneesmiddel :proteina -- = specifiek eiwit :le riso es un tracto/characteristica -- del homine = lachen is een specifiek kenmerk van de mens :2 PHYSICA soortelijk :calor -- = soortelijke warmte :volumine -- = soortelijk volume :peso/gravitate -- = soortelijk gewicht :resistentia -- = soortelijke weerstand + specificabile adj :1 wat kan worden gespecificeerd, te specificeren specificar v :1 specificeren, in detail vermelden/beschrijven :-- tote le costos = alle kosten specifiek vermelden :factura specificate = gespecificeerde rekening specification sub :1 specificatie, gedetailleerde beschrijving, precisering :2 JURIDIC specificatie, zaakvorming specificitate sub :1 specificiteit, specifiek karakter, eigenaardigheid :-- enzymatic = enzymspecificiteit + specifico sub :1 MEDICINA specificum + specifitate sub :1 specifiteit specimen sub LATINO :1 specimen, voorbeeld, proef, staal(tje), monster, proefexemplaar, proefnummer :-- del solo = bodemmonster speciose adj :1 schoonschijnend, bedrieglijk :argumento -- = schijngrond :rationamento -- = bedrieglijke redenering, drogreden :galeopsis -- = dauwnetel :bactris -- = perzikpalm :lilio -- = prachtlelie :vallota -- = septemberlelie speciositate sub :1 bedrieglijkheid, schone schijn :le -- de un rationamento = de bedrieglijkheid van een redenering + spectacular adj :1 spectaculair :resultato -- = verbluffende uitslag :progressos -- = spectaculaire vorderingen :cadita -- = spectaculaire val + spectacularitate sub :1 spectaculair karakter spectaculo sub :1 aanblik, gezicht :offerer un -- de desolation = een troosteloze aanblik opleveren/bieden :-- insipide = kleurloze vertoning :2 schouwspel, vertoning :-- carnavalesc = grotesk schouwspel :-- edificante = geestverheffend schouwspel :-- fascinante = fascinerend schouwspel :-- phantastic = fantastisch schouwspel :3 (toneel)voorstelling, opvoering, vertoning :-- de gala = galavoorstelling :-- de circo = cirkusvoorstelling :-- pyrotechnic = vuurwerk(voorstelling) :-- de varietates = varietévoorstelling :-- in plen aere = openluchtvoorstelling/spel :industria del -- = vermakelijkheidsindustrie, "showbizz" spectar v :1 kijken naar, toekijken, bekijken spectator sub :1 kijker, toeschouwer, ooggetuige, waarnemer :-- attente/attentive = oplettende toeschouwer spectral adj :1 spookachtig, spook... :apparition -- = spookverschijning :2 PHYSICA spectraal, spectrum... :lumine/luce -- = spectraal licht :colores -- = spectrale kleuren :analyse (-ysis) -- = spectraalanalyse :banda -- = spectraalband spectro sub :1 spook, spookbeeld, schrikbeeld :-- infernal = hellespook :-- del revolution = spook(beeld) der revolutie :-- del guerra = spook/schrikbeeld van de oorlog :-- del fame = spook van de honger :-- del disoccupation = schrikbeeld van de werkloosheid :casa de --s = spookhuis :2 spectrum :-- de absorption = absorptiespectrum :-- de emission = emissiespectrum :-- de massa = massaspectrum :-- de bandas = bandenspectrum :-- de lineas = lijnenspectrum :-- de flexion = buigingsspectrum :-- continue = continu spectrum :-- discontinue = discontinu spectrum :-- atomic = atoomspectrum :-- characteristic = karakteristiek spectrum :-- infrarubie = infraroodspectrum :-- magnetic = magnetisch spectrum :-- molecular = molecuulspectrum :-- prismatic = prismatisch spectrum :-- solar/del sol = zonnespectrum :-- sonor = geluidsspectrum :-- ultraviolette = ultraviolet spectrum :-- de radios X = röntgenspectrum :3 FIGURATE gamma, reeks, spectrum :le position de un partito in le -- politic = de plaats van een partij in het politieke spectrum :-- de possibilitates = waaier van mogelijkheden + spectrogramma sub :1 PHYSICA spectrogram :-- del parola = spraakspectrogram + spectrographia sub :1 PHYSICA spectrografie :-- de massa = massaspectrografie :-- atomic = atoomspectrografie + spectrographic adj :1 PHYSICA spectrografisch :technicas -- = spectrografische technieken + spectrographo sub :1 PHYSICA spectrograaf :-- de massa = massapectrograaf :-- interferential = interferentiespectrograaf + spectroheliogramma sub :1 spectroheliogram + spectroheliographo sub :1 ASTRONOMIA spectroheliograaf + spectrohelioscopio sub :1 ASTRONOMIA spectrohelioscoop + spectrometria sub :1 PHYSICA spectrometrie :-- de massa = massaspectrometrie + spectrometric adj :1 PHYSICA spectrometrisch + spectrometro sub :1 PHYSICA spectrometer :-- a crystallo = kristalspectometer :-- a helium = heliumspectrometer + spectrophotometria sub :1 PHYSICA spectrofotometrie + spectrophotometric adj :1 PHYSICA spectrofotometrisch + spectrophotometro sub :1 PHYSICA spectrofotometer spectroscopia sub :1 PHYSICA spectroscopie :-- molecular = molecuulspectroscopie :-- ultraviolette = ultravioletspectroscopie :-- infrarubie = infraroodspectroscopie spectroscopic adj :1 PHYSICA spectroscopisch :instrumentos -- = spectroscopische instrumenten spectroscopio sub :1 PHYSICA spectroscoop :-- a prisma = prismaspectroscoop :-- a rete = roosterspectroscoop spectroscopista sub :1 spectroscopist + speculabile adj :1 wat het voorwerp van speculatie kan zijn specular adj :1 spiegel... :imagine -- = spiegelbeeld :scriptura -- = spiegelschrift :ferro -- = spiegelijzer :spat -- = spiegelspaat :petra -- = spiegelsteen :2 MEDICINA speculum... specular v :1 speculeren (anque PHILOSOPHIA), bespiegelen, overpeinzen :-- super = speculeren over, theoretiseren over :-- super le origine del vita = speculeren over de oorsprong van het leven :2 COMMERCIO speculeren :-- in olie = specular in/con petroleo + specularia sub :1 BOTANICA spiegelklokje, venusspiegel speculation sub :1 speculatie (anque PHILOSOPHIA), bespiegeling, overpeinzing :--es metaphysic = metafysische bespiegelingen :2 COMMERCIO het speculeren, speculatie :-- de bursa = beursspeculatie :-- del solo = grondspeculatie :--es hasardose = gewaagde speculaties :capital de -- = risicodragend kapitaal :profito/beneficio de -- = speculatiewinst :compra/acquisition de -- = speculatieaankoop :mania de -- = speculatiewoede speculative adj :1 speculatief (anque PHILOSOPHIA), bespiegelend, overpeinzend :philosophia -- = bespiegelende wijsbegeerte :philosopho -- = speculatieve wijsgeer :spirito/mente -- = bespiegelende geest :2 COMMERCIO speculatief :capital -- = risicodragend kapitaal speculator sub :1 speculant :-- de bursa = beursspeculant :-- del solo = grondspeculant :-- professional = beroepsspeculant speculo sub :1 spiegel :-- plan = vlakke spiegel :-- spheric = sferische spiegel :-- concave = holle spiegel :-- convexe = bolle spiegel :-- parabolic = parabolische spiegel :-- panoramic = panoramaspiegel :-- magic/incantate = magische spiegel, toverspiegel :-- deformante = lachspiegel :-- telescopic = telescopische spiegel :vitro de -- = spiegelglas :inquadramento del -- = spiegellijst :scriptura a -- = spiegelschrift :lisie como un -- = spiegelglad :armario a -- = spiegelkast :fabrica de --s = spiegelfabriek :fabrication de --s = spiegelfabricage :mirar/reguardar in le -- = in de spiegel kijken :brillar como un -- = blinken als een spiegel :2 MEDICINA speculum :-- anal = anaalspeculum :-- nasal = neusspeculum :-- rectal = rectumspeculum :-- vaginal = vaginaalspeculum :-- otologic = oorspeculum speech sub ANGLESE :1 speech + speed sub ANGLESE :1 speed (opwekkend middel) + speedboat sub ANGLESE :1 speedboot + speedway sub ANGLESE :1 speedway :pista de -- = speedwaybaan :campion de -- = speedwaykampioen :campionato de -- = speedwaykampioenschap + speleologia sub :1 speleologie, grot/holenonderzoek + speleologic adj :1 speleologisch, holenkundig :exploration -- = grot/holenonderzoek + speleologista sub :1 speleoloog, grot/holenonderzoeker + speleologo sub :1 speleoloog, grot/holenonderzoeker + spelta sub :1 BOTANICA spelt :campo de -- = speltakker :cultura de -- = speltbouw + spelunca sub :1 spelonk, hol :FIGURATE -- de robatores/de brigantes = rovershol :FIGURATE -- de jocatores = speelhol + spencer sub ANGLESE :1 spencer, korte uniformjas sperabile adj :1 te hopen :--mente = hopelijk sperantia sub :1 hoop, verwachting :-- de vita = levensverwachting :-- fugace = vluchtige hoop :-- false = valse hoop :-- secrete = stille hoop :-- e timor = hoop en vrees :-- de curation = hoop op genezing :grande --s = hooggespannen verwachtingen :radio de -- = straal van hoop :fundar su -- super = zijn hoop stellen op :conservar le -- = de hoop niet opgeven :perder le -- = de hoop opgeven :abandonar tote -- = alle hoop laten varen :ruinar le --s de un persona = iemands hoop de grond inboren :su --s converte se/dispare in fumo = zijn hoop gaat in rook op :dar/inspirar -- a un persona = iemand hoopvol stemmen :un radio de -- illuminava le prisioneros = er gloorde iets van hoop voor de gevangenen :exaggerar le --s = de verwachtingen (te) hoog spannen :le -- face viver = hoop doet leven :plen de -- = hoopvol :sin -- = hopeloos :ultra omne -- = boven alle verwachting :Capo de Bon Sperantia = Kaap de Goede Hoop sperantiose adj :1 hoopvol, vol verwachting sperar v :1 hopen + spergula sub :1 BOTANICA spurrie :-- de mar = zeespurrie :-- vernal = heidespurrie :campo de -- = spurrieveld/akker :cultura de -- = spurriebouw :semine de -- = spurriezaad + spergularia sub :1 BOTANICA schijnspurrie, schubkruid :-- rubre = rode schijnspurrie sperma sub :1 sperma :donator de -- = spermadonor :banca de -- = spermabank :-- de balena = witte amber spermaceti sub :1 walschot, spermaceet, spermaceti, witte amber + spermatheca sub :1 spermatheek, spermabank spermatic adj :1 zaad... :cellula -- = spermacel :nucleo -- = spermakern :flagello -- = zweepdraad van de spermatozoïde :arteria -- = zaadslagader :vena -- = zaadader :liquido -- = zaadvloeistof, teeltvocht :cordon/funiculo -- = zaadstreng + spermatide sub :1 BIOLOGIA spermatide + spermatium sub :1 BOTANICA spermatium + spermatocele sub :1 MEDICINA zaadaderbreuk + spermatocyto sub :1 spermatocyt + spermatogene adj :1 BIOLOGIA spermatogeen + spermatogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA spermatogenese + spermatophoro sub :1 spermatofoor, spermadrager + spermatophyto sub :1 BOTANICA spermatofyt, fanerogaam + spermatorrhea sub :1 spermatorree, zaadvloed + spermatoxina sub :1 spermatoxine + spermatozoide sub :1 (menselijke) zaadcel, spermatozoïde :flagello del -- = zweepdraad van de spermatozoïde spermatozoon sub :1 (dierlijke) zaadcel + spermaturia sub :1 MEDICINA spermaturie + spermicida sub :1 MEDICINA spermacide + spermicida adj :1 MEDICINA zaaddodend, sperma(ti)cide + spermina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA spermine + spermiogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA spermiogenese (-esis) + spermocultura sub :1 spermocultuur + spermogramma sub :1 MEDICINA spermogram spermophilo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ziesel (soort knaagdier) spero sub :1 hoop, verwachting :dar/inspirar -- a un persona = iemand hoopvol stemmen + sphacelo sub :1 MEDICINA gangreen, koudvuur, sphacelus + sphagno sub :1 BOTANICA veenmos + sphalerite sub :1 MINERALOGIA sfaleriet + sphenodonpunctate sub :1 ZOOLOGIA brughagedis + sphenoidal adj :1 ANATOMIA wiggebeens..., wigvormig + sphenoide sub :1 ANATOMIA wiggebeen + sphenoide adj :1 ANATOMIA wiggebeens..., wigvormig sphera sub :1 GEOMETRIA, ASTRONOMIA sfeer, bol :-- terrestre = aardbol :-- celeste/celestial = hemelbol :-- armillar = armillarium (in stalen ringen uitgebeeld planetenstelsel) :volumine de un -- = inhoud van een bol :in forma de -- = bolvormig :clausura a -- = kogelafsluiter :cossinetto a/de -- = kogellager :MATHEMATICA :-- puncto/nulle = puntbol :2 FIGURATE sfeer, kring :-- de action = werkingssfeer/gebied :-- de activitate = arbeidsveld :-- de influentia/de interesses = invloedssfeer :-- juridic = rechtssfeer spheric adj :1 bolvormig, kogelvormig, sferisch :coordinatas -- = bolcoördinaten :triangulo -- = boldriehoek :superficie -- = boloppervlak :segmento -- = bolsegment :sector -- = bolsector :anello -- = bolschil :forma/rotunditate -- = bolvorm :trigonometria -- = boldriehoeksmeting :epicycloide -- = bolepicycloïde :quadrilatero -- = bolviervlak :speculo -- = sferische spiegel :aberration -- = sferische aberratie (van lenzen) :articulation -- = kogelgewricht :penna -- = balpen :compasso -- = holpasser sphericitate sub :1 bolrondheid, bolvorm(igheid), kogelvormigheid :aberration de -- = sferische afwijking spheroidal adj :1 sferoïdaal, afgeplat bolvormig :le stato -- = de sferoïdale toestand spheroide sub :1 sferoïde spherometro sub :1 PHYSICA sferometer + spherula sub :1 kleine bol, bolletje + sphincter sub :1 ANATOMIA sluitspier, kringspier, sfincter :-- anal/del ano = sluitspier van de endeldarm :-- del urethra = sluitspier van de urethra + sphincteric adj :1 ANATOMIA sluitspier..., kringspier... :controlo -- = beheersing van de sluitspieren :musculo -- = sluitspier, sfincter sphinge sub :1 sfinx :2 ZOOLOGIA pijlstaart(vlinder) :-- del ligustro = ligusterpijlstaart + sphingic adj :1 sfinxachtig + sphragistica sub :1 zegelkunde, sigillografie, sfragistiek + sphygmic adj :1 MEDICINA sfygmisch, mbt/van de polsslag + sphygmogramma sub :1 MEDICINA sfygmogram (registratie van de polsslag) + sphygmographia sub :1 MEDICINA sfygmografie + sphygmographic adj :1 MEDICINA sfygmografisch + sphygmographo sub :1 MEDICINA sfygmograaf + sphygmomanometro sub :1 MEDICINA sfygmomanometer, tensiometer, bloeddrukmeter + sphygmotensiometro sub :1 MEDICINA tensiometer, sfygmomanometer, bloeddrukmeter spia sub :1 spion, verspieder :-- maestro, maestro -- = meesterspion :foramine de -- = kijkgat spiar v :1 (be)spioneren, (be)spieden, loeren :-- verso le interior de un loco = ergens naar binnen spieden spica sub :1 (koren)aar :-- de frumento/de tritico = tarweaar :--s dorate = gulden aren :leger/colliger --s = aren lezen :disgranar le --s = de aren dorsen :2 MEDICINA korenaarverband, spica spicanardo sub :1 BOTANICA Indisch baardgras spicar v :1 aren vormen spicate adj :1 BOTANICA aren dragend, aarvormig :actea -- = zwarte gifbes :myriophyllo -- = aarvederkruid + spicator sub :1 arenlezer + spiccato ITALIANO :1 MUSICA spiccato, met springende strijkstok spicifere adj :1 BOTANICA aren dragend + spiciflor adj :1 BOTANICA met tot aren verenigde bloemen spiciforme adj :1 BOTANICA aarvormig :panicula -- = schijnaar spicilegio sub :1 het arenlezen :2 verzamelde aren :3 FIGURATE verzameling, bundel, bloemlezing spicula sub :1 BOTANICA spicula, aartje :2 ASTRONOMIA spicula (sprietvormig uitsteeksel van de zon) spiculate adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA voorzien van spicula's/aartjes + spiculiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met tot aartjes verenigde bloemen + spido sub :1 braadspit + spin sub ANGLESE :1 PHYSICA spin :-- integre = gehele spin :-- de orbita = baanspin :-- nuclear = kernspin :-- isotopic = isotopenspin :echo de -- = spin-echo :momento de -- = spinmoment spina sub :1 ruggengraat :-- dorsal = ruggengraat :-- bifide = open rug, spina bifida :2 (vis)graat :3 doorn, stekel (anque ANATOMIA) :-- foliar = bladdoorn :-- piccante = scherpe doorn/stekel :esser un -- in le oculo = een doorn in het oog zijn :esser super le --s = op hete kolen zitten :haga/sepe de --s = doornhaag :-- de omoplate = schouderkam :corona de --s = doornenkroon + spinabifida :1 MEDICINA open rug, spina bifida spinace sub :1 spinazie :quadro/quadrato de -- = spinaziebed :planta de -- = spinazieplant :semine de -- = spinaziezaad :color de -- = spinaziekleur :suppa al -- = spinaziesoep + spinachia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeestekelbaars spinacia sub :1 spinazie :quadrato/quadro de -- = spinaziebed :planta de -- = spinazieplant :semine de -- = spinaziezaad :color de -- = spinaziekleur :suppa al -- = spinaziesoep spinal adj :1 ANATOMIA spinaal :nervo -- = ruggenmergzenuw :canal -- = wervelkanaal :medulla -- = ruggenmerg, verlengde merg :liquido -- = ruggenmergsvocht :meningitis -- = ruggenmergsontsteking :anesthesia -- = verdoving in het ruggenmerg :2 filo -- = prikkeldraad + spinar v :1 prikken, steken :collar spinate = prikkelband (voor honden) :filo spinate = prikkeldraad spinello sub :1 MINERALOGIA spinel, robijn spineto sub :1 doornbosje, doornhaag spinetta sub :1 doorntje, stekeltje :2 MUSICA spinet spinifere adj :1 met doorns, met stekels, doornig, stekelig + spiniforme adj :1 doornvormig + spinnaker sub ANGLESE :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES spinnaker spino sub :1 doornbos, doornstruik :-- albe/blanc = meidoorn, witte haagdoorn + spinor sub :1 MATHEMATICA spinor spinose adj :1 doornig, stekelig, vol doorns, vol stekels :arbore -- = doornboom :planta -- = doornig/stekelig gewas :arbusta -- = doornstruik :folios -- = stekelige bladeren :filo -- = prikkeldraad :genista -- = stekelbrem, gaspeldoorn :apophyse (-ysis) -- = doornuitsteeksel :2 vol (vis)graten :pisce -- = graterige vis :3 netelig, lastig, moeilijk, benard, hachelijk, bedenkelijk :question/problema -- = netelige kwestie, lastig vraagstuk, heet hangijzer :situation -- = benarde situatie spinositate sub :1 doornigheid, (anque FIGURATE) stekeligheid :-- de un arbusto = doornigheid van een struik :-- de un question = stekeligheid van een kwestie + spinothalamic adj :1 MEDICINA :fasce -- = pijnbaan + Spinoza sub n pr :1 Spinoza + spinozismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA spinozisme + spinozista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA spinozist + spinozista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA spinozistisch + spinozistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA spinozistisch spinula sub :1 speld :-- a/de/pro capillos = haarspeld :curva in -- de capillos = haarspeldbocht :-- de securitate = veiligheidspeld :-- a/de/pro cappello = hoedenspeld :pelota a --s = speldenkussen :testa/capite de -- = speldenknop :punctura de -- = speldenprik :fabrica de --s = speldenfabriek :fabricante de --s = speldenfabrikant :fabrication de --s = speldenfabricage :2 dorentje, stekeltje + spinulose adj :1 met dorentjes :2 stekelvormig, als een stekeltje spion sub :1 spion :-- duple = dubbelspion :-- industrial = bedrijfspion :-- maestro, maestro -- = meesterspion :avion -- = spionagevliegtuig :satellite -- = spionagesatelliet spionage sub :1 spionage :-- industrial = bedrijfsspionage :-- economic = economische spionage :rete de -- = spionagenet(werk) :servicio de -- = spionagedienst :roman de -- = spionageroman :historia de -- = spionageverhaal :film (A) de -- = spionagefilm :avion de -- = spionagevliegtuig :satellite de -- = spionagesatelliet spionar v :1 spioneren, bespioneren :-- le inimicos = de vijanden bespioneren spira sub :1 winding (van wikkeling/spiraal/schelp), gang (van schroef/moer) :-- circular = kringvormige winding :2 spiraal :3 vrille :cader in -- = in een vrille neerstorten + spiraculo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ademhalingsopening, spuitgat (van walvis) spiral adj :1 spiraalvormig, spiraalsgewijs, spiraal... :scala -- = wenteltrap :resorto -- = spiraalveer (van uurwerk) :pumpa -- = spiraalpomp :ASTRONOMIA nebulosa -- = spiraalnevel :galaxia -- = spiraal(melkweg)stelsel, balkspiraal :-- salarial/del salarios = loonspiraal spiral sub :1 schroeflijn, spiraal :-- de precios = prijzenspiraal :-- inflational/inflationista/del inflation = inflatiespiraal :-- del violentia = geweldsspiraal :scala in -- = wenteltrap :lingua in -- = roltong :galaxia a -- = spiraal(melkweg)stelsel, balkspiraal :2 balansveer, spiraal (in uurwerk) + spiralate adj :1 spiraalvormig, spiraalsgewijs + spiraliforme adj :1 spiraalvormig spirante adj :1 PHONETICA spirantisch :consonante -- = spirant spirante sub :1 PHONETICA spirant spirar v :1 ademen :iste region spira quiete = deze streek ademt rust + spirea sub :1 BOTANICA spirea :-- prunifolie = pruimspirea :-- albiflor = sneeuwspirea + spirillicida adj :1 MEDICINA spirillendodend + spirillo sub :1 BIOLOGIA spiril, schroefbacterie + spirillose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA spirillose spiritismo sub :1 spiritisme spiritista sub :1 spiritist + spiritista adj :1 spiritistisch spiritistic adj :1 spiritistisch :session -- = spiritistische séance spirito sub :1 geest, verstand, gave :-- de initiativa/de interprisa = ondernemingsgeest :-- human = menselijke geest :-- forte = vrijdenker :-- critic = kritische geest :-- malade = gestoorde geest :-- subtil = scherpe geest :-- stricte = bekrompen geest :-- delicate = fijnbesnaarde geest :-- lente = trage geest, domoor :--s vital = levensgeesten :donos del -- = geestesgaven :maturitate de -- = rijpheid van geest :inricchir su -- = zijn geest verrijken :inricchimento de su -- = verrijking van zijn geest :stato de -- = geestesgesteldheid :presentia de -- = tegenwoordigheid van geest :debilitate de -- = geesteszwakte :vita del -- = geestesleven :oculo del -- = geestesoog :parentato/analogia de -- = geestverwantschap :libertate del -- = geestesvrijheid :scientias del -- = geesteswetenschappen :disposition del -- = gemoedsgesteldheid/stemming :fortia de(l) -- = geestkracht :haber le -- de analyse (-ysis) = een analytische geest hebben :haber le -- logic = logisch denken :haber le -- lucide = helder van geest zijn :2 geest, karakter, wezen :-- del lege = geest/strekking van de wet :-- del epocha = geest van de tijd :-- de corpore = corpsgeest, groepsgevoel :-- de club (A) = clubgeest :-- sectari = sectegeest, sectarisme :-- commercial/mercantil = handelsgeest :-- de contestation/de rebellion/de revolta/de sedition = oproerigheid :-- heroic = heldengeest :-- de casta = kastegeest :-- de sacrificio = opofferingsgezindheid :-- popular = volksgeest :-- de destruction = vernielzucht :ager in le -- de un persona = in iemands geest handelen :3 geest, onstoffelijk/bovennatuurlijk wezen, genius :-- maligne = boze/kwade geest :Spirito Sancte = Heilige Geest :--s vital = levensgeesten :evocar --s = geesten oproepen :4 geest, vluchtige stof, alcohol :5 geest, geestigheid :le -- de Voltaire = de geestigheid van Voltaire spiritual adj :1 de geest/het verstand betreffend, spiritueel :gaudimento -- = spiritueel genot :2 geestelijk, onstoffelijk, spiritueel :patre -- = geestelijke vader :affinitate/parentato -- = geestverwantschap :director -- = geestelijk leidsman/adviseur :vita -- = geestelijk leven :stato -- = geestestoestand :poter -- = kerkelijk gezag, geestelijke macht :3 geestig, gevat :autor/scriptor -- = geestig schrijver :remarca -- = geestige opmerking :responsa -- = geestig antwoord :anecdota -- = geestige anecdote spiritualisar v :1 vergeestelijken, geestelijk maken :-- le amor = de liefde vergeestelijken spiritualisation sub :1 vergeestelijking :-- del amor = vergeestelijking van de liefde spiritualismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, RELIGION spiritualisme spiritualista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA, RELIGION spiritualist + spiritualista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, RELIGION spiritualistisch + spiritualistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, RELIGION spiritualistisch :le aspectos -- del philosophia platonic = de spiritualistische aspecten van de filosofie van Plato spiritualitate sub :1 geestelijk karakter, onstoffelijkheid :-- del anima = geestelijk karakter van de ziel :2 spiritualiteit, geestelijke levenshouding :-- ascetic = ascetische spiritualiteit spirituose adj :1 geestelijk, vol geest :2 (sterk) alcoholisch, geestrijk :bibitas -- = geestrijke/alcoholische dranken spirituositate sub :1 geestrijk karakter, geestrijkheid :2 alcoholgehalte + spirituoso ITALIANO :1 MUSICA spirituoso spirocheta sub :1 BIOLOGIA spiroch(a)ete + spirochetose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA spirochetose spiroidal adj :1 spiraalvormig, spiraalsgewijs spiroide sub :1 op spiraal gelijkende figuur spirometria sub :1 spirometrie spirometric adj :1 spirometrisch spirometro sub :1 spirometer, ademhalingsmeter + spiroscopia sub :1 spiroscopie + spiroscopio sub :1 spiroscoop spissar v :1 dikker maken, dikker worden :le mayonnaise (F) spissa = de mayonnaise wordt dikker :su talia a spissate = zijn middel is dikker geworden :2 dichter maken, dichter worden :-- un suppa = een soep dikker maken spisse adj :1 dik :muro -- = dikke muur :suppa -- = gebonden soep :oleo -- = dikke olie :vitro -- e opac = dik en ondoorzichtig glas :papiro -- = dik papier :2 dicht :foliage -- = dicht gebladerte :capillatura -- = dichte haardos :nebula/bruma -- = dichte mist :fumo -- = dichte rook spissitate sub :1 dikte :-- del pelle del elephante = dikte van de huid van de olifant :-- del parietes de un vitro = dikte van de wanden van een glas :-- de un strato de nive = dikte van een sneeuwlaag :2 dichtheid :-- del foliage = dichtheid van het gebladerte :-- del nebula/bruma = dichtheid van de mist spissor sub :1 dikte :-- de un muro = dikte van een muur :-- de un vitro = dikte van een glas :-- de strato = laagdikte :un digito de -- = een vinger dik :compasso de -- = krompasser :2 dichtheid :-- del fumo = dichtheid van de rook :-- del nebula/bruma = dichtheid van de mist :-- de un crema = stijfheid van een pudding + splanchnic adj :1 ANATOMIA splanchnisch, mbt tot de ingewanden :cavitate -- = splanchnische holte, ingewandsholte :nervo -- = splanchnische zenuw + splanchnologia sub :1 splanchnologie, leer van de ingewanden + spleen sub ANGLESE :1 spleen, melancholie, depressie, zwaarmoedigheid :haber le -- = het spleen hebben + spleenetic {ie} adj :1 melancholiek, depressief, zwaarmoedig, down splen sub :1 ANATOMIA milt :hilo del -- = milthilus, miltpoort :inflammation del -- = miltontsteking :abscesso de -- = miltabces + splenalgia sub :1 MEDICINA pijn in de milt splendente adj :1 schitterend, prachtig :un lumine/luce -- = een schitterend licht :sol -- = stralende zon :euphorbia -- = christusdoorn splender v :1 schitteren splendide adj :1 schitterend, prachtig :tempore -- = prachtig weer :un -- jornata = een schitterende dag :reception -- = schitterende ontvangst :casa -- = prachtig huis :le film (A) habeva un successo -- = de film had een geweldig succes + splendiditate sub :1 Vide: splendor splendor sub :1 schittering, pracht, luister :-- de colores = kleurenpracht :le -- de un paisage = de pracht van een landschap :in tote su -- = in zijn volle glorie :vestigias de un -- passate = resten van een vergane glorie :in su tempore de su -- = in zijn glorietijd + splenectomia sub :1 MEDICINA splenectomie + splenetic adj :1 Vide: spleenetic splenic adj :1 ANATOMIA van de milt, milt... :arteria -- = miltslagader :febre -- = miltvuur :abscesso -- = miltabces splenitis sub :1 MEDICINA splenitis, miltontsteking + splenocele sub :1 MEDICINA miltbreuk + splenokeratose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA miltverharding splenologia sub :1 splenologie + splenomegalia sub :1 MEDICINA miltuitzetting splenopathia sub :1 MEDICINA splenopathie, miltziekte + splenorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA miltbloeding + splenotomia sub :1 MEDICINA miltuitsnijding + spodogramma sub :1 spodogram + spoiler sub ANGLESE :1 spoiler spolia sub :1 afgeworpen huid (van slang) :2 --s = geplunderde/geroofde goederen spoliamento sub :1 het afwerpen van de huid (door slang), het vervellen :2 beroving, (uit)plundering spoliar v :1 de huid afhalen (van een dier) :-- se = de huid afwerpen, vervellen (van slang) :2 beroven, (uit)plunderen spoliation sub :1 beroving, (uit)plundering spoliator sub :1 rover, plunderaar spondaic adj :1 LITTERATURA spondeïsch + spondalgia sub :1 MEDICINA ruggengraatspijn spondeo sub :1 LITTERATURA spondeus, versvoet van twee betoonde lettergrepen sponder v :1 (plechtig) beloven :2 wedden + spondylarthritis sub :1 MEDICINA spondylartritis, maladia de Bechterew + spondylitis sub :1 MEDICINA spondylitis, wervelontsteking + spondylo sub :1 ANATOMIA wervel + spondylomyelitis sub :1 MEDICINA spondylomyelitis + spondylotomia sub :1 MEDICINA spondylotomie spongia sub :1 spons :-- metallic = schuurspons, pannespons :-- synthetic/artificial = kunstspons :-- de banio = badspons :-- de platino = platinaspons :-- de ferro = sponsijzer :-- abrasive = schuurspons :piscator de --s = sponzenvisser :pressar un -- = een spons uitknijpen :nos passa le -- super iste error de juventute = wij halen de spons over die jeugdfout :dar un colpo de -- = de spons halen over :nettar/mundar/lavar con un -- = sponsen, afsponsen spongiar v :1 afsponsen, met een spons afvegen/reinigen + spongiarios sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA sponzen + spongicultura sub :1 sponzenteelt, sponzenkwekerij + spongiera sub :1 sponzenbakje, sponzendoos + spongiforme adj :1 encephalopathia/encephalitis -- bovin = BSE gekkekoeienziekte + spongilla sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zoetwaterspons + spongina sub :1 spongine spongiose adj :1 sponsachtig, sponzig :solo -- = sponzige grond :gumma -- = schuimrubber :corpore -- = sponsachtig lichaam :ANATOMIA :osso -- = zeefbeen :ANATOMIA texito -- = sponsachtig weefsel spongiositate sub :1 sponsachtigheid spongite sub :1 MINERALOGIA spongiet, spongioliet, sponssteen sponsa sub :1 bruid :2 echtgenote :-- infidel = ontrouwe echtgenote sponsal adj :1 van een bruid, bruids..., huwelijks... sponsalias sub pl :1 huwelijk(sceremonie) sponsar v :1 ten huwelijk nemen :-- se = huwen, trouwen :-- se per procuration = met de handschoen trouwen :appetente/desirose/desiderose de -- se = trouwlustig :2 steunen, FIGURATE omhelzen (een zaak) sponsate adj :1 gehuwd, getrouwd sponsion sub :1 weddenschap :facer un -- = een weddenschap sluiten :ganiar un -- = een weddenschap winnen :perder un -- = een weddenschap verliezen + sponso sub :1 bruidegom :2 echtgenoot :le --s = de echtgenoten, man en vrouw :-- infidel = ontrouwe echtgenoot :trovar un -- = aan de man komen + sponsor sub ANGLESE :1 sponsor + sponsoring sub ANGLESE :1 sponsoring + sponsorisar v :1 sponseren + sponsorisation sub :1 sponsorisation, sponsering (E) spontanee adj :1 spontaan, vanzelf, uit zichzelf :generation -- = spontane generatie :mutation -- = spontane mutatie :combustion/inflammation -- = zelfontbranding :exopero -- = wilde staking :abortamento -- = miskraam :pneumothorace -- = spontane klaplong :2 spontaan, vrijwillig, uit eigen beweging :3 spontaan, open, onbevangen, natuurlijk :infante -- = spontaan kind spontaneitate sub :1 spontaniteit, openheid, onbevangenheid sponte adj :1 uit eigen beweging, vrijwillig + sponton sub :1 HISTORIA MILITAR korte piek, hellebaard spora sub :1 BOTANICA spore, spoor, kiemcel sporadic adj :1 sporadisch, doodenkel :facto -- = sporadisch feit :maladias -- = sporadische ziekten :visitante -- = doodenkele bezoeker sporadicitate sub :1 sporadisch karakter, het sporadisch voorkomen sporangio sub :1 BOTANICA sporenkapsel, sporenbeurs, sporendoosje, sporangium + sporangiophoro sub :1 BOTANICA sporangiëndrager sporidio sub :1 BOTANICA tweede spore, sporidium + sporifere adj :1 BOTANICA sporendragend :capsula -- = sporenhouder + sporocarpio sub :1 BOTANICA sporocarpium, sporenvrucht, kiemvrucht + sporocyto sub :1 BOTANICA sporocyt + sporogenese (-esis) sub :1 BOTANICA sporevorming + sporogonio sub :1 sporogonium, sporofyt + sporologia sub :1 BOTANICA sporologie + sporologic adj :1 BOTANICA sporologisch + sporologo sub :1 BOTANICA sporoloog sporon sub :1 spoor (van haan/ruiter/bloem) :-- de gallo = hanespoor :bottas a --es = laarzen met sporen :ganiar su --es = zijn sporen verdienen :Battalia del Sporones de Auro = Guldensporenslag :2 FIGURATE aansporing, aanmoediging sporonamento sub :1 het geven van de sporen :2 het aansporen, het aanmoedigen sporonar v :1 de sporen geven :-- le cavallo = het paard de sporen geven :2 aansporen, aanmoedigen :-- un persona a studiar = iemand aansporen om te studeren sporonero sub :1 sporenmaker + sporophore adj :1 BOTANICA sporendragend + sporophoro sub :1 BOTANICA sporendrager + sporophyto sub :1 BOTANICA sporofyt, sporogonio + sporotricho sub :1 BOTANICA sporotrichum (parasitaire zwam) + sporotrichose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA sporotrichose + sporozoon sub :1 sporozoön sport sub ANGLESE :1 sport :-- de football (A) = voetbalsport :-- estive/de estate = zomersport :-- de hiberno = wintersport :-- pedestre = wandelsport :-- scholar = schoolsport :-- nautic/equatic = watersport :-- equestre/hippic = paardensport, ruitersport :-- submarin = onderwatersport :-- professional = beroepssport :-- national = volkssport :-- de equipa = teamsport :--s de montania = bergsport :--s de campo = veldsporten :-- de combatto = vechtsport :-- competitive/de competition = wedstrijdsport :-- in sala = binnensport, zaalsport :-- de alte nivello = topsport :terreno/campo de --(s) = sportterrein :avion de -- = sportvliegtuig :bracas de -- = sportbroek :calceo/scarpa de -- = sportschoen :costume de -- = sportkostuum :vestimentos de -- = sportkleding :articulo de -- = sportartikel :auto de -- = sportauto/wagen :bicycletta de -- = sportfiets :photo(graphia) de -- = sportfoto :camisa de -- = sporthemd/shirt :jachetta de -- = sportjasje :rubrica del --s = sportrubriek :calcetta de -- = sportkous :palatio del --s = sportpaleis :jornal/magazine (A)/revista de -- = sportblad :pagina del --s = sportpagina :amator de -- = sportliefhebber :sacco de -- = sporttas :branca del -- = tak van sport :mundo del -- = sportwereld :jornal del -- = sportkrant/blad :facer -- = aan sport doen, sporten :practicar un -- = een sport beoefenen + sportista sub :1 sportman, sporter :-- competitive/de competition = wedstrijdsporter sportive adj :1 sportief, sport... :pauco/poco -- = onsportief :societate/association/club (A) -- = sportvereniging/club :pisca -- = sportvisserij :piscator -- = sportvisser :incontro -- = sportontmoeting, wedstrijd :jornal/revista/magazine (A) -- = sportblad :demonstration -- = sportdemonstratie :manifestation -- = sportmanifestatie :festa -- = sportfeest :jorno/die -- = sportdag :complexo -- = sportcomplex/park :camisa -- = sporthemd, sportshirt :pagina -- = sportpagina :insignia -- = sportinsigne :jornalista -- = sportjournalist :redactor -- = sportredacteur :reportage -- = sportreportage :calceo/scarpa de -- = sportschoen :tropheo -- = sporttrofee :jachetta -- = sportjasje :informationes/novas -- = sportberichten :resultatos -- = sportuitslagen :avion -- = sportvliegtuig :aviation -- = sportvliegerij :aviator -- = sportvlieger :mundo -- = sportwereld :association/societate/club (A) = sportvereniging :federation -- = sportfederatie, sportbond :evento -- = sportevenement :hygiene -- = sporthygiëne :programma -- = sportprogramma :rubrica -- = sportrubriek :medico -- = sportarts :medicina -- = sportgeneeskunde :calendario -- = sportkalender :campo/terreno -- = sportterrein/veld :actualitate -- = sportgebeuren :disciplina -- = tak van sport :modello -- = sportmodel :organisation -- = sportorganisatie :bicycletta -- = sportfiets :vestimentos -- = sportkleding + sportivitate sub :1 sportiviteit :manco de -- = gebrek aan sportiviteit, onsportiviteit :saper perder con -- = sportief kunnen verliezen + sportivo sub :1 sportbeoefenaar, sporter :-- competitive/de competition = wedstrijdsporter sportsman sub ANGLESE :1 sportman, sporter sportswoman sub ANGLESE :1 sportvrouw + sportula sub :1 ANTIQUITATE dagelijkse gift van de Romeinse patriciërs aan hun cliënten :2 steekpenningen, smeergeld + sporula sub :1 BOTANICA kleine spore, spoortje, sporule + sporular v :1 BOTANICA sporen vormen, sporen vrijlaten, sporuleren + sporulation sub :1 BOTANICA sporulatie, sporenvorming sposa sub :1 bruid :2 echtgenote :-- infidel = ontrouwe echtgenote sposalias sub pl :1 huwelijk(sceremonie) sposar v :1 ten huwelijk nemen :-- se = huwen, trouwen :-- se per procuration = met de handschoen trouwen :appetente/desirose/desiderose de -- se = trouwlustig :2 steunen, FIGURATE omhelzen (een zaak) sposate adj :1 gehuwd, getrouwd sposo sub :1 bruidegom :2 echtgenoot :le --s = de echtgenoten, man en vrouw :-- infidel = ontrouwe echtgenoot :trovar un -- = aan de man komen + spot sub ANGLESE :1 spot, reclamefilmpje :-- publicitari = reclamespot :2 spot(light) :-- mural = wandspotje :-- incastrabile = inbouwspot S.P.Q.R. LATINO :1 senatus populusque romanus, de Romeinse Senaat en het Romeinse volk + spratto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sprot + spray sub ANGLESE :1 spray, spuitbus :-- oral = monddouche + springbok sub :1 ZOOLOGIA springbok + sprinkler sub ANGLESE :1 sprinkler + sprint sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT sprint :-- collective/massive = massasprint :comenciar un -- = een eindsprint inzetten :reservar su fortias pro le -- = zijn krachten bewaren voor de sprint + sprintar v :1 SPORT sprinten + sprintator sub :1 SPORT sprinter + sprinter sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT sprinter + sprue sub :1 MEDICINA spruw :-- tropical = Indische spruw spuer v :1 spuwen, spugen spuma sub :1 schuim :-- de sapon = zeepschuim :-- de mar = zeeschuim :-- del undas = schuim van de golven :-- de banio = badschuim :-- del bira = schuim van het bier :-- carbonic = blusschuim :-- plastic/de plastico = schuimplastic :-- injectabile/a injectar = spuitschuim :coperte de -- = met schuim bedekt :banio de -- = schuimbad :extinctor de -- = schuimblusser :extinction con -- = schuimblussing :cauchu/gumma -- = schuimrubber :facer/formar multe -- = sterk schuimen spumar v :1 schuimen :-- le grassia del suppa = het vet van de soep afschuimen + spumation sub :1 (het) schuimen + spumescente adj :1 schuimend, schuimig, schuimachtig spumifere adj :1 schuimig spumose adj :1 schuimig, schuimend, schuim... :vino -- = mousserende wijn :cresta/crista -- = schuimkop :cauchu/gumma -- = schuimrubber spumositate sub :1 schuimigheid + spurie adj :1 buitenechtelijk, bastaard... :infante -- = onecht kind :2 onecht, vals, schijn..., pseudo..., nagemaakt :fructo -- = onechte vrucht :costas -- = valse ribben :crup -- = pseudokroep :acto -- = schijnakte :argumentos -- = schijnargumenten :solution -- = schijnoplossing :doctrina -- = valse leer sputar v :1 spuwen, opgeven (van bloed/slijm) :-- sanguine = bloed opgevenM :-- bile = zijn gal spuwen sputation sub :1 het spuwen, het opgeven (van bloed/slijm) sputiera sub :1 spuwbakje, kwispedoor + sputnik sub RUSSO :1 ASTRONAUTICA spoetnik sputo sub :1 spuug, speeksel, sputum squaliforme adj :1 ZOOLOGIA haaiachtig squalo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA haai :-- blanc = witte haai :-- tigre = tijgerhaai :dente de -- = haaietand squalodonte sub :1 PALEONTOLOGIA squalodont squaloide adj :1 ZOOLOGIA haaiachtig squama sub :1 schub (van vis) :2 schilfer (van huid, etc.) squamar v :1 van de schubben ontdoen :2 van de schilfers ontdoen + squamifere adj :1 BIOLOGIA schubben dragend, schubbig, schubachtig :lacerta -- = geschubde hagedis + squamiforme adj :1 schubvormig, schubachtig :rhytidoma -- = schubachtige bast squamose adj :1 geschubd :sutura -- = schubbennaad :bulbo -- = geschubde bol :polyporo -- = zadelzwam :2 schilferig + squamula sub :1 BIOLOGIA schubje :--s coperi le alas del papiliones = schubjes bedekken de vleugels van de vlinders + squamulose adj :1 bedekt met kleine schubben + squaratola sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zilverpluvier + squash sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT squash :jocar al -- = squashen :jocator de -- = squashspeler :sala/corte/pista de -- = squashhal/baan + squatina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schoerhaai + squattage :1 (het) kraken :le -- de un casa = het kraken van een huis :operation de -- = kraakoperatie + squattar v :1 kraken :-- un casa = een huis kraken + squatter sub ANGLESE :1 kraker + squaw sub ANGLESE :1 squaw, Indiaanse vrouw + squilla sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zeesprinkhaan + stabat mater sub LATINO :1 CATHOLICISMO Stabat Mater stabile adj :1 stabiel :situation -- = blijvende toestand :equilibrio -- = stabiel evenwicht :pace -- = duurzame vrede :PHYSICA atomo -- = stabiel atoom :ECONOMIA moneta -- = stabiele valuta/munt :de valor -- = waardevast stabilimento sub :1 het vestigen, het instellen, het opzetten, het installeren, vestiging, instelling, invoering, oprichting, installatie :-- de un societate = oprichting van een maatschappij :2 etablissement, instelling, firma, inrichting, vestiging :-- public = openbare instelling :-- agricole = landbouwonderneming/bedrijf :-- commercial = handelsfirma :-- industrial = industriële vestiging, industrie :-- de inseniamento/de instruction = onderwijsinstelling/inrichting :-- de natation = zweminrichting :-- thermal = kurhaus :-- de surdemutes = doofstommeninstituut stabilir v :1 stevig/stabiel maken :2 vestigen, instellen, opzetten, oprichten, invoeren, stichten, installeren :-- un campo = een kamp opslaan :-- un imposto = een belasting invoeren :-- le fundamentos de = de grondslag leggen voor :-- se = zich vestigen, zich installeren :3 onderbrengen, een verzekerde positie bezorgen, plaatsen stabilisar v :1 stabiliseren, stabiel maken, in evenwicht brengen, duurzaam maken :-- le situation = de toestand stabiliseren :-- un moneta = een munt stabiliseren stabilisation sub :1 het stabiel maken, stabilisering, stabilisatie :-- del precios = prijsstabilisatie :-- del numero de armas nuclear = bevriezing van het aantal kernwapens stabilisator sub :1 iemand die stabiliseert :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES, CHIMIA stabilisator, (AVIATION) :stabilisatievlak + stabilisatori adj :1 stabiliserend, stabilisatie... :plano -- = stabilisatievlak :pinna/aletta -- = stabilisatievin stabilitate sub :1 stabiliteit :-- de un edificio = stabiliteit van een gebouw :le -- del precios = de stabiliteit van de prijzen :limite de -- = stabiliteitsgrens :minar le -- del governamento = de stabiliteit van de regering ondermijnen :attentar al -- del pace = de stabiliteit van de vrede belagen stabilitor sub :1 oprichter, stichter stabular v :1 stallen, op stal zetten stabulation sub :1 het stallen (van vee, etc.), het op stal zetten/staan (van vee) :stabulo pro -- libere = loopstal :butyro de vaccas in -- = stalboter stabulo sub :1 stal :-- de/pro cavallos = paardestal :-- de/pro vaccas = koeiestal :-- pro stabulation libere = loopstal :-- de placias individual = ligboxenstal :scopa de -- = stalbezem :lanterna de -- = stallantaren :porta de -- = staldeur :solo de -- = stalvloer :odor de -- = stallucht :maestro del --s = stalmeester :garson de -- = staljongen :personal de -- = stalpersoneel :mitter in le -- = op stal zetten staccato ITALIANO :1 MUSICA staccato + stachys sub :1 BOTANICA andoorn :-- silvatic = bosandoorn :-- palustre = moerasandoorn :-- arvense = veldandoorn :-- annue = zomerandoorn + stadia sub :1 afstandsmeetlat stadio sub :1 SPORT stadion :-- olympic = olympisch stadion :-- de football (A) = voetbalstadion :-- de glacie/patinage = ijsstadion :le tribunas del -- = de tribunes van het stadion :2 stadium, fase, periode :-- evolutive/de evolution = ontwikkelingsstadium, evolutiestadium :-- initial = aanvangsstadium :-- experimental = proefstadium :-- critic = kritiek stadium :un -- avantiate = een gevorderd stadium :le processo se trova al/in le prime -- = het proces bevindt zich in het eerste stadium :3 HISTORIA stadie (afstandsmaat) + stadiometro sub :1 AGRIMENSURA afstandsmeter + staff sub ANGLESE :1 staf, kader staffa sub :1 stijgbeugel :corregia del -- = stijgbeugelriem :tener le pede in le -- = de voet in de stijgbeugel houden staffero sub :1 rijknecht, palfrenier + staffetta sub :1 HISTORIA koerier, renbode :expedir un message per -- = een bericht per koerier sturen :2 SPORT estafette :cursa a/de --s = estafetteloop + staffettista sub :1 estafetteloper + stag sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES stag :vela de -- = stagzeil + stage sub :1 stage, proeftijd :-- practic de un anno = praktijkjaar :facer un -- = stage lopen + stagflation sub :1 ECONOMIA stagflatie + stagirita sub :1 de man uit Stagira, Aristoteles + stagnal adj :1 in poelen groeiend stagnante adj :1 stagnerend, stil(staand), gestremd :stato -- = stilstand, malaise :aqua -- = stilstaand water stagnar v :1 stagneren, stilstaan, gestremd zijn stagnation sub :1 stagnatie, stilstand, stremming :-- del commercio = stagnatie in de handel + stagnetto sub :1 poel(tje) :-- de anates = eendenkom stagno sub :1 vijver, plas (met stilstaand water) + stakhanovismo sub :1 stachanovisme + stakhanovista sub :1 stachanovist + stalactifere adj :1 GEOLOGIA met stalactieten :grotta/caverna -- = druipsteengrot + stalactiforme adj :1 stalactietvormig stalactite sub :1 GEOLOGIA stalactiet :-- de glacie = ijspegel :grotta/caverna a/de --s = druipsteengrot :volta de --s = stalactietgewelf stalactitic adj :1 GEOLOGIA stalactitisch + stalag sub :1 stalag, krijgsgevangenenkamp stalagmite sub :1 GEOLOGIA stalagmiet stalagmitic adj :1 GEOLOGIA stalagmitisch + stalagmometria sub :1 PHYSICA stalagmometrie + stalagmometric adj :1 PHYSICA stalagmometrisch + stalagmometro sub :1 PHYSICA (meettoestel ter bepaling van de oppervlaktespanning van vloeistoffen) stalagmometer, :druppelmeter Stalin sub n pr :1 Stalin MILITAR :organo de -- = stalinorgel + stalinismo sub :1 stalinisme + stalinista sub :1 stalinist + stalinista adj :1 stalinistisch :dictatura -- = stalinistische dictatuur :methodos -- = stalinistische methoden + stalinistic adj :1 stalinistisch :methodos -- = sta-linistische methoden + stalla sub :1 stal (voor vee), box (in paardestal) :--s de Augias = Augiasstal stallo sub :1 koorstoel, koorbank stallon sub :1 (dek)hengst :-- arabe = Arabische hengst :-- registrate/inscripte in le stud-book (A) = stamboekhengst staminal adj :1 BOTANICA meeldraad... staminate adj :1 BOTANICA alleen meeldraden bezittend :flor -- = meeldraadbloem :amento -- = meeldraadkatje stamine sub :1 kamgaren, wollen garen :2 BOTANICA meeldraad :-- introrse = introrse meeldraad :-- extrorse = extrorse meeldraad :--s epigyn = bovenstandige meeldraden :a dece --s = tienhelmig staminifere adj :1 BOTANICA meeldraden bezittend :flores -- = bloemen met meeldraden staminodio sub :1 steriele meeldraad stampa sub :1 prent, afdruk, gravure, houtsnede, lithografie, kopersnede, plaat :pressa de --s = plaatpers :collector de --s = prentenverzamelaar :collection de --s = prentenverzameling :colorar un -- = een prent kleuren stampage sub :1 het stempelen, het stansen, het (in)persen, het opdrukken :-- de monetas = muntslag stampar v :1 stempelen, stansen, (in)persen, opdrukken, afdrukken, indrukken :machina a/de -- = stempel/stansmachine, stempelpers :ligatura stampate = stempelband :-- monetas = munten snijden stampator sub :1 ponser, perser, stanser, stempelaar :2 stempel (instrument), ponsmachine, uitstamp/stansmachine stand sub ANGLESE :1 tribune :2 stand, kraam :-- de plagia = strandtent :-- de bonbones/de cosas dulce = snoepkraam :construction de --s = standbouw standard sub ANGLESE :1 standaard, peil, niveau, norm, maat :-- de argento = zilveren standaard :-- de vita = levensstandaard + standard adj ANGLESE :1 standaard..., eenheids..., model... :modello -- = standaardmodel :precio -- = standaardprijs :nederlandese -- = algemeen beschaafd nederlands :dimension -- = standaardafmeting :deviation -- = standaarddeviatie :linguage -- = standaardtaal :contracto -- = standaardcontract :formulario -- = standaardformulier :MATHEMATICA error -- = standaardfout :mesura -- = standaardmaat :formato -- = standaardformaat, normaal formaat :moneta -- = standaardmunt :repertorio/repertoire (F) -- = standaardrepertoire :equipamento -- = standaarduitrusting :procedura/procedimento -- = bodemprocedure :conditiones -- = standaardvoorwaarden :exemplar -- = standaardexemplaar :collection -- = standaardcollectie :quantitate -- = standaardhoeveelheid :qualitate -- = standaardkwaliteit :polissa -- = standaardpolis :imballage -- = standaardverpakking :typo -- = standaardtype :monstra -- = standaardmonster :error -- = standaardfout standardisar v :1 standaardiseren, normaliseren :lacte standardisate = gestandaardiseerde melk standardisation sub :1 standaardisering, standaardisatie, normalisering, normalisatie standardo sub :1 standaard, vlag, vaandel :-- royal/regal = koninklijke standaard :--del guerra = krijgsbanier :rangiar se/aggruppar se sub le -- de un persona = zich onder iemands vaandel scharen + standing sub ANGLESE :1 standing, maatschappelijk aanzien, status, prestige stannar v :1 vertinnen, van een laag(je) tin voorzien stannato sub :1 CHIMIA stannaat stannator sub :1 iemand die iets vertint stannatura sub :1 het vertinnen :2 vertinsel stannero sub :1 tinnegieter stannic adj :1 CHIMIA stanni..., tin... :oxydo -- = tinoxyde :acido -- = tinzuur stannifere adj :1 tinhoudend :vena/filon -- = tinader :mineral -- = tinhoudend mineraal/erts stanno sub :1 tin :-- a/de/pro soldar = soldeertin :-- in folios = bladtin :folio de -- = tinfolie :mineral de -- = tinerts :amalgama de -- = tinamalgaam :alligato de -- = tinlegering :barra de -- = tinstaaf :residuos de -- = tinafval :commercio de -- = tinhandel :commerciante de -- = tinhandelaar :exportation de -- = tinexport/uitvoer :mina de -- = tinmijn, tingroeve :extraction de -- = tinwinning :productor de -- = tinproducent :production de -- = tinproduktie :soldatura de -- = tinsoldeer :vena de -- = tinader :funditor de -- = tingieter :funderia de -- = tingieterij :funder -- = tin gieten :lot/partita de -- = partij tinwerk + stannose adj :1 CHIMIA (éénwaardig) tin..., stanno... + stannose (-osis) sub :1 stannosis, tinvergiftiging + stante adj :1 staand stanza sub ITALIANO :1 stanza, strofe, couplet + staphylea sub :1 BOTANICA pimpernoot + staphylino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kortschildkever + staphylococcia sub :1 MEDICINA stafylococcie, stafylokokkeninfectie + staphylococcic adj :1 MEDICINA stafylokokken... + staphylococco sub :1 MEDICINA stafylokok + staphyloma sub :1 MEDICINA druifgezwel, staphyloom star v :1 staan :como (vos) sta? = hoe gaat het met U/jullie? :-- de faction = op wacht staan :-- con un pede in le fossa = met een been in het graf staan + star sub ANGLESE :1 filmster, ster :-- pop (A) = popster + starlet sub ANGLESE :1 (film)sterretje + starosta sub :1 HISTORIA starosta (Pools edelman) starter sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT starter :2 (mbt motor) starter :-- automatic = zelfstarter :-- de inertia = traagheidsstarter :button del -- = startknop :accumulator del -- = startaccu stase sub :1 MEDICINA stuwing (van lichaamsvocht), stase :-- papillar = papilstase, stuwing + statal adj :1 van de staat, staats... :dirigismo -- = staatsdirigisme :institution -- = rijksinstelling :societate/interprisa -- = staatsonderneming/bedrijf :magazin -- = staatswinkel :museo -- = rijksmuseum :universitate -- = rijksuniversiteit :interventionismo -- = staatsbemoeiing :consilio -- = (collège) staatsraad :consiliero -- = (persoon) staatsraad :commission/committee -- (A) = staatscommissie :autoritate -- = staatsgezag :adjuta -- = staatshulp :controlo -- = staatscontrole :organo -- = staatsorgaan :poter -- = staatsmacht :monopolio -- = staatsmonopolie :mina -- = staatsmijn :forma -- = staatsvorm :pension -- = staatspensioen, rijkspensioen :organisation -- = staatsorganisatie :subvention -- = rijkssubsidie, rijksbijdrage :archivista -- = rijksarchivaris :archivo -- = rijksarchief, staatsarchief :imposto -- = rijksbelasting :ordine -- = staatsorde :annuario -- = staatsalmanak :apparato -- = staatsapparaat :socialismo -- = staatssocialisme + stater sub :1 HISTORIA stater (muntstuk, gewicht) + statholder sub :1 HISTORIA stadhouder :-- hereditari = erfstadhouder :sin -- = stadhouderloos + statholderato sub :1 HISTORIA stadhouderschap :-- hereditari = erfstadhouderschap static adj :1 statisch, evenwichts... :analyse (-ysis) -- = evenwichtsanalyse :arte -- = statische kunst :electricitate -- = statische elektriciteit :fortia -- = statische kracht :senso -- = evenwichtsgevoel :2 statisch, stilstaand, blijvend :societate -- = statische maatschappij statica sub :1 PHYSICA CHIMIA statica + statice sub :1 BOTANICA lamsoor + staticitate adj :1 statisch karakter :-- de un equilibrio = statisch karakter van een evenwicht :2 roerloosheid, onbeweeglijkheid station sub :1 het (stil)staan, pauze, onderbreking :2 halte(plaats), stopplaats, RELIGION statie :FERROVIA -- facultative = halte :descender al sequente -- = bij de volgende halte uitstappen :--es del Cruce = kruiswegstaties :3 station (spoorwegen, radio, t.v., etc.), station (voor benzine, etc.), depot (voor :goederen, etc.) :-- de arrivata = station van aankomst :-- de partita = station van vertrek :-- de benzina/de gasolina = benzinestation :-- (de) servicio = benzinestation, servicestation :-- (de) libere servicio = benzinestation met zelfbediening :-- de autobus = busstation :-- de taxis = standplaats voor taxi's :-- agricole experimental/agronomic = landbouwproefstation :-- de observation = waarnemingsstation :-- experimental/de experimentation = proefstation :-- emissori/radiophonic/de radiodiffusion = radio(zend)station :-- de telediffusion = televisiestation :-- (de investigationes) spatial = ruimtestation :-- ferroviari/de ferrovia = spoorwegstation :-- central/principal = centraalstation, hoofdstation :-- de termino/de capite/de testa = kopstation :-- intermedie/intermediari = tussenstation :-- de frontiera = grensstation :-- de manovra(s) = rangeerstation :-- final/terminal/terminus = eindstation :-- de taxis = taxistandplaats :-- de radar = radarstation :-- balneari = badplaats :-- thermal = kuuroord, badplaats (bij bron) :-- de purification = rioolwaterzuiveringsinrichting :-- emissori/de emission = zendstation :chef (F) de -- = stationschef :functionario de -- = stationsbeambte :portator de -- = stationskruier :strata del -- = stationsstraat :cammino del -- = stationsweg :restaurante/restaurant (F) del -- = stationsrestauratie :4 jaargetijde, seizoen :-- del anno = jaargetijde :le quatro --es = de vier jaargetijden + stationamento sub :1 het stilstaan, het wachten, het parkeren :taxa de -- = parkeergeld :disco de -- = parkeerschijf :banda/via de -- = parkeerstrook :problema de -- = parkeerprobleem :luce/lumine de -- = parkeerlicht :mulcta de -- = parkeerboete :permisso de -- = parkeervergunning :-- interdicte/prohibite = parkeerverbod :-- autorisate = parkeren toegestaan :-- unilateral = parkeren aan één zijde (van de straat) stationar v :1 stilstaan, een bepaalde standplaats innemen :-- in duple fila = dubbelparkeren :interdiction/prohibition de -- = parkeerverbod stationari adj :1 stationair, niet veranderend, bestendig :stato -- = stationaire toestand :phase -- = stationaire fase :satellite -- = vaste satelliet :METEO fronte -- = stationair front :le stato del malado resta -- = de toestand van de patiënt blijft stationair + stationaritate sub :1 het stationair zijn, het constant/onveranderd blijven :-- economic = stationair blijven van de economie + station wagon sub ANGLESE :1 stationcar + statisar v :1 etatiseren, als overheidsbedrijf beheren, tot staatsbedrijf maken, naasten + statisation sub :1 etatisering, overname door de (staats)overheid, overgang op staatsbeheer statista sub :1 staatsman statistic adj :1 statistisch :material -- = statistisch materiaal :datos -- = statistische gegevens :extrapolation -- = statistische extrapolatie statistica sub :1 statistiek :-- demographic = bevolkingsstatistiek :-- mathematic = mathematische statistiek :-- theoric = theoretische statistiek :-- stochastic = stochastische statistiek :-- de Boltzmann = Boltzmann-statistiek :-- de Bose e Einstein = Bose-Einstein-statistiek :-- de morbiditate = morbiditeitsrisico statistico sub :1 statisticus stato sub :1 toestand, staat, stand, gesteldheid :-- emotional/de anima = gemoedstoestand :-- on(e)iric = droomtoestand :-- de velia = waaktoestand :-- crepuscular = schemertoestand :-- de su financias = toestand van zijn financiën :-- de equilibrio = evenwichtstoestand :-- de aggregation = aggregatietoestand :-- solide = vaste toestand :-- liquide = vloeibare toestand :-- gasose/gasiforme = gasvormige toestand :-- actual del scientia = huidige stand van de wetenschap :-- del camminos = toestand van de wegen :-- de cosas = stand van zaken :-- de exception/de urgentia/de emergentia = uitzonderingstoestand, noodtoestand :-- de assedio = staat van beleg :-- de guerra = staat van oorlog :-- sanitari/de sanitate = gezondsheidstoestand :-- de gratia = staat van genade :-- nascente = statu nascendi :in bon/mal -- = in goede/slechte staat :le -- del malado/patiente es multo critic = de toestand van de patiënt is zeer kritiek :esser in -- de = in staat zijn om :in un -- de anarchia perfecte = in een toestand van volmaakte anarchie :in -- de ebrietate = in staat van dronkenschap :in -- de intoxication = in benevelde toestand :in -- de arresto = onder arrest :in -- de accusation = in staat van beschuldiging :in -- de fallimento = in staat van faillissement :le vetere edificio esseva ancora in un -- perfecte de preservation = het oude gebouw verkeerde nog in een uitstekende staat :2 POLITICA staat, rijk, land :-- de derecto = rechtstaat :-- affiliate/membro = lidstaat :colpo de -- = staatsgreep :Statos Unite (de America) = Verenigde Staten (van Amerika) :--s baltic = Baltische staten, Oostzeestaten :--s provincial = provinciale staten :-- policiari = politiestaat :-- totalitari = totalitaire staat :-- autoritari = autoritaire staat :-- unitari = eenheidsstaat :-- sovietic = sovjetstaat :-- assistential = verzorgingsstaat :-- tampon/cossinetto = bufferstaat :-- limitrophe = randstaat :-- satellite = satellietstaat :-- costari = kuststaat :-- corporative = corporatieve staat :-- federal = federale staat :-- autonome/independente = onafhankelijke/zelfstandige staat :-- vassallo = vazalstaat :omnipotentia del -- = staatsalmacht :nave del -- = schip van staat :functionario del -- = rijksambtenaar :procurator del -- = officier van justitie :archivo del -- = rijksarchief :banca del -- = staatsbank :presto de -- = staatslening :empleato del -- = staatsbeambte :empleo del -- = staats/rijksbetrekking :exploitation {plwa} forestal del -- = staatsbosbeheer :imposto de -- = rijksbelasting :servicio del -- = staatsdienst, rijksdienst :cassa de -- = staatskas :capite/chef (F) de -- = staatshoofd :examine del -- = staatsexamen :secreto de -- = staatsgeheim :prision de -- = staatsgevangenis :religion de -- = staatsgodsdienst :capitalismo de -- = staatskapitalisme :socialismo de -- = staatssocialisme :credito de -- = staatskrediet :societate/interprisa de -- = staatsbedrijf :apparato de -- = staatsapparaat :interesse del -- = staatsbelang :immixtion/ingerentia del -- = staatsbemoeiing, staatsbemoeienis :proprietate del -- = staatseigendom :fundo de -- = staatsfonds :ecclesia de -- = staatskerk :organo de -- = staatsorgaan :costos del -- = staatskosten :cargas del -- = staatslasten :organisation del -- = staatsinrichting :consilio de -- = staatsraad (college) :consiliero de -- = staatsraad (persoon) :secretario de -- = staatssecretaris :subsecretario de -- = onderstaatssecretaris :soveranitate de -- = staatssouvereiniteit :expensas del -- = staatsuitgaven :forma de -- = staatsvorm :doctrina de -- = staatsleer :homine de -- = staatsman :obligation de -- = staatsobligatie :controlo del -- = staatscontrole :territorio del -- = rijksgebied :edificio del -- = rijksgebouw :museo del -- = rijksmuseum :schola de -- = rijksschool :universitate de -- = rijksuniversiteit :lege de -- = rijkswet :cosas de -- = staatszaken :advocato del -- = landsadvocaat :servicio de securitate de -- = staatsveiligheidsdienst :hostil al -- = staatsvijandelijk :periculose pro le -- = staatsgevaarlijk :al costos del -- = op staatskosten :3 POLITICA :Statos General = Staten Generaal :4 stand, klasse, status, positie :le tertie -- = de derde stand :-- de nobilitate = adellijke stand, adel :-- sacerdotal = priesterstand :-- ecclesiastic/religiose = geestelijke stand :-- major = staf :-- major naval/del marina = marinestaf :officiero de -- major = stafofficier :-- civil = burgelijke stand :officio/bureau (F) de -- civil = bureau van de burgelijke stand :registro del -- civil = register van de burgelijke stand :acto del -- civil = akte van de burgelijke stand :-- conjugal/marital = huwelijkse staat :carta/mappa (typographic) de -- major = stafkaart :5 staat, lijst, register :-- nominal/nominative = naamlijst + statoblasto sub :1 BIOLOGIA statoblast + statolitho sub :1 otoliet + stator sub :1 TECHNICA stator :-- del generator = generatorstator + statoreactor sub :1 TECHNICA AVIATION statoreactor + statoscopio sub :1 statoscoop + statounitese adj :1 van de Verenigde Staten + statu(s)quo sub :1 status-quo :mantener le -- = de status-quo handhaven statua sub :1 (stand)beeld :-- equestre = ruiterstandbeeld :-- pedestre = standbeeld te voet :-- de libertate = vrijheidsbeeld :-- monumental = monumentaal standbeeld :-- de marmore = marmeren standbeeld :-- de gypso = gipsbeeld :-- de sal = zoutpilaar :-- funeral/funerari = grafbeeld :belle como un -- = beeldschoon :disvelar un -- = een standbeeld onthullen :modular un -- = een standbeeld gieten :exponer/monstrar --s = standbeelden tentoonstellen :eriger un -- = een standbeeld oprichten statuari adj :1 van de beeldhouwkunst, beeldhouw..., statuair :arte -- = beeldhouwkunst :marmore -- = statuair marmer statuaria sub :1 beeldhouwkunst statuario sub :1 beeldhouwer statuer v :1 JURIDIC statueren, uitspraak doen (over), beslissen statuetta sub :1 beeldje :-- funeral/funerari = grafbeeldje :-- de argilla = kleiplastiek statura sub :1 gestalte, lichaamslengte :alte -- = lange gestalte :basse -- = korte gestalte :median -- = middelmatige gestalte :-- gigantesc = reuzengestalte statutari adj :1 statutair, overeenkomstig de statuten :amortisation -- = statutaire afschrijving :reserva -- = statutaire reserve :norma -- = statutaire norm statuto sub :1 statuut, reglement, voorschrift, verordening :conforme al --s = statutair :2 status, (rechts)positie :-- del femina = rechtspositie van de vrouw :-- de prisionero politic = status van politiek gevangene + stauromedusa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bekerkwal + stauroscopio sub :1 stauroscoop + stayer sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT stayer + steak sub ANGLESE :1 CULINARI steak steamer sub ANGLESE :1 stoomboot, stoomschip stear sub :1 talk, ongel :candela de -- = ongelkaars, smeerkaars stearato sub :1 CHIMIA stearaat stearic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = stearinezuur :candela -- = stearinekaars stearina sub :1 stearine :candela de -- = stearinekaars + stearineria sub :1 stearinefabriek steatite sub :1 MINERALOGIA speksteen, talksteen, steatiet, zeepsteen :pulvere de -- = speksteenpoeder steatoma sub :1 MEDICINA vetgezwel, talkgezwel, lipoom, lipoma, steatoom + steatopygia sub :1 MEDICINA steatopygie (overvloedige vetvorming op zitvlak) steatose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA steatose, vervetting :-- cardiac/del corde = hartvervetting steeple chase sub ANGLESE :1 steeplechase, hindernisren :currer le 3000 metros -- = de 3000 meter hindernisren lopen + steganographia sub :1 steganografie + steganopode sub :1 ZOOLOGIA roeipotige, roeivoetige + stegomyia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stegomyia (insekt) + stegosauro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stegosaurus + stela,stele sub :1 stele (anque BOTANICA) :-- funeral/funerari = grafzuil :-- commemorative = gedenksteen stella sub :1 ASTRONOMIA ster :-- duple/duplice/binari = dubbelster :-- fixe = vaste ster :-- variabile = veranderlijke ster :-- periodic = periodiek veranderlijke ster :-- nano = dwergster :-- gigante = reuzenster :-- cadente = vallende ster :-- circumpolar = circumpolaire ster :-- circumzenital = circumzenitale ster :-- del matino = morgenster :-- del vespera/vespere = avondster :-- polar = poolster :-- de Bethlehem = ster van Bethlehem :-- neutronic/de neutrones = neutronenster :systema de --s = sterrenstelsel :pluvia de --s = sterrenregen: :association de --s = sterrenassociatie :catalogo de --s = sterrencatalogus :lista de -- = sterrenlijst :in forma de -- = stervormig :movimento/curso del --s = beweging der sterren :2 gesternte :esser nascite sub un bon -- = onder een gelukkig gesternte geboren zijn :3 stervormig voorwerp, stervormig motief, asterisk :-- jalne/de David = gele ster, Davidster :ZOOLOGIA -- de mar = zeester :hotel (F) a/de tres --s = driesterrenhotel :restaurante/restaurant (F) a/de tres --s = driesterrenrestaurant :un general de cinque --s = een generaal met vijf sterren :marcar con un -- = met een sterretje aanduiden :4 ster :-- de cinema = filmster :-- de opera = operaster :-- ascendente = rijzende ster :5 bles (van paard) :cavallo blanc con -- in le fronte = schimmelbles stellar adj :1 stellair, sterren..., ster..., stervormig :systema -- = sterrenstelsel :lumine/luce -- = sterrenlicht :scintillation -- = stergeflikker :volta -- = stergewelf stellar v :1 met sterren bezaaien, met sterren versieren + stellaria sub :1 BOTANICA sterrenmuur :-- graminee = grasmuur :-- uliginose = moerasmuur :-- glauc/palustre = zeegroene muur stellate adj :1 met sterren bezaaid :celo -- = sterrenhemel :nocte -- = sterrennacht :le Bandiera -- = de Amerikaanse vlag :2 BIOLOGIA gestraald, ster... :cellulas -- = stervormige cellen :anemone -- = steranemoon :hepatica -- = sterleverkruid stellifere adj :1 met sterren bezaaid :firmamento -- = sterrenhemel :2 BOTANICA sterren dragend + stelliforme adj :1 stervormig + stellionato sub :1 JURIDIC stellionaat + stellite sub :1 stelliet + stemma sub :1 LITTERATURA stemma stencil sub ANGLESE :1 stencil + stencilar v :1 stencillen + stengun sub ANGLESE :1 stengun + stenocardia sub :1 MEDICINA hartbeklemming, angina pectoris + stenocardic adj :1 MEDICINA stenocardisch, angineus + stenocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met smalle vruchten + stenocarpo sub :1 BOTANICA plant met smalle vruchten + stenocephale adj :1 BOTANICA met smalle hoofdjes + stenochromia sub :1 stenochromie + stenodactylographia sub :1 stenotypie + stenodactylographo sub :1 stenotypist + stenogramma sub :1 stenogram stenographia sub :1 stenografie, snelschrift, kortschrift :curso de -- = stenografiecursus :methodo -- = stenografiemethode :diploma de -- = stenografiediploma :quaderno de -- = stenocahier :bloco de -- = stenoblok :prender notas de alco in -- = iets in steno opnemen stenographiar v :1 stenograferen, in steno opnemen :-- un conversation = een gesprek stenograferen stenographic adj :1 stenografisch :signos/symbolos -- = stenografische tekens :notas -- = stenografische aantekeningen :reporto -- = stenografisch verslag stenographista sub :1 stenograaf, snelschrijver + stenographo sub :1 stenograaf, snelschrijver :-- del parlamento = kamerstenograaf + stenopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met smalle bloembladen + stenophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met smalle blaadjes, smalbladig + stenoptere adj :1 smal gevleugeld + stenose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA stenose, vernauwing + stenosepale adj :1 BOTANICA met smalle kelkbladen + stenotelegraphia sub :1 stenotelegrafie + stenotherme :1 stenotherm + stenothermia sub :1 MEDICINA stenothermie + stenothermo sub :1 MEDICINA stenotherm + stenotypia sub :1 stenotypie + stenotypista sub :1 stenotypist + stenotypo sub :1 stenografeermachine Stentore sub n pr :1 ANTIQUITATE Stentor, :iemand met een zeer luide stem voce de -- = stentorstem :2. BIOLOGIA trompetdiertje, stentor stentoree adj :1 stentor... :voce -- = stentorstem + stentorphono :1 stentorfoon Stephano sub n pr :1 Stephanus + stephanotis sub :1 BOTANICA stephanotis, bruidsbloem + step-in sub ANGLESE :1 step-in steppa sub :1 steppe :-- de sablo/de arena = zandsteppe :-- de sal = zoutsteppe :-- siberian = Siberische steppe :habitante del --s = steppebewoner :paisage del --s = steppelandschap :zona del --s = steppengordel :animal del --s = steppedier :planta del --s = steppeplant :fluvio del --s = stepperivier :populo del --s = steppevolk + steppic adj :1 van de steppe(n), steppe... :flora -- = steppeflora :fauna -- = steppefauna :vegetation -- = steppevegetatie :climate -- = steppeklimaat :animal -- = steppedier :planta -- = steppeplant + steradian sub :1 MATHEMATICA steradian + steradiante sub :1 MATHEMATICA steradiaal, sr. sterbordo sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES stuurboord :guarda de -- = stuurboordwacht + stercobilina sub :1 BIOLOGIA stercobiline stercoral adj :1 mest... :fistula -- = drekfistel :tumor -- = drekgezwel stercorar v :1 bemesten stercorari sub :1 mest... :planta -- = mestplant :scarabeo -- = mestkever :scatophaga -- = strontvlieg stercorario sub :1 mesthoop + stercoration sub :1 bemesting, stercoratie stercore sub :1 mest :-- organic = organische mest :-- liquide = gier :-- bovin = koeienmest :-- de cavallo = paardenvijgen, paardenmest :-- chimic = kunstmest :cumulo de -- = mesthoop :carro a/de -- = mestkar :puteo/fossata/collector de -- liquide = gierkuil, gierput :surplus (F) de -- = mestoverschot :problema del -- = mestprobleem :transformation de -- = mestverwerking :remover/levar le -- = de mest verwijderen, uitmesten stereo sub :1 stère, kubieke meter + stereobatic sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER stereobatisch + stereobato sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER stereobatus (ondermuur zonder versiering) + stereochimia sub :1 CHIMIA stereochemie + stereochimic adj :1 CHIMIA stereochemisch stereochromia sub :1 TECHNICA stereochromie + stereocomparator sub :1 AGRIMENSURA stereocomparateur + stereogramma sub :1 PHYSICA stereofoto, stereoscopische foto :2 ruimtelijk blokdiagram stereographia sub :1 stereografie stereographic adj :1 stereografisch :projection -- = stereografische projectie + stereoisomere adj :1 CHIMIA stereoïsomerisch + stereoisomeria sub :1 CHIMIA stereoïsomerie + stereoisomeric adj :1 CHIMIA stereoïsomerisch + stereoisomero sub :1 CHIMIA stereoïsomeer + stereologia sub :1 stereologie stereometria sub :1 stereometrie + stereometric adj :1 stereometrisch + stereomicroscopia sub :1 stereomicroscopie + stereophonia,stereo sub :1 stereo(fonie) :emission in -- = stereo-uitzending + stereophonic,stereo adj :1 stereo(fonisch) :sono -- = stereofonisch geluid :prisa de sono -- = stereofonische geluidsopname :disco -- = stereoplaat :registration -- = stereo-opname :receptor -- = stereo-ontvanger :microphono -- = stereomicrofoon :cambiator de discos -- = stereofonische platenwisselaar :systema -- = stereofonisch systeem :effecto -- = stereofonisch effect :effecto de reverberation -- = stereo-nagalmeffect :reproduction -- = stereofonische weergave + stereophotogramma sub :1 stereofotogram + stereophotogrammetria sub :1 stereofotogrammetrie + stereophotographia sub :1 stereofotografie + stereoradiographia sub :1 stereoscopische radiografie + stereoradioscopia sub :1 MEDICINA stereoradioscopie stereoscopia sub :1 stereoscopie stereoscopic adj :1 stereoscopisch :imagine -- = stereoscopisch beeld :camera -- = stereocamera :film (A) -- = stereofilm :photo(graphia) -- = stereofoto stereoscopio sub :1 stereoscoop stereotomia sub :1 stereotomie, steensnede stereotomic adj :1 stereotomisch stereotypar v :1 TYPOGRAPHIA stereotyperen, in stereotypie drukken :2 stereotyperen, in stereotypen indelen + stereotypate adj :1 stereotiep :movimentos -- = stereotiepe bewegingen stereotype adj :1 TYPOGRAPHIA stereotype :2 stereotiep, clichématig, cliché... stereotypia sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA stereotypie, stereotypedruk :2 PSYCHOLOGIA, MEDICINA stereotypie stereotypic adj :1 stereotiep, clichématig, cliché... :expression -- = clichématige uitdrukking stereotypo sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA stereotype, styp :2 cliché, stereoptype, stereotiep + steric adj :1 CHIMIA sterisch (mbt de ruimtelijke configuratie van atomen) + sterigma sub :1 BIOLOGIA sterigma sterile adj :1 onvruchtbaar, steriel :animal -- = steriel dier :flor -- = steriele bloem :homine -- = onvruchtbare man :femina -- = onvruchtbare vrouw :maritage/matrimonio -- = kinderloos huwelijk :solo -- = onvruchtbare grond :FIGURATE spirito -- = steriele geest :FIGURATE erudition -- = steriele geleerdheid :2 vruchteloos, ijdel, nutteloos, onvruchtbaar :effortio -- = vergeefse poging :discussion -- = vruchteloze discussie :3 MEDICINA steriel, kiemvrij + sterilisante sub :1 sterilisatiemiddel sterilisar v :1 steriliseren, onvruchtbaar maken :2 steriliseren, steriel/kiemvrij maken :-- lacte = melk steriliseren sterilisate adj :1 gesteriliseerd :lacte -- = gesteriliseerde melk :bandage -- = gesteriliseerd verband sterilisation sub :1 het steriliseren, het onvruchtbaar maken, sterilisatie, onvruchtbaarmaking :-- chirurgic = operatieve sterilisatie :2 het steriliseren, het kiemvrij maken, sterilisatie :-- de lacte = sterilisatie van melk :caldiera de -- = steriliseerketel + sterilisator sub :1 sterilisator, steriliseertoestel sterilitate sub :1 onvruchtbaarheid, steriliteit :2 schraalheid, dorheid, onvruchtbaarheid :-- de un solo = onvruchtbaarheid van een bodem :3 vruchteloosheid, nutteloosheid, onvruchtbaarheid :-- de un discussion = onvruchtbaarheid van een discussie :4 steriliteit, het steriel/kiemvrij zijn + sterlet sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sterlet + sterling sub ANGLESE :1 libra -- = pond sterling :area del libra -- = sterlinggebied :bloco del libra -- = sterlingblok + sterna sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stern :-- arctic = Noordse stern :-- nigre = zwarte stern, rietzwaluw :-- hirundine = visdiefje sternal adj :1 ANATOMIA borstbeen..., sternaal :costa -- = ware rib sternalgia sub :1 MEDICINA sternalgie sterno sub :1 ANATOMIA borstbeen, sternum :furchetta del -- = vorkbeen (van vogels) sternocostal adj :1 ANATOMIA sternocostaal + sternodorsal adj :1 ANATOMIA sternodorsaal + sternovertebral adj :1 ANATOMIA sternovertebraal sternutamento sub :1 het niezen, genies :accesso de -- = niesbui sternutar v :1 niezen :herba a -- = nieskruid :pulvere a -- = niespoeder sternutation sub :1 het niezen, genies :-- convulsive = nieskramp :accesso de -- = niesbui + sternutator sub :1 niezer sternutatori adj :1 nies..., niesverwekkend :pulvere -- = niespoeder :medicamento -- = niesmiddel + steroide adj :1 BIOCHIMIA steroïde :hormon -- = steroïde hormoon + steroide sub :1 BIOCHIMIA steroïde :--s anabolic/anabolisante = anabole steroïden + sterol sub :1 BIOCHIMIA sterol + stertor sub :1 gereutel, gerochel, reuteling :dar/haber --es = rochelen, reutelen + stertorose adj :1 MEDICINA rochelend, stertoreus :respiration -- = stertoreuze ademhaling, stertor + stethographia sub :1 stethografie + stethographic adj :1 stethografisch + stethographo sub :1 stethograaf stethoscopia sub :1 stethoscopie stethoscopic adj :1 stethoscopisch stethoscopio sub :1 stethoscoop :-- monaural = monaurale stethoscoop steward sub ANGLESE :1 steward + stewardessa sub :1 stewardes + sthenia sub :1 vitaliteit, levenskracht, sthenie sthenic adj :1 MEDICINA stevig gebouwd, stenisch + stibina sub :1 CHIMIA spiesglanserts, stibniet + stibium sub :1 CHIMIA stibium, antimoon sticho sub :1 versregel, dichtregel + stichometria sub :1 LITTERATURA stichometrie + stichometric adj :1 LITTERATURA stichometrisch stichomythia sub :1 LITTERATURA stichomythie + stick sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT stick, stok :2 COSMETICA stick, stift :-- disodorisante = deodorantstick :3 stikkie, drugsigaret :fumar un -- = een stikkie roken stigma sub :1 brandmerk :-- vergoniose/de vergonia = schandmerk :-- del traition = brandmerk van het verraad :2 litteken, wondteken :3 RELIGION stigma (van Christus) :4 BOTANICA stempel :5 ZOOLOGIA ademhalingsopening (van insecten) stigmata sub pl :1 RELIGION stigmata + stigmatic adj :1 OPTICA stigmatisch stigmatisar v :1 RELIGION stigmatiseren :2 FIGURATE stigmatiseren, brandmerken, aan de schandpaal nagelen :satirista qui stigmatise le vitios de su tempore = satiricus die de ondeugden van zijn tijd stigmatiseert stigmatisation sub :1 RELIGION stigmatisatie :2 FIGURATE stigmatisering, brandmerking + stigmatismo sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA stigmatisme + stigmographo sub :1 plaatspasser stiletto sub :1 stiletto stilisar v :1 stiliseren, stileren :-- un flor = een bloem stileren + stilisate adj :1 gestileerd :flores -- = gestileerde bloemen stilisation sub :1 stilering stilista sub :1 stilist stilistic adj :1 stilistisch :empleo -- de un parola = stilistisch gebruik van een woord :analyse (-ysis) -- = stijlanalyse :grammatica -- = stilistische grammatica :negligentia -- = slordigheid van stijl :concepto -- = stijlbegrip :effecto -- = stijleffect :characteristica -- = stijlkenmerk :nuance (F) -- = stijlnuance :factor -- = stijlfactor :elemento -- = stijlelement :defecto/imperfection -- = stijlfout :variante -- = stijlvariant :difficultates -- = stijlmoeilijkheden :similantia/analogia -- = stijlovereenkomst :periodo -- = stijlperiode :problema -- = stijlprobleem :procedimento -- = stijlprocédé :studio -- = stijlstudie :systema -- = stijlsysteem :differentia -- = stijlverschil :forma -- = stijlvorm stilistica sub :1 stilistiek, stijlleer :-- classic = klas-sieke stilistiek :-- structuralistic = structuralis-tische stilistiek stilla sub :1 druppel stillar v :1 druppelen, druipen stillation sub :1 het druppelen, het druipen, afdrup, afdrop + stilliforme adj :1 druppelvormig stilo sub :1 stift, ANTIQUITATE stylus :-- (de graphite) = potlood :puncta del -- (de graphite) = punt van de potlood :-- a/de feltro = viltstift/pen/potlood :-- multicolor/pluricolor = meerkleurenpotlood :-- de carmino = lippenstift :-- luminose = lichtpen :-- a retocco = retoucheerstift/potlood :-- a tinta = inktpotlood :2 stijl (manier van schrijven/spreken/bouwen/doen, etc.) :haber -- = stijl hebben :mobiles de -- = stijlmeubelen :-- de vita = levensstijl :-- de action = stijl van handelen :-- epistolari = briefstijl :-- poetic = dichtstijl :-- gothic = Gotische stijl :-- mauresc = Moorse stijl :-- evocatori = beeldende stijl :-- musculate/nervose/energic = gespierde stijl :-- sophisticate = gekunstelde stijl :-- del corte = hofstijl :-- de narration = verteltrant :-- elegante = sierlijke stijl :-- ornamental = decoratieve stijl :-- caste = gekuiste stijl :-- academic = academische stijl :-- culte/ornate/asiatic = beeldrijke/bloemrijke stijl :-- emphatic/declamatori = gezwollen/hoogdravende stijl :-- aphoristic = aforistische stijl :-- archaisante = archaïserende stijl :-- affectate = gemaakte stijl :-- elevate/sublime/nobile = verheven stijl :-- recitative = verhalende stijl :-- sic = dorre stijl :-- burlesc = burleske stijl :-- fluide = vlotte/soepele stijl :-- impersonal = onpersoonlijke stijl :-- redundante = wijdlopige stijl :-- sobrie = sobere stijl :-- julian = Juliaanse stijl :-- concise/dense = beknopte stijl :concision del -- = beknoptheid van stijl :exercitio de -- = stijloefening :fioritura de -- = stijlbloempje :ruptura de -- = stijlbreuk :concepto de -- = stijlbegrip :elemento de -- = stijlelement :defecto/imperfection de -- = stijlfout :variante de -- = stijlvariant :similantia/analogia de -- = stijlovereenkomst :problema de -- = stijlprobleem :procedimento de -- = stijl procédé :typo de -- = stijlsoort :differentia de -- = stijlverschil :in -- telegraphic = in telegramstijl :al -- de = in de stijl van :3 BOTANICA stijl + stilographic adj :1 penna -- = vulpen :tinta -- = vulpeninkt + stilose adj :1 BOTANICA met (lange) stijl + stilton sub :1 stilton (kaas) stimulante adj :1 stimulerend, opwekkend, prikkelend stimulante sub :1 opwekkend/stimulerend middel, stimulans stimular v :1 stimuleren, opwekken, prikkelen, aansporen, aanzetten :-- le appetito = de eetlust stimuleren :-- le vendita = de verkoop stimuleren :-- le zelo de un persona = iemands ijver aanwakkeren :2 opdrijven (van vee met de prikstok) :-- le boves = de runderen opdrijven stimulation sub :1 stimulering, stimulatie, opwekking, aansporing, prikkeling :-- del appetito = stimulering van de eetlust :-- del vendita = stimulering van de verkoop :2 het opdrijven (van vee met de prikstok) stimulative adj :1 stimulerend, opwekkend, aansporend, prikkelend stimulator sub :1 stimulator, gangmaker :-- cardiac = pacemaker + stimulatori adj :1 stimulerend + stimulina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA stimuline stimulo sub :1 opwekking, aansporing, prikkel, stimulans :-- sonor = geluidsprikkel :-- gustative = smaakprikkel :-- olfactice/olfactori = reukprikkel :-- luminose = lichtprikkel :-- visive = gezichtsprikkel :parolas de -- = aanmoedigende woorden :compra sub le -- del momento = impulsaankoop :como -- = ter aanmoediging :2 prikstok (voor het aandrijven van vee) + stipa sub :1 BOTANICA :-- pennate = vedergras stipar v :1 ophopen, stuwen, opvullen + stipe sub :1 BOTANICA stipe, (takloze) stam, (takloze) stengel stipendiar v :1 bezoldigen, betalen stipendiari adj :1 bezoldigd, loontrekkend stipendiario sub :1 bezoldigd/loontrekkend man stipendio sub :1 bezoldiging, salaris :-- annual/annue = jaargeld + stipula sub :1 BOTANICA steunblad, steunblaadje, stipule stipular v :1 stipuleren, bedingen, bepalen, vastleggen :-- avantages particular = bijzondere voordelen bedingen + stipulate adj :1 salario -- = bedongen loon :2 BOTANICA van steunblaadjes voorzien stipulation sub :1 stipulatie, beding, bepaling, voorbehoud, voorwaarde :--es de un contracto = bepalingen van een contract :-- contrari = tegenbeding stirpe sub :1 stam, stronk :2 stam, geslacht, afkomst :de -- divin = van goddelijke afkomst stivage sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES het stuwen, het stouwen, het laden :interprisa de -- = stuwadoorsonderneming/bedrijf/firma :costos de -- = stuwadoorskosten stivar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES stuwen, stouwen, laden stivator sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES stuwadoor, stouwer, stuwer :labor/travalio de -- = stuwadoorsarbeid/werk stoa sub :1 ANTIQUITATE stoa + stoc(k)fis sub :1 stokvis + stochastic adj :1 MATHEMATICA stochastisch :statistica -- = stochastische statistiek :variabile -- = stochastische variabele :processo -- = stochastisch proces :hydrologia -- = stochastische hydrologie + stochastica sub :1 MATHEMATICA stochastiek, waarschijnlijkheidsrekening + stochasticitate sub :1 stochasticiteit, toevalligheid stock sub ANGLESE :1 voorraad :-- de merces/de mercantias = goederenvoorraad :-- de auro = goudvoorraad :-- de alimentos = voedselvoorraad :-- de ligno = houtvoorraad :-- de securitate = buffervoorraad :--s existente = aanwezige voorraden :non haber in -- = niet voorradig zijn :le -- diminue = de voorraad slinkt :le -- es exhauste/exhaurite = de voorraad is op :usque al exhaustion del -- = zolang de voorraad strekt :haber in -- = in voorraad hebben :reciper nove --s = nieuwe voorraad aankrijgen + stockage sub :1 (goederen)opslag :-- de merces/de mercantias = goederenopslag :-- de grano/de cereales = graanopslag :costos de -- = opslagkosten :interprisa de -- = opslagbedrijf :capacitate de -- = opslagcapaciteit :reservoir (F) de -- = opslagtank stockar v :1 voorraad inslaan, zich bevoorraden + stock-car sub ANGLESE :1 stock-car + stockista sub :1 depothouder stoffa sub :1 stof (weefsel) :-- de seta/de lana/de coton = zijden/wollen/katoenen stof :-- de gobelin = gobelinstof :-- resistente = duurzame stof :--s de bon qualitate = stoffen van goede kwaliteit :pecia de -- = doek, lap :2 stof (grondstof, substantie) stoic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA stoïcijns :2 FIGURATE stoïcijns, onverstoorbaar, onbewogen, onaangedaan, gelaten + stoichiometria sub :1 CHIMIA stoichiometrie + stoichiometric adj :1 CHIMIA stoichiometrisch stoicismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA stoïcisme :2 FIGURATE stoïcisme, onverstoorbaarheid, onbewogenheid stoico sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA stoïcijn (anque FIGURATE) stola sub :1 stola + stolide adj :1 dom, stompzinnig, bot + stolidessa sub :1 botheid, stompzinnigheid + stoliditate sub :1 botheid, stompzinnigheid + stolon sub :1 BOTANICA uitloper, stoloon + stolonifere adj :1 BOTANICA uitlopers vormend, met uitlopers :planta -- = plant die uitlopers vormt + stoloniflor adj :1 BOTANICA met op de uitlopers geplaatste bloemen stoma sub :1 BOTANICA stoma, huidmondje :2 ZOOLOGIA stoma, mondopening :3 MEDICINA stoma stomachal adj :1 van de maag, maag... :acido/aciditate -- = maagzuur :spasmo/convulsion/crampo -- = maagkramp :cavitate -- = maagholte :function -- = maagfunctie :contento -- = maaginhoud :cancere -- = maagkanker :maladia -- = maagkwaal :succo -- = maagsap :ille ha un disordine -- = zijn maag is van streek :2 maagversterkend stomacho sub :1 ANATOMIA maag :-- san = gezonde maag :-- delicate = zwakke maag :-- cave/vacue = holle maag :-- bilocular = dubbele maag :-- de ferro = ijzeren maag :-- muscular = spiermaag :con le -- vacue = met een lege maag, op nuchtere maag :dilatation del -- = maagvergroting :haber un -- de struthio = een sterke maag hebben :spasmo/convulsion/crampo de -- = maagkramp :dolor de -- = maagpijn :maladia de -- = maagkwaal :cancere del -- = maagkanker :perforation del -- = maagperforatie :examine del -- = maagonderzoek :suffrer de -- = het aan zijn maag hebben :pesar super le --, cargar le -- = zwaar op de maag liggen :isto causa dolor de -- = daar krijg je buikpijn van :isto servi solo pro dupar le -- = dat is slechts maagvulling + stomachoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA stomachoscopie stomatitis sub :1 MEDICINA stomatitis, mondholteontsteking :-- gangrenose/necrotic/ulcerose = waterkanker :-- aphthose = mond- en klauwzeer + stomatologia sub :1 MEDICINA mondheelkunde, stomatologie + stomatologic adj :1 MEDICINA mondheelkundig, stomatologisch + stomatologista sub :1 MEDICINA stomatoloog, mondarts + stomatologo sub :1 MEDICINA stomatoloog, mondarts + stomatorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA mondbloeding + stomatoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA stomatoscopie + stomatoscopic adj :1 MEDICINA stomatoscopisch stomatoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA mondspiegel, stomatoscoop + stone sub ANGLESE :1 stone ( = 14 Engelse ponden) stop sub ANGLESE :1 stop, stilstand :lumine/luce/signal de -- = stoplicht :linea de -- = stopstreep :2 (interj ) stop!, halt!. , TELEGRAPHIA stop stoppa sub :1 werk, hennep/vlaspluis, uitgeplozen touw, poetskatoen stoppar v :1 met (hennep)werk opvullen, dichtstoppen, breeuwen (van scheepswanden) :2 tot stilstand brengen, (laten) stoppen :-- un machina = een machine stopzetten :-- le inflation = de inflatie een halt toeroepen :3 tot stilstand komen, stoppen :interdiction/prohibition de -- = stopverbod stoppator sub :1 breeuwer + stopper sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT stopper, stopperspil stoppose adj :1 van (hennep)werk + storace, storax sub :1 storax(hars) + stotinka sub :1 stotinka + stout sub ANGLESE :1 porter, Engels donker bier strabe adj :1 scheel + strabic adj :1 scheel + strabico sub :1 scheelziende strabismo sub :1 het scheelzien, strabisme :-- convergente = het binnenwaarts scheelzien :-- divergente = het buitenwaarts scheelzien :-- accommodative = accommodatiestrabisme :-- bilateral = beiderzijds strabisme :-- unilateral/monolateral = eenzijdig strabisme :-- monocular = aan één oog scheelzien :-- congenital = aangeboren scheelzien :-- periodic = periodiek scheelzien :-- permanente = blijvend scheelzien + strabometria sub :1 MEDICINA meting van de scheelzienshoek, strabometrie + strabometric adj :1 MEDICINA strabometrisch + strabometro sub :1 MEDICINA strabometer strabotomia sub :1 MEDICINA strabotomie, operatie om scheelzien te verhelpen + stradivarius sub :1 MUSICA stradivarius + stramonio sub :1 BOTANICA doornappel strangular v :1 wurgen, worgen :-- un persona = iemand de keel/strot dichtknijpen :-- con un lacio de seta = met een zijden koord worgen :2 MEDICINA beknellen, afklemmen, beklemmen strangulate adj :1 MEDICINA bekneld, afgeknepen, beklemd :hernia -- = beklemde breuk strangulation sub :1 wurging, worging :asphyxia per -- = verstikking door wurging :puncto de -- = bottleneck (in het verkeer) :2 MEDICINA beknelling, beklemming :-- de un organo = beknelling van een orgaan :-- herniari = hernia strangulator sub :1 wurger, worger :2 (van automotor) choke :aperir le -- = choken + strangulatori adj :1 wurgend, worgend, dichtknijpend, afknijpend :valvula -- = smoorklep + stranguria sub :1 MEDICINA strangurie, pijnlijke urinelozing, druppelpis + strappada sub :1 HISTORIA wipgalg + strapuntin sub :1 klapstoeltje, klapbankje strata sub :1 straat, weg :-- principal = hoofdstraat :-- lateral = zijstraat :-- transversal = dwarsstraat :-- circular/perimetral = ringweg :-- de deviation = omleiding :-- parallel = parallelstraat :-- sin exito = doodlopende straat :-- stricte = smalle/nauwe straat :-- large = brede straat :-- deserte = stille/verlaten straat :-- animate = drukke straat :le prime -- a mano dext(e)re = de volgende straat rechts :vita del -- = straatleven :photographo del -- = straatfotograaf :puta/putana/prostituta del -- = straathoer :cruciata de --s = kruispunt :mundification public del --s = straatreiniging :puero/pupo de -- = straatjongen :placa de -- = straatnaambord :carta/mappa de --s = plattegrond :lanterna/lampa de -- = straatlantaarn :combatto/battalia de -- = straatgevecht :musica de -- = straatmuziek :musico de -- = straatmuzikant :al angulo del -- = op de hoek van de straat :scopar le --s = straatvegen :scopator de --s = straatveger :clauder un -- = een straat afzetten :rumper un -- = een straat opbreken :prolongar un -- = een straat verlengen :transversar un -- = een straat oversteken :2 (bewoners van een straat) straat :tote le -- pote vider lo = de hele straat kan het zien stratagema sub :1 krijgslist :-- del cavallo de Troia = list met het paard van Troie :2 list, truc, kunstgreep :-- publicitari/de publicitate/de reclamo = reclamestunt :-- electoral = verkiezingsstunt :recurrer a un -- = zijn toevlucht nemen tot een list + stratal adj :1 van de straat, straat... :aquiero -- = (straat)goot :obrero -- = wegwerker :mappa/carta -- = plattegrond :traffico/circulation -- = verkeer op straat :telephono de succurso -- = praatpaal :musica -- = straatmuziek :musico -- = straatmuzikant :photographo -- = straatfotograaf :orator -- = straatredenaar :artista -- = straatartiest :collecta/questa -- = straatcollecte :scena -- = straatscène, straatbeeld :combatto/battalia -- = straatgevecht :vita -- = straatleven :organetto -- = straatorgeltje :prostitution -- = straatprostitutie :puta/putana/prostituta -- = straathoer strategia sub :1 strategie :-- naval = strategie op zee :-- de marketing (A) = marketingstrategie :-- electoral = verkiezingsstrategie strategic adj :1 strategisch :puncto -- = strategisch punt :equilibrio/balancia -- = strategisch evenwicht :position -- = strategische positie :objectivo -- = strategisch doel :armas -- = strategische wapens :aviation -- = strategische luchtmacht :missile -- = strategische raket :victoria -- = strategische overwinning :genio -- = strategisch genie :mesuras -- = strategische maatregelen :de importantia -- = van strategisch belang + strategicopolitic adj :1 politiek-strategisch strategista sub :1 strateeg stratego sub :1 strateeg, krijgskundige stratificar v :1 GEOLOGIA etc., laagsgewijze liggen + stratificate adj :1 gelaagd, laagvormig :deposito -- = gelaagde afzetting :terreno -- = gelaagd terrein :societate -- = gelaagde maatschappij :representation -- = gelaagde vertegenwoordiging :nubes -- = laagvormige wolken :non -- = ongelaagd stratification sub :1 GEOLOGIA etc., laagsgewijze ligging, gelaagdheid, stratificatie :-- de rocca = gelaagdheid van gesteente :-- diagonal = diagonale gelaagdheid :discordantia de --es = discordantie :-- social = sociale gelaagdheid + stratiforme adj :1 stratiform, gelaagd, uit lagen bestaand + stratigraphia sub :1 GEOLOGIA stratigrafie + stratigraphic adj :1 GEOLOGIA stratigrafisch :profilo -- = stratigrafisch profiel :section -- = stratigrafische doorsnede :unitate -- = stratigrafische eenheid :paleontologia -- = stratigrafische paleontologie + stratiotes sub :1 BOTANICA krabbescheer, ruiterkruid strato sub :1 laag :-- adipose/de grassia = vetlaag :-- de terra = aardlaag :-- de sablo/de arena = zandlaag :-- argillose/argillacee/de argilla = kleilaag :-- de cauchu/de gumma = rubberlaag :-- de pulvere = laag stof :-- de vernisse = vernislaag :-- de ozono = ozonlaag :-- argillose/de argilla = kleilaag :-- carbonifere = steenkolenlaag :-- aquifere = waterhoudende laag :-- fossilifere = fossielen houdende laag :-- de glacie = ijslaag :-- de nive = sneeuwdek :-- aurifere/de auro = goudlaag :-- humic = humuslaag :-- inferior = onderlaag :-- superior = bovenlaag :-- inclinate = hellende laag :-- intermedie/intermediari = tussenlaag :-- protective = beschermende laag :-- viscose = viskeuze laag :spissor del -- = laagdikte :le varie --s del population = de verschillende lagen in de bevolking :2 METEO stratus, laagwolk + stratocirro sub :1 METEO stratocirrus, lage vederwolk + stratocratia sub :1 militair bewind + stratocumulo sub :1 METEO stratocumulus + stratopausa sub :1 PHYSICA stratopauze stratosphera sub :1 stratosfeer stratospheric adj :1 stratosferisch :ballon/globo -- = stratosfeerballon :avion -- = stratosfeervliegtuig :temperatura -- = temperatuur van de stratosfeer + streaker sub ANGLESE :1 streaker + streaking sub ANGLESE :1 het streaken :facer -- = streaken + strena sub :1 nieuwjaarscadeau + strepente adj :1 lawaai makend, rammelend :joculo -- = rammelaar streper v :1 lawaai maken, rammelen, ratelen, kletteren, rommelen, etc. strepitar v :1 kabaal/herrie maken strepito sub :1 lawaai, kabaal, herrie :-- infernal/de inferno = hels kabaal :le -- del trams (A) = het rumoer van de trams :ille ha cadite del scala con un -- tremende = met veel lawaai donderde hij van de trap af strepitose adj :1 luidruchtig :ille claudeva le porta strepitosemente = hij sloeg de deur dreunend dicht :un successo -- = een overdonderend succes + streptobacillo sub :1 BIOLOGIA streptobacil + streptococcia sub :1 MEDICINA streptokokkeninfectie streptococco sub :1 streptokok, streptococcus, kettingcoccus + streptomycina sub :1 PHARMACIA streptomycine + streptophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met gedraaide of gewrongen bladeren + streptosepale adj :1 BOTANICA met gedraaide of gewrongen kelkbladen + stress sub ANGLESE :1 stress :situation de -- = stresssituatie :symptoma de -- = stressverschijnsel :causa de -- = stressoorzaak :immun al -- = stressbestendig :immunitate al -- = stressbestendigheid + stressante adj :1 stress veroorzakend + stressar v :1 stress veroorzaken, stressen + stressate adj :1 gestresst, onder stress, in stress + stretch sub ANGLESE :1 (weefsel) stretch + stretta sub :1 MUSICA stretta + stretto ITALIANO :1 MUSICA stretto + stria sub :1 streep, lijn :-- sanguinante = bloedige striem :-- glaciari = gletsjerstreep :texito a/con --s = streepjesgoed + striar v :1 strepen zetten/maken + striate adj :1 gestreept, met strepen :-- transversalmente = dwars gestreept :texito -- = streepjesgoed :crabro -- = zeefwesp, zandwesp + striatiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met gestreepte bloemen + striation sub :1 streping, strepen, striatie stricte adj :1 nauw, smal :bordo -- = smalle rand :strata -- = nauwe straat :passage -- = knelpunt :spirito -- = bekrompen geest :nodo -- = strak aangetrokken knoop :limites -- = nauwe grenzen :margines -- = smalle marges BIBLIA porta -- = nauwe poort BIBLIA le via -- = de smalle :weg :circulo -- de amicos = klein vriendenkringetje :in -- collaboration con = in nauwe samenwerking met :in -- confidentia, strictemente confidential = strikt vertrouwelijk :facer respectar strictemente = streng de hand houden aan :strictemente ligate con = nauw verbonden met :surveliar strictemente un persona = iemand streng in de gaten houden :2 nauw, nauwsluitend, strak :vestimento troppo -- = te nauw kledingstuk :gambas -- = smalle pijpen (van broek) :3 precies, nauwkeurig, strikt, stipt :catholico -- = strenge katholiek :4 streng :education -- = strenge opvoeding :interdiction/prohibition -- = streng verbod :doctrina -- = strenge leer :controlo -- = scherpe controle strictessa sub :1 nauwte :2 nauwsluitendheid, strakheid :3 striktheid, stiptheid, nauwkeurigheid, precisie :4 strengheid + strictiflor adj :1 BOTANICA stijfbloemig + strictifolie adj :1 BOTANICA stijfbladig + striction sub :1 MEDICINA vernauwing, strictuur :2 PHYSICA snoering, samentrekking, strictie stricto sub :1 (zee)engte, bergengte :-- de mar = zeestraat :Stricto de Gibraltar = Straat van Gibraltar :Stricto de Messina = Straat van Messina strictura sub :1 het inrijgen, het insnoeren, het vastsnoeren :2 MEDICINA vernauwing, strictuur :-- urethral = pisbuisvernauwing stridente adj :1 schel, schril, scherp, krijsend, snerpend, gierend :voce -- = scherpe stem :crito -- = schreeuw die door merg en been gaat :ruito -- = doordringend geluid :frenos -- = gierende remmen stridentia sub :1 schelheid, schril/doordringend geluid strider v :1 een snerpend/schril/krijsend/doordringend geluid maken, gillen, gieren, etc. stridor sub :1 doordringend/schel geluid :2 MEDICINA stridor (gierend ademgeluid bij vernauwing van de luchtwegen) stridulante adj :1 piepend, sjirpend :ruito -- = piepgeluid, gepiep, gesjirp :respiration -- = piepende ademhaling stridular v :1 piepen, sjirpen :insecto stridulante = sjirpend insekt stridulation sub :1 het piepen, gepiep, het sjirpen, gesjirp stridulator sub :1 pieper, sjirper stridulatori adj :1 piepend, sjirpend stridule adj :1 piepend, sjirpend strige sub :1 ZOOLOGIA (nacht)uil :-- flammee = kransuil, kerkuil, sluieruil strigides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA Strigidae, Uilen + strigile sub :1 ANTIQUITATE huidkrabber + strilia sub :1 roskam + striliar v :1 roskammen + striliator sub :1 iemand die roskamt, roskammer + stringendo ITALIANO :1 MUSICA stringendo + stringente adj :1 stringent :argumentation -- = stringente bewijsvoering stringer v :1 inrijgen, insnoeren, vastsnoeren :-- un vestimento = een kledingstuk vernauwen :-- un nodo = een knoop aantrekken :-- le vite = vaster aanschroeven :-- le frenos = de remmen aanzetten :-- le filas = de rijen sluiten :-- le vinculos/ligamines/lacios de amicitate = de vriendschapsbanden aanhalen + stripper sub ANGLESE :1 stripper + strip-tease sub ANGLESE :1 striptease + strobiforme adj :1 BOTANICA dennenkegelvormig + strobiliforme adj :1 BOTANICA dennenkegelvormig + strobilo sub :1 BOTANICA kegel, strobilus :2 BOTANICA sporenaar (bij paardenstaart/wolfsklauw) :3 ZOOLOGIA larve van een kwal :4 ZOOLOGIA proglottis (segment van een lintworm) + strobophotographia sub :1 stroboscopische fotografie + stroborama sub :1 stroborama + stroboscopia sub :1 stroboscopie, stroboscopische waarneming + stroboscopic adj :1 stroboscopisch :lampa -- = stroboscooplamp :effecto -- = stroboscopisch effect + stroboscopio sub :1 stroboscoop :-- ultrasonic = ultrasonore stroboscoop + stroma sub :1 BIOLOGIA steunweefsel, stroma :2 BOTANICA stroma + strombo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vleugelhoornschelp + strombolian adj :1 GEOLOGIA stromboli... :vulcano del typo -- = vulkaan van het strombolitype + strongylo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA strongylus (soort rondworm) + strongylose (-osis) sub :1 strongylose Strontian sub n pr :1 Strontian (plaats in Schotland en vindplaats van strontianiet) strontiana sub :1 CHIMIA strontiaan, strontiumoxyde strontianite sub :1 MINERALOGIA strontianiet strontium sub :1 CHIMIA strontium + strophantina sub :1 CHIMIA strofantine + strophanto sub :1 BOTANICA strophanthus strophe sub :1 LITTERATURA GREC strofe, beurtzang :2 strofe, couplet :poemas -- = strofische gedichten strophic adj :1 strofisch :poema -- = strofisch gedicht :forma -- = strofenvorm :structura -- = strofenbouw :systema -- = strofensysteem + strophoide sub :1 MATHEMATICA strofoïde stropiar v :1 kreupel maken, verminken :-- le parolas = krompraten :-- Interlingua = Interlingua radbraken stropiato sub :1 kreupele, verminkte, invalide + stroppo sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES strop structura sub :1 structuur, (op)bouw, organisatie :-- de un obra litterari = structuur van een letterkundig werk :-- corporal/corporee/del corpore = lichaamsbouw :-- de superficie = oppervlaktestructuur :-- del solo = bodemstructuur :-- social = sociale structuur :-- economic = economische structuur :-- molecular = moleculaire structuur :-- demographic = bevolkingsopbouw :-- subjacente = dieptestructuur :-- crystallin/de crystallos = kristalstructuur :-- crystalloide = kristalachtige structuur :-- interne = inwendige structuur :-- nuclear = nucleaire structuur :-- del poter = gezagspatroon :-- del phrase = zinstructuur :cambio de -- = structuurverandering :differentia de -- = structuurverschil :2 bouwwerk, constructie + structurabile adj :1 die/dat gestructureerd kan worden structural adj :1 structureel :disoccupation -- = structurele werkloosheid :reformas -- = structurele hervormingen :violentia -- = structureel geweld :psychologia -- = structuurpsychologie :2 structuur..., van de/een structuur :analyse (-ysis) -- = structuuranalyse :formula -- = structuurformule :characteristica -- = structuurkenmerk + structuralismo sub :1 structuralisme + structuralista sub :1 structuralist + structuralista adj :1 structuralistisch :theorias -- = structuralistische theorieën :linguistica -- = structuralistische taalkunde :linguista -- = structuralistische linguïst + structuralistic adj :1 structuralistisch :stilistica -- = structuralistische stilistiek + structurar v :1 structureren, een structuur geven + structurate adj :1 gestructureerd + structuration sub :1 het structureren, structurering strudel sub GERMANO :1 CULINARI strudel struer v :1 schikken, in orde maken, voorbereiden :2 bouwen, construeren struma :1 klierzwelling :2 MEDICINA struma, krop :-- endemic = endemische struma :-- exophthalmic = ziekte van Basedow + strumigene adj :1 kropverwekkend strumose adj :1 lijdend aan klierzwelling :2 lijdend aan krop/struma struthio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA struisvogel :pluma de -- = struisveer :politica de -- = struisvogelpolitiek :haber un stomacho de -- = een sterke maag hebben + struthioniforme sub :1 ZOOLOGIA loopvogel + struthiopteris sub :1 BOTANICA struisvaren strychnic adj :1 strychnine... strychnina sub :1 CHIMIA strychnine strychninismo sub :1 MEDICINA verschijnselen veroorzaakt door het gebruik van strychnine strychno sub :1 BOTANICA strychnos, braaknoteboom stuccar v :1 (be)pleisteren, stuken, stukadoren :-- un pariete = een wand stuken stuccator sub :1 stukadoor, stucwerker :utensiles de -- = stukadoorsgereedschap :scala de -- = stukadoorsladder stuccatura sub :1 stucwerk, pleisterwerk stucco sub ITALIANO :1 stuc, pleisterkalk + stud-book sub ANGLESE :1 stamboek (voor paarden) :stallon inscripte in le -- = stamboekhengst studente sub :1 student :-- del mesme anno = jaargenoot :-- del tertie anno = derdejaarsstudent :-- laborator/travaliator/obrero = werkstudent :-- de derecto = student in de rechten :-- de medicina = medisch student :-- de germano = student Duits :association de --s = studentenvereniging :syndicato de --s = studentenvakbond :camera de -- = studentenkamer :movimento de --s = studentenbeweging :motin del --s = studentenoproer studer v :1 studeren, bestuderen, instuderen, leren :-- scientias economic = economie studeren + studiabile adj :1 wat kan worden bestudeerd/ge-studeerd studiante sub :1 student :-- de derecto = student in de rechten :-- de medicina = student in de medicijnen, medisch student :-- de germano = student Duits :-- laborator/travaliator/obrero = werkstudent :-- del mesme anno = jaargenoot :-- del tertie anno = derdejaarsstudent :association de --s = studentenvereniging :movimento de -- = studentenbeweging: :syndicato de --s = studentenvakbond :camera de -- = studentenkamer :motin del --s = studentenoproer studiar v :1 studeren, bestuderen, instuderen, leren :-- scientias economic = economie studeren studio sub :1 studie, het (be)studeren, het instuderen, het leren :-- del derecto = studie van het recht, rechtenstudie :-- del piano = pianostudie :-- del natura = bestudering van de natuur, natuurstudie :-- biblic = bijbelstudie :-- linguistic = taalstudie :-- de fontes = bronnenstudie :-- profunde/exhaustive = grondige studie :-- preliminar = voorstudie :-- preparatori = voorbereidende studie :-- comparative = vergelijkende studie :--s universitari = universitaire stuies :sala de --(s) = studiezaal :centro de --s = studiecentrum :libro de -- = studieboek :gruppo de -- = studiegroep :material de -- = studiemateriaal :commission de -- = studiecommissie :consiliero de --s = studiementor :bursa de -- = studiebeurs :anno de -- = studiejaar :viage de --(s) = studiereis :durata/duration del --s = studieduur :plano/programma del --s = leerplan, studieprogramma :certificato/diploma de fin de --s = einddiploma :applicar se al -- = zich op de studie toeleggen :prosequer/continuar su --s = zijn studie voortzetten :reprender su -- = zijn studie weer opvatten :abandonar le --s = de studie staken/opgeven :terminar su --s = afstuderen, de studie afronden :2 studeerkamer :3 ARTE LITTERATURA studie :4 studio, werkplaats, atelier (van kunstenaar) :5 radiostudio, studio :discussion in le -- = studiogesprek :invitato in le -- = studiogast studiose adj :1 leergierig, ijverig, vlijtig :alumno -- = leergierige leerling + studiositate sub :1 leergierigheid + stuka sub GERMANO :1 stuka, Duitse duikbommenwerper + stulte adj :1 dwaas, zot + stultessa sub :1 dwaasheid, zotheid + stulto sub :1 dwaas, zot + stupa sub :1 stoepa (boeddistisch grafmonument) stupefacer v :1 bedwelmen, verdoven :2 verbluffen, verbijsteren, versteld/verstomd doen staan :le nova de su morte nos ha stupefacite = het nieuws van zijn dood heeft ons verbijsterd stupefaciente adj :1 bedwelmend, verdovend :2 verbluffend, verbijsterend :resultato -- = verbluffende uitslag stupefaciente sub :1 bedwelmend/verdovend middel :traffico del --s = handel in verdovende middelen + stupefacte adj :1 verbluft, verstomd, stomverbaasd, versteld stupefaction sub :1 bedwelming, verdoving :2 stomme verbazing, sprakeloosheid, verbluffing :reguardar/mirar con -- = verbluft staan kijken stupefactive adj :1 bedwelmend, verdovend stupende adj :1 verbluffend, verbijsterend, fantastisch :stupiditate -- = geweldige stommiteit stupide adj :1 sprakeloos, versteld, verstomd, verbluft :2 dom, stompzinnig, stupide stupiditate sub :1 domheid, stompzinnigheid, stupiditeit :-- malevole/malevolente = kwaadaardige domheid :-- de un rationamento = stupiditeit van een redenering :dicer --s = domme dingen zeggen :committer --s enorme/stupende = geweldige stommiteiten uithalen stupor sub :1 verbijstering, ontsteltenis :2 (toestand van) verdoving/bedwelming + stuprar sub :1 verkrachten + stuprator sub :1 verkrachter + stupro sub :1 verkrachting, stuprum stupula sub :1 stoppel :campo de --s = stoppelveld :-- de secale = roggestoppel sturion sub :1 ZOOLOGIA steur :-- salmonate = zalmsteur :ovos de -- = steurkuit :pisca de --es = steurvisserij sturno sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spreeuw :volata de --s = zwerm spreeuwen :ovo de -- = spreeuwenei :nido de --s = spreeuwennest Styge sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Stix stygie adj :1 MYTHOLOGIA van de Stix + stylite sub :1 zuilheilige, pilaarheilige, styliet + stylobato sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER stylobaat, zuilenstoel + stylomatophoro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA landslak + styptic adj :1 MEDICINA samentrekkend, bloedstelpend, styptisch + stypticitate sub :1 MEDICINA samentrekkende kracht + styptico sub :1 MEDICINA bloedstelpend middel, stypticum + styrax sub :1 BOTANICA styrax(boom) :2 PHARMACIA styrax(balsem) + styrene sub :1 CHIMIA styreen + Styria sub n pr :1 Stiermarken styrian adj :1 Stiermarks + styriano sub :1 Stiermarker, bewoner van Stiermarken + Styx sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA Styx su pron poss adjec :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA zijn, haar suabe adj :1 Zwaab..., Zwaben..., Zwabisch Suabia sub n pr :1 Zwabenland suabo sub :1 Zwaab :2 Zwabisch (taal) suader v :1 overreden, overtuigen suasibile adj :1 overreedbaar, te overtuigen suasion sub :1 overreding suasive adj :1 overredend, overtuigend :fortia/poter/capacitate -- = overredingskracht :dono/talento -- = overredingsgave/talent suave adj :1 zacht, lieflijk, heerlijk :odor -- = verrukkelijke geur :voce -- = lieflijke stem :curva -- = flauwe bocht :pluvia -- = mals regentje :cigaretta -- = milde sigaret :-- como le villuto = fluweelzacht :insistente suavemente = met zachte drang :il comencia a nivar suavemente = het begint zachtjes te sneeuwen suaviloquente adj :1 zoetklinkend, welluidend suavitate sub :1 zachtheid, mildheid, lieflijkheid, aangenaamheid :-- del formas = lieflijkheid van de vormen :-- de un melodia = melodie die een streling voor het oor is sub prep :1 onder, beneden :-- le nivello del mar = beneden de zeespiegel :le catto es -- le sedia = de kat zit onder de stoel + subacaule adj :1 BOTANICA vrijwel stengelloos + subacute adj :1 MEDICINA subacuut + subaeree adj :1 bovengronds, aan het aardoppervlak + subaffluente sub :1 zijrivier van een zijrivier + subagente sub :1 subagent, onderagent + subagentia sub :1 subagentschap, filiaal, bijkantoor + subalgebra sub :1 onderalgebra subalimentar v :1 ondervoeden + subalimentate adj :1 ondervoed subalimentation sub :1 ondervoeding, slechte voeding + subalpestre adj :1 Vide: subalpin + subalpin adj :1 vrij hoog in het gebergte groeiend, subalpien :vegetation -- = subalpiene vegetatie + subalternar v :1 ondergeschikt maken + subalternate adj :1 ondergeschikt, afhankelijk + subalternation sub :1 het ondergeschikt maken subalterne adj :1 ondergeschikt, subaltern, minder :personal -- = lager personeel :empleo -- = ondergeschikt baantje :rolo/parte -- = ondergeschikte rol :officiero -- = subalterne officier + subalternifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met min of meer afwisselen bladeren of blaadjes + subalternitate sub :1 ondergeschiktheid, afhankelijkheid + subalterno sub :1 ondergeschikte, mindere, subaltern :2 subalterne officier + subamendamento sub :1 subemendement + subantarctic adj :1 subantarctisch :flora e fauna -- = subantarctische flora en fauna + subaquatic adj :1 onderzees, onderzee... :vita -- = onderwaterleven + subarboree adj :1 BOTANICA enigszins boomachtig + subarctic adj :1 subarctisch :zona -- = subarcti-sche zone + subarrentamento sub :1 onderpacht + subarrentar v :1 onderpachten + subarrentator sub :1 onderpachter + subartesian adj :1 subartesisch :puteo -- = subartesische put :aqua -- = subartesisch water + subassecurantia sub :1 onderverzekering + subassecurar v :1 onderverzekeren + subatlantic adj :1 GEOLOGIA subatlantisch :periodo -- = subatlantische periode, subatlanticum + subatomic adj :1 PHYSICA subatomair :particulas -- = subatomaire deeltjes + subaxillar adj :1 MEDICINA subaxillair + subboreal adj :1 GEOLOGIA subboreaal :periodo -- = subboreale periode, subboreaal + subbosco sub :1 onderhout + subbracio sub :1 sousbras + subbracteate adj :1 BOTANICA weinig ontwikkelde schutbladen dragend subbullimento sub :1 gesudder, suddering, gepruttel, prutteling subbullir v :1 sudderen, pruttelen subcamisa sub :1 onderhemd + subcapitalisar v :1 onderkapitaliseren + subcapitalisation sub :1 onderkapitalisatie + subcarpatic adj :1 aan de voet van de Karpaten gelegen + subcategoria sub :1 subcategorie + subcaudal adj :1 ANATOMIA onder de staart + subcaudate adj :1 BOTANICA min of meer gestaart, min of meer staartvormig toegespitst + subcellular adj :1 subcellulair + subcentral sub :1 ondercentrale + subcentro sub :1 ondercentrum + subcerebral adj :1 MEDICINA subcerebraal + subchef sub :1 onderchef, souchef + subclasse sub :1 BIOLOGIA onderklasse, subklasse + subclavian adj :1 Vide: subclavie + subclavie adj :1 ANATOMIA onder het sleutelbeen, ondersleutelbeen... :arteria -- = ondersleutelbeenslagader :musculo -- = ondersleutelbeenspier subclavio sub :1 ANATOMIA subclavius + subclimax sub :1 subclimax + subcollector sub :1 TECHNICA subcollector + subcommandante sub :1 onderbevelhebber + subcommissario sub :1 ondercommissaris + subcommission sub :1 subcommissie + subcommittee sub ANGLESE :1 subcommissie + subconic adj :1 bijna kegelvormig + subconscie adj :1 Vide: subconsciente subconsciente adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA onderbewust subconsciente sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA onderbewuste :exploration del -- = bestudering van het onderbewuste subconscientia sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA onderbewustzijn + subconsumo sub :1 onderconsumptie + subcontinente sub :1 subcontinent :le -- indian = het Indisc he subcontinent + subcontract(at)or sub :1 onderaannemer subcontractar v :1 onderaannemen + subcontractation sub :1 onderaanneming + subcontracto sub :1 onderaannemings/toeleveringscontract subcontrari adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA tegen(over)gesteld in bepaalde opzichten, subcontrair + subcopertura sub :1 onderdeken + subcortical adj :1 ANATOMIA subcorticaal :structuras -- = subcorticale structuren + subcostal adj :1 ANATOMIA onder de ribben gelegen :musculo -- = onderribspier + subcrenate adj :1 BOTANICA zwak gekarteld + subcultura sub :1 subcultuur :-- del homosexuales = wereldje van de homo's + subcultural adj :1 mbt een subcultuur, subcultureel subcuppa sub :1 schotel(tje) :-- volante = vliegende schotel + subcurrente sub :1 onderstroom + subcurvate adj :1 BOTANICA zwak gekromd subcutanee adj :1 MEDICINA onderhuids, subcutaan :implant/implantation -- = onderhuids implantaat :injection -- = onderhuidse injectie :hemorrhagia -- = onderhuidse bloeding :hydropisia -- = huidwaterzucht + subcyclo sub :1 ondercyclus + subcylindric adj :1 bijna cilindrisch + subdeitate sub :1 ondergod subdelegar v :1 subdelegeren, ondervolmacht geven aan, in zijn plaats afvaardigen subdelegation sub :1 volmachtgeving aan een ondergeschikte + subdentate adj :1 BOTANICA ietwat getand, onduidelijk getand + subdesertic adj :1 GEOGRAPHIA halfdroog, halfdor, semi-aride + subdeveloppate adj :1 Vide: subdisveloppate + subdiaconato sub :1 RELIGION onderdiakonaat + subdiacono sub :1 RELIGION subdiaken, onderdiaken + subdirection sub :1 functie van onderdirecteur + subdirector sub :1 onderdirecteur, adjunct-directeur + subdisciplina sub :1 deeldiscipline, deelwetenschap + subdistinction sub :1 fijnere onderscheiding + subdistinguer v :1 fijner onderscheiden + subdisveloppamento sub :1 onderontwikkeling + subdisveloppate adj :1 onderontwikkeld, achtergebleven :region -- = achtergebleven gebied subdivider v :1 onderverdelen, onderafdelingen maken in :-- un capitulo in paragraphos = een hoofdstuk in paragrafen verdelen subdivisibile adj :1 onder te verdelen + subdivisibilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om onder te verdelen subdivision sub :1 onderverdeling, subdivisie, onderafdeling, subafdeling + subdivisionari adj :1 van een onderafdeling subdominante sub :1 MUSICA subdominant, onderdominant, kwart boven de grondtoon + subdorsal adj :1 ANATOMIA bij de rug gelegen + subdosage sub :1 onderdosering + subduction sub :1 GEOLOGIA, BIOLOGIA subductie + subempleate adj :1 ECONOMIA onderbezet + subempleo sub :1 ECONOMIA onderbezetting + subepidermic adj :1 onderhuids, subcutaan + subequatorial adj :1 subequatoriaal :flora e fauna -- = subequatoriale flora en fauna + subequipamento sub :1 ECONOMIA onvoldoende toerusting + suber sub :1 kurk(weefsel) :querco-suber = kurkeik + suberic adj :1 kurkachtig, kurk... :acido -- = kurkzuur + subericultor sub :1 kweker van kurkeiken + subericultura sub :1 het kweken van kurkeiken + suberifere adj :1 kurkhoudend, kurk... :cellula -- = kurkcel + suberificar v :1 BOTANICA suberine/kurkstof vormen + suberification sub :1 BOTANICA vorming van suberine/kurkstof + suberina sub :1 suberine, kurkstof + suberisar v :1 Vide: suberificar + suberisation sub :1 Vide: suberification + suberose adj :1 kurkachtig, kurk... :cellula -- = kurkcel :texito -- = kurkweefsel + subestimar v :1 onderschatten, te laag inschatten :-- un adversario = een tegenstander onderschatten :-- un cosa enormemente = iets schromelijk onderschatten :tu non debe -- isto = dat moet je niet onderschatten, daar moet je niet te min over denken :esser extrememente subestimate = hooglijk onderschat worden + subestimation sub :1 onderschatting + subevalutar v :1 onderschatten, te laag schatten + subevalutate adj :1 ondergewaardeerd + subevalutation sub :1 onderschatting + subexponer v :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA onderbelichten :-- un negativo = een negatief onderbelichten + subexponite adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA onderbelicht :photo(graphia) -- = onderbelichte foto + subexposition sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA onderbelichting + subfamilia sub :1 BIOLOGIA onderfamilie + subfebril adj :1 MEDICINA subfebriel, lichtjes koortsig + subfermentation sub :1 ondergisting + subfeudatari adj :1 van de achterleenman + subfeudatario sub :1 achterleenman + subfeudo sub :1 achterleen + subfriger v :1 CULINARI aanfruiten + subfrir v :1 CULINARI aanfruiten + subfrutescente adj :1 BOTANICA halfheesterachtig, halfstruikachtig + subgen sub :1 subgen + subgenere sub :1 BIOLOGIA ondersoort + subgeneric adj :1 BIOLOGIA mbt een ondersoort + subglauc adj :1 blauwgroenachtig, zeegroenachtig subgonnella sub :1 onderjurk + subgovernator sub :1 vice-gouverneur, onderlandvoogd + subgruppo sub :1 ondergroep, subgroep + subharmonic adj :1 subharmonisch :responsa -- = subharmonische responsie :vibrationes/oscillationes -- = subharmonische trillingen :resonantia -- = subharmonische resonantie + subhepatic adj :1 ANATOMIA onder de lever + subhomine sub :1 inferieur mens, "Untermensch" subhuman adj :1 minder dan menselijk, dierlijk subinde adv :1 onmiddellijk daarna, spoedig :2 van tijd tot tijd :3 vaak, dikwijls, herhaaldelijk + subingeniero sub :1 adjunct-ingenieur + subinsimul sub :1 MATHEMATICA deelverzameling + subinspection sub :1 functie van onderinspecteur + subinspector sub :1 onderinspecteur, adjunct-inspecteur + subintendente sub :1 onderintendant, adjunct-intendant + subintender v :1 stilzwijgend bedoelen, laten doorschemeren, er onder verstaan, bedekt aangeven, er bij denken + subintendimento sub :1 stilzwijgende bedoeling + subintervallo sub :1 deelinterval + subintrante sub :1 MEDICINA :febre -- = veelvuldige koortsaanvallen + subirrigar v :1 ondergronds irrigeren + subirrigation sub :1 ondergrondse irrigatie subitanee adj :1 plotseling :apparition -- = plotselinge verschijning :movimento -- = plotselinge beweging subitaneitate sub :1 het plotseling optreden (van iets) :le -- de un reaction = het plotseling op-treden van een reactie subite adj :1 plotseling, onverwacht, subiet :cambiamento -- = plotselinge verandering :morte -- = plotselinge/onverwachte dood subito adv :1 plotseling, opeens, onverwachts subjacente adj :1 onderliggend, lager gelegen :structura -- = dieptestructuur :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :structura -- de un phrase = onderliggende structuur van een zin :2 FIGURATE verborgen, dieper gelegen :idea -- = idee in het achterhoofd :sentimentos -- = latente gevoelens subjacer v :1 -- a un cosa = onder iets liggen (anque FIGURATE) subjectar v :1 blootstellen (aan), onderwerpen (aan), doen ondergaan subjecte adj :1 onderworpen :populo -- = onderworpen volk :-- a impostos = belastingplichtig :-- al leges del natura = onderworpen aan de wetten van de natuur :non -- a regulas = niet gebonden aan regels :2 onderhevig, blootgesteld, vatbaar :-- a error = onderhevig aan dwaling :-- a cambiamentos = vatbaar voor wijzigingen :precios -- a grande variationes = sterk variërende prijzen :isto es -- a un mulcta grave = daar staat een zware boete op :3 afhankelijk :-- a modificationes = wijzigingen voorbehouden :tractato -- a ratification = overeenkomst die alleen geldig is na ratificatie subjection sub :1 blootstelling, onderwerping, het onderwerpen :2 afhankelijkheid subjective adj :1 behorend bij een onderwerp/thema/stof, etc :2 subjectief, persoonlijk, partijdig, bevooroordeeld :experientia -- = subjectieve ervaring :critica -- = subjectieve/bevooroordeelde kritiek :judicio/judicamento -- = subjectief oordeel :vision -- = persoonlijke visie :3 PHILOSOPHIA PSYCHOLOGIA subjectief :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onderwerps..., mbt het onderwerp :proposition -- = onderwerpszin subjectivismo sub :1 subjectivisme subjectivista sub :1 subjectivist + subjectivista adj :1 subjectivistisch :theorias -- = subjectivistische theorieën :attitude -- = subjectivistische houding + subjectivistic adj :1 subjectivistisch :theorias -- = subjectivistische theorieën :attitude -- = subjectivistische houding subjectivitate sub :1 subjectiviteit, persoonlijke opvatting :-- de un rationamento = subjectiviteit van een redenering subjecto sub :1 onderwerp, stof, thema :-- complexe = ingewikkeld onderwerp :-- de disaccordo = onderwerp van onenigheid :-- de actualitate = actueel onderwerp :abordar un -- = een onderwerp aansnijden :esser maestro de/dominar su -- = zijn onderwerp beheersen :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onderwerp, subject :-- grammatical = grammaticaal onderwerp :3 PHILOSOPHIA subject :4 onderdaan :5 persoon, figuur + subjugabile adj :1 te onderwerpen, overwinbaar subjugar v :1 onderwerpen, onder het juk brengen, overwinnen :2 FIGURATE bedwingen, beheersen subjugation sub :1 onderwerping subjugator sub :1 onderwerper subjunctive adj :1 verbindend, koppelend, aaneensluitend :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA aanvoegend :modo -- = aanvoegende wijs subjunctivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA aanvoegende wijs :presente del -- = tegenwoordige tijd van de aanvoegende wijs subjunger v :1 (er aan) toevoegen, bijvoegen + sublabial adj :1 sublabiaal + sublanate adj :1 BOTANICA enigszins wollig + sublethal adj :1 subletaal + sublevabile adj :1 op te tillen, tilbaar sublevamento sub :1 het optillen, het oplichten, het opheffen :-- de pesos = gewichtheffen :2 opstand, oproer :-- popular = volksopstand :reprimer/jugular un -- = een opstand onderdrukken sublevar v :1 optillen, oplichten, opheffen :-- pesos = gewichtheffen :le tempesta sublevava le undas = de storm zweepte de golven op :-- nubes de pulvere = stofwolken opjagen :-- objectiones = tegenwerpingen maken/opwerpen :2 opruien, oproerig maken, tot opstand aanzetten :-- se = in opstand komen, muiten sublevation sub :1 het optillen, het oplichten, het opheffen :2 oproer, opstand :diriger un -- = een opstand aanvoeren + sublevator sub :1 iemand die optilt/oplicht/opheft :-- de pesos = gewichtheffer sublimar v :1 verheerlijken :2 vergeestelijken, sublimeren :-- un passion = een drift sublimeren :3 CHIMIA sublimeren :4 PSYCHOLOGIA sublimeren sublimation sub :1 verheerlijking :2 vergeestelijking, sublimering :-- del instinctos = sublimering van de natuurdriften :3 PHYSICA sublimatie :pumpa de -- = sublimatiepomp :4 PSYCHOLOGIA sublimatie sublimato sub :1 produkt van een sublimering, sublimaat sublime sub :1 verhevene, grootsheid sublime adj :1 subliem, verheven, groots :paisage -- = schitterend landschap :stilo -- = verheven stijl :HISTORIA Porta Sublime = Verheven Poort subliminal adj :1 onbewust, subliminaal :perception -- = subliminale perceptie :imagine -- = subliminaal beeld :activitate psychic -- = subliminale psychische activiteit sublimitate sub :1 verhevenheid, voortreffelijkheid, sublimiteit + sublineamento sub :1 onderstreping, onderlijning sublinear v :1 onderstrepen, onderlijnen :-- un cosa in blau = iets blauw onderstrepen :-- le errores de un texto = de fouten in een tekst onderstrepen :-- le actualitate de un problema = de actualiteit van een probleem onderstrepen sublingual adj :1 ANATOMIA onder de tong gelegen, sublinguaal :glandula -- = tongklier :comprimito -- = tabletje om onder de tong te leggen + sublitoral adj :1 nabij de kust gelegen, in de kustwateren, sublitoraal :zona -- = sublitorale zone sublobular adj :1 sublobulair sublocar v :1 onderverhuren :2 onderhuren + sublocatario sub :1 onderhuurder :-- de un appartamento = onderhuurder van een apparte-ment sublocation sub :1 het onderverhuren, onderverhuring, onderverhuur :2 het onderhuren, onderhuring, onderhuur + sublocator sub :1 onderhuurder :2 onderverhuurder sublocotenente sub :1 MILITAR tweede luitenant, onderluitenant sublunar adj :1 ondermaans, aards :iste mundo -- = dit ondermaanse + subluxation sub :1 MEDICINA subluxatie + submano sub :1 onderlegger, vloeilegger, sousmain + submarginal adj :1 submarginaal submarin adj :1 onderzees, onderwater... :cablo -- = onderzeese kabel :mina -- = zeemijn :bomba -- = dieptebom :camera -- = onderwatercamera :photographia -- = onderwaterfotografie :sport (A) -- = onderwatersport :archeologia -- = onderwaterarcheologie :seismo -- = zeebeving :exploration -- = diepzeeonderzoek :exploitation {plwa} minerari -- = onderwatermijnbouw + submarinero sub :1 bemanningslid van onderzeeboot submarino sub :1 onderzeeboot, onderzeeër, duikboot :-- atomic/nuclear = kernonderzeeër :base de --s = duikbootbasis :guerra de --s = duikbootoorlog :chassator {sj} de --s = duikbootjager :lucta/combatto contra le --s = duikbootbestrijding :commandante de -- = duikbootcommandant :equipage de -- = duikbootbemanning + submatrice sub :1 deelmatrix submaxillar adj :1 ANATOMIA onder de kaak gelegen, onderkaaks... :glandula -- = onderkaaksklier :nervo -- = onderkaakszenuw :osso -- = onderkaaksbeen :fractura -- = onderkaaksbreuk + submental adj :1 ANATOMIA onder de kin submerger v :1 overstromen, onder water zetten, onderdompelen :le fluvio submerge le pratos = de rivier overstroomt de weilanden :esser submergite in pensatas/pensamentos = diep in gedachten verzonken zijn :area submergite = ondergelopen gebied, overstromingsgebied :-- se = onder water gaan, kopje ondergaan :-- ovos dur in aqua frigide = harde eieren laten schrikken :-- se in un problema = zich op een probleem storten submergibile adj :1 onderwater..., die/dat onder water kan staan, die/dat overstroomd kan worden submerse adj :1 overstroomd, onder water (staand) submersibile adj :1 onderwater..., die/dat onder water kan staan, die/dat overstroomd kan worden :certe plantas aquatic es -- = sommige waterplanten groeien onder water :dica -- = overlaat submersibile sub :1 onderzeeboot, onderzeeër, duikboot :-- atomic/nuclear = kernonderzeeër :base de --s = duikbootbasis :guerra de --s = duikbootoorlog :chassator {sj} de --s = duikbootjager :commandante de -- = duikbootcommandant :equipage de -- = duikbootbemanning :lucta/combatto contra --s = duikbootbestrijding submersion sub :1 overstroming, onderdompeling, het onder water zetten, onderwaterzetting :-- artificial = kunstmatige onderwaterzetting :morte per -- = dood door verdrinking + submicroscopic adj :1 submicroscopisch (klein) subministrar v :1 leveren, verschaffen, voorzien van submisse adj :1 onderworpen, onderdanig, nederig, ootmoedig :-- al deber = plichtsgetrouw submission sub :1 onderwerping, onderdanigheid, onderworpenheid, ootmoed, nederigheid, submissie :-- inconditional = onvoorwaardelijke onderwerping submissive adj :1 onderworpen, onderdanig, nederig, ootmoedig submitter v :1 onderwerpen, onder zijn gezag brengen :-- al lege = onder de wet brengen :-- un region revoltate = een opstandig gebied onderwerpen :-- se al formalitates = zich aan de formaliteiten onderwerpen :-- se a un ordine = aan een bevel gevolg geven :-- se docilemente al fatalitate = zich gedwee aan het noodlot onderwerpen :2 voorleggen (aan), aan het oordeel onderwerpen (van) :-- un projecto a un persona = iemand een plan voorleggen :-- un question a un persona = iemand een vraag voorleggen :-- pro approbation = ter goedkeuring voorleggen :-- a arbitrage = aan een scheidsrechterlijke uitspraak onderwerpen :-- un cosa a un tribunal = iets bij de rechtbank aanhangig maken :-- a votation = over iets laten stemmen :-- un cosa al judicio/judicamento de un persona = iets aan iemands oordeel onderwerpen :3 onderwerpen, doen ondergaan :-- un producto a un analyse (-ysis) = de samenstelling van een produkt onderzoeken :-- un persona a un interrogation = iemand aan een verhoor onderwerpen :-- a un examine radioscopic = doorlichten :-- a un test (A) = aan een toets onderwerpen :-- se a un aborto = een abortus ondergaan :-- se a un tractamento medic = zich aan een medische behandeling onderwerpen + submultiple adj :1 MATHEMATICA factor..., factoren... + submultiplo sub :1 MATHEMATICA deelgetal, factor (bij het ontbinden) + subnasal adj :1 ANATOMIA onder de neus gelegen subnavigar v :1 onder water varen subnegar v :1 JURIDIC achterhouden (informatie) subnegation sub :1 JURIDIC het achterhouden (van informatie) + subnivello sub :1 onderniveau + subnodulose adj :1 BOTANICA zwak-knopig + subnormal adj :1 subnormaal, ondernormaal, beneden de norm + subnormal sub :1 subnormaal/achterlijk persoon + subnormalitate sub :1 subnormaliteit, achterlijkheid + subnutrir v :1 ondervoeden + subnutrite adj :1 ondervoed + subnutrition sub :1 ondervoeding + suboccipital adj :1 ANATOMIA onder het achterhoofd gelegen, suboccipitaal :punction -- = suboccipitale punctie + subocular adj :1 ANATOMIA onder de ogen gelegen + subodorar v :1 de lucht krijgen van, voorvoelen, vermoeden + subofficiero sub :1 onderofficier :grado de -- = onderofficiersrang :uniforme de -- = onderofficiersuniform :cantina del --s = onderofficierskantine + subopposite adj :1 BOTANICA nagenoeg tegenoverstaand + suborbital adj :1 ANATOMIA onder de oogkas/holte gelegen :2 geen volledige baan beschrijvend + suborbitari adj :1 ANATOMIA onder de oogkas/holte gelegen + subordinal adj :1 mbt een suborde/onderorde, suborde... + subordinante adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onderschikkend :conjunction -- = onderschikkend voegwoord subordinar v :1 onderschikken, ondergeschikt maken, subordineren :-- toto a su projectos = alles dienstbaar aan zijn plannen maken subordinate adj :1 afhankelijk, ondergeschikt :function -- = ondergeschikte functie, randfunctie :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA proposition -- = ondergeschikte zin subordination sub :1 ondergeschiktheid, onderworpenheid, subordinatie :-- de un armea = subordinatie/hërarchie van een leger :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onderschikking :conjunction de -- = onderschikkend voegwoord + subordinative adj :1 onderschikkend subordinato sub :1 ondergeschikte + subordine sub :1 BIOLOGIA suborde, onderorde + subornabile adj :1 omkoopbaar, corrupt subornar v :1 JURIDIC omkopen :-- un teste = een getuige omkopen subornation sub :1 JURIDIC omkoping :-- de testes = omkoping van getuigen subornator sub :1 JURIDIC omkoper + subpagar v :1 onderbetalen + subpeltate adj :1 BOTANICA enigszins schildvormig + subplatto sub :1 onderzettertje, tafelmatje + subpolar adj :1 onder de pool gelegen :tundra -- = onder de pool gelegen toendra + subpopulate sub :1 onderbevolkt + subpopulation sub :1 onderbevolking subprefecto sub :1 onderprefect + subprefectoral adj :1 op een onderprefect(uur) betrekking hebbend subprefectura sub :1 onderprefectuur + subpression sub :1 onderdruk subprior sub :1 onderprior, onderoverste subpriora sub :1 onderpriores, onderoverste + subproduction sub :1 onderproduktie subproducto sub :1 bijprodukt, nevenprodukt + subprogramma sub :1 COMPUTATOR subprogramma :bibliotheca de --s = bibliotheek van subprogrammas + subproletari adj :1 subproletarisch + subproletariato sub :1 lompenproletariaat + subproletario sub :1 subproletariër + subpubian adj :1 ANATOMIA onder het schaambeen gelegen + subqualificate v :1 ondergekwalificeerd + subracemose adj :1 BOTANICA min of meer tot trossen verenigd + subrecurvate adj :1 BOTANICA ietwat teruggekromd + subregional adj :1 subregionaal + subremunerar v :1 onderbetalen + subremunerate v :1 onderbetaald + subreption sub :1 JURIDIC bedrog, subreptie, verkrijging door vervalsing + subreptitie adj :1 heimelijk, arglistig, steels :reguardo -- = verholen blik :2 JURIDIC door bedrog/zwendel verkregen subrogar v :1 JURIDIC in de plaats stellen van, vervangen, subrogeren subrogate adj :1 JURIDIC in de plaats gesteld :esser -- in le derectos de un persona = in iemands rechten gesteld worden subrogation sub :1 JURIDIC subrogatie, (plaats)vervanging, in-de-plaats-stelling + subrogative adj :1 JURIDIC plaatsvervangend, subrogerend + subrogatori adj :1 JURIDIC plaatsvervangend, subrogerend + subrostrate adj :1 BOTANICA onduidelijk gesnaveld, zeer kort gesnaveld + subroutine {oe} sub :1 COMPUTATOR subroutine + subsaturate adj :1 bijna verzadigd + subsaturation sub :1 onderverzadiging + subscapular adj :1 ANATOMIA onder het schouderblad gelegen :musculo -- = onderste schouderbladspier subscriber v :1 ondertekenen, zijn naam zetten onder :2 FIGURATE onderschrijven, instemmen :3 intekenen, inschrijven :-- a un nove edition = op een nieuwe uitgave intekenen :capital subscribite = geplaatst kapitaal subscription sub :1 ondertekening :2 intekening :lista de -- = intekenlijst :precio de -- = intekenprijs subscriptor sub :1 ondertekenaar :2 intekenaar, abonnee + subsecretariato sub :1 ondersecretariaat + subsecretario sub :1 ondersecretaris :-- de stato = onderstaatsecretaris + subsection sub :1 onderafdeling + subsector sub :1 onderafdeling subsequente adj :1 (daarop) volgend, nakomend, subsequent :discussion -- = nabespreking :calculation -- = nacalculatie :condition -- = later te vervullen voorwaarde subsequentia sub :1 vervolg, voortzetting subsequer v :1 er op volgen + subserrate adj :1 BOTANICA zeer oppervlakkig gezaags, onduidelijk gezaagd + subsessile adj :1 BOTANICA nagenoeg zittend + subsidentia sub :1 GEOLOGIA (ver)zakking (van de aardkorst) :2 METEO subsidentie subsider v :1 verminderen, afnemen, afzwakken subsidiar v :1 subsidiëren, financieel ondersteunen, een subsidie toekennen subsidiari adj :1 (onder)steunend, versterkend, aanvullend, bijkomend, hulp... MILITAR truppas -- = :hulptroepen :via/cammino -- = secundaire weg :politica -- = subsidiebeleid :2 JURIDIC subsidiair, aanvullend, vervangend :detention -- = vervangende hechtenis :caution -- = subsidiaire borgstelling, tweede borgstelling :conclusiones -- = subsidiaire conclusies (naast de hoofdconclusies) subsidio sub :1 subsidie, toelage, (geldelijke) steun :accordar un -- = een toelage verlenen :systema de --s = subsidiesysteem/stelsel/regeling :politica de --s = subsidiebeleid/politiek :attribution de un -- = subsidieverlening :-- statal/del stato = rijkssubsidie :-- de maladia = ziektegeld + subsignar v :1 ondertekenen + subsignate adj :1 ondergetekend + subsignato sub :1 ondergetekende subsistente adj :1 bestaand, voortbestaand, blijvend :le parte -- = het gedeelte dat er nog over is subsistentia sub :1 (levens)onderhoud, bestaan :medios de -- = middelen van bestaan :nivello de -- = bestaansniveau :contribuer al -- del familia = bijdragen in het onderhoud van het gezin :pro su -- = om den brode subsister v :1 blijven bestaan, voortbestaan, nog bestaan :iste costume subsiste = die gewoonte bestaat nog :2 in zijn onderhoud voorzien :travaliar/laborar pro -- = werken om in zijn onderhoud te voorzien + subsolo sub :1 ondergrond, onderhuis + subsonic adj :1 subsonisch, subsoon :avion -- = subsoon vliegtuig :aerodynamica -- = subsonische aërodynamica :velocitate -- = subsonische snelheid + subsparse adj :1 BOTANICA vrij ver uiteengeplaatst + subspatio sub :1 MATHEMATICA deelruimte subspecie sub :1 BIOLOGIA ondersoort, subspecies subspecific adj :1 BIOLOGIA mbt een ondersoort + subspicate adj :1 BOTANICA min of meer tot aren verenigd substantia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA substantie :2 substantie, materie, stof :-- organic = organische stof :-- inorganic/anorganic = anorganische stof :-- synthetic = synthetische stof :-- combustibile = brandstof :-- nutritive/alimentari = voedingsstof :-- liquide = vloeistof :-- solide = vaste stof :-- volatile = vluchtige stof :-- malleabile = kneedbare stof :-- proteic = eiwitstof :-- agglutinante = kleefstof, kleefmiddel :-- toxic = gifstof :--s componente = bestanddelen :composition de un -- = samenstelling van een stof :3 materiële bezittingen, eigendommen :4 hoofdinhoud, hoofdzaak, hoofdbestanddeel, kern, pit :-- de un discussion = kern van een discussie :in -- = in hoofdzaak, in wezen substantial adj :1 wezenlijk, substantieel (anque PHILOSOPHIA) :differentia -- = substantieel verschil :2 aanzienlijk, substantieel, rijk (van inhoud), belangrijk :avantages -- = aanzienlijke voordelen :damno -- = aanzienlijke schade :le impostos se ha reducite substantialmente = de belastingen zijn drastisch omlaag gebracht :3 voedzaam :repasto -- = voedzame/stevige maaltijd :nutrimento/alimento(s) -- = degelijke kost, krachtvoedsel :jentaculo/jentar -- = stevig ontbijt substantialitate sub :1 het substantiële + substantival adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA substantivisch + substantivar v :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA substantiveren, zelfstandig gebruiken :-- un infinitivo = een infinitief zelfstandig gebruiken :-- un verbo = een werkwoord zelfstandig gebruiken :adjectivo substantivate = zelfstandig gebruikt bijvoeglijk naamwoord + substantivation sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA substantivering :-- de un infinitivo = substantivering van een infinitief substantive adj :1 zelfstandig, substantief :le verbo -- "esser" = het zelfstandig werkwoord "esser" substantivo sub :1 zelfstandig naamwoord, substantief :le uso como -- (de un verbo) = het zelfstandig gebruik (van een werkwoord) :-- verbal = als zelfstandig naamwoord gebruikt werkwoord :-- deverbal/deverbative = deverbatief substantief :-- contabile = telbaar zelfstandig naamwoord + substation sub :1 TECHNICA onderstation substituer v :1 in de plaats stellen, vervangen, substitueren :-- un parola a un altere = een woord vervangen door een ander + substituibile adj :1 vervangbaar + substituibilitate sub :1 vervangbaarheid + substituite adj :1 in de plaats gesteld :infante -- = ondergeschoven kind + substitute adj :1 (plaats)vervangend :chef -- = plaatsvervangend hoofd substitution sub :1 vervanging, het in de plaats stellen, substitutie :le -- de un jocator = de vervanging van een speler :producto de -- = vervangingsmiddel :valor de -- = vervangingswaarde :costos de -- = vervangingskosten :matre de -- = donormoeder, draagmoeder :un -- de 24 horas per septimana = een vervanging voor 24 uur per week + substitutive adj :1 vervangings..., vervangend, plaatsverwisselend :vergonia/pudor -- = plaatsvervangende schaamte + substitutivo sub :1 vervangingsmiddel, surrogaat substituto sub :1 (plaats)vervanger, invaller (anque SPORT) :2 vervangmiddel, surrogaat :-- de vitro = kunstglas :-- de carne = kunstvlees + substratal adj :1 substraat... substrato sub :1 onderlaag, basis, grondslag :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, BIOCHIMIA, GEOLOGIA substraat :cultura in -- = substraatteelt :-- nutritive = voedingssubstraat :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA phenomeno de -- = substraatverschijnsel :influentia del -- prehellenic super le greco = invloed van de prehelleense substraat op het Grieks substruction sub :1 onderstructuur, fundering, grondslag, fundament, onderbouw :facer un -- de palos pro = onderheien substructura sub :1 onderstructuur, fundering, grondslag, fundament, onderbouw, substructuur substruer v :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER de fundering/onderbouw aanbrengen, onderbouwen + subsubulate adj :1 BOTANICA vrijwel priemvormig + subsumer v :1 PHILOSOPHIA rangschikken (onder), brengen (onder), subsumeren + subsumption sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA MATHEMATICA subsumptie + subsystema sub :1 subsysteem, ondergeschikt systeem subtangente sub :1 MATHEMATICA subtangens, subraaklijn, onderraaklijn + subtecto sub :1 vliering :scala del -- = vlieringtrap :solo del -- = vlieringvloer subtender v :1 GEOMETRIA onderspannen (een boog), de koorde vormen van subtensa sub :1 GEOMETRIA koorde + subtension sub :1 ELECTRICITATE onderspanning subterfugio sub :1 uitvlucht, list, trucje, achterdeurtje :inventar un -- = een uitvlucht bedenken :usar --s = slinks te werk gaan :recurrer a --s = zijn toevlucht nemen tot trucjes subterfugir v :1 uitvluchten verzinnen subterranee adj :1 onderaards, ondergronds :aqua -- = grondwater :cablo -- = grondkabel, landkabel :passage -- = onderdoorgang :ferrovia -- = ondergrondse spoorweg :rete de galerias -- = ondergronds gangenstelsel :prision -- = kerker :volta -- = onderaards gewelf :spatio -- = kelderruimte, kruipruimte :personal -- de un mina = ondergrondse bezetting van een mijn :rete telephonic -- = ondergronds telefoonnet subterraneo sub :1 onderaardse ruimte, onderaardse gang/tunnel, souterrain + subthermal adj :1 subthermaal subtil adj :1 fijnzinnig, scherp(zinnig), fijn onderscheidend, fijn, licht, nauwelijks merkbaar, subtiel :spirito -- = scherpe geest :intelligentia -- = scherp verstand :question -- = subtiele vraag :responsa -- = subtiel antwoord :remarca -- = subtiele opmerking :differentia -- = subtiel/haarfijn verschil :distinction -- = fijn onderscheid :presentar un cosa subtilmente = iets subtiel brengen :referer se subtilmente a un cosa = een bedekte toespeling op iets maken subtilisar v :1 subtiel maken, verfijnen :2 muggenziften subtilisation sub :1 het subtiel maken, het verfijnen, verfijning :2 muggenzifterij subtilitate sub :1 subtiliteit, subtiel onderscheid, scherpzinnigheid :-- de un analyse (-ysis) = subtiliteit van een analyse + subtitular v :1 ondertitelen, van ondertitels voorzien :-- un film (A) = een film ondertitelen subtitulo sub :1 ondertitel(ing), bijtitel, subtitel + subtotal sub :1 subtotaal + subtotal adj :1 onvolledig, incompleet + subtoxic adj :1 MEDICINA subtoxisch subtraction sub :1 het wegnemen, wegneming, het ontvreemden, ontvreemding :2 het onttrekken (aan), onttrekking :3 MATHEMATICA aftrekking :problema de -- = aftreksom, aftrekking + subtractive adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA subtractief :2 MATHEMATICA aftrek... :termino -- = af te trekken term + subtrahendo sub :1 MATHEMATICA aftrekker subtraher v :1 wegnemen, ontvreemden :-- moneta a un persona = iemand geld afhandig maken :2 onttrekken (aan) :-- al reguardos de un persona = aan iemands oog onttrekken :-- se a un obligation = zich aan een verplichting onttrekken :-- al vista = aan het gezicht onttrekken :3 MATHEMATICA aftrekken subtropical adj :1 subtropisch :climate -- = subtropisch klimaat :regiones -- = subtropische streken, subtropen :fructo -- = zuidvrucht :flora -- = subtropische flora :fauna -- = subtropische fauna + subtruncate adj :1 BOTANICA vrijwel afgeknot subtus adv :1 van onderen, beneden subula sub :1 els, priem + subularia sub :1 BOTANICA :-- aquatic = priemkruid subulate adj :1 puntig (als een els/priem), spits, scherp, BOTANICA subulaat :folios -- = puntige bladeren :sagina -- = priemvetmuur :phleo -- = priemvormig doddegras + subuniflor adj :1 BOTANICA merendeels eenbloemig, merendeeld met alleenstaande bloemen suburban adj :1 in/van de voorstad, voorstad(s)..., in de nabijheid van de stad gelegen :campania -- = onder de rook van de stad gelegen platteland :population -- = voorstadbevolking :ferrovia -- = lokaalspoorweg :traino -- = lokaaltrein :servicio -- = lokaaldienst + suburbanisar v :1 tot voorstad maken, suburbaniseren + suburbanisation sub :1 vervoorstedelijking, suburbanisatie suburbicari adj :1 ECCLESIA suburbicair (tot de zeven dioceses van Rome behorend) :episcopos -- = suburbicaire bisschoppen suburbio sub :1 voorstad, buitenwijk :-- parisian = buitenwijk van Parijs :-- dormitorio = slaapstad + subvalutar v :1 onderschatten + subvalutation sub :1 onderschatting subvenir v :1 (de kosten verlichten voor) helpen, bijstaan, steunen :-- al costos = bijdragen in de kosten subvention sub :1 subsidie, bijdrage, (geldelijke) steun, toelage :politica de --es = subsidiebeleid/politiek :systema de --es = subsidiestelsel/systeem/regeling :attribution de un -- = subsidieverlening :-- statal/del stato = rijkssubsidie/bijdrage :con le -- del stato = met financiële steun van het Rijk :accordar un -- a un schola = een school subsidie verlenen :fundo pro --es = steunfonds + subventionabile adj :1 subsidiabel + subventional adj :1 subsidie..., als subsidie subventionar v :1 subsidiëren, financieel steunen :casa subventionate del categoria A = premie-A-woning subversion sub :1 omverwerping, ontwrichting, ondermijning :tentativa de -- del stato = poging tot een staatsgreep subversive adj :1 subversief, ondermijnend, ontwrichtend :linguage -- = opruiende taal :scriptos -- = opruiende geschriften subversor sub :1 omverwerper, ondermijner, ontwrichter subverter v :1 omverwerpen, ondermijnen, ontwrichten subvestimentos sub pl :1 onderkleren, ondergoed :-- feminin/pro feminas = damesondergoed :--s de lino = linnen ondergoed succedanee adj :1 vervang... succedaneo sub :1 vervangmiddel, vervangingsprodukt, surrogaat :-- de caffe = koffiesurrogaat succeder v :1 slagen, gelukken, succes hebben :-- a distachar {sj}/disfacer le nodo = de knoop loskrijgen :2 (op)volgen, komen na :le colpos de tonitro se succedeva = de ene donderslag volgde op de andere :le nocte succede al jorno = de nacht volgt op de dag succedite adj :1 succesvol + successibile adj :1 JURIDIC erfgerechtigd :prince/principe -- = erfgerechtigde vorst + successibilitate sub :1 JURIDIC erfgerechtigdheid :-- de un prince/principe = erfgerechtigdheid van een vorst succession sub :1 opeenvolging, serie, reeks :-- de incidentes = reeks voorvallen :-- de festas = opeenvolging van feesten :2 (erf)opvolging, successie :-- al throno = troonopvolging :-- collateral = erfopvolging in de zijlinie :-- apostolic = apostolische successie :derectos de -- = successierechten :derecto de -- = opvolgingsrecht :Guerra de Succession de Espania = Spaanse Successie-oorlog :3 nalatenschap :acceptar un -- = een nalatenschap aanvaarden :refusar/repudiar un -- = een nalatenschap verwerpen :revindicar un -- = een nalatenschap opeisen :liquidar un -- = een nalatenschap afwikkelen successive adj :1 opeenvolgend, achtereenvolgend, successief :tres generationes -- = drie achtereenvolgende generaties successivemente adv :1 successievelijk, achtereenvolgens successo sub :1 resultaat, gevolg, uitslag :2 succes, welslagen, goed resultaat, goede uitslag :-- clamorose = daverend/denderend succes :-- enorme = overweldigend succes :-- complete = volledig succes :con -- = succesvol :con -- cambiante = met wisselend succes :desirar/desiderar -- a un persona = iemand succes wensen :terminar con (bon) -- = met succes afsluiten :obtener/haber -- = succes boeken/hebben successor sub :1 opvolger :-- eventual = mogelijke opvolger :-- al/del throno = troonopvolger :-- in derectos = rechtsopvolger :designar un -- = een opvolger aanwijzen :proponer/recommendar un -- = een opvolger voordragen + successoral adj :1 JURIDIC erfrechtelijk, successierechtelijk, (erf)opvolgings... :lege -- = successiewet :devolution -- = erfopvolging succinato sub :1 CHIMIA succinaat, barnsteenzuurzout succincte adj :1 beknopt, kort, bondig :discurso -- = korte/bondige toespraak :reporto -- = kort verslag :description -- = beknopte beschrijving :tractar un subjecto succinctemente = een onderwerp sober behandelen + succinea sub :1 ZOOLOGIA amberhoornslak succinger v :1 omgorden succinic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = barnsteenzuur, ethaandicarbonzuur succino sub :1 barnsteen, gele amber :resina de -- = barnsteenhars :tinctura de -- = barnsteentinctuur :vernisse de -- = barnsteenvernis :pisca de -- = barnsteenvisserij :piscator de -- = barnsteenvisser + succisa sub :1 BOTANICA blauwe knoop succo sub :1 sap, vocht, nat :-- de carne = vleesnat :-- de un fructo = sap van een vrucht :-- vegetal = plantesap :-- de pira = peresap :-- de citro = citroensap :-- de frambese = frambozesap :-- de tomate = tomatesap :-- de uva = druivesap :-- de papavere = heilsap :--s nutritive = voedingssappen :-- digestive/del digestion = verteringssap :-- intestinal = darmsap :-- gastric/stomachal = maagsap :-- pancreatic = pancreassap :-- de malos/de pomos = appelsap :plen de -- = sappig, saprijk :exprimer le -- de un citro = het sap uit een citroen knijpen :2 het wezenlijke, het essentiële, het beste succose adj :1 sappig, saprijk :peziza -- = melkbekerzwam + succositate sub :1 sappigheid, saprijkheid succubar v :1 onderliggen, liggen onder succubo sub :1 succubus, demon succulente adj :1 sappig, smakelijk :carne -- = sappig vlees :repasto -- = smakelijke maaltijd :plantas -- = succulenten succulentia sub :1 sappigheid, smakelijkheid succumber v :1 bezwijken, sterven :-- a (causa de) su vulneres = aan zijn wonden bezwijken :-- sub le peso = onder de last bezwijken :2 FIGURATE bezwijken, overweldigd worden, niet kunnen weerstaan, zwichten, het afleggen (tegen) :-- al somno = door slaap overmand worden :-- al tentation = voor de verleiding bezwijken :-- sub le peso = onder de last bezwijken :finalmente ille ha succumbite al pression = hij is tenslotte voor de druk bezweken succurrer v :1 te hulp komen, hulp bieden, helpen, bijstaan :-- le indigentes = de behoeftigen bijstaan succurribile adj :1 die/dat kan worden geholpen succursal adj :1 hulp..., bij..., filiaal... :ecclesia -- = hulpkerk :banca -- = filiaalbank succursal sub :1 filiaal, depot(winkel), bijkantoor, hulpkantoor, bijbank, bijkerk, hulpinrichting :interprisa/magazin a --es multiple = filiaalbedrijf :-- de banca = bijbank :-- del bibliotheca = filiaal van de bibiliotheek :gerente de -- = filiaalhouder :aperir un -- = een filiaal openen succurso sub :1 hulp, steun, ondersteuning, bijstand :fundo/cassa/association de -- mutual = onderling steunfonds/hulpfonds :-- primari, prime -- = eerste hulp :-- mutue = onderlinge hulp :-- in natura = hulp in natura :posto de -- = hulppost :cercar -- = hulp zoeken :dar/prestar -- = hulp bieden/verlenen :crito/appello de -- = hulpkreet :critos de -- = hulpgeschreeuw, hulpgeroep :programma de -- = hulpprogramma :critar al -- = om hulp roepen :peter -- = om hulp vragen/verzoeken :trappa de -- = noodluik :action de -- = hulpactie :freno de -- = noodrem :installation de -- = noodinstallatie :porta/exito de -- = nooduitgang, nooddeur :scala de -- = noodtrap :lampa de -- = noodlamp :rota de -- = reservewiel :pneu(matico) de -- = reserveband :equipa de -- = hulpploeg :expedition de -- = hulpexpeditie :armea de -- = hulpleger :truppas de -- = hulptroepen :scala de -- = brandladder/trap :servicio de -- = hulpdienst :succurso! = help! :private de tote -- = van alle hulp verstoken succussa sub :1 schudding, schok, stoot :-- telluric/seismic = aardschok :-- electric = elektrische schok :-- nervose = zenuwschok :transportator automatic a --s = schudgoot :a/per --s = schoksgewijs, met horten en stoten :sin --s = geleidelijk, zonder schokken succussion sub :1 MEDICINA samentrekking :-- muscular = spiersamentrekking succuter v :1 schudden, uitschudden, afschudden, doen schudden :-- le salata = de sla uitslaan :-- le tapis (F)/tapete/carpetta = het kleed (uit)kloppen :-- le capite/testa = het hoofd schudden :-- le catenas = de ketens afschudden :-- le coperturas = de dekens uitschudden :-- se = zich uitschudden (hond) :-- le pulvere de su calceos/scarpas = het stof van zijn schoenen schudden :-- le cinere del cigarro = de as van zijn sigaar kloppen :-- le nive de su vestimentos = de sneeuw van zijn kleren schudden :-- le jugo del sclavitude = het juk van de slavernij van zich afschudden sucrage sub :1 het toevoegen van suiker, het suikeren, het zoeten sucrar v :1 suiker toevoegen, zoeten :-- su caffe = suiker in zijn koffie doen sucrate adj :1 gesuikerd, gezoet, zoet :aqua -- = suikerwater :vino -- = zoete wijn :caffe ben -- = koffie met veel suiker :amandolas -- = gezoete amandelen sucreria sub :1 suikerfabriek sucrero sub :1 arbeider in een suikerfabriek :2 suikerproducent/fabrikant sucriera sub :1 suikerpot sucro sub :1 suiker :-- brute/crude = ruwe suiker :-- raffinate = geraffineerde suiker :-- de beta(rapa) = bietsuiker :-- de canna = rietsuiker :-- de lacte = melksuiker :-- de malt = moutsuiker :-- in pulvere = poedersuiker :-- in cubos = suikerklontjes/blokjes :morsello/cubo de -- = suikerblokje :-- crystallisate = kristalsuiker :-- vanillate = vanillesuiker :-- de hordeo = gerstesuiker :-- candite = (stukje) kandij :-- de saturno = loodsuiker :gusto de -- = suikersmaak :solution de -- = suikeroplossing :sirop de -- = suikerstroop :beta de -- = suikerbiet :canna de -- = suikerriet :fabricante de -- = suikerfabrikant :fabrica de -- = suikerfabriek :production de -- = suikerproduktie :raffineria de -- = suikerraffinaderij :consumo/consumption de -- = suikerverbruik :campo de -- = suikerveld :crystallo de -- = suikerkristal :carbon de -- = suikerkool :glacie de -- = suikerglazuur :sacchetto de -- = suikerzakje :pincia(s) a -- = klontjestang :clarificar -- = suiker klaren sucrosa sub :1 CHIMIA sucrose, sacharose suction sub :1 het aan/in/op/uitzuigen :ruito de -- = zuigend geluid :rostro de -- = zuigsnuit :organo de -- = zuigorgaan :attachar {sj} se per -- = zich vastzuigen :extraher per -- = afzuigen sud sub :1 zuiden :le -- de Anglaterra = Zuid-Engeland :ir al -- = naar het zuiden gaan :vento del -- = zuidenwind :vicino del -- = zuiderbuur :europeo del -- = Zuideuropeaan :Corea del Sud = Zuid-Korea :Vietnam del Sud = Zuid-Vietnam :Moluccas del Sud = Zuid-Molukken :molucco/moluccano del -- = Zuidmolukker :polo -- = zuidpool :latitude -- = zuiderbreedte :frontiera -- = zuidgrens :ASTRONOMIA :Cruce del Sud = Zuiderkruis + sud adj :1 zuidelijk, zuid... :polo -- = zuidpool + Sudafrica sub n pr :1 Zuid-Afrika + sudafrican adj :1 Zuid-Afrikaans + sudafricano sub :1 Zuid-Afrikaan + sudamerican adj :1 Zuid-Amerikaans + sudamericano sub :1 Zuid-Amerikaan Sudan sub n pr :1 Soedan sudanese adj :1 Soedanees sudanese sub :1 Soedanees sudar v :1 zweten :-- sanguine = bloed zweten :le pariete suda = de muur slaat door sudario sub :1 zweetdoek :le Sancte Sudario = de Zweetdoek des Heren sudation sub :1 het (bovenmatig) zweten sudatori adj :1 met zweten gepaard gaand, zweet... + sudatorio sub :1 sudatorium, sauna + sudcorean adj :1 Zuidkoreaans + sudcoreano sub :1 Zuidkoreaan sud-est sub :1 zuidoosten + sudista sub :1 aanhanger van de zuidelijken in de Amerikaanse burgeroorlog :2 bewoner van het zuidelijke deel van een land(streek) + sudista adj :1 van de zuidelijken (in de Amerikaanse burgeroorlog) :armea -- = zuidelijke leger sudor sub :1 zweet :-- de axilla = okselzweet :-- mortal/de morte/de agonia = doodszweet :-- de angustia/de pavor = angstzweet :con/in le -- de su fronte = in het zweet zijns aanschijns :facie coperite de -- = met zweet bedekt gezicht, bezweet gezicht :gutta de -- = zweetdruppel :odor de -- = zweetlucht :macula de -- = zweetvlek :le -- frigide = het koude/klamme zweet :coperte de --, in -- = bezweet :mitter se in -- = zich in het zweet werken + sudoral adj :1 zweet... :secretion -- = zweetafscheiding :febre -- = zweetkoorts sudorifere adj :1 zweetafscheidend, zweet... :ANATOMIA conducto -- = zweetkanaaltje :glandula -- = zweetklier sudorific adj :1 MEDICINA zweetdrijvend :tractamento -- = zweetkuur :bibita -- = zweetdrank :processo -- = zweetproces sudorifico sub :1 PHARMACIA zweetmiddel, zweetdrijvend middel, sudorificum sudoripare adj :1 zweetsafcheidend, zweet... :glandula -- = zweetklier sud-sud-est sub :1 zuidzuidoosten + Sudvietnam sub n pr :1 Zuid-Vietnam + sudvietnamese sub :1 Zuid-vietnamees + sudvietnamese adj :1 Zuid-vietnamees sudvietnamita sub :1 Zuid-vietnamees + sudvietnamita adj :1 Zuid-vietnamees sud-west sub :1 zuidwesten sue pron poss :1 zijne, hare suer v :1 naaien, stikken :filo a/de -- = naaigaren :seta a/de -- = naaizijde :machina a/de -- = naaimachine :aco/agulia a/de -- = naainaald :curso a/de -- = naaicursus :cassa a/de -- = naaidoos :-- un button = een knoop aannaaien/aanzetten :-- un manica = een mouw aanzetten sufficer v :1 genoeg/voldoende zijn, volstaan, voldoen :-- amplemente = ruim voldoende zijn :il suffice un gesto e ille veni = ik hoef maar te kikken en hij komt sufficiente adj :1 voldoende, toereikend, genoeg :quantitate -- = voldoende hoeveelheid :ration -- = voldoende reden :in mesura -- = in voldoende mate :quando il ha un participation -- = bij genoegzame deelneming :esque io ha essite sufficientemente clar? = ben ik duidelijk genoeg geweest :esser sufficientemente habile pro = handig genoeg zijn om :2 geschikt, bekwaam, competent :3 zelfingenomen, zelfvoldaan sufficientia sub :1 voldoende hoeveelheid :2 geschiktheid, bekwaamheid, competentie :3 zelfingenomenheid, zelfvoldaanheid :prender un aere de -- = een air van zelfingenomenheid aannemen + suffixal adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA dienend als achtervoegsel :elemento -- = suffixelement :derivation -- = afleiding door middel van achtervoegsels suffixar v :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voorzien van een achtervoegsel, suffigeren + suffixation sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA woordvorming door middel van achtervoegsels, suffigering suffixo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA achtervoegsel, suffix :-- diminutive = verkleinwoordsuffix :-- adjectival = adjectivisch achtervoegsel :-- derivative/derivational = afleidingssuffix sufflar v :1 blazen, uitblazen, opblazen :-- un candela = een kaars uitblazen :-- un ballon = een ballon opblazen :-- al aures de un persona = iemand in de oren fluisteren :-- (se) le naso = zijn neus snuiten :-- vitro = glasblazen :-- un ovo = een ei uitblazen :-- via = wegblazen :-- le (foco del) discordo/discordia = het vuur van de tweedracht aanblazen :2 blazen, waaien :le vento suffla = de wind waait :le vento suffla del est = de wind is oost :le vento suffla in le camino = de wind blaast in de schoorsteen :ille reguarda/mira de qual latere suffla le vento = hij kijkt de kat uit de boom :3 souffleren :4 (DAMSPEL) blazen sufflator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat blaast, blazer :2 souffleur :cassa del -- = souffleurshokje suffletto sub :1 blaasbalg :actionar le -- = aan de blaasbalg trekken sufflo sub :1 adem, ademhaling :in/de un --, in le mesme -- = in één adem :perder le -- = buiten adem raken :retener le -- = de adem inhouden :-- vital/del vita = levensadem :-- cardiac = hart(ge)ruis :2 zuchtje, het blazen (van de wind), luchtstroom suffocante adj :1 verstikkend, benauwd, drukkend :calor -- = verstikkende hitte :atmosphera -- = benauwde atmosfeer suffocar v :1 doen stikken, verstikken, benauwen, smoren :-- un persona con un cossino = iemand onder een kussen smoren :-- in germine = in de kiem smoren :2 stikken, naar adem snakken, naar lucht happen :-- de rabie/de ira/de furor/de cholera = stikken van woede suffocation sub :1 (aanval van) benauwdheid :2 verstikking + suffocative adj :1 (ver)stikkend suffraganee adj :1 CATHOLICISMO aan een ander onderworpen, van een ander afhankelijk, suffragaan, hulp... :episcopo -- = suffragaanbisschop, wijbisschop :ecclesia -- = suffragaankerk, wijkerk + suffragante sub :1 suffragaanbisschop, wijbisschop suffragar v :1 kiezen (dmv stemming) :2 helpen, bijstaan, begunstigen :3 ECCLESIA voorbede doen suffragette sub ANGLESE :1 suffragette suffragio sub :1 stem, stemrecht, stemming :derecto de -- = stem/kiesrecht :-- directe = rechtstreekse verkiezing :-- indirecte = getrapte verkiezing :-- universe/universal = algemeen kiesrecht :-- obligatori = stemplicht :2 bijval, goedkeuring, instemming, steun :accordar su -- a un persona = zijn steun aan iemand verlenen :3 ECCLESIA voorbede suffragista sub :1 voorstander van kiesrecht :2 voorstander van vrouwenkiesrecht, suffragette + suffrente adj :1 lijdend :Ecclesia -- = lijdende Kerk :humanitate -- = lijdende mensheid suffrentia sub :1 het lijden, leed, smart, pijn :un fonte de -- = een bron van lijden :historia del --s de un persona = iemands lijdensgeschiedenis :attenuar un -- = een lijden verzachten :-- patientemente indurate = geduldig gedragen lijden :-- longe e penose = lang en smartelijk lijden :-- insupportabile = ondraaglijk lijden :abbreviar le --s de un animal = een dier uit zijn lijden verlossen suffrer v :1 lijden, ondergaan, ondervinden :-- le mesme sorte = hetzelfde lot ondergaan :-- le consequentias de un cosa = de onaangename gevolgen ondervinden van, de wrange vruchten plukken van :2 verdragen, dulden :deber -- le fame e le sete = honger en dorst moeten verdragen :non poter -- un persona = iemand niet kunnen verdragen :3 pijn/verdriet hebben, te lijden hebben (van), lijden (aan) :-- dolor = pijn lijden :-- in silentio = in stilte lijden :4 lijden, schade lijden, beschadigd worden suffribile adj :1 draaglijk, duldbaar, te verdragen suffritor sub :1 iemand die lijdt, etc., lijder :-- de fame = hongerlijder suffumigar v :1 (be)roken, doorroken suffumigation sub :1 (be)roking, doorroking + suffusion sub :1 MEDICINA (onderhuidse) bloeduitstorting, bloedblaar, suffusio + sufi adj :1 soefi... + sufi sub :1 soefi, aanhanger van het soefisme + sufic adj :1 soefistisch + sufismo sub :1 soefisme suger v :1 zuigen, opzuigen, uitzuigen :pastilla a -- = zuigtablet :-- su pollice = duimzuigen, op zijn duim zuigen suggerer v :1 suggereren, doen denken aan, ingeven, opperen, voorstellen :-- un idea = een denkbeeld opperen :-- un nomine = een naam laten vallen :-- un supposition = een vermoeden opperen :-- a un persona que ille es malade = iemand een ziekte aanpraten :-- le idea de partir = de suggestie doen om te vertrekken suggestibile adj :1 suggestief, suggestibel, beïnvloedbaar, vatbaar voor suggestie suggestibilitate sub :1 vatbaarheid voor suggestie, suggestibiliteit suggestion sub :1 suggestie, ingeving, voorstel, denkbeeld, idee :-- hypnotic = hypnotische suggestie :le --es del diabolo = de inblazingen van de duivel :-- collective = massasuggestie :proponer un -- = een suggestie inbrengen + suggestionabile adj :1 wat zich gemakkelijk laat suggereren + suggestionabilitate sub :1 geneigdheid om zich (iets) te laten suggereren suggestionar v :1 onder suggestie brengen, suggereren suggestive adj :1 suggestief, bepaalde gedachten/beelden oproepend + suggestivitate sub :1 suggestiviteit suicida sub :1 zelfmoordenaar :pilota -- = zelfmoordpiloot suicidal adj :1 zelfmoord..., zelfmoordenaars..., suïcidaal, tot zelfmoord neigend :tendentias/impulsos -- = zelfmoordneigingen :pensata/pensamento -- = zelfmoordgedachte suicidar v :1 -- se = zelfmoord plegen, zich van het leven benemen suicidio sub :1 zelfdoding, zelfmoord :tentativa de -- = poging tot zelfmoord :projectos de -- = zelfmoordplannen :commando -- = zelfmoordcommando :avion -- = kamikazevliegtuig :un caso evidente de -- = een geheid geval van zelfmoord :adjuta al -- = hulp bij zelfdoding :committer -- = zelfmoord plegen + sui generis sub LATINO :1 sui generis, met een eigen aard, specifiek :un stilo -- = een bijzondere stijl :ideas -- = aparte ideeën + suillo sub :1 BOTANICA :-- granulate = melkboleet + Suissa sub n pr :1 Zwitserland :2 Schwyz + suisse adj :1 Zwitsers :caseo -- = Zwitserse kaas :chocolate {sj} -- = Zwitserse chocolade + suisso sub :1 Zwitser (bewoner van Zwitserland) :2 soldaat van de Zwitserse garde (in het Vaticaan) :3 HISTORIA Zwitser (huursoldaat) :4 kerkdienaar, kerkbewaarder :5 Zwitsers (taal, dialect) suite sub FRANCESE :1 gevolg, stoet :2 MUSICA suite :3 suite (kamer(s)) :-- nuptial = bruidssuite :locar un -- in un hotel (F) = een suite huren in een hotel + sula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA jan-van-gent (vogel) + sulcabile adj :1 waarin sporen/voren gemaakt kunnen worden sulcar v :1 voren/sporen maken, (door)ploegen + sulcate adj :1 gegroefd :-- de rugas = doorgroefd met rimpels :visage -- (de rugas) = gegroefd gezicht :2 BOTANICA gevoord :parmelia -- = schildmos + sulcatura sub :1 GEOLOGIA (diep/recht) spoor, vore, groef + sulciforme adj :1 gleufvormig, groefvormig, voorvormig sulco sub :1 vore, spoor, groef :2 (kiel)zog (van schip) + sulfamido sub :1 CHIMIA sulf(on)amide, sulfapreparaat + sulfanilamido sub :1 MEDICINA sulfanilamide + sulfatar v :1 met (koper)sulfaat behandelen sulfato sub :1 CHIMIA sulfaat :-- de cupro = kopersulfaat :-- de plumbo = loodsulfaat :-- de calcium = calciumsulfaat sulfhydric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = waterstofsulfide, zwavelwaterstof :gas -- = zwavelwaterstofgas + sulfhydrismo sub :1 vergiftiging door zwavelwaterstof sulfhydro sub :1 CHIMIA sulfhydraat sulfido sub :1 CHIMIA sulfide sulfito sub :1 CHIMIA sulfiet :cellulosa de -- = sulfietcellulose + sulfocarbonato sub :1 zout van zwavelkoolzuur, thiocarbonaat, sulfocarbonaat + sulfocarbonic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = zwavelkoolzuur, thiocarbonzuur + sulfocarbonismo sub :1 zwavelkoostofvergiftiging sulfon sub :1 CHIMIA sulfon sulfonal sub :1 MEDICINA sulfonal sulfurar v :1 met zwavel behandelen, zwavelen sulfuration sub :1 het zwavelen, zwaveling, zwavelbehandeling sulfurator sub :1 iemand die iets met zwavel behandelt sulfure sub :1 CHIMIA zwavel :-- in barras = pijpzwavel :-- de plumbo = loodglans :chloruro de -- = chloorzwavel :lacte de -- = zwavelmelk :flor de -- = zwavelbloem :fonte de -- = zwavelbron :dioxydo de -- = zwaveldioxyde :odor de -- = zwavellucht :color de -- = zwavelkleur sulfuree adj :1 zwavelachtig, zwavelig, zwavelhoudend, zwavel... :vapor -- = zwaveldamp sulfuric adj :1 zwavel... :acido -- = zwavelzuur :dioxydo -- = zwaveldioxyde :ethere -- = zwavelether :cyanuro -- = rhodaan sulfuriera sub :1 zwavelgroeve, zwavelmijn + sulfuro sub :1 CHIMIA sulfide :-- de carbon = zwavelkoolstof, koolzwavel :-- de mercurio = kwikzwavel :-- de plumbo = loodsulfide, loodglans sulfurose adj :1 zwavelhoudend, zwavelachtig, zwavelig :acido -- = zwaveligzuur :fonte -- = zwavelbron :banio -- = zwavelbad :vapor -- = zwaveldamp :odor -- = zwavellucht sulky sub ANGLESE :1 sulky (tweewielig voertuigje bij harddraverijen) + sulpician adj :1 tot de congregatie van Sint Sulpicius behorend + sulpiciano sub :1 lid van de congretatie van Sint Sulpicius sultan sub :1 sultan sultana sub :1 sultane :2 HISTORIA Turkse galei :3 soort toga sultanato sub :1 sultanaat :le Sultanato de Oman = het Sultanaat Oman + sultanina sub :1 sultana(rozijn) + Sumatra sub n pr :1 Sumatra :habitante de -- = Sumatraan :tabaco de -- = sumatratabak + sumatran adj :1 Sumatraans + sumatrano sub :1 Sumatraan sumer v :1 nemen + Sumer sub n pr :1 Sumer + sumerian adj :1 ANTIQUITATE sumerisch :arte -- = Sumerische kunst :scriptura -- = Sumerisch schrift + sumeriano sub :1 Sumeriër :2 Sumerisch (taal) + sumerologia sub :1 studie van de sumerische cultuur, sumerologie summa sub :1 MATHEMATICA som, optelling :facer le -- de = optellen :2 som, bedrag :-- de moneta = geldsom :-- total = totaalbedrag :-- colossal/enorme = geweldig bedrag :-- fabulose = fabelachtig bedrag :-- maxime = hoogste bedrag :-- capital = kapitale som :3 hoofdinhoud, kort begrip, samenvatting :in -- = alles samengenomen, per slot van rekening, kort gezegd :4 som, totaal, geheel + summabile adj :1 optelbaar + summabilitate sub :1 optelbaarheid summar v :1 MATHEMATICA optellen, samentellen :machina de -- = telmachine summari adj :1 beknopt, kort (samengevat), bondig, summier :examine -- = oppervlakkig/vluchtig onderzoek :explication -- = korte/beknopte uitleg :describer summarimente = summier beschrijven :tractar un subjecto summarimente = een onderwerp vluchtig behandelen :2 zonder vorm van proces, standrechtelijk :justitia -- militar = standrecht :judicio -- = standrechtelijk vonnis :execution -- = lynchgerecht summario sub :1 beknopt overzicht, samenvatting, korte inhoud, uittreksel summarisar v :1 samenvatten, resumeren summarisation sub :1 het samenvatten, samenvatting, résumé + summation sub :1 MATHEMATICA optelling, som summator sub :1 iemand die optellingen maakt summe adj :1 (aller)hoogste, opperste :in grado -- = in de hoogste mate :de -- importantia = van het hoogste belang :con -- placer = volgaarne :detalio de -- interesse = saillant detail :summemente amusante = hoogst amusant :summemente surprendite = hoogst verbaasd summista sub :1 middeleeuwse schrijver van een "summa" (bijv. Thomas van Aquino) + summital adj :1 aan de top, top... summitate sub :1 uiteinde, punt, top :angulo del -- = tophoek :-- de un triangulo = top van een driehoek :al -- de un monte/de un montania = boven op een berg :-- de su gloria = hoogtepunt van zijn roem :conferentia al -- = topconferentie :-- del filetto = schroefdraadkruin :esser al -- del lista de candidatos = als nummer één op de kandidatenlijst staan :2 kopstuk, man van invloed/aanzien, topfiguur, topman :-- del medicina = prominente figuur uit de medische wereld :-- de Unilever = topman van Unilever + summum sub LATINO :1 summum, hoogtepunt, toppunt :le -- de stupiditate = het summum van dwaasheid sumpto sub :1 uitgave, kosten sumptuari adj :1 weelde..., overmatig :HISTORIA :lege -- = wet op de weelde(uitgaven) :expensas -- = buitensporige uitgaven sumptuose adj :1 luxueus, rijk, weelderig, kostbaar, prachtig :reception -- = luisterrijke ontvangst :convoyo -- = luisterrijke optocht :sumptuosemente vestite = prachtig uitgedost :dinar sumptuosemente = uitgebreid dineren sumptuositate sub :1 luxe, weelde(righeid), pracht (en praal) + sundanese sub :1 Soendanees, bewoner van West-Java :2 Soendanees (taal) + sundanese adj :1 Soendanees + Sunna sub :1 RELIGION Soenna (uit overlevering stammende Islamitische leefregels) + sunnismo sub :1 RELIGION soennisme + sunnita sub :1 RELIGION soenniet super prep :1 op :2 boven, over :-- toto = boven alles, vooral :3 over, betreffende super adv :1 boven, bovenaan + super adj :1 van uitstekende kwaliteit :benzina -- = super(benzine) + super(e)valutar v :1 overschatten, overwaarderen + super(e)valutation sub :1 overschatting, overwaardering superabile adj :1 overkomelijk :difficultates -- = overkomelijke moeilijkheden :2 overtrefbaar, te overtreffen + superabilitate sub :1 overkomelijkheid :-- de difficultates = overkomelijkheid van moeilijk-heden :2 overtrefbaarheid superabundante adj :1 overvloedig, overtollig, overbodig :detalios -- = overmaat aan details :recolta -- = overvloedige/bijzonder rijke oogst superabundantia sub :1 overvloed, overmaat, buitensporige hoeveelheid :-- de productos super le mercato = overschot op de markt superabundar v :1 er in grote overvloed zijn, zeer overvloedig zijn, zeer talrijk zijn, veel te talrijk zijn + superactive adj :1 overactief superalimentar v :1 overvoeden superalimentation sub :1 overvoeding + superamabile sub :1 overvriendelijk superar v :1 overwinnen, te boven komen, de baas worden :haber superate le disillusion = over de teleurstelling heen zijn :2 overtreffen, uitsteken boven :-- le sperantias = de verwachtingen overtreffen :isto supera mi fortias = dat gaat mijn draagkracht te boven + superarmamento sub :1 overbewapening + superarmar v :1 overbewapenen + superassecurantia sub :1 oververzekering + superassecurar v :1 oververzekeren superbe adj :1 arrogant, aanmatigend, hoogmoedig :2 schitterend, fantastisch, geweldig, prachtig :urbe -- = prachtige stad :tempore -- = prachtig weer + superbeneficio sub :1 superwinst superbia sub :1 trots, trotse zelfverzekerdheid, hoogmoed, arrogantie + superbomba sub :1 atoombom van zeer zwaar kaliber, superbom + supercalefacer v :1 oververhitten :-- vapor = stoom oververhitten + supercalefaction sub :1 oververhitting :-- de vapor = oververhitting van stoom + supercapacitate sub :1 overcapaciteit + supercapitalisar v :1 overkapitaliseren + supercapitalisation sub :1 overkapitalisatie + supercarburante sub :1 super(benzine) + supercarcere sub :1 extra beveiligde inrichting, ebi supercarga sub :1 overbelasting, te zware belasting, overwicht, overvracht :-- de currente = stroomoverbelasting :-- del microphono = overbelasting van de microfoon :2 overdruk (op een postzegel) :3 strafport, toeslag supercargar v :1 te zwaar belasten, overbelasten :2 (postzegels) van een overdruk voorzien + supercargate adj :1 overbelast, overbeladen :programma -- = overladen programma + supercavitation sub :1 supercavitatie + supercellula sub :1 supercel + superchip sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR superchip superciliar adj :1 wenkbrauw... supercilio sub :1 wenkbrauw :--s spisse = zware wenkbrauwen :arcada del -- = wenkbrauwboog :levar le --s = de wenkbrauwen optrekken :levar/rugar/arrugar/corrugar le --s = de wenkbrauwen fronsen superciliose adj :1 met zware/borstelige wenkbrauwen :2 hautain, hooghartig, uit de hoogte, verwaand, laatdunkend supercingula sub :1 buikriem (van paard) + supercivilisate adj :1 overbeschaafd + superclasse sub :1 superklasse + supercompensar v :1 overcompenseren + supercompensation sub :1 overcompensatie + supercompression sub :1 sterke samenpersing (van een volume) + supercomprimer v :1 sterk samenpersen + supercomputator sub :1 supercomputer + superconcentration sub :1 overconcentratie + superconductibile adj :1 PHYSICA supergeleidend + superconduction sub :1 PHYSICA supergeleiding superconductivitate sub :1 PHYSICA supergeleiding(svermogen) + superconductor sub :1 PHYSICA supergeleider + superconsumo sub :1 overconsumptie + superconsumption sub :1 overconsumptie supercostal adj :1 ANATOMIA boven de ribben gelegen + superdecorate adj :1 meermalen gedecoreerd + superdecorato sub :1 iemand die meermalen gedecoreerd is + superdosage sub :1 overdosering + superdose (-osis) sub :1 overdosis + superdotate adj :1 hoogbegaafd, overbegaafd supere adj :1 hoger, hoogst :2 BOTANICA bovenstandig :ovario -- = bovenstandig vruchtbeginsel + superego sub :1 PSYCHOLOGIA superego, boven-ik supereminente adj :1 boven alles verheven, zeer voortreffelijk supereminentia sub :1 iemand van zeer hoge rang + superempleo sub :1 overspannen arbeidsmarkt, krapte op de arbeidsmarkt supererogar v :1 meer doen dan nodig/verplicht is supererogation sub :1 het meer doen dan nodig/verplicht is, overdadigheid supererogatori adj :1 meer dan nodig/verplicht + superestimar v :1 te hoog schatten, overschatten, overwaarderen + superestimation sub :1 overschatting, overwaardering + superevalutar v :1 overwaarderen + superevalutation sub :1 overwaardering + superexcitabile adj :1 overprikkelbaar superexcitar v :1 overprikkelen, sterk prikkelen, erg opwinden + superexcitate adj :1 overspannen :nervos -- = overspannen zenuwen superexcitation sub :1 overprikkeling, grote opwinding + superexponer v :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA overbelichten + superexposition sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA overbelichting superfacie sub :1 oppervlak(te), bovenkant :-- conoide/conic = kegel(opper)vlak/mantel + superfamilia sub :1 BIOLOGIA superfamilie + superfecundation sub :1 BIOLOGIA overbevruchting, superfecundatie superfetation sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA superfoetatie, overbezwangering :2 overtolligheid, overbodigheid + superfibra sub :1 supervezel superficial adj :1 van de oppervlakte, oppervlakte..., oppervlakkig (anque FIGURATE) :plaga/vulnere -- = oppervlakkige wond :tension -- = oppervlaktespanning :gelo -- = oppervlaktebevriezing :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = oppervlakkige kennis :observator -- = oppervlakkige waarnemer :contactos -- = losse contacten superficialitate sub :1 oppervlakkigheid :-- de un lesion = oppervlakkigheid van een kwetsuur :-- de un judicio = oppervlakkigheid van een oordeel superficie sub :1 oppervlak(te), buitenzijde, vlak :-- plan = plat vlak :-- curve = gebogen vlak :-- convexe = convex vlak :-- disveloppabile = ontwikkelbaar vlak :-- spheric = boloppervlak :-- circular/de circulo = cirkeloppervlak :-- cylindric = cilinderoppervlak :-- de friction = wrijf/strijkvlak :-- de fractura = breukvlak :-- de contacto = loopvlak :-- del mar = zeespiegel :-- del solo = bodemoppervlak :-- del aqua = waterspiegel/oppervlak :-- terrestre/del terra = aardoppervlak :-- lunar/del luna = maanoppervlak :-- de appoio = steunvlak, draagvlak :-- rugose = oneffen/ongelijk oppervlak :AVIATION :-- sustentori = draagvlak :mesura de -- = oppervlaktemaat :pression de -- = oppervlaktedruk :tension de -- = oppervlaktespanning :aquas de -- = oppervlaktewater :structura de -- = oppervlaktestructuur :mantener se al -- = bovenblijven (niet zinken) superfin adj :1 extrafijn, zeer fijn :qualitate -- = extrafijne kwaliteit superflue adj :1 overbodig, overtollig :expensas -- = overbodige uitgaven :pilos -- = overtollige haargroei :il es -- dicer = het behoeft geen betoog :facer costos -- = onnodige kosten maken + superfluer v :1 overstromen, overlopen :le situla superflue = de emmer loopt over + superfluide sub :1 PHYSICA superfluïde + superfluiditate sub :1 PHYSICA superfluïditeit + superfluido sub :1 PHYSICA superfluïdum superfluitate sub :1 overbodigheid, overtolligheid :-- de bon cosas = teveel van het goede + superfortalessa sub :1 MILITAR superfort :-- volante = vliegend superfort + supergalaxia sub :1 ASTRONOMIA reuzenmelkwegstelsel + supergelar v :1 diepvriezen + supergelate adj :1 diepvries... :producto -- = diepvriesprodukt + supergelation sub :1 het diepvriezen + supergelator sub :1 diepvriezer, diepvriesinstallatie + supergen v :1 BIOLOGIA supergen + supergonnella sub :1 overrok + superhabito sub :1 overkleed + superheterodyne adj :1 RADIO superheterodyn :receptor -- = superheterodyne ontvanger superhomine sub :1 supermens superhuman adj :1 bovenmenselijk :effortio -- = bovenmenselijke inspanning :con un fortia -- = met meer dan mensenkracht + superhumanitate sub :1 bovenmenselijkheid + superimponer v :1 bovenop/overheen leggen, opleggen + superinfection sub :1 superinfectie superintendente sub :1 hoofdadministrateur, hoofdopzichter, superintendant :-- del mercato = marktmeester superintendentia sub :1 (opper)toezicht, supervisie superintender v :1 toezicht houden/hebben (op), toezien (op), controleren + superinvestimento sub :1 overinvestering + superinvestir v :1 overinvesteren superior adj :1 boven..., bovenste, hoogste :parte -- = bovendeel, bovenste gedeelte :parte -- del bracio = bovenarm :drappo -- = bovenlaken :claviero -- = bovenmanuaal :Laco Superior = Bovenmeer :MATHEMATICA :plano -- = bovenvlak :etages -- de un casa = bovenverdiepingen van een huis :labio -- = bovenlip :ponte -- = bovendek :extremitate -- = boveneinde :angulo -- = bovenhoek :passage -- = viaduct :mandibula -- = bovenkaak :parte/latere -- = bovenzijde/kant :dente -- = boventand/kies :ponte -- = bovendek (op schip) :limite -- = bovengrens :strato -- = bovenlaag :bordo -- = bovenrand :citate/urbe -- = bovenstad :vento -- = bovenwind :strato -- = bovenlaag :curso -- de un fluvio = bovenloop van een rivier :-- al media = boven het gemiddelde :isto es -- a mi fortias = dat gaat boven mijn macht :sentir se -- a un persona = zich de meerdere voelen van iemand :2 FIGURATE hoger :animales -- = hogere dieren :inseniamento -- = hoger onderwijs :mathematica -- = hogere wiskunde :officiero -- = hoofdofficier :corte -- = hogere rechtbank :isto es -- a mi fortias = dit gaat mijn krachten te boven :-- a omne elogio = onvolprezen :3 beter, superieur, uitstekend :intelligentia -- = uitmuntend verstand :producto de qualitate -- = produkt van uitstekende kwaliteit :un vino -- = een uitgelezen wijn superior sub :1 meerdere, superieur, hogere in rang, chef :2 overste, superieur :-- de un monasterio = abt :matre --a = moederoverste superioritate sub :1 superioriteit, grotere kracht/bekwaamheid, hogere kwaliteit :-- numeric = numerieke meerderheid, overmacht :-- militar = militaire overmacht :-- intellectual/mental = geestelijk overwicht :sentimento de -- = superioriteitsgevoel, machtsgevoel :illusion de -- = superioriteitswaan :complexo de -- = superioriteitscomplex :haber le sentimento de su -- = zich de meerdere voelen :recognoscer le -- de un persona = in iemand zijn meerdere erkennen + superjacente adj :1 liggend boven of op (iets), bovenliggend superlative adj :1 superlatief, ongeëvenaard, van de hoogste graad/beste soort, voortreffelijk, prachtig :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA overtreffend superlativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA overtreffende trap, superlatief (anque FIGURATE) :-- absolute = absolute superlatief :-- relative = relatieve superlatief :esser profuse in --s = zich uitputten in superlatieven + supermarket sub ANGLESE :1 supermarkt + supermatur adj :1 overrijp + supermercato sub :1 supermarkt + superministro sub :1 superminister + supermortalitate sub :1 (te) hoog sterftecijfer supermundan adj :1 bovennatuurlijk + supernal adj :1 hemels, verheven, bovenaards, etherisch, goddelijk + supernatalitate sub :1 (te) hoog geboortecijfer + supernatar v :1 bovendrijven :le oleo supernata = de olie drijft boven + supernational adj :1 Vide: supranational + supernationalista sub :1 supernationalist + supernationalitate sub :1 Vide: supranationalitate supernatural adj :1 bovennatuurlijk :poter -- = bovennatuurlijke macht :esseres -- = bovennatuurlijke wezens + supernatural sub :1 bovennatuurlijke + supernaturalismo sub :1 supernaturalisme + supernaturalista sub :1 supernaturalist + superne adj :1 hemels, verheven, bovenaards, etherisch, goddelijk :le cosas -- = de hemelse zaken supernominar v :1 een bijnaam geven supernomine sub :1 bijnaam + supernormal adj :1 boven het normale liggend, supernormaal, bovennormaal + supernova sub :1 ASTRONOMIA supernova supernumerari adj :1 overtollig, boventallig, extra + supernumerario sub :1 extra, reserve + supernutrition sub :1 overvoeding + superofferer v :1 overbieden (op verkoping) + superordine sub :1 BIOLOGIA superorde, onderklasse superpaga sub :1 overbetaling superpagar v :1 overbetalen, te veel (loon) betalen superpassar v :1 overtreffen, voorbijstreven :-- un persona in beltate = iemand in schoonheid overtreffen :-- tote le alteres = boven alle anderen uitsteken :2 te boven gaan :-- le fortias de un persona = boven iemands krachten gaan :le disoccupation ha superpassate le barriera de dece percentos = de werkloosheid heeft de grens van tien procent overschreden + superpetrolero sub :1 supertanker, mammoettanker + superphosphato sub :1 CHIMIA superfosfaat + superpisca sub :1 overbevissing + superplasticitate sub :1 superplasticiteit superponer v :1 stapelen, opstapelen, op elkaar leggen :-- libros = boeken opstapelen :2 MATHEMATICA tot dekking brengen + superponibile adj :1 op te stapelen, stapelbaar :cassa -- = stapeldoos/kist :sedia -- = stapelstoel :tabula -- = stapeltafel + superponite adj :1 opgestapeld :lectos -- = stapelbed + superpopulate adj :1 overbevolkt + superpopulation sub :1 overbevolking superposition sub :1 opeenstapeling, superpositie :2 MATHEMATICA dekking + superpotente adj :1 extra krachtig + superpotentia sub :1 supermacht, wereldmacht + superpression sub :1 overdruk :valva/valvula de -- = overdrukventiel + superproducer v :1 overproduceren superproduction sub :1 overproduktie :2 FILM superproduktie + superprofito sub :1 overwinst + superqualificate adj :1 overgekwalificeerd + superqualification :1 overscholing, overgekwalificeerdheid + superrepresentation sub :1 STATISTICA oververtegenwoordiging + superreservation sub :1 TOURISMO overboeking + supersalto sub :1 plotselinge schok, het plotseling opspringen/opschrikken, schrikreactie :-- de indignation = schok van verontwaardiging :un ultime -- = een laatste krachtsinspanning supersaturar v :1 oververzadigen + supersaturate adj :1 oververzadigd :vapor -- = oververzadigde stoom supersaturation sub :1 oververzadiging superscarpa sub :1 overschoen + superscriber v :1 boven (iets) schrijven :2 COMPUTATOR overschri&jven + superscription sub :1 superscriptie, opschrift superseminar v :1 opnieuw bezaaien + supersensibile adj :1 overgevoelig + supersensibilitate sub :1 overgevoeligheid + supersimplificar v :1 oversimplificeren + supersimplification sub :1 oversimplificatie + supersonic adj :1 supersonisch, supersoon :velocitate -- = supersonische snelheid :avion -- = supersonisch vliegtuig :bang -- = supersonische knal :aerodynamica -- = supersonische aërodynamica + superstar sub ANGLESE :1 grote ster, beroemdheid, superstar superstition sub :1 bijgeloof :-- popular = volksbijgeloof superstitiose adj :1 bijgelovig :culto -- = bijgelovige cultus :practica -- = bijgelovige praktijk + superstitiositate sub :1 bijgelovigheid :le traditional -- del chassatores {sj} = de traditionele bijgelovigheid van jagers + superstrato sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA superstraat superstructura sub :1 bovenbouw, superstructuur :-- de un ponte = bovenbouw van een brug :-- de un nave = opbouw van een schip + supertanker sub ANGLESE :1 supertanker, mammoettanker supertaxa sub :1 extra belasting :-- postal = strafport :2 AGRICULTURA superheffing + supertaxar v :1 extra belasten, extra aanslaan + supertension sub :1 te hoge spanning, spanningsoverbelasting :lampa de -- = overspanningslamp supertoto sub :1 overjas :2 overall :-- athletic = trainingspak :-- de baby (A)/de bebe = kruippakje + supertrainamento sub :1 overtraining + supertrainar v :1 overtrainen supervenientia sub :1 onvoorziene komst, het plotseling komen supervenir v :1 (onverwachts/plotseling) komen, (onverwachts/plotseling) gebeuren/plaatsvinden :il ha supervenite un obstaculo/impedimento = er is iets tussen gekomen :le crise/crisis ha supervenite in 1929 = de crisis brak in 1929 uit + supervider v :1 overzien + supervisar v :1 de supervisie hebben, in laatste instantie controleren, aan het hoofd staan van + supervision sub :1 supervisie :esser sub -- = onder toezicht staan + supervisor sub :1 supervisor, opzichter, controleur, inspecteur + supervista sub :1 overzicht supervivente sub :1 overlevende :--s del naufragio = overlevenden van de schipbreuk :2 langstlevende superviventia sub :1 overleving, voortbestaan :problema de -- = overlevingsprobleem :problematica de -- = overlevingsproblematiek :curva de -- = overlevingscurve :chance {sj}/possibilitate de -- = overlevingskans :valor de -- = overlevingswaarde :index/indice de -- = overlevingsindex superviver v :1 overleven, in leven blijven, voortbestaan, het leven er afbrengen, voortleven :-- a un persona = iemand overleven :-- a un catastrophe = een ramp overleven :-- a su gloria = zijn roem overleven + superwelter sub :1 (BOKSEN) zwaarweltergewicht + supinar v :1 BIOLOGIA supineren, kantelen, buitenwaarts draaien (been), de palm naar boven draaien :(hand) + supination sub :1 BIOLOGIA ligging op de rug (van het lichaam), ligging van de hand met de palm naar boven :2 BIOLOGIA achteroverkanteling, supinatie + supinator sub :1 ANATOMIA buitenwaartsdraaier, supinator (spier) + supine adj :1 BIOLOGIA achterover liggend, op de rug liggend, ruggelings, rug..., gekanteld :position -- = rugligging + supino sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA supinum suppa sub :1 soep :-- de patatas = aardappelsoep :-- de fabas/de phaseolos = bonensoep :-- de pisos = erwtensoep, snert :-- de legumines/de verdura = groentesoep :-- de tomates = tomatensoep :-- de carne = vleessoep :-- de pan = broodsoep :-- de allio = knoflooksoep :-- de cibollas = uiesoep :-- de tortuca = schildpadsoep :-- de bira = biersoep :-- al cari/curry (A) = kerriesoep :-- spisse = gebonden soep :-- clar = heldere soep :-- grasse = vette soep :platto a/de -- = soepbord :cub(ett)o a -- = soepblokje :coclear a/de -- = soeplepel :carne de -- = soepvlees :herbas pro le -- = soepgroente suppiera sub :1 soepterrine supplantar v :1 verdringen, vervangen :-- un rival = een rivaal verdringen :-- in le mercato = van de markt verdringen supplantation sub :1 verdringing, vervanging supplantator sub :1 verdringer, vervanger + supplemental adj :1 supplementair, aanvullend, extra supplementar v :1 aanvullen supplementari adj :1 supplementair, aanvullend, extra :MATHEMATICA angulos -- = supplementaire hoeken :credito -- = aanvullend krediet :declaration -- = aanvullende verklaring :horas -- = extra uren, overuren :facer horas -- = overuren maken :traino -- = extra/ingelaste trein :autobus -- = volgbus :profession -- = bijbaantje :alimentation -- = bijvoeding :ration -- = extra rantsoen :folio -- = inlegvel :sede -- = duozit (op motor, etc.) :causa -- = bijoorzaak :taxa -- = toeslag :portion -- = extra portie :costos -- = meerkosten supplementation sub :1 het aanvullen, aanvulling supplemento sub :1 aanvulling, toevoegsel :un -- de moneta de tasca = extra zakgeld :pagar un -- = bijbetalen :pagar un -- de dece euros, pagar dece euros de -- = tien euro bijbetalen :pagante un -- de = tegen bijbetaling van :2 bijvoegsel, bijblad, supplement :-- litterari = letterkundig bijvoegsel :-- cultural = cultureel supplement :-- artistic = kunstbijlage :-- gratuite = gratis bijvoegsel :3 MATHEMATICA supplement :-- de un angulo = supplement van een hoek + supplente sub :1 (plaats)vervanger, tijdelijke leerkracht :-- de geographia = vervanger aardrijkskunde + supplentia sub :1 vervanging, waarneming suppler v :1 leveren, verschaffen, bezorgen, voorzien (van) :2 aanvullen, bijvoegen, er bij leggen, bijpassen, suppleren :-- le deficit = het tekort aanvullen/wegwerken :3 vervangen, waarnemen :maestro supplente = waarnemende onderwijzer :4 een vervanger zijn van suppletion sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA de aanwezigheid van extra vormen in een paradigma, suppletie suppletive adj :1 aanvullend, suppletoir :articulo -- = aanvullend artikel :examine -- = aanvullend examen :conclusiones -- = aanvullende conclusies :truppas -- = aanvullingstroepen suppletor sub :1 leverancier :2 plaatsvervanger, waarnemer suppletori adj :1 aanvullend :2 JURIDIC suppletoir :juramento/sermento -- = suppletoire eed supplica sub :1 smeekschrift, verzoekschrift, suppliek :presentar un -- a un magistrato = een magistraat een verzoekschrift aanbieden supplicante sub :1 verzoeker, smekeling supplicar v :1 smeken, dringend verzoeken :-- con instantia = bezweren :parolas supplicante = smekende woorden supplication sub :1 smeekbede :facer ceder un persona per --es = iemand door smeekbeden vermurwen :restar/remaner insensibile al --es = ongevoelig voor de smeekbeden blijven supplicator sub :1 verzoeker, smekeling supplicatori adj :1 smekend, smeek... supplice adj :1 smekend, smeek... suppliciar v :1 terechtstellen, ter dood brengen (door foltering) :-- un criminal = een misdadiger terechtstellen :2 folteren, kwellen suppliciato sub :1 terechtgestelde :2 iemand die gefolterd wordt supplicio sub :1 foltering, lijfstraf :-- del aqua = waterproef :-- de Tantalo = Tantaluskwelling :-- del cruce = kruisdood :le -- del rota = het radbraken :instrumentos de -- = folterwerktuigen :le ultime -- = de doodstraf :RELIGION --s eternal = eeuwige hellepijnen :iste infante es un ver -- = dat kind is een ware kwelgeest supponer v :1 veronderstellen, menen, aannemen, vermoeden, geloven, denken :on suppone que ille es morte = men neemt aan dat hij dood is :2 vooronderstellen :cata effecto suppone un causa = elk effect vooronderstelt een oorzaak + supponibile adj :1 wat kan worden verondersteld supportabile adj :1 draaglijk, te verdragen :dolor -- = draaglijke pijn :su conducta/comportamento nos es -- = zijn gedrag is onuitstaanbaar :2 houdbaar, verdedigbaar + supportabilitate sub :1 draaglijkheid :2 houdbaarheid, verdedigbaarheid + supportalibros sub :1 boekensteun supportar v :1 dragen, steunen, stutten, steun verlenen :pilares supporta le volta = pilaren dragen het gewelf :le pavimento non supporta camiones pesante = het wegdek is niet bestand tegen zware vrachtauto's :-- un motion = een motie steunen :2 (ver)dragen, dulden, door/weer/uitstaan :-- torturas = martelingen verdragen :poter -- le frigido e le calor = kou en hitte kunnen verdragen :non -- (le) contradiction = geen tegenspraak dulden :illa non supporta vider le sanguine = zij kan niet tegen het zien van bloed :saper -- un burla = tegen een grap kunnen + supporter sub ANGLESE :1 supporter :legion de --s = supporterslegioen :autobus special de --s = supportersbus :traino special de --s = supporterstrein :club (A)/association de --s = supportersvereniging supporto sub :1 steun, stut, drager, houder, voet, statief, console, draagbalk, FIGURATE hulp :-- de un statua = voetstuk van een standbeeld :-- del angulo = hoeksteun :-- de/pro bicyclettas = fietsenrek/stander :-- de imagine(s) = beelddrager :-- de microphono = microfoonstatief :-- de lampa = lamparm :-- de planca = plankdrager :-- de/pro tubos de essayo = reageerbuishouder :-- sonor/audio = geluidsdrager :-- in U = zwaanshals, zwanenhals :abonamento de -- = steunabonnement :action de -- = steunactie :dar -- moral a un persona = iemand morele steun geven supposition sub :1 veronderstelling, vermoeden, gissing :refutar un -- = een veronderstelling logenstraffen :suggerer un -- = een vermoeden opperen :partir del -- que = van de veronderstelling uitgaan dat suppositive adj :1 onderstellend suppositorio sub :1 MEDICINA zetpil, suppositorium supposticie adj :1 (ver)ondersteld, verzonnen, vermeend suppression sub :1 onderdrukking, bedwinging, beteugeling, achterhouding (van brief), het doen verdwijnen, afschaffing, :opheffing, intrekking :-- del pena de morte = afschaffing van de doodstraf :-- progressive = afbouw :methodo de -- = onderdrukkingsmethode suppressive adj :1 onderdrukkend, onderdrukkings..., suppressief + suppressor sub :1 onderdrukker, verdringer :-- de odor = reukverdrijver :-- de ruito = ruisonderdrukker :-- de ruitos parasite = storingsfilter :-- de echo = echo-onderdrukker supprimer v :1 onderdrukken, bedwingen, beteugelen, doen verdwijnen, achterhouden (brief), afschaffen, opheffen, intrekken :-- obstaculos = hindernissen uit de weg ruimen :-- le tabaco = het roken afschaffen :-- un visa = een visum afschaffen :-- le moneta = het geld afschaffen :-- le dolor = de pijn doen verdwijnen + suppurabile adj :1 wat kan etteren/zweren suppurante adj :1 MEDICINA etterend, etterig, purulent :plaga -- = etterende wonde suppurante sub :1 MEDICINA suppurans suppurar v :1 MEDICINA etteren, zweren :su digito suppura = zijn vinger zweert suppuration sub :1 MEDICINA ettering, suppuratie :-- del aure(s) = oorvloed suppurative adj :1 MEDICINA ettervormend, etterend, suppuratief supputar v :1 ramen, schatten, begroten, een schatting maken van + supputation sub :1 schatting, raming, begroting :-- del production = produktieraming supra prep :1 boven, over supra adv :1 boven, bovenaan :plicar a -- = opstropen (mouwen) + supraauricular adj :1 ANATOMIA supraauriculair, boven het oor + supraaxillar adj :1 ANATOMIA supraaxillair, boven de oksel + supracitate adj :1 boven geciteerd, bovenvermeld + supraclavicular adj :1 ANATOMIA supraclaviculair, boven het sleutelbeen + supraconductibile adj :1 PHYSICA supergeleidend + supraconductibilitate sub :1 PHYSICA supergeleidingsvermogen + supraconduction sub :1 PHYSICA supergeleiding + supraconductive adj :1 PHYSICA supergeleidend + supraconductivitate sub :1 PHYSICA supergeleiding + supraconductor sub :1 PHYSICA supergeleider + supracostal adj :1 ANATOMIA supracostaal, boven de ribben + supraglottal adj :1 ANATOMIA supraglottisch, boven het strottenhoofd + supramentionate adj :1 bovenvermeld + supramunicipal adj :1 bovengemeentelijk + supranasal adj :1 ANATOMIA boven de neus gelegen + supranational adj :1 supranationaal :organo -- = supranationaal orgaan + supranationalitate sub :1 supranationaliteit + supranatural adj :1 bovennatuurlijk + supranaturalitate sub :1 bovennatuurlijk karakter + supranominar v :1 een bijnaam geven + supranomine sub :1 bijnaam + supranormal adj :1 bovennormaal + supraorbital adj :1 ANATOMIA boven de ogkas suprarenal adj :1 ANATOMIA boven de nieren gelegen :capsulas/glandulas -- = bijnieren :cortice -- = bijnierschors + suprascapular :1 ANATOMIA boven het schouderblad suprasensibile adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA bovenzinnelijk :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA zeer gevoelig + supraterrestre adj :1 bovenaards :un mundo -- = een bovenaardse wereld + supravital adj :1 supravitaal :coloration -- = supravitale kleuring suprematia sub :1 suprematie, oppermacht, oppergezag, overmacht, superioriteit :-- militar = militair overwicht :-- naval = zeeheerschappij :-- aeree = overmacht in de lucht :-- economic de un pais = economische suprematie van een land + suprematismo sub :1 ARTE suprematisme + suprematista sub :1 ARTE suprematist + suprematista adj :1 ARTE suprematistisch supreme adj :1 opper...opperst, hoogst, grootst, uiterst :autoritate -- = oppergezag :corte/tribunal -- = oppergerechtshof, hooggerechtshof :Esser Supreme = Opperwezen :Judice Supreme = Opperste Rechter :poter -- = oppermacht, hoogste macht :Soviet Supreme = Opperste Sovjet :le -- ben, le ben -- = het hoogste goed :in le -- grado = in de hoogste mate, uiterst :disdigno/contempto -- = supreme minachting :2 laatst, uiterst :effortio -- = uiterste inspanning :hora -- = laatste uur :honores -- = laatste eer :voluntate -- = laatste wil :-- tentativa = uiterste poging :facer un -- effortio = alle krachten inspannen sur prep :1 op :2 boven, over :3 over, betreffende sura (I) sub :1 ANATOMIA kuit (van onderbeen) :--s ben formate = welgevormde kuiten sura (II) sub :1 sura, soera (hoofdstuk van de Koran) sural adj :1 van de kuit, kuit... :musculo -- = kuitspier :vena -- = kuitader :arteria -- = kuitslagader :crampo -- = kuitkramp :banda -- = puttees surde adj :1 doof, slechthorend :-- nate/de nascentia = doofgeboren :-- de un aure = doof aan één oor :facer le aure -- a = doof zijn voor, niet willen luisteren naar :2 dof :sono/ruito -- = dof geluid, geroezemoes :colpo -- = doffe klap :dolor -- = doffe/vage pijn :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA stemloos :consonante -- = stemloze medeklinker surdemute adj :1 doofstom + surdemutismo sub :1 doofstomheid + surdemuto sub :1 doofstomme :stabilimento/establimento de --s = doofstommeninstituut :alphabeto pro --s = doofstommenalfabet :inseniamento pro --s = doofstommenonderwijs + surdimutitate sub :1 doofstomheid surdina sub :1 MUSICA demper, sordino, sourdine :mitter un -- a su pretentiones/pretensiones = inbinden, een toontje lager zingen surditate sub :1 doofheid :-- complete = volledige doofheid :-- binaural = doofheid aan beide oren :-- partial = hardhorendheid :-- legier = doofachtigheid :-- verbal = woorddoofheid :-- al sonos = klankdoofheid :-- crescente = toenemende doofheid :-- simulate = oostindische doofheid + surdo sub :1 dove :parlar pro --s = voor doven spreken + surf sub :1 SPORT het surfen :planca de -- = surfplank :facer -- = surfen :facer -- super glacie = ijssurfen + surfar v :1 SPORT surfen :-- super glacie = ijssurfen + surfer sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT surfer :-- super glacie = ijssurfer + surfero sub :1 SPORT surfer :-- super glacie = ijssurfer + surfing sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT het surfen, surfing :planca de -- = surfplank, zeilplank :-- super glacie = ijssurfen surgente adj :1 te voorschijn komend, opduikend surger v :1 opwellen, ontspringen, te voorschijn komen (water) :2 plotseling verschijnen, opduiken, oprijzen :il ha surgite un conflicto = er is een conflict gerezen :il ha surgite tote sorta de problemas = allerlei problemen kwamen om de hoek kijken :il surgeva difficultates ubique = overal ontstonden er moeilijkheden :un difficultate ha surgite = er deed zich een moeilijkheid voor :questiones que surge al leger del texto = vragen die opkomen bij het lezen van de tekst :-- como fungos = als paddestoelen uit de grond schieten + suricata sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stokstaartje + Surinam sub n pr :1 Suriname + surinamese adj :1 Surinaams + surinamese sub :1 Surinamer :2 Surinaams (taal) + surinamisar v :1 surinamiseren + surjection sub :1 MATHEMATICA surjectieve afbeelding + surjective adj :1 MATHEMATICA surjectief + surmenage sub FRANCESE :1 overwerktheid surmontabile adj :1 overkomelijk :difficultates -- = overkomelijke moeilijkheden surmontar v :1 uitstijgen boven :2 geplaatst zijn boven/op :cappella surmontate de un domo = kapel met een koepel :3 overwinnen, te boven komen, de baas worden :-- difficultates = moeilijkheden overwinnen :-- un obstaculo = een hinderpaal uit de weg ruimen :-- su timiditate = zijn schroom overwinnen :-- su depression = zijn neerslachtigheid te boven komen + surplace sub FRANCESE :surplace :facer -- = surplace maken surplicio sub :1 ECCLESIA superpli(e), superpellicum, koorhemd surplus sub FRANCESE :1 overschot, surplus(voorraad) :-- de grano/cereales = graanoverschot :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouwoverschot :-- de stercore = mestoverschot :-- de capital = kapitaalsurplus surprendente adj :1 verrassend, verbazingwekkend, opmerkelijk, opzienbarend :facto -- = verrassend feit :evento -- = verrassende gebeurtenis :effecto -- = verrassend effect :historia -- = wonderlijke/verrassende geschiedenis :nova -- = verrassend nieuws/bericht :similantia -- = frappante gelijkenis :facer progressos -- = verrassend goede vorderingen maken :le resultato esseva -- = het resultaat was verbazingwekkend :facer revelationes -- = opzienbarende onthullingen doen surprender v :1 verrassen, betrappen, (toevallig) ontdekken :-- un secreto = een geheim (bij toeval) ontdekken :-- un fur/un robator = een dief betrappen :2 overvallen, overrompelen :-- le inimico = de vijand overrompelen :3 verbazen, verwonderen, verrassen :su comportamento/conducta non me surprende = zijn optreden verwondert me niet :isto surprende = dat wekt verbazing surprisa sub :1 verrassende gebeurtenis, verrassing :exopero de -- = onaangekondigde staking :MILITAR attacco de/per -- = verrassingsaanval :effecto de -- = verrassingseffect :per -- = bij verrassing :2 verrassing, verwondering, verbazing :exclamation de -- = uitroep van verbazing :-- (dis)agradabile = (on)aangename verrassing :ir de -- in -- = van de ene verbazing in de andere vallen :exprimer su -- = zijn verwondering te kennen geven :a su grande -- = tot zijn grote verbazing :3 surprise, onverwacht geschenk surprofit :1 s. superprofito, superbeneficio surrealismo sub :1 surrealisme surrealista sub :1 surrealist + surrealista adj :1 surrealistisch :pictor -- = sur-realistische schilder + surrealistic adj :1 surrealistisch :litteratura -- = surrealistische literatuur + surrenal adj :1 ANATOMIA bijnier... :cortice -- = bijnierschors surreption sub :1 JURIDIC bedrog, subreptie, verkrijging door vervalsing surreptitie adj :1 heimelijk, arglistig, steels :2 JURIDIC door bedrog/zwendel verkregen surrider v :1 glimlachen :facer -- un persona = iemand een glimlach ontlokken :-- ironicamente = grijnzen, meesmuilen :iste perspectiva me surride = dit vooruitzicht lacht me toe surriso sub :1 glimlach :-- condescendente = smalende glimlach :-- ironic/sardonic = grijns :-- cynic = cynisch lachje :-- constringite = gedwongen lachje :-- de disdigno = laatdunkend lachje :-- beate = gelukzalige glimlach :-- dissimulate = verholen glimlach :-- radiante = surriso radiante :-- disarmante = ontwapenende glimlach :-- allegre = blije glimlach :-- constringite/fortiate = gedwongen glimlach :-- amabile = vriendelijke glimlach :-- malevole = kwaadaardige glimlach :su -- eterne/invariabile/immutatabile = haar eeuwige glimlach :distribuer --s = tegen iedereen glimlachen + surrogabile adj :1 vervangbaar + surrogabilitate sub :1 vervangbaarheid surrogar v :1 vervangen, in de plaats stellen surrogato sub :1 vervangmiddel, surrogaat sursum corda LATINO :1 sursum corda, de harten omhoog surtout sub FRANCESE :1 overjas surveliante sub :1 toezichthouder, opzichter, bewaker, surveillant :-- de travalio/de labor = opzichter surveliantia sub :1 toezicht, bewaking, surveillance :posto de -- = controlepost :servicio de -- = bewakings/controledienst :ronda de -- = controleronde :servicio de -- nocturne/de nocte = nachtveiligheidsdienst :-- policiari = politietoezicht :-- militar = militaire bewaking :-- attentive = nauwlettend/scherp toezicht :-- interior = binnenwacht :-- electronic = elektronische bewaking :-- legal = gerechtelijk toezicht :-- medical = medisch toezicht :-- del costos = kostenbewaking :-- del credito = kredietbewaking :esser sub -- = onder toezicht staan :intensificar le -- = het toezicht verscherpen :eluder le -- = de bewakingontwijken :sub -- rabbinic = onder rabbinaal toezicht :sin -- = onbewaakt surveliar v :1 toezicht houden op, letten op, het oog houden op, in de gaten houden, waken over :-- le construction de un casa = toezicht houden op de bouw van een huis :-- un infante = op een kind letten/passen :-- un prisionero = een gevangene bewaken :-- strictemente un persona = iemand streng in de gaten houden :esser surveliate per un monitor = aan de monitor liggen :le policia survelia le casa = het huis staat onder bewaking van de politie + surveliator sub :1 toezichthouder, bewaker, controleur, surveillant :-- del credito = kredietbewaker susceptibile adj :1 vatbaar, ontvankelijk, gevoelig :-- de (a)melioration = voor verbetering vatbaar :le plano es ancora -- de cambiamentos = het plan is nog voor veranderingen vatbaar :-- de esser discutite = bespreekbaar :2 overgevoelig, lichtgeraakt, prikkelbaar susceptibilitate sub :1 vatbaarheid, ontvankelijkheid, gevoeligheid :2 overgevoeligheid, lichtgeraaktheid, prikkelbaarheid, het gauw gekwetst zijn susception sub :1 ECCLESIA het ontvangen der priesterwijding susceptive adj :1 ontvankelijk, vatbaar, gevoelig suscitar v :1 doen ontstaan, veroorzaken, (op)wekken :-- difficultates = moeilijkheden in de weg leggen :-- querelas = twisten doen ontstaan :-- enthusiasmo = geestdrift opwekken :-- diffidentia = achterdocht opwekken :-- un imagine = een beeld oproepen :-- memorias = herinneringen oproepen :-- cholera/ira/rabie = woede opwekken :-- le attention = de aandacht trekken :-- le hilaritate general = algehele hilariteit opwekken :isto ha suscitate le discordia inter le duo amicos = dat heeft onenigheid doen ontstaan tussen de twee :vrienden suscitation sub :1 het doen ontstaan, het veroorzaken, het (op)wekken + sushi sub JAPONESE :1 CULINARI sushi + suspectabile adj :1 die/dat men kan verdenken, verdacht + suspectabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om te wor-den verdacht suspectar v :1 verdenken, verdacht vinden :-- un persona de furto/robamento = iemand van diefstal verdenken :il ha bon rationes -- que = het vermoeden is gewettigd dat suspecte adj :1 verdacht :ruitos -- = verdachte geluiden :individuo -- = verdacht persoon :testimonio -- = verdacht getuigenis :render se -- = de verdenking op zich laden :ille ha un color -- = hij heeft een verdacht kleurtje :esser -- de heresia = verdacht worden van ketterij + suspecto sub :1 verdachte :-- principal = hoofdverdachte :arrestar un -- = een verdachte aanhouden suspender v :1 ophangen :2 uitstellen, opschorten :-- su judicio/judicamento = zijn oordeel opschorten, in beraad houden :-- le negotiationes = de onderhandelingen opschorten/onderbreken :3 schorsen, suspenderen :-- su pagamentos = zijn betalingen staken :-- le session = de zitting schorsen :-- le correspondentia con = de briefwisseling afbreken met + suspendite adj :1 opgehangen, hangend :ponte -- = hangbrug, kabelbrug :construction -- = hangconstructie :dossier (F) -- = hangmap :cuna -- = hangwieg :lampa -- = hanglamp :jardines -- de Babylon = hangende tuinen van Babylon :2 uitgesteld, opgeschort :judicamento -- = opgeschort oordeel suspension sub :1 het ophangen, ophanging :-- a resorto = veerophanging :-- pneumatic = luchtvering :-- bifilar = bifilaire ophanging :-- cantilever (A) = vrijdragende ophanging :-- cardanic = cardanische ophanging :puncto de -- = ophangpunt :anello de -- = ophangring/oog :filo de -- = ophandraad :arco de -- = ophangbeugel :cablo de -- = ophangkabel :-- del motor = motorophanging :-- del rotas = wielophanging :-- a rotas independente = onafhankelijke wielophanging :-- hydropneumatic = hydro-pneumatische ophanging :-- magnetic = magnetische ophanging :2 uitstel, opschorting :lineetta de -- = gedachtenstreep(je) :-- de pena = strafonderbreking :-- de labor/de travalio = werkonderbreking :-- de pagamento = surséance van betaling :3 schorsing, suspensie :-- de un functionario = schorsing van een ambtenaar :pronunciar un -- = een schorsing uitspreken :4 SPORT schorsing :reciper un -- = een schorsing oplopen :5 PHYSICA, CHIMIA suspensie :-- thixotropic = thixotrope suspensie :velocitate de -- = suspensiesnelheid suspensive adj :1 JURIDIC opschortend, suspensief :appello -- = opschortend beroep :clausula -- = opschortende bepaling :condition -- = opschortende voorwaarde :effecto -- = opschortende werking :veto -- = suspensief/opschortend veto suspensor sub :1 iemand die of iets dat ophangt :--es = bretels :elastico de --es = bretelelastiek :buttones de --es = bretelknopen :bucla de --es = bretelgesp + suspensori adj :1 ANATOMIA :ligamento -- = ophoudende weefselband :ligamento -- del crystallino = lensband suspensorio sub :1 MEDICINA draagband, suspensoir suspicion sub :1 vermoeden, gissing, veronderstelling :mi --es es correcte/fundate = mijn vermoedens zijn juist :2 argwaan, achterdocht, verdenking, wantrouwen :-- infundate = ongegronde/ongewettigde verdenking :--es grave = sterke verdenkingen suspiciose adj :1 argwanend, achterdochtig, wantrouwig suspirar v :1 zuchten, verzuchten suspirator sub :1 iemand die (ver)zucht suspiro sub :1 zucht, verzuchting :-- de resignation = zucht van berusting :ultime -- = doodssnik :usque al ultime -- = tot de laatste ademtocht :dar/render le ultime -- = de laatste adem uitblazen :2 MUSICA kwartmaat rust sustenente adj :1 steunend, ondersteunend, schragend, stuttend, dragend sustenentia sub :1 voedsel, voeding, (levens)onderhoud sustenepectore sub :1 bustehouder, beha :-- preformate = voorgevormde beha sustener v :1 (onder)steunen, schragen, dragen, stutten, staande houden :-- se = zich staande houden :-- se in le aqua = zich drijvende houden :-- se in le aere = in de lucht blijven :2 (onder)steunen, helpen, bijstaan, onderhouden :-- un familia = een gezin onderhouden :scholas sustenite per le stato = door de staat onderhouden scholen :3 volhouden, volharden in, verdedigen, staande houden, gaande houden :-- un guerra = een oorlog volhouden :-- un conversation = een gesprek gaande houden :-- un opinion = een mening volhouden, blijven bij een mening :-- un these (-esis) = een stelling verdedigen :-- le lucta = de strijd volhouden :-- se = zich in leven houden :4 doorstaan, weerstaan, verdragen, uithouden :-- le reguardo de un persona = iemands blik doorstaan :-- le comparation con = de vergelijking doorstaan met + sustenibile adj :1 houdbaar, verdedigbaar, vol te houden :these (-esis) -- = verdedigbare stelling + sustenibilitate sub :1 houdbaarheid, verdedigbaarheid :-- de un these (-esis) = verdedigbaarheid van een stelling sustenimento sub :1 het ondersteunen, het schragen, het stutten, het schoren :banda de -- = leiband :muro de -- = steunmuur :pariete de -- = beschoeiing :2 steun, schoor + susteno sub :1 Vide: sustenimento sustentamento sub :1 (levens)onderhoud, voedsel :2 steun sustentar v :1 onderhouden, voeden, te eten geven :-- un familia = een gezin onderhouden :2 steunen, dragen, AVIATION in de lucht houden sustentation sub :1 het onderhouden (dmv voedsel), het voeden :2 steun + sustentatori adj :1 onderhoudend (door voedsel) :2 AVIATION draag... :ala -- = draagvleugel :helice -- = draagschroef :superficie -- = draagvlak sustentor sub :1 iemand die onderhoudt (dmv voedsel)/die in het levensonderhoud voorziet :-- de familia = kostwinner :indemnitate de -- de familia = kostwinnersvergoeding susurrante adj :1 fluisterend, mompelend, ruisend, ritselend :voce -- = fluisterstem :tono -- = fluistertoon susurrar v :1 fluisteren, ruisen, ritselen, zoemen :2 fluisteren, murmelen, mompelen :-- un secreto al aure de un persona = iemand een geheim in het oor fluisteren susurration sub :1 geruis, geritsel, gesuis, gezoem susurrator sub :1 iemand die fluistert/mompelt, fluisteraar, mompelaar :2 zoemer susurro sub :1 gefluister, gemompel :2 gemurmel, geritsel, geruis, het ruisen, het zoemen + sutra sub :1 soetra (sanskrietverhandeling) sutura sub :1 het naaien, het stikken :schola de -- = naaischool :puncto de -- = naaisteek :corbetta de -- = naaimandje :travalio/labor de -- = naaiwerk :2 het handwerken :3 naad (in stof) :applattar un -- = een naad gladstrijken :disfacer un -- = een naad lostornen :le -- se disface = de naad is/gaat los :4 ANATOMIA, BOTANICA naad, sutuur :-- cranian/cranial/del cranio = schedelnaad :-- frontal del cranio = voorhoofdsnaad van de schedel :-- occipital = achterhoofsnaad :-- sagittal = pijlnaad :-- lambdoide = lambdanaad :-- squamose = schubbennaad :sin -- = naadloos :5 MEDICINA wondnaad, (wond)hechting :filo de -- = hechtdraad :aco/agulia a/de -- = hechtnaald :pincia(s) a -- = hechttang sutural adj :1 naad... + suturar v :1 (een wond) dichtnaaien, hechten :-- un vulnere/plaga = een wond hechten + svastica sub :1 swastika, hakenkruis svede adj :1 Zweeds + svedese adj :1 Zweeds + svedese sub :1 Zweed :2 Zweeds (taal) + Svedia sub n pr :1 Zweden svedo sub :1 Zweed :2 Zweeds (taal) svelte adj :1 rank, slank :formas -- = ranke vormen :talia -- = slanke taille + sveltessa sub :1 rankheid, slankheid + swahili sub :1 swahili (taal) + swahili adj :1 swahilisch, swahili... + swazi sub :1 Swaziër + swazi adj :1 Swazisch + Swaziland sub n pr :1 Swaziland sweater sub ANGLESE :1 sweater + sweepstake sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT sweepstake + swing sub ANGLESE :1 MUSICA ARTE DE DANSA swing :2 SPORT zwaaistoot + swingar sub :1 MUSICA ARTE DE DANSA swingen, swingend spelen/dansen + sybarita sub :1 sybariet, aan zingenot verslaafd mens + sybaritic adj :1 zinnelijk, wellustig + sybaritismo sub :1 sybaritische genotzucht + sycomoro sub :1 BOTANICA sycomoor, Egyptische vijgeboom + syconio sub :1 BOTANICA schijnvrucht, syconium + sycophante sub :1 verklikker :2 spion :3 pluimstrijker, vleier + sycosis sub :1 MEDICINA baardschimmel, baardvin, sycosis + syenite sub :1 GEOLOGIA syeniet syllaba sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA lettergreep, syllabe :-- claudite/clause = gesloten lettergreep :-- aperte = open lettergreep :-- mute = toonloze/stomme lettergreep :-- penultime = voorlaatste lettergreep :-- antepenultime = op twee na laatste lettergreep :-- accentuate/tonic = beklemtoonde lettergreep :-- inaccentuate = onbeklemtoonde lettergreep :-- protonic = protonische lettergreep :mitter/poner le accento super un --, accentuar un -- = de klemtoon op een lettergreep leggen syllabar v :1 in lettergrepen verdelen :2 de lettergrepen afzonderlijk uitspreken syllabario sub :1 A.B.C.-boek, eerste leesboekje syllabation sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA syllabificatie, syllabeverdeling syllabic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA syllabisch, syllabair, lettergreep... :scriptura -- = syllabair schrift, lettergreepschrift :separation -- = grens tussen lettergrepen :divison -- de un parola = verdeling in lettergrepen van een woord syllabismo sub :1 syllabenschrift, syllabair schrift + syllabus sub :1 syllabus syllepsis sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA syllepsis sylleptic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA sylleptisch syllogisar adj :1 een sluitrede maken, syllogiseren syllogismo sub :1 syllogisme, sluitrede syllogistic adj :1 syllogistisch, in de vorm van een syllogisme :methodo -- = syllogistische metho-de :rationamento -- = syllogistische redenering :rationar --amente = redeneren door middel van syllogismen + syllogistica sub :1 syllogistica :-- aristotelic = aristotelische syllogistica :-- medieval = middel-eeuwse syllogistica sylphide sub :1 sylfide, vrouwelijke luchtgeest sylpho sub :1 sylfe, luchtgeest + sylvia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA grasmus + symbionte sub :1 BIOLOGIA symbiont + symbiose (-osis) sub :1 symbiose + symbiotic adj :1 symbiotisch :fungo -- = trawant symbolic adj :1 symbolisch (anque RELIGION) :logica -- = symbolische logica :gesto -- = symbolisch gebaar :valor -- = symbolische waarde :summa -- = symbolisch bedrag. :linguage -- = symbolische taal :adjuta -- = symbolische hulp symbolica sub :1 symboliek (anque RELIGION), het symbolische :2 symboliek, leer/kennis der symbolen symbolisar v :1 symboliseren :un ancora symbolisa le sperantia = een anker staat voor hoop :un arte que tende a symbolisar le realitate = een kunst die de neiging heeft de werkelijkheid te symboliseren symbolisation sub :1 het symboliseren, symbolisering symbolismo sub :1 symboliek, symbolische betekenis :-- del circulo = symboliek van de cirkel :-- religiose = religieuze symboliek :2 LITTERATURA ARTE symbolisme symbolista sub :1 symbolist + symbolista adj :1 symbolistisch :poeta -- = sym-bolistische dichter + symbolistic adj :1 symbolistisch :poesia -- = symbolistische poëzie :formas -- = symbolistische vormen symbolo sub :1 RELIGION geloofsbelijdenis :le Symbolo del Apostolos = het Symbolum der Apostelen :2 symbool :-- phallic = fallisch symbool :-- de prestigio social = statussymbool :-- chimic = scheikundig symbool :-- stenographic = stenografisch teken :-- vivente = levend symbool :--s apocalyptic = apocalyptische symbolen :valor de -- = symboolwaarde symbologia sub :1 symboliek, symbolenleer symmetria sub :1 symmetrie :-- bilateral = tweezijdige symmetrie :-- del inversion = inversiesymmetrie :axe de -- = symmetrie-as :centro de -- = symmetriecentrum :plano de -- = symmetrievlak symmetric adj :1 symmetrisch symmetrisar v :1 symmetrisch maken + symmetrisation sub :1 symmetrisatie sympathia sub :1 sympathie, affiniteit, (gevoel van) genegenheid :--s communista = communistische sympathieën :non gauder del -- de un persona = bij iemand niet erg gezien zijn :sentir -- pro un persona = sympathie voor iemand voelen, iemand goed gezind zijn :2 sympathie, medevoelen, deelneming, medeleven :exprimer su -- = zijn medeleven tonen :testimonio/demonstration de -- = betuiging van sympathie :3 MEDICINA sympathie sympathic adj :1 sympathiek, innemend :2 prettig, plezierig, aangenaam, leuk :3 :tinta -- = onzichtbare/sympatische inkt :4 MEDICINA sympatisch :nervo -- = sympathische zenuw :systema nervose/de nervos -- = sympatisch zenuwstelsel :dolor -- = weerpijn + sympathisante sub :1 sympathisant sympathisar v :1 sympathiseren, waardering/genegenheid voelen voor + sympatric adj :1 BIOLOGIA sympatrisch symphone adj :1 harmonisch symphonia sub :1 symfonie :-- choral = koorsymfonie :-- concertante = concertante symfonie :FIGURATE -- de colores = symfonie van kleuren symphonic adj :1 symfonisch, symfonie... :orchestra -- = symfonieorkest :musica -- = symfonische muziek :concerto -- = symfonisch concert :poema -- = symfonisch gedicht symphonista sub :1 componist van symfonieën :2 lid van een symfonieorkest + symphoricarpo sub :1 BOTANICA sneeuwbes symphyse (-ysis) sub :1 ANATOMIA, ZOOLOGIA etc., symfyse :-- pubic/pubian = schaamvoeg + symphyto sub :1 BOTANICA smeerwortel + symplectic adj :1 BIOLOGIA vervlochten + sympodial adj :1 BOTANICA sympodiaal, schijnas... + sympodio sub :1 BOTANICA schijnas, sympodium + symposium sub :1 symposium symptoma sub :1 symptoom :-- morbose = ziekteverschijnsel :-- concomitante = concomiterend symptoom :--s de toxicomania = verslavingsverschijnselen :-- de invenenamento/intoxication = vergiftigingssymptoom :-- de febre = koortsverschijnsel :--s de fatiga = vermoeidheidsverschijnselen MEDICINA -- accessori = bijverschijnsel :tractamento del --s = symptoombehandeling :complexo de --s = symptomencomplex symptomatic adj :1 symptomatisch :manifestationes -- de pulmonia = symptomatische uitingen van longontsteking + symptomaticitate sub :1 symptomatisch karakter symptomatologia sub :1 MEDICINA symptomatologie + symptomatologic adj :1 symptomatologisch synagoga sub :1 RELIGION synagoge + synagogal adj :1 synagogaal :canto -- = synagogaal lied :libros -- = synagogale boeken :facer servicios -- = synagogale diensten verrichten + synalephe sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA synaloefe (samenstelling tot één lettergreep), liaison + synallagmatic adj :1 JURIDIC synallagmatisch, wederzijds bindend :acto -- = wederzijds bindende akte :convention -- = wederzijds bindende overeenkomst + synangio sub :1 synangium + synapse (-apsis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA synaps + synaptic adj :1 synaptisch :vesicula -- = synaptisch blaasje + synarthrose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA synarthrosis (onbeweeglijk gewricht) + synchorologia sub :1 synchorologie + synchrocyclotron sub :1 PHYSICA synchrocyclotron (deeltjesversneller) synchrone adj :1 synchroon, gelijktijdig :motor -- = synchroonmotor :movimentos -- = synchroon verlopende bewegingen :processos -- = gelijktijdige processen + synchronia sub :1 synchronie, synchroniciteit, gelijktijdigheid, simultaneïteit synchronic adj :1 synchronisch, synchronistisch, gelijktijdig :linguistica -- = synchronische taalwetenschap :semantica -- = synchronische semantiek :motor -- = synchroonmotor :tabellas -- = synchronistische tabellen + synchronicitate sub :1 het synchroon zijn, synchroniciteit, synchronie, gelijktijdigheid, simultaneïteit synchronisar v :1 synchroniseren, synchroon maken :-- un film (A) = een film synchroniseren :-- le horologios = de klokken gelijkzetten synchronisation sub :1 het synchroniseren, synchronisering, synchronisatie, het gelijktijdig laten verlopen :dispositivo de -- = synchroniseerinrichting :tension/voltage de -- = synchronisatiespanning :tono de -- = synchronisatietoon :-- del imagines con le sono = synchronisatie van de beelden met het geluid + synchronisator sub :1 synchronisator synchronismo sub :1 synchronisme, synchroniciteit, gelijktijdigheid + synchrotron sub :1 PHYSICA synchrotron + synchrotronic adj :1 PHYSICA synchrotron... + synclinal sub :1 GEOLOGIA synclinale, plooidal + synclinal adj :1 GEOLOGIA synclinaal :valle -- = plooidal syncopal adj :1 MEDICINA syncope..., met bewustzijnsverlies gepaard gaande syncopar v :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA MEDICINA syncoperen + syncopate adj :1 MUSICA LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA gesyncopeerd syncopation sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA MUSICA syncopering syncope sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA syncope :2 MEDICINA syncope, flauwte, onmacht, bewusteloosheid :-- cardiac/del corde = hartstilstand :-- convulsive = convulsieve bewusteloosheid :cader in -- = in zwijm vallen :3 MUSICA syncope + syncopic adj :1 syncopisch :rhythmo -- = syncopisch ritme syncrasis sub :1 syncrasie, vermenging + syncretic adj :1 syncretisch + syncretisar adj :1 syncretiseren + syncretisation sub :1 syncretisering :-- del culturas grec e oriental = syncretisering van de Griekse en oosterse culturen + syncretismo sub :1 (versmelting van opvattingen) syncretisme :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA syncretisme + syncretista sub :1 aanhanger van het syncretisme + syncretista adj :1 syncretistisch :secta -- = syncretistische sekte :doctrina -- = syncretistische leer :ritos -- = syncretistische riten + syncretistic adj :1 syncretistisch :secta -- = syncretistische sekte :doctrina -- = syncretistische leer :ritos -- = syncretistische riten + syncrystallisar v :1 CHIMIA mengkristallen vormen + syncrystallisation sub :1 CHIMIA vorming van mengkristallen + syncytial adj :1 BIOLOGIA mbt. het syncytium + syncytio sub :1 BIOLOGIA syncytium + syndactyle adj :1 BIOLOGIA samengegroeide vingers en/of tenen hebbend + syndactylia sub :1 BIOLOGIA syndactylie syndical adj :1 een beheerder/bewindvoerder betreffend :2 een gezagsdrager/magistraat betreffend :3 vakbonds..., vakverenigings... :organisation -- = vakorganisatie :movimento -- = vakbeweging :lucta -- = vakbondsstrijd :central -- = vakverbond syndicalismo sub :1 syndicalisme :2 vakbeweging, vakverenigingswezen syndicalista sub :1 syndicalist :2 vakbondsman, vakverenigingsman syndicalista adj :1 vakbonds..., vakverenigings... :central -- = vakcentrale :ideal -- = vakbondsideaal :movimento -- = vakbeweging syndicar v :1 tot een syndicaat verenigen :-- se = een syndicaat vormen :2 in een vakvereniging bijeenbrengen, bij een vakvereniging doen aansluiten :-- se = zich bij een vakbond aansluiten, lid worden van een vakvereniging syndicato sub :1 syndicaat, vereniging van belanghebbenden, bedrijfschap :-- de bancas = banksyndicaat :-- financiari = consortium :-- de assecuratores = garantiesyndicaat :Syndicato del Productores de Plantas Ornamental = Bedrijfschap voor Siergewassen :2 vakbond, vakvereniging, beroepsvereniging :-- unitari = eenheidsvakbond :-- de travaliatores/laboratores = arbeidersvakbond :Syndicato General de Functionarios = Algemene Bond van Ambtenaren, ABVA :Syndicato del Professionales del Arte Plastic = Beroepsvereniging van Beeldende Kunstenaars, BBK :bonze del -- = vakbondsbonze :unir se in un -- = zich in een vakbond verenigen syndico sub :1 gezagsdrager, magistraat :2 JURIDIC beheerder, bewindvoerder, zaakwaarnemer, curator + syndrome sub :1 MEDICINA syndroom, ziektebeeld, ziekte :-- de Down = Downsyndroom, mongolisme :-- de Parkinson = Parkinsonsyndroom :-- enterorenal = enterorenaal syndroom :-- premenstrual = premenstrueel syndroom :-- de immunodeficientia acquirite = AIDS :-- de radiation = stralingsziekte :-- de campo de concentration = concentratiekampsyndroom :-- phobic = angstcomplex + syndromic adj :1 syndromaal + synecdoche sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA synecdoche, begripsbeperking + synechia sub :1 MEDICINA synechie synecologia sub :1 synecologie + synecologic adj :1 synecologisch Synedrio sub n pr :1 Sanhedrin + syneresis sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA synaeresis + synergetic adj :1 synergetisch + synergia sub :1 MEDICINA synergie, synergisme (elkaar versterkende werking) :-- de duo organos pro le mesme function = synergie van twee organen voor dezelfde functie + synergic adj :1 MEDICINA synergisch :musculos -- = synergische spieren :pharmacos -- = syner-gische geneesmiddelen :le action -- de fortias politic diverse = de synergische werking van verschillende politieke krachten + synergismo sub :1 synergisme + synergista sub :1 synergist + synesthesia sub :1 MEDICINA synesthesie + syngamia sub :1 BIOLOGIA syngamie + syngenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA, GEOLOGIA syngenese (-esis) + syngenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA, GEOLOGIA syngenetisch + synodal adj :1 ECCLESIA synodaal :assemblea/reunion -- = synodale vergadering :decision -- = synodaal besluit synodic adj :1 ECCLESIA synodaal :littera -- = synodale brief :decision -- = synodaal besluit :2 ASTRONOMIA synodisch :mense -- = maanmaand :anno -- = synodisch jaar :revolution -- = synodische omlooptijd synodista sub :1 lid van een synode synodo sub :1 ECCLESIA synode :-- diocesan = diocesane synode :-- episcopal = bisschopssynode :declaration dogmatic del -- = leerstellige uitspraak van de synode :2 bijeenkomst, vergadering :3 ASTRONOMIA conjunctie, samenstand synonyme adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA synoniem synonymia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA synonymie synonymic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA synonymiek, mbt synoniemen synonymo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA synoniem synopse (-opsis) sub :1 synopsis, beknopt overzicht, korte inhoud synoptic adj :1 synoptisch (anque THEOLOGIA), overzichtelijk, beknopt :evangelios -- = synoptische evangeliën :meteorologia -- = synoptische meteorologie :tabella -- = synoptische tabel + synoptico sub :1 synopticus + synovia sub :1 BIOLOGIA synovia, gewrichtsvloeistof, ledewater :2 BIOLOGIA synovia, synoviaal vlies, gewrichtsslijmvies + synovial adj :1 ANATOMIA synoviaal :membrana -- = gewrichtsvlies :capsula/bursa -- = slijmbeurs, gewrichtskapsel :humor -- = gewrichtsvloeistof + synovitis sub :1 MEDICINA synovitis, gewrichtsvliesontsteking syntactic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA syntactisch :structura -- de un lingua = syntactische structuur van een taal :analyse (-ysis) -- = redekundige ontleding + syntagma sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA syntagma + syntagmatic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA syntagmatisch :unitate -- = syntagmatische eenheid :relationes -- = syntagmatische betrekkingen syntaxe (-axis) sub :1 syntaxis, zinsbouw synthese (-esis) sub :1 synthese (anque PHILOSOPHIA CHIMIA), samenstelling/verbinding van afzonderlijke elementen tot één :geheel synthetic adj :1 synthetisch :lingua -- = synthetische taal :methodo -- = synthetische methode :2 CHIMIA synthetisch, kunst... :seta -- = kunstzijde :cauchu -- = kunstrubber :materia -- = kunststof :fibras -- = synthetische vezels, kunstvezels :resina -- = kunsthars :carne -- = kunstvlees :vinagre -- = kunstazijn :pellicia -- = kunstbont + syntheticitate sub :1 synthetisch karakter synthetisar v :1 samenvatten, samenbrengen, combineren door synthese :-- le elementos de un theoria = de elementen van een theorie samenvatten :2 CHIMIA synthetisch bereiden + synthetisator sub :1 iemand die een synthese maakt :2 synthesizer, synthetisator :-- de parola = spraaksynthetisator + syntone adj :1 PSYCHOLOGIA syntoon + syntonia sub :1 RADIO afstemming (op dezelfde frequentie) + syntonisar v :1 RADIO, TELEVISION afstemmen :-- un radio a un emissor = een radio op een zender afstemmen + syntonisation sub :1 RADIO, TELEVISION het afstemmen, afstemming :bobina de -- = afstemspoel :button de -- = afstemknop + syntonisator sub :1 RADIO, TELEVISION station/kanaalkiezer, afstemknop + syntrophismo sub :1 syntrofisme syphilis sub :1 syfilis :-- hereditari = hereditaire syfilis Syphilis sub n pr :1 Syphilis (Latijns gedicht van Fracostoro uit 1530) syphilitic adj :1 syfilitisch :maladias -- = syfilitische ziekten :symptomas -- = syfilitische symptomen syphilitico sub :1 syfilispatiënt + syphilographia sub :1 syfilografie + syphilographic adj :1 syfilografisch + syphilographo sub :1 syfilograaf + syphilologia sub :1 syfilologie + syphilologo sub :1 syfiloloog + syphilophobia sub :1 syfilofobie, ziekelijke angst voor syfilis + syracusan adj :1 van/uit Syracuse Syria sub n pr :1 Syrië syriac adj :1 Oudsyrisch :2 Syrisch syriaco sub :1 Syriër :2 Oudsyrisch (taal) + syrian adj :1 Syrisch + syriano sub :1 Syriër syriarcha sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN syriarch syrie adj :1 Syrisch syringa sub :1 syrinx, panfluit, herdersfluit :2 (injectie)spuit :agulia/aco a/de -- = injectienaald :-- hypodermic = injectiespuit :-- a/de lavamento = lavementspuit :-- nasal = neusspuitje :-- a ballon de cauchu = ballonspuit :3 BOTANICA sering :odor de -- = seringengeur syringal adj :1 ZOOLOGIA van de syrinx syringar v :1 MEDICINA inspuiten, een injectie geven syringation sub :1 MEDICINA injectie syringe sub :1 syrinx, panfluit, herdersfluit :2 ARCHEOLOGIA rotsgraf (van farao's) :3 ZOOLOGIA syrinx (zangstrottenhoofd van vogels) syrio sub :1 Syriër + syrpho sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zweefvlieg systaltic adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA systaltisch systema sub :1 systeem, stelsel :-- juridic = rechtsstelsel :-- pedagogic/de education = opvoedingssysteem :-- de inseniamento = onderwijssysteem :-- scholar = schoolsysteem :-- cerebro-spinal = centraal zenuwstelsel :-- nervose = zenuwstelsel :-- ossose = beendergestel :-- muscular = spierstelsel :-- lymphatic = lymf(e)vatenstelsel :-- enzymatic = enzymensysteem :-- dentari = tandstelsel :-- vascular = vaatstelsel :-- phonetic = klankstelsel :-- penal = strafstelsel :-- de normas = normenstelsel :-- de salarios = loonstelsel :-- defensive/de defensa = verdedigingsstelsel :-- fiscal/de impostos = belastingstelsel :-- de pagamentos = betalingssysteem :-- de radar = radarsysteem :-- de antenna central = centraal antennesysteem :-- decimal = tientallige/decimale stelsel :-- numeric = talstelsel :-- prohibitori/prohibitive = prohibitiestelsel :-- solar = zonnestelsel :-- stellar = sterrenstelsel :-- cosmogonic = kosmogonisch stelsel :-- feudal = feodaal stelsel, leenstelsel :-- economic = economisch systeem :-- governamental = staatsbestel :-- electoral = kiesstelsel :-- de lentes = lenzenstelsel :-- de irrigationes = bevloeiingssysteem :-- fluvial = rivierstelsel :-- crystallin/de crystallos = kristalstelsel :-- de cloacas = rioolstelsel :-- de controlo = controlesysteem :-- consistente = consistent systeem CHIMIA -- periodic (del elementos) = periodiek systeem :-- capitalista = kapitalistisch systeem :-- cosmogonic = kosmogonisch stelsel :-- metric = metriek stelsel :-- de/per elimination = afvalsysteem :absentia de -- = stelselloosheid systematic adj :1 systematisch, stelselmatig :methodo -- = systematische methode :catalogo -- = systematische catalogus :rationamento -- = systematisch opgebouwde redenering :recerca -- = systematisch onderzoek + systematica sub :1 systematiek :-- animal = diersystematiek + systematicitate sub :1 systematisch karakter :-- de studios = systematisch karakter van studiën systematisar v :1 in een systeem onderbrengen, systematiseren + systematisation sub :1 systematisering :-- de un theoria = systematisering van een theorie + systematisator sub :1 iemand die systematiseert + systemic adj :1 een systeem betreffend :2 PHYSIOLOGIA systemisch :circulation -- = grote bloedsomloop :3 BOTANICA systemisch :4 insecticida -- = insecticide die een bepaalde functie van een dier aantast :5 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA systemisch :linguistica -- = systemische taalkunde :grammatica -- = systemische grammatica + systemista sub :1 systeemdeskundige systole sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA hartcontractie, systole systolic adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA systolisch :tension -- = systolische bloeddruk + systyle adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER :monumento -- = monument waarvan de zuilen twee zuildikten van elkaar staan + systylo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER bouwwerk met zuilen die twee zuildikten van elkaar staan + syzygia sub :1 ASTRONOMIA syzygie, samenstand, conjunctie en oppositie + syzygial adj :1 ASTRONOMIA syzygie... + syzygioaromatic sub :1 BOTANICA kruidnagelboom